The Hosts Meet the Hostesses!
by WatermelonSlices
Summary: Upon hearing Yuzuha say she doesn't spend much time with her family, Stella Corazon and her sister Robin Smith, feel they can help. By coming to Japan! They join the Host Club to help Haruhi, and maybe find love!KaoruxOC. COMPLETE!
1. The Arrival

**MidnightStar: Yeah, I get writers block everytime I write the begining, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does. I don't own Just Dance by Lady Gaga, or Whoa by Paramore.**

**Bold- English**

* * *

Chapter One - The Arrival

**Stella's POV**

"This flight will now be landing in Tokyo, Japan. It is 8:30 in Japan right now and the sky is clear. We ask that all passengers aboard this flight put on their seatbelts and collect all carry-ons," said a voice over the intercom.

**"Well this is it Stella. We're finally here in Japan,"**said my red-headed best friend. **"Yup, now maybe Yuzuha can have some more fun with her sons,"**said Robin. It was amazing how she talked me into coming. I mean, of course I would like to help Yuzuha become closer to her family. But it was hard leaving everyone I had become close to. **"Yo! Earth to Stella Corazón! Do you read me?"**

**"Yeah, calm down Robin," **I said. Honestly today she seemed to have more energy than I could handle. **"Who's picking us up?"**

**" Well you know how mom was worried about us?** **She asked Yuzuha if she could send a limo."**

**"What!? Why would-"**

"Good evening, we have just landed in Japan," he paused because everyone began to clap, "please exit safely and enjoy your stay."

~*~

"My, you two have grown so much!" said Yuzuha.

"Um yeah, Yuzuha," I started, "It's only been one-"

"Stella!" Robin elbowed me, "don't ruin it!"

Yuzuha led us into her living room where her two sons were talking. They looked up, said hello, and went right back into their conversation. Yeah, that was really classy.

"What are we going to be modeling today?" I asked. She didn't tell us anything, she just told the limo driver to take us here. I really hope we aren't modeling dresses. Robin might like them, and I might wear them on special occasions, but they are evil! Always making me fall. And most recently, trip into the peverted class president's waiting arms. Ugh, it was so disgusting.

"Actually, today you are going to meet my new designers. You will be modeling for them," she said with a smile. What did she just say?!

"You're firing us?" asked Robin surprised.

"Of course not!" she said laughing. "You still work for the Hitachiin Fashion Co. But now, Robin you will be modeling for my son Hikaru. And Stella, you will be modeling for Kaoru." Apparently this had been unexpected for Hikaru and Kaoru too, because they looked up surprised. "Well go on, you two know where to take them. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go make some calls." And with those final words, she fled the room.

I looked at Robin, her bright blue eyes seemed to say both _oh shit_, and _freakin' shoot me now_. "Well, I'm Kaoru-" said the twin on the left.

"And I'm Hikaru," finished the twin on the right. I quickly noticed his voice was slightly deeper than Kaoru's. I glanced at Robin. She looked at me and her eyes said _so they want to play? Well Stella let's join them. _Well, it doesn't seem like anything could go wrong. Me and Robin were close. It wasn't hard for us to finish each others sentence like these two.

"I'm Stella-" I began.

"And I'm Robin," she finished with a smile. Their eyes got wider, as if they didn't expect our response to be as good as theirs. They quickly regained their composure and began to walk around us. I began to feel uncomfortable because they were boys. Oh dear father, if only you were here now. I bet you wouldn't let them come anywhere near me.

"Well, you two seem to be on the short side," said Hikaru a bit disapointed. "But we won't know until we measure you so-"

"Please come this way ladies" finished Kaoru. He led us into a small room. "Okay so we're just going to measure you two. Stand right here," he said kindly and gestured toward two platforms.

**Kaoru's POV**

I was amazed. Most people ask how we can complete each others sentence, where as these two just did the same thing. They must be really close friends. I also can't believe my mom just told us that they were our new models. She said that these two were her favorites. They were beautiful too. Robin had bright blue eyes, and ruby red hair. Stella had what appeared to be black hair and gold eyes, like mine and Hikaru's. Why did she tell us to measure them too if she has all of the measurements somwhere. Anyway, why couldn't we just keep using the maniquins? Let's see um, I need to measure her neck now. Stella sighed. I felt her warm breath across my neck, and it smelt like, gum. It smelt exactly like the gum I had in my pocket. Where did she get that?

"Where did you get the gum?" I asked nonchalantly. She looked surprised. I guess she wasn't expecting that question.

"Well I was bored waiting for the flight to arrive, so I went to a small store and bought it. Why, do you want a piece?" she asked. "Or perhaps-"

"It bothers you?" finished Robin smirking. Okay these two obviously bored girls were not going to get to me and Hikaru. "Well?" asked Robin. "You didn't answer-"

"Our question," finished Stella. Her huge eyes were staring me down. Did she take my gum? I mean, it's no big deal if she did, even though I would have prefered that she ask before taking something, but I was wondering how she did it. She took my hand and placed something in it. I looked at it. A piece of gum. Because she smiled so cutely and it looked genuine, I ate it. Wait did I just say she smiled cutely?

"Your welcome," she said. Okay, if she was going to toy around with my mind, so be it. Hikaru and I could play this game better than this girl and her friend. Might as well play along.

"Oh, why thank you Stella," I said looking at her with a look that would make any girl faint. She just smiled which made _me_blush. Looks like I'm going to have to try harder.

"So do you want to see what you're going to model?" asked Hikaru, giving Robin the same look. Robin didn't even blink. Instead she looked at Stella and she nodded.

"Can we pick?" asked the girls simultaneously. They said at exactly the same time so it sounded like one voice. I can tell that this frustrated Hikaru. He then looked like he had an idea. He went to the other side of the room and pulled out the green berets. Then he looked at me.

"Sure," he said, "but only-"

"If you-" I said right after him.

"Play the Which One Is Hikaru Game!" we finished together. Then we began to spin around and asked them to guess.

**Robin's POV**

So these two want to play a game. Well me and Stella are bored. But this game is to easy. Hikaru is obviously the twin on the right. I heard his deeper tone of voice on my right. I looked at Stella and she nodded. We weren't blood sisters, but we knew what each one was thinking. She knew exactly which one was Hikaru but she wanted to play around with them some more.

"Well, obviously-" I started, smirking.

"Hikaru-" continued Stella, also smirking.

"Isn't Kaoru!" we both finished laughing. The look on their faces was just so funny.

"Ha, ha, real funny girls," said Hikaru sarcasticly. He rolled his eyes. Kaoru just sighed. Okay now we're positive Hikaru is the one on the right. This time we smirked and looked at them. I saw Kaoru blush, he obviously had a crush on Stella.

"Can you give us your final guess?" he said. "If you don't want to guess, then we'll just go right to modeling." Me and Stella began to laugh.

"Fine, we'll give you our guess," we said together. Dramatic pause and... "You're Hikaru!" we said smirking and pointing at the twin on the right.

"Wrong!" he said smugly. "And I think I'll have you two model dresses."

"No, we're right," said Stella. "You have a deeper voice than Kaoru." He was about to say something, but Stella wasn't done being smart. "Yes, we could tell the difference when you spoke together, and you simply made us even more sure when you both talked seperately."

"So, what do you guys want to model?" asked Kaoru sighing in defeat. Hikaru looked like he wanted to murder us. This made me feel the need to toy with them some more. I looked at Stella and her eyes were pleading me not to do this. I am sorry sister, but this must be done.

"I was thinking something along the lines of dresses," I said rather smugly. Hikaru looked at me with a look of disbelief. "Yeah I mean it Hikaru."

"B-but we were going to make you model dresses anyway! I even told you!" said Hikaru angry.

"So? Not my problem. Where do we go?" I asked Hikaru. He looked really mad. Instead his twin answered me.

"Um, well you come with me," he said pointing to Stella, "and you go with Hikaru." Then Hikaru gave him a look of annoyance and Kaoru just shrugged. I looked at Stella and she took the hint. Stella was usually the calmest and her smile can make anyone smile back. When you looked at her the first word to come to mind would be, cute. We both had extremely similar smiles, but Stella's worked like magic. All she had to do was smile at Hikaru and ask him not to be mad, and he would start blushing. Everyone did.

"Hikaru-kun," yep he was doomed, adding the Japanese honerific made him blush, "you shouldn't be mad." And now the final part; her smile. Works everytime.

"Um, well, yeah. I guess I shouldn't," he said blushing a little. Yes, mission complete! "Um, come on Robin, you should pick the dress." She is the best sister ever. Not only did she just take his anger away, but she also made him calm enough to let _me _pick the dress. I glanced at Kaoru, he was looking at Stella, amazed. I remember I had that same look when Stella made the principal forget about her anger towards me for starting the biggest foodfight the school has ever seen. Ever! I looked at Kaoru again, and he still had that same look.

**Kaoru's POV**

How did she do that!? All she did was tell Hikaru not to be mad, and smile. She even made him smile back! Normally it would take me a while just to make him talk a little bit to the person he was fighting! And how can she tell the difference between us? I think I've had enough.

"Come on Stella," I said. And she followed me to the small room where all the dress designs were. I turned to face her. Hikaru was right. They both were a bit shorter than us. Stella was the shortest, she stood at (5'2"). I pointed at the easel where all the designs were. "Why don't you pick?" She began to look through the drawings, studying each one. "So you and Robin must be pretty close friends to be able to finish each others sentences," I said. She giggled and stopped looking through the drawings.

"We're not just close friends," she said and turned to face me, "we're sisters." They're sisters!? They don't look the same at all! "You're probably wondering how we can be sisters, right?" I nodded, can she read minds? "There's an obvious answer to that, we're both adopted." She walked over to where I was sitting and sat directly across from me. "I really like all the dresses, so can you pick for me?" she asked.

"Sure," I said and led her towards the changing rooms. While we were walking I began to wonder what age she was. She had the hight of a middle schooler, but most of the models here where in their twenties. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 16 years old," she said, "how old are you?" She was only 16? She looked younger, and so did Robin.

"Oh," I said, feeling a bit awkward, she was the same age as me but looked like an elementry schooler, "Um, I'm 16." Then there was awkward silence, as we aproached the changing rooms. And then her phone started to ring.

_Just Dance!_

_Gunna Be Okay!_

_Da-da-do-do_

_Just Dance!_

_Spin that Record Babe!_

"Oh,please not right now," she mumbled. **"Hello?" **she said timidly.

**"WASSUP STELLA!" **screamed someone in English into the phone. Luckily Stella pulled the phone away, so she wouldn't become deaf. **"I miss you so much! Good thing I'll get to see you soon!" **Lucky me, I understood English.

**"Um, yeah Rache, right now isn't a good time, ya see-" **Stella tried to tell "Rache" that she was busy, but she just kept talking. Really loudly too.

**"Oh, I'm so sorry! What are doing right now? Did you order your uniform yet? Stella I know you don't like dresses, but the uniform is actually very nice. It's a nice yellow color, and will show off your curves, and-" **Stella was now blushing bright red.

**"Rache! Please stop! I still haven't ordered it yet because I'm at Yuzuha's house."**

**"Oh! Say hi to her for me!**

**"Well, um, I'm not exactly modeling for her anymore, I'm modeling for her son, Kaoru. And I'm not sure if he understands you but you're talking really loud, and I'm sure-"**

**"Oh. Well I hope you're excited! You're going to Ouran Academy, you know the really prestigious school! Well bye!" **My ears perked up when she said Ouran Academy. I was going to that school. In fact, it started tomorrow.

**"Wait Rache! Why didn't you call Robin?"**

**"Oh! I did! But I think her phone was off. Well, bye!"**said Rache happily.

"Yeah, you too," said Stella even though Rache hung up a minute ago. I couldn't hold it in much longer. I started to laugh really hard. Stella blushed even harder, and she kinda looked really cute.

"Who was that?" I asked still laughing. It wasn't everyday that a friend talks to you like that.

"I guess you can say she's my mom," said Stella now laughing with me. "So I take it you understood everything. You started smiling and looking at me funny when she described the uniform." She laughed some more. It was a beautiful sound, like soft bells. And her whole face lit up.

_And we got everobody singing!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_We got everybody singing!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_

Stella answered the phone and Robin's voice filled the room, **"Stella it's freakin' 10:30! Get down here now!" **and then she hung up

Stella looked at me and said,"Sorry, but me and Robin got to go to our apartment." An apartment? She works for our mother, why didn't she just buy a house? "I can't believe Rache wants us to stay in an apartment until she gets here. Why not just go to our summer home? **'No Stella! You two should stay in an apartment! It's really close to school!'**"she said mimicking Rache's voice to herself. "Well, Kaoru, see you around?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow, at around 6:30 in the morning?" I asked, hoping she would understand. She stopped walking. Then she turned around and gave me one of her smiles.

"Well, if you go to class 1-A, then yeah, I'll see you there!" same class as me, this was wierd.

**Time Skip!: After Stella and Robin left.**

**Kaoru's POV**

I looked over at Hikaru, he kept staring out the window. "Hikaru," I began, "how did they-"

"It was just a lucky guess, they can't tell the difference," he said cutting me off. "We should get to bed." Wow, he sounds really mad. I wonder how he'll react to seeing them in our class.

* * *

**MidnightStar: Please review! I want to know if you liked my very first story or not! I know it's crappy, I suck at beginings. And is it just me, or did Kaoru seem a little ooc?**


	2. Starting Today, You Work For Us! Part 1

**MidnightStar: M'kay, now we can start with the fun! Yay! Haruhi is in the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter Two - Starting Today You Work For Us!

**Stella's POV**

"Come on! I don't want to be late!" I shouted at Robin, who was currently staring at our uniforms. She loves dresses, but I can tell she hates these. They're yellow. Yellow, short, and poofy. I already put mine on and I detest it. My favorite color is yellow, but I hated how it looked with the dress.

"Do I have to wear it?" asked Robin. I nodded. I wasn't going to let this minor setback ruin my first day at Ouran Academy. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the apartment to feel the fresh air. Today, we were walking to school, it felt so nice out. Robin came out, yawned, and started to walk out. I ran down the steps and crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I said, worried. Then I noticed I caused the person to drop their books on the ground. "Here let me help."

"Thank you, but you really don't have to. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and would you happen to be going to Ouran Academy?" she asked smiling. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes, which could be seen through her glasses.

"Yes, I am, my name is Stella Corazon. Me and my sister are both going, are you?" I asked. She nodded, and I silently shouted yes. She was a new friend, a girl who didn't glare at me, or call me a slut just by looking at me! She seemed like a nice person too! "Are you walking?" I asked hoping she would say yes. She nodded again, "Well let's go!" I said happily.

"Aren't you going to wait for your sister though?" she asked. Whoops! I looked behind me and saw Robin coming still yawning and being a zombie. Kinda easy to forget about her when she makes no noise though.

"Who's the dude?" asked Robin suspiciously. She thought Haruhi was a boy. Robin always felt the need to protect me from boys because when they first look at us, they think the same thing as girls, which normally is, _who's the new slut? _Everyone thought that, so we had few friends, but I could tell Haruhi was special.

"Don't be rude Robin!" I chided. She was looking at me now thinking I'm not going to trust someone who sees us as sluts. "This my new friend Haruhi! _She's_going to Ouran with us!" I said, emphasizing _she's_. I wanted Robin to understand Haruhi was a girl, not a boy. She still looked a bit skeptical though.

**"Has she called you a slut?"** she asked in English, I shook my head. **"Did she glare at you?"**she asked, her frown disappearing a bit, I shook my head. **"You can tell she's a nice person?"**I nodded enthusiastically. I looked at Haruhi, she looked confused because we were talking in English. Finally Robin smiled, we both trusted my intuition, which never stopped telling us who or what was wrong. "Pleasure to meet you miss, um..."

"Haruhi Fujioka," I said quickly. Robin nodded, smiled, and extended her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too Robin," said Haruhi smiling, and shook Robin's hand. It looked like the start of a beautiful friendship. It even made me forget that I was wearing what seemed like the most disgusting uniform in the planet.

"Well, we better get going!" I said cheerfully and we began to walk to our new school. After a few minutes of walking I decided we needed to talk and stop walking in silence. "If you don't mind me asking," I began, "why aren't you wearing the school uniform Haruhi?" Then I realised it was a stupid question, rude too. "I'm so sorry for being rude I-"

"No it's okay," said Haruhi calmly, "I'm an scholorship student, I couldn't afford the uniform." Then I realised she was lucky, these uniforms were disgusting! But wait she's an honor student?

"You're a scholarship student? Wow you must be really smart!" I said, most people I've met, except for a few, were really stupid and said being a scholarship student was nerdy. Me and Robin didn't think so though. I had an art scholarship and she had a writing scholarship. Then I remembered the uniform thing, "Do you want us to buy you a uniform?" I asked.

Haruhi sweat-dropped and said, "No, no, you don't have to go through the trouble! I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause we can get you one right now," said Robin, completely on my side. Haruhi shook her head. Then we heard the sound of a loud bell. I gasped, oh no.

"We're going to be late!" we screamed together, and ran towards campus. Upon arrival, I got a couple of glares and I could hear them whispering _whore_, _slut_, _sexy_, and _douche bag_. I stopped in front of the doors.

"Robin," I said sadly.

"I know. Haruhi, would you mind coming to the bathroom with us?" asked Robin. Haruhi shook her head, and we ran inside to the bathrooms. Me and Robin opened our bags, and pulled out our good friends, the cloaks. It's basically a dark black piece of cloth that attaches with a big button. We put it on and Haruhi looked at us weirdly. You couldn't see our faces or anything. Then we dug out the note that Yuzuha already got signed by the superintendent. It stated we were to allowed to keep the cloaks on until we felt comfortable enough to take them off, and that the teacher was allowed to ask us extra questions after class to make sure we were paying attention.

"Why did you guys put that on?" she asked.

"Because everytime we go to school, everyone starts rumors when they see us, saying we're sluts and stuff. You're our friend Haruhi, and we don't want you to have to suffer like us, okay?" asked Robin. Haruhi nodded.

"How about we have lunch in the classroom together?" I asked hoping she was nice enough to stay our friend. She nodded and smiled.

~*~

**Robin's POV **

During the school day, I noticed something peculiar. We were sitting behind Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Stella acted calm, so I'm assuming she new about this. And she didn't tell me. During lunch I asked her about that, and she said Kaoru told her they were going to be in the same class. Then she said that she didn't think it would matter if she told me because we couldn't really change classes. At one point Kaoru almost noticed Stella. He stood staring at her for a good three minutes until she felt the need to make him nervous. She smiled and waved, and he just blushed and sat down next to Kaoru and started to whisper about it. She only does bold stuff like that when she's bored. She finished her assignment, copied down all the notes and was now drawing in her special notebook for drawings.

At the end of the day, everyone was dismissed, and our good friend Haruhi said she was going to look for a place to study. I gave her my extra phone and told her to call us if something bad happened. We told her we just had to answer some questions, then we would go home together. She nodded in approval and left. Our sensai said that what was happening to us was sad, and that all she wanted to see were our notes, which we happily gave her. She was happy to find the notes were in order and that everything was covered. Then she dismissed us.

"I think Haruhi went to the library," said Stella, so we went towards it. Then I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hey there beautiful, think you can get away that easily?" asked a voice. It was a guy no doubt, but he had the uniform. I looked to see Stella grabbed by another guy. "What if we take away these silly little cloaks and see what's underneath?" Oh shit. Sweet mother up in heaven, please help me. He grabbed both of our buttons and ripped them off so the cloaks fell, leaving us in our yellow uniform.

Then they stared.

And then they started to nosebleed, probably thinking about some perverted things. Stella and me saw our chance. She swung the guy who was grabbing her at the wall and he let go of her. I just kicked the guy that was grabbing me in the place-that-should-not-be-mentioned. We both shoved the middle dude, and ran. We heard footsteps behind us and realized they were chasing us.

We ended up in front of the abandoned Music Room #3. We could hear the footsteps coming closer now, so we just opened the door and ran in.

"Where do freakin' hide!?" I asked Stella worriedly.

"I don't know! Um, inside those rooms," she whispered and pointed to a room filled with rooms. Ha that sounded funny. Okay snap out of it, Robin. We both ran inside and closed the doors.

We heard the main door open and then, "Did you see two really hot girls run inside here?" asked one of the voices from the students that grabbed us. Oh shit.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Now you've done it commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8,000,000 yen!" I said upset. This guy just comes in and breaks our vase, does that seem normal to you?

"8,000,000 YEN!" he shouts in a strangely high pitched voice. Was this guy gay or something. Suddenly the door bursts open and two girls come in, out of breath.

"Where do we freakin' hide!?" one of them asks her friend, really upset. She looks familiar, where have I seen that red hair before?

"I don't know!" whispers the other girl. She looks even more familiar. "Um, inside those rooms!" she finally says. And they run straight inside the dressing rooms, not even noticing us. Then the door bursts open again, this time, it's a group of three boys.

"Did you see two really hot girls run inside here?" said the middle one, who must have been the leader. All three had nosebleeds, must have been two mega hot girls. But wait, weren't they the same two girls that just ran in here? They must have been running for a reason, so I did the sensible thing.

"No we didn't see any girls come inside yet, the club isn't open yet," I said, and then they started to argue with each other about how the girls must have kept running. When they left, I walked towards the changing rooms, and I could hear the two girls whispering in English.

**"I told you we should have kept running! Now we're stuck in here with another dude!"** said one of the voices, agitated. **"Damn it, how do we get out of this one?"**

**"I don't think it's that bad, that guy did stop the other guys who were actually molesting you! Should we call Rachel?"** she said anxiously. I remembered her voice from somewhere, soft and high pitched.

**"No, don't even think about it! Right now she's on a plane thinking we're home, studying. Not inside some closet, worrying if the guy outside is going to do something to us!"** said the first voice. I remembered her voice too, a loud, slightly lower pitched voice.

**"Well, maybe we could talk to the person,"** said the second voice, hopeful. Finally I decided to interject.

**"I can hear you two talking, don't worry, we won't hurt you," **I said knocking on the door. I heard the first voice say something that sounded suspiciously like 'oh shit', and the door opened. And the girl looked up at me and it was... Stella!

"Kaoru!?" she asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

**

* * *

****MidnightStar: Whoa! What will happen next? Please review! No flames!**


	3. Starting Today, You Work For Us! Part 2

**MidnightStar: I left you guys at a cliffie! So let's fix it right now! We're currently at part numero dos!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned OHSCH! **

* * *

Chapter Two - Starting Today You Work For Us! Part 2

**Kaoru's POV**

"Kaoru!?" she asked surprised, "What are you doing here?" She tilted her head a little when she asked this. It looked so cute! And apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought this.

"Oh you're too cute!" said Tamaki, twirling her around.

"Robin! Help!" she screamed. She looked like she was going to puke from so much spinning.

"Boss, please put her down. I don't want my model vomiting on the floor," I said, trying to get her. I actually really hoped she doesn't puke, that would be gross. He put her down and she stumbled a bit, and fell into my arms. She looked up at me blushing, and she looked so cute! Just like Honey!

"I'm so sorry Kaoru!" she said quickly, she seemed really nervous, so different from yesterday, those guys must have really scared her.

"No, it's fine Stella," I said and smiled. She looked at me for a second, then returned it. I noticed Kyoya, who currently was writing quickly into his notebook.

"Kaoru, did you just say she was _your_ model?" he asked. I tried to see what expression he wore but it was impossible because of his glasses. "I thought she still worked for your mother."

"Yes, she is my model, and Robin over there is Hikaru's," I said looking at Robin. She was talking to the commoner, muttering about how many thousands were in 8,000,000 yen. Then Robin started muttering about how many US dollars that was. Why would she need to know that?

"I got it!" she suddenly said very loudly. "8,000,000 yen is equal to 87,185 US dollars!" she said proudly. Haruhi looked at her strangely.

"Robin, you're wrong," said Stella, looking like she was going to start laughing.

"Stella's right," said Kyoya, "8,000,000 yen is actually equal to 87,184 US dollars. You were off by one dollar." Robin looked shocked.

"But I see where this is going, and I completely agree with you! We shall pay Haruhi's debt! Robin, get my purse!" commanded Stella. Then they both began looking through their purses.

"Wait you guys, don't have to do that," said Haruhi, "it will only create more debt. Isn't there another way?" Finally the girls stopped and began talking about how much they currently had.

"Okay, we have the $7,184, but after my mother's plane arrives, we can give you the other $80,000," said Robin triumphantly. Haruhi sweat dropped, saying how they didn't need to pay her debt.

"But if we don't pay the debt, how are you going to pay for the vase?" asked Stella worried. How can she pay for the vase if she won't use money?

"I'm sure you have heard of this popular phrase," said Tamaki, sitting down, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you will not pay with money, you will pay with your body. Starting today, you will work as the Host Club's dog." Stella then whispered something to Robin, she nodded.

"Then we will work along side Haruhi to pay off her debt!" said Stella happily. Then Robin seemed to remember something.

"Call me a dog, and I will hurt you," she said angrily, and you almost see the end of your life if you looked into her eyes. It was pretty damn scary. Okay, not going to call her a dog!

"Then you can be waitresses," said Hikaru, "but, we don't want anyone to confuse you as a costumer, so you have to wear these." Out of nowhere he pulls out two french maid outfits. Two really _short_, french maid outfits. Upon sight of these outfits, both Stella and Robin stiffened.

"I'm not going to wear that!" she yelled. "And neither is Stella!" She was glaring at Hikaru, and he was returning her glare, which looked really funny because Robin was a couple inches shorter than Hikaru but he looked a bit afraid of her.

"Well, you and Stella are under contract, you have to put on what ever we say," said Hikaru matter-of-factly. They have contracts?!

"Even if it's only to satisfy your perverted desires?" snapped Robin in retaliation.

"Yes, everything!" shouted Hikaru. Wow, you can actually feel the tension!

"Um, Haruhi?" asked Stella looking at Haruhi. I just remembered the commoner was here. "You okay? You look kinda faint." Honey poked Haruhi, and she fainted.

**Stella's POV**

I really don't feel like putting this outfit on, but Hikaru's right. We are under contract. I wasn't really thinking that I would be forced into _these_ kinda clothes. I looked at my self in the mirror, the skirt was a little short, but it has shorts underneath, so I don't think it matters. Anyway, if this is a Host Club, why would the _female_ costumers want to see us in this? I stepped out of the changing room at the same time as Robin. She still looked a bit angry, but I couldn't blame her.

I looked at the Host Club, each was reacting differently to our attire. Thankfully, Haruhi was a girl, so she didn't care. Mori wasn't looking at us, Honey was a little pink, Kyoya, I really couldn't tell from the glare on his glasses. Tamaki was red faced, and I could see a small trickle of blood coming from his nose. Hikaru was gushing blood from his nose, so much in fact, I think we should call an ambulance before he dies from blood loss. Kaoru was looking at me, and he was blushing deep red, and he had a small trickle of blood coming from his nose too.

And of course Robin, who enjoyed teasing people of the male gender, had to make them more uncomfortable. She stuck her chest out more and said seductively, "What's the matter guys? Like what you see?" All I did was cross my arms, I felt really uncomfortable, and cold too. I looked at the Host Club again. Apperantly Robin's comment made them worse. I still couldn't see Mori and Kyoya's expression, but they were a bit pink. Honey was blushing a little bit harder. Tamaki had joined Hikaru in the blood gushing contest. And Kaoru looked away, but his blush was still prominent, and I could still see the small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Well, um, h-how about y-you girls go get some groceries?" stuttered Tamaki oh-so gracefully. Everyone else nodded, and Kyoya gave Haruhi a small list of groceries. I saw my perfect chance.

"I'll come with you Haruhi!" I said excitedly. I think it worked because only Robin was looking at me, knowing I was a liar. Tough luck sis.

**At the store!**

"Okay, we got everything right? Except coffee," I said. This day was getting better and better. Haruhi took me to a store that was close by, and since she was Haruhi, she didn't know that I had limits on the amount of sugar I ate. I'm not diabetic or anything, it's just that Robin prefers that I act serious, not like I'm on a sugar high. So right now I'm having lollipop #26, cherry flavored. When I get back to the club, I'll just say it's lollipop #3. I ran to the aisle where coffee was and grabbed a bunch. Then we paid and left. My bag was a bit heavy though, I had no idea 474 lollipops weighed so much.

**Back at the Club!**

"Why did you buy so much lollipops?" asked Haruhi staring at my bag.

"Hey, I don't tell _you _what to buy," I said, she sweat dropped. We came inside the club and Tamaki was calling some girls 'princesses'. "Where's Kyoya?" I asked Haruhi, she shrugged. So we went towards the 'king'.

"Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet," he said, and I glared at him, Robin looked up giving him a glare too. "And Stella," he added quickly, and my glare went away. "Did you get everything on our list?" he said winking. I handed him the coffee. "Hey, what is this?"

"Just what it looks like," said Haruhi sighing. Tamaki looked puzzled. I looked at Robin, I knew what she wanted to say, _it's coffee dumb-ass!, _so I said it, minus the dumb-ass part.

"It's coffee," I said. He was still looking at it in amazement.

"I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground?" he asked puzzled. What the? That's one of the most popular kinds of coffee, hasn't he seen the commercials?

"What do you mean?" I asked. "It's instant coffee." The girls in front of us tilted their heads.

"It's instant?" they asked puzzled. Who doesn't know what instant coffee is!?

"Whoa, I've heard of this before! It's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!" he said in amazement. Somehow, we generated a large crowd, a crowd of people who didn't know what instant coffee was.

"Commoners are pretty smart," said Kyoya. Wow, he doesn't know about instant coffee either!? What is this world coming to?

"100 grams for 300 yen?" asked Hikaru, amazed.

"That's a lot less then we normally pay," said Kaoru. Haruhi appeared to be getting more frustrated.

"We'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not getting you guys expensive coffee," she said, really irritated. Hey, maybe if we go back I can get another 500 lollipops!

"No, I'll keep it," said Tamaki, and everyone gasped. Damn it! I can't go to the store now. "I wanna give it a try!" yet another gasp. "I will drink this coffee!" he says dramatically, and everyone claps. So that's all it takes now, huh? "All right Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners coffee!"

"Be strong Haruhi," I say, and then she mutters something like 'I hate all these damn rich people'. Then I notice one of the 'king's' fangirls hasn't left.

"Oh Tamaki," she says, "now you're taking the joke to far. You won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because you bought it." Haruhi looks at the girl. I have a bad feeling about her, something isn't right. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself," she says sickly sweet, and smiles. I decide to let things play out, then I'll help if I'm needed.

"Don't sweat it," I say energetically, apparently, my sugar was kicking in, "I do that all the time." Oh crap, my fingers are twitching, way too much sugar.

**Robin's POV**

Ugh, serving people was so damn boring. And it was really cold in this room, so cold in fact, I wish I was wearing that hideous dress. I looked over at my two bosses who were currently busy doing, I don't even know what they were doing. All I saw was Hikaru hold Kaoru's face and pull him close.

"I'm sorry," whispered Hikaru. That position looked familiar.

"I forgive you," Kaoru whispered back. Oh, now I remember! Rose always reads mangas and usually they were about yaoi! It looked like incest between twins... twincest! Ha, that sounds funny. So my boss performs a yaoi act with his brother, how interesting. My ears hurt a bit though, the fangirlsare screaming really loudly. I can almost imagine Rose screaming with them.

"So, you two perform a yaoi act?" I asked while the girls were screaming. The twins froze. "So are you the seme, Hikaru?" I asked.

"Are you an otaku?" he asked, having regained his composure.

"No, but my friend Rose is, you should see her collection of yaoi," I said, and watched happily as they shuddered at the word yaoi. I looked over at Stella, who was currently pushing a cart full of cakes and other desserts. But what was sticking out of her mouth? Cigarette? No she didn't smoke, and it was to thin. Was it... a lollipop!? No way, it must be her like 100th this week! I went over to confront her about it, but I saw Honey, Mori, and their costumers, I don't need witnesses, so I left and went with Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting, and I fell asleep," Honey said rubbing his eyes. Oh that was just too cute! Crap, I'm acting like Stella.

"Hi Stella-chan!" said Honey, blushing, they really shouldn't let Stella and me wear this outfit in front of him. He looks like an elementary schooler!

"He's actually a third-year," said Kyoya talking to both me and Haruhi. A third-year? More like a third grader! "He may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy."

"Haru-chan!" sayed Honey and spun her around. "Hey Haru-chan you want to go have some cake with me, Stella-chan, and Usa-chan?"

"Thanks, but I really don't like cake," said Haruhi, still a little dizzy.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" he said as he pulled out a stuffed pink bunny. I didn't think this was strange, Stella has a favorite cat plush. She doesn't let many people touch it because it was a gift from her parents before... the accident.

"Thanks, but, I'm not really into, bunnies," said Haruhi still a bit dizzy.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" asked Honey sadly. Me and Haruhi looked at the pink bunny.

"Well, he is kinda cute," said Haruhi. He still looked a bit sad.

"It's adorable!" said Stella, suddenly appearing next to me. He looked at Haruhi and he had a faint blush on his cheeks. I mouthed 'thank you' to Stella and she nodded. Honey gave Haruhi the bunny. Then she and Stella began to talk to Tamaki, who also magically appeared. I noticed Kyoya was next to me. He seemed to know that Haruhi was a girl. Just like Honey.

"You know that Haruhi is a girl, right?" I asked. He stopped writing in his notebook.

"It was rather obvious," he said. "If you're wondering why I haven't said anything, it's because like you, I want to see who will be the last to guess." How did he know that? Can he read minds? "No I can't read minds." Damn, I wish I could read minds.

"I want to make a bet. I think that Tamaki will be the last to know that Haruhi's a girl. If Tamaki is the last one to guess, you owe me, 100 dollars. If it's anyone but Tamaki, I will give you 100 dollars," I said in a business tone. Kyoya looked at me in confusion, probably wondering if I meant to say dollars. US dollars. Well I mean it Kyoya Ootori, 100 US dollars.

"Alright then, I believe we have a deal," he said shaking my hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Miss. Smith."

"Pleasure's all mine Mr. Ootori," I said smirking. "Be prepared to lose 9,355 yen."

"According to the current currency rate, it would be 9,365 yen," said Kyoya smirking. "You were off by ten yen."

"Damn it," I said, cursing my poor math skills.

**Stella's POV**

Okay, so far so good. No one has asked for anything, and everyone is on break. Currently, I was listening to Tamaki ranting about how great it was being a host. "Hey Haruhi, watcha up to?" I asked, she looked like she was concentrating hard on something.

"I'm trying to think of a word that describes Tamaki, what do think about pain in the neck?" she asked. Hmm, well I am bored. What could possibly go wrong?

"That's good, but that's four words," I said. What could fit Tamaki? Self-centered? No. Umm. Oh, I got it!

"Obnoxious!" me and Haruhi said together. Tamaki flinched and retreated to a corner. Awesome!

"Hold that pose, Tamaki! Robin, my sketchbook!" and in a matter of seconds, I finished drawing Tamaki, all depressed in a corner.

"I'm really sorry Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi, but it didn't sound like she meant it. Then I heard laughter and felt someone put their arm around my shoulders.

"Your a hero alright," said the twins. I looked at the twin that was next to Haruhi, it was Hikaru so that means-

"That's a really good drawing Stella," said Kaoru. That was really nice of him, I didn't really intend for anyone except Robin to look at my pictures. Then I felt his breath on my neck, he was little bit to close for my liking. Had I been wearing something else, I would have let it slide, but I was wearing a very short french maid outfit.

"Thank you Kaoru-kun," I said smiling. "That means a lot to me," truly it did, "but I have a small favor to ask of you."

"And what would that be?" he asked puzzled.

"Can you stop breathing down my neck?" I asked. He started to blush, and Hikaru started to laugh at my bluntness. Suddenly Tamaki got up, which meant Haruhi must have said something.

"Let me teach you more, my friend," he said dramatically. Apparently, the twins were paying more attention to the conversation than I was because they looked at each other and nodded.

"Boss," began Kaoru, his blush only a bit visible.

"Call me king!" said Tamaki excitedly.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting, but he won't get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part ya know," said Hikaru. "He isn't exactly Host Club material but, maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help."

"Hey, I need those," said Haruhi. But the twins were distracted by her huge eyes. "I used to have contacts, but I lost them this morning!" Tamaki marched over and gasped at the sight of her eyes. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he commanded.

"Got it!" they said and saluted. Then they took a screaming Haruhi to the changing rooms. Oh shit. The _changing rooms_!

"Kyoya! My hair stylist!" he said pointing to Kyoya, who started calling someone on a cell phone. "Mori-senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses!" Mori immediately left.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" asked Honey really cutely. Tamaki kneeled down to his level and whispered something in his ear. "Yes sir!"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Haruhi's in the changing room with the twins! She'll be so upset if they take off her clothes! "Umm, I think I should go check on Haruhi," I said.

"Yeah, me too," said Robin, where was she this whole time?

"Wait," said Honey, "don't you want to have cake with me and Usa-chan?" Aww, he's so cute! Wait, focus Stella. But just one piece of cake wouldn't hurt, right?

"Oh, um, okay," I said. I'm going to regret this later. I was about to have some cake when I heard chanting and screaming inside the changing rooms. "Oh, Honey-senpai, can you excuse me for a minute? Someone is calling on my cell, I have to go get my purse."

"Chang,change,change!" shouted the twins. Oh dear mother and father up above, what is going on in there?

"Alright! But you two have to get out!" screamed Haruhi, and the twins flew out of the changing rooms. That's right flew. And one of them landed on top of me and my lips met with one of the twin's lips. Damn it, why me, why my first kiss?! I looked to see who it was, and it was my boss, Kaoru Hitachiin.

As Robin would say at a time like this, triple frickin' damn.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Alright! But you two have to get out!" shouted Haruhi and shoved us out. I'd like to say we gracefully regained our footing in a matter of seconds. But that would be lying, so I'll tell you what really happened. After she shoved us out, I fell on top of someone who was trying to apparently help Haruhi. My lips crashed into that someones lips, and when I opened my eyes, it was Stella. I was lying on top of Stella, and kissing her! She looked scared and surprised. But mostly scared, because the last bit of surprise left and was replaced with sadness.

"Ow, that really- Kaoru?" asked my twin looking at me with surprise. Thankfully, he didn't laugh, that would have made things worse with Stella. I felt the heat rush to my face, I couldn't help it, I blushed. I was sprawled on top of her. I looked at her amber eyes, they looked on the brink of tears.

"Stella, you okay? Is Haruhi all- WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Robin. I would do the same thing if I saw someone in this position. She started to glare at me, and I was scared. From where she was standing, it probably looked like I was about to rape Stella. Then she began to run towards me, her eyes saying 'Kaoru Hitachiin, you are so dead'. "You son of a-"

"Wait!" Stella yelled. "Robin, he didn't mean it! He was shoved and he fell on top of me!" I got off of Stella. Hikaru grabbed Robin and tried to hold her back, but he wasn't strong enough to face her fury. Before Robin broke free of Hikaru's grasp, Stella hugged me and said, "Robin please don't kill him, he didn't mean it!" she shouted and Robin stopped. I know what she said seemed childish, but the way Robin looked, I wouldn't be surprised if she did kill someone. Stella was crying. Something inside Robin made her stop, I think it was the sight of her sister crying.

"Come here Stella," sighed Robin and held her arms out. Stella hugged her. "I'm so sorry Stella, I was just so worried that he was hurting you." Then Robin got up and looked at me and Hikaru. "Stella, why don't you go have some cake with Honey? He's wondering where you are." Stella left the room, and gave me a small look that said either 'I'm sorry' or 'dude, if she tries to kill you, scream, the more witnesses the better'. I think I'll go with the first one.

"This, will not leave this room. _Ever_. And if it does, and Stella didn't tell anybody, you will be the first to go, Kaoru. Stella won't always be there to protect you. So unless you know self-defense and how to sleep with one eye open, I recommend you speak of this to no one. Have I made myself clear?" finished Robin, and me and Hikaru nodded. Then she left the room, her red hair flowing behind her. I looked at Hikaru, and then he looked at me and smirked. Crap.

"Did you like it?" he whispered so Robin wouldn't hear him. I looked at the door, expecting Robin to come in with a knife in her hand. "Well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I knew very well what he was talking about. The_ kiss_. I bit my bottom lip, and was surprised to find it tasted like cherry. Was Stella wearing cherry lip gloss? Focus Kaoru!

"Don't act dumb, you know what I'm talking about," said Hikaru his smirk still on his face. "So, did you?" What should I say?

"I'm going outside to take a walk," I said, I needed to clear my head a bit. I looked at Hikaru, "I want to go alone." He crossed his arms and pouted. "Don't worry, it's just for a few minutes."

**Outside!**

I decided to go near the maze, it was usually quiet there. When I got there, I found Stella talking to someone. **"Yeah, Rache. I'm fine. No, don't call Robin! Um, don't call her cuz, um, she's busy. What? Oh, um, she's studying with Haruhi. Yeah, okay. Love you too, bye. Yeah, we're going to pick you up tomorrow. Bye. The dance? Rache, what if somone sees me?"**So Rache was calling her again. Interesting. **"Okay, fine."** Stella looked left and right to make sure no one could see her, and sighed. **"I,"** she said and pointed to her self. **"Love,"** she said and put her arms to her sides. **"You!"** she finished and spun. Crap! She saw me and froze.

**"Stella, you forgot the next part,"**said Rache, she was on speaker.

**"Erm, gotta go Rache! Love you, bye!"**she said quickly, then hung up her phone, and turned it off. Which was smart because Rache could call back. "Um, hello Kaoru," she said nervously, and looked behind me, probably checking for Robin. "What are you doing here?" she asked, then she blushed, probably thinking about the dance she just did.

"Oh, I just came outside for a small walk," I said quietly. I felt bad, even though I made her upset, she was still trying to protect me. "You too?" I asked and she nodded. "So you want to sit down?" I felt really stupid right now. We both sat down on a bench. "Listen I'm-"

"Sorry," we both said at the same time, and blushed.

"It's my fault," she said, "I should have told you guys Haruhi was a girl. Then you wouldn't have gone inside the changing rooms, gotten thrown out, and fallen on top of me." she said quietly.

"I should have watched where I was going. It's not your fault, Stella," I said. She still looked a bit sad, so sad in fact I wanted to give her a hug. But I didn't, what if Robin was out there, watching me. But she looked so sad and broken.

"I'm sorry Robin threatened you. She just kinda takes care of me, even though I'm older than her."

"Why was she so worried?" I asked, then realised it was a stupid question. "Listen, you don't-"

"No, it's okay I'll tell you," she said, looking out into the distance. "You remember when I told you that me and Robin were adopted?" she asked, I nodded. "Well, that day, something really bad almost happened," she said, remembering.

"We were in New York, and I was eleven years old, Yuzuha had wanted to do a photo shoot there. After the shoot, we decided to stay a couple days. Rache thought I was lonely, so she decided to adopt another kid. We were almost at the adoption center, when this drunk man came out of nowhere. I immediately stood in front of Rachel, to protect her," she said, and tears began to form in her eyes. I noticed this was the first time I heard her say Rache's complete name.

"He shoved me to the ground, and was about to do something to Rachel, but Robin came and shoved him away. Then she started yelling and cursing at him, she said, 'How could you do this to someone!? How could you not care about mom!? I hate you!' and then she took us to the adoption center. She told me that the drunk man was her father. Back then, Robin had blonde hair, just like that man." she paused and wiped a tear away.

"In the newspaper the next day, it said that the man had been killed because he was drinking and driving. Robin had stayed at our hotel that night. When she read the newspaper, all she said was 'bastard, stupid drunk bastard'. That day Rachel decided to adopt Robin, which was okay because she had no other family. Robin changed her name to Smith, and dyed her hair. Ever since then, she has always protected me. That's why she was so upset when she saw us in that position. She thought that you were going to do something bad," she finished sadly. She looked so sad, like she needed a hug.

"Thank you," I said. She looked at me confused. "You didn't have to tell me that, but you did. Why did you anyway?"

"I told you, because I trust you Kaoru-kun," she said smiling. I blushed. I only knew her for two days and she already trusts me. Then she hugged me. "Thank you for listening," she said. I blushed even harder. Then she let go of me. I felt weird after she let go, like not bad, just weird. "We should get back to the club before Robin wakes up." I looked at her in confusion. Before she wakes up? Robin fell asleep? "She kinda got what I call, a cake coma." Oh, that explains a lot.

**Stella's POV**

**Back in the Club!**

"Haruhi, why are you taking so long?" I asked. Finally she comes out. Jeez, me and Robin take a lot less time then her.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" asked Haruhi. Wow! She looked so pretty! She could have been a model if she wanted to!

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" gushed Tamaki. He doesn't realize she's a girl yet?

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" exclaimed Honey.

"If we had known that's how you really looked-" said Hikaru amazed.

"We would have helped you out sooner!" finished Kaoru, also amazed.

"Who knows, maybe it'll draw in some costumers," said Kyoya, probably thinking about money.

"Well, that's just what I was thinking," said Tamaki, trying to be smart.

"Tamaki, you know that's a load of bullcrap!" said Robin, now free from her cake coma. Hmm, maybe it's time I told her my plan.

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club!" said Tamaki, not noticing Robin's rude comment. "I will personally train you to become a first rate host. If you can get 100 costumers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8,000,000 yen debt!"

"A host!?" asked Haruhi, worried. Okay now is the perfect time!

"Me and Robin have a business proposal to make!" I said loudly. Everyone looked at us. "We would like to become the Host Club's first hostesses!"

"What!?" shouted Hikaru. Why was he so worried?

* * *

**MidnightStar: ZOMG! What will happen! Sorry I took so long, I had a bunch of homework! Please Review! A special thanks to ChocoCheese (I love cheese cake too!) and soserene93, who both reviewed my story! Thanks a bunch!**


	4. Starting Today, You Work For Us! Part 3

**MidnightStar: I left you guys at yet another cliffie! We're currently at part numero tres! I don't mean to insult guys, it's just Stella isn't happy the way those jocks treated her. She's not a slut! XP By the way, I'm thinking of updating ****at least**** once a week. Probably Saturday or Friday. Of course if I finish before these two days, I'll post it if I have time.**

**Disclaimer: I only own OHSHC in my dreams, sigh. I don't own iPods, but you already know that. And I think most of you know who really owns Twilight and New Moon, sorry Twilight haters. **

* * *

Chapter Two - Starting Today You Work For Us! Part 3

**Stella's POV**

"What!?" shouted Hikaru. Why was he so worried? I mean, he wasn't the one who had to please _guys_. Guys who are perverts! "A girl can't join this club! This is the Ouran _Host_ Club. Not the Hostess Club."

Robin glared at him, "I find that quite sexist, Hikaru. And insulting." Go Robin! Then she turned to Kyoya. "Wouldn't it pull in more profit anyway if _male _students, came for these 'services'?" Everyone looked at Kyoya.

"Yes, it would bring in more profit, but Hikaru has a point, this is the Host Club," said Kyoya. "And what makes you think that you two can actually bring in costumers?" Oh he did not just go there.

"Because we have these!" said Robin pointing to her chest. I was hoping she would say something smart, but hey it worked. "We could advertise today, and be an official hostess tomorrow," she said. Kyoya seemed to be thinking about money. You can almost hear it, ka-ching$!

"Fine," he said. "But how are you two actually going to advertise?" Robin ran inside the costume room, and dug out a short skirt, shorts, and two tube tops. I flinched, it was cold out, and those were a bit short. Kyoya looked at the outfits and finally said, "Bring in at least 200 costumers in thirty minutes, and you're in."

"What!?" shouted Tamaki and the twins. Yes! Basically we're in! Me and Robin looked at the twins. They both looked furious, I guess cuz they think that only boys can whisper sweet nothings into other people's ears. Well, I really don't want to do this, but I want to help Haruhi. Even though I might get called a slut.

"If we do this," I began, "can you lower Haruhi's debt?" Haruhi looked at me with surprise, as did the rest of the Host Club... and Robin after a couple seconds. I looked at Haruhi, who was probably questioning my motives. After a few minutes Kyoya finally said something.

"Fine, but it will be less than if Haruhi actually got those costumers, because she didn't work for them at all," said Kyoya scribbling into his notebook, "200 costumers would be the equivalent of 20." Hey, I guess that's the best deal we'll get, so okay. "Take the twins," said Kyoya, "and I expect you four back here at 5:45." In five minutes, we're dressed and ready to go. I was wearing a yellow t-shirt, and was able to find blue jeans, much to Robin's dismay, and Robin was wearing a blue tube top with a black skirt. Figures, she wants to get more costumers. Before I leave though, Haruhi stops me.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask. She looks at me in confusion. "It wasn't your fault the vase broke. And you're my friend right?" I asked, she nodded. "Friends help friends, that's just the way it goes." Haruhi stared, probably wondering if I was sane or not.

"Stella," called out Robin. Before I left, Haruhi said thank you.

**Outside!**

I got paired up with Kaoru, this was decided on a best-two-out-of-three rock, paper, scissors match. Robin gave him a glare and said, "She comes back crying, and you are so dead." And with that happy note, we left with fliers. I felt pretty good now that I was wearing jeans. I never really liked skirts. Too girly.

"Why did you want to lower Haruhi's debt?" asked Kaoru. Why was everyone asking that? "I mean, you don't seem to know her that well."

"She's my friend, so shouldn't I help her?" I asked. Robin always found it annoying that I answered questions with more questions. "I may not have known her long, but she's a nice person and shouldn't have to be somewhere she doesn't want to be. And anyway, the faster she gets out of this the better, I'm not sure what could happen if everyone in the whole school believes she's a guy, then the next day they realize she's a girl." Well, it's true isn't it? I looked at Kaoru, who also appeared to be questioning my sanity.

"If you and Robin do everything together, why did you dress differently than her?" he asked. What does that have to do with anything?

"Robin may not care if she's called a slut, but I do. After being called one since middle school, you kinda get annoyed that everyone only calls you that because you apparently look like one. Me and Robin don't have many friends because of that," I said. Just Nico, Rose, Violet, Lilly, and Kelly. My only friends. Rose looked past looks, she wouldn't have cared if I was the most hideous person alive. Her sisters, Lilly and Violet didn't care that me and Robin wore cloaks everyday. They just popped out of nowhere and sat next to us during lunch. We didn't have much in common, basically, we were just all called sluts. Their brother Nico was smart, and just because of that, he was labeled a nerd, they didn't care that he had a wonderful singing voice. Kelly, had the same problem as Nico. We don't remember when or how, we just became friends. Outcasts, because of what people thought. Robin trusted my intuition, ever since the day Justin tried to hurt her, and I stopped him. It still haunts her every night, just like the day her father murdered her mother.

"Hey Stella?" said Kaoru, waving his hand in front of my face. Wait, what? Aw, darn it. I zoned out again. Jeez, it happens everytime I eat way to much sugar. "I was talking to you and then you zoned out."

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time," I said. I checked my watch, only a minute passed. That's weird, normally I zone out for at least five minutes. I checked again, oh look, _now_ it says five minutes passed, must be broken. "We should get going, or else we won't have much time."

As we started walking towards the bulletin board, Kaoru had yet another question. "How come you weren't in class?"

"I was," I said trying to get the paper as high up as I could, which wasn't much. I just _had_to be shorter than most people. "You don't remember seeing me?" I was trying to put it up higher but alas, I was short. Kaoru must have seen me attempting to get it higher because he did it for me. "Thanks."

"I don't remember seeing you, but we're in the same class, right. 1-A?" he asked. I nodded.

"I was the girl in the cloak behind you. The one that was doodling," I said smiling. Robin laughed at my sketch of the rabid piranha, she said fish can't get rabies. He still looked confused. "The one that waved at you and made the other one laugh.

"That was you?" he asked surprised. I nodded.

"Robin laughed because you didn't recognize me, kinda hard though, the cloaks covered our faces." I stared at the fields, right now there was a track meeting. "Hey Kaoru, you up for a little acting?"

**Kaoru's POV**

I saw Stella staring out towards the fields, where there was an unofficial track meeting. "Hey Kaoru, you up for a little acting?" she asked. What was she planning? "Okay, when I get sugar rushes, I act hyper, when I'm hyper, some people get the impression I'm cute and naive. If I act cute, maybe those guys will see me kinda like Honey-senpai. What do you think?" Her logic seemed kinda off. But who cares? She's the one that wants to become a hostess.

"Go for it," I said. She led me towards the people who wanted to be in the track team. Some girls blushed at the sight of me. Instead of going up to the guys, Stella went towards the girls. Why did she do that if she wanted _guy_ costumers?

"Hi," she said cutely. "Would you girls like to request Kaoru tomorrow?" She smiled at them. With her height, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought she was a middle schooler. The girls turned to look at me, and blushed. Then they nodded. Stella handed them a clipboard, but the paper was the official one with my name on it. Why did she do that? She was supposed to get costumers for herself, not me! I looked at the guys, some were glaring at me, others at the group of girls that were signing their names.

"Who are you?" asked the calmest guy.

"I'm Stella-chan!" she said cutely, and smiled. All the girls and guys squealed, and started saying that she was a cute middle schooler. "I'm the Host Club's newest hostess!" The girls looked at her in amazement.

"Can we request your services?" asked one of the guys. Stella smiled and nodded. Some of the girls began to glare at the guys. Oh, I see, she didn't want the girls to get suspicious, so she asked them if the wanted to be _my_guests tomorrow. That was smart. I wonder how Hikaru is doing.

**Hikaru's POV**

This is so boring. Robin just went straight for the football team, and waved at them. Then she asked me if I wanted to race and intentionally tripped, so all the guys came to see if she was alright. What they failed to see, was that she tripped onto the grass, so it was impossible to be hurt. After they all signed her clipboard, I noticed Kaoru was with Stella, talking to the track team. More specifically, the girls.

"Hey Robin, how come Stella is talking to the girls?" I asked. She looked over to the track team. The girls all looked at Kaoru, then began to sign the clipboard. "Does she know she's supposed to get costumers for herself?"

"Yeah, just keep watching," she said, looking at Stella. One of the guys asked her something, then the whole team began to squeal about the adorable _middle_schooler. Then they began to sign a different clipboard. "You see, Stella observes the situation, then makes a plan. Usually, it works perfectly, like this one. She knew the girls over there knew about the Host Club, so she asked them if the wanted to request Kaoru. She made sure the guys could hear her say request, then she probably told them she was a hostess. So the guys requested _her_." Oh, that was smart. I watched the rest of the scene play out. Kaoru must have told Stella they had to go, because she waved at the track team, and they all screamed 'CUTE!'. "That's why she didn't wear the tube top, she wanted to give the impression of being cute," mumbled Robin to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked at me for a second, deciding whether or not to trust me. She sighed, and looked at Stella again, who was laughing.

"Stella is normally calm, like me. When she has a sugar rush, well, she gets hyper. She normally has to fall asleep to return to her normal self. When she's hyper, she acts really naive, and she knows it. It can cause problems, especially if she has to be serious," she said still looking at Stella. "She's my sister, but sometimes, I wish she could be a bit more serious, she trusts people to easily. And one day, that's going to hurt her." She looked at her watch, then back at Stella, who was currently giving the clipboard to a bunch of guys that came out of nowhere. "Of course, that doesn't mean she stops planning. We should get going, or else Stella and Kaoru will beat us."

**Time Skip! After They Got Some Costumers!**

"Robin!" shouted Stella. Robin was right, Stella did seem different from yesterday. She was all serious yesterday, but she's all hyper right now. "How many did you get? Me and Kaoru got 201!" she said, grinning.

"Oh we got one less," said Robin. Stella looked over at the fountain and froze. I looked to see what made her stop smiling. It looked like, Tamaki's regular costumer, but what was she carrying? Stella whispered something to Robin, and she nodded. "Move," commanded Robin, "into the maze, Stella has a bad feeling."

"What's so bad about her? She visits Tamaki everyday," said Kaoru, but we went into the maze anyway. We opened a small hole in the roses, and looked at what she was doing. She looked around nervously, then took out the contents of the package.

"Isn't that Haruhi's bag?" asked Robin. Stella nodded. Ayanokoji looked at the things with distaste, and began to throw them into the fountain. Why was she doing that? Then she began to laugh like a maniac, and left.

"Let's see what the commoner does now," she said still laughing as she left. Then the bell tolled.

"Ah! We're going to be late!" shouted Stella and she ran towards the school, not bothering to see if we were behind her. Me and Kaoru looked at Robin, who was looking at her watch.

"I wonder if she knew that was the five-minute bell," she said calmly, while Kaoru sweat-dropped. "Hm, one minute to reach the school doors, that's her personal best. Well, we should get moving, I think Kyoya would like to know about what we just saw."

**At the Club!**

Well, it turned out Stella was right about being late. We did learn something though, when Robin thinks she has the right time, always assume she doesn't. Robin had to try and convince Kyoya that we were only late by a minute. Then we told him about what we saw.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked. What more could he want, we were four people who saw this.

"Well, you see, we just saw it happen we don't-" began Kaoru. Then Stella gave Kyoya her iPod. I guess there was a video or something on it because Kyoya looked at the screen for a long time.

"So you do have proof, but what do you assume we should do about this?" Why not just ban her from the club?

"We should see what happens, then we act," said Robin.

**Robin's POV**

Currently, I was leaning on the couch listening to Haruhi's story. It was so sad! But she was so lucky to have a father that cared about her.

"How is he so popular?" asked Tamaki, well wasn't it obvious? She is a girl, she knows exactly what appeals to other girls. And he still doesn't know that Haruhi's a girl?

"Hey Kyoya," I whispered, "how many are left?"

"Only two, Tamaki and Mori-senpai," he said. Yes! I'm going to win this bet! "But don't think you've won the bet, both still don't know."

"Be prepared to lose 100 dollars," I said. "Or 9,365 yen, if you prefer." It was the same though, well I think it was. I looked to see what Stella was doing. She stayed in the jeans and t-shirt, somehow she disappeared when the twins were talking about the contract. She was reading Twilight, for the fourth time this month. I like New Moon better though, I'm on Team Jacob.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Haruhi smiling. Oh she was talking to that girl that just dumped her things into the pond.

"That was so cute!" gushed Tamaki, "Super good! Amazingly good!" He was twirling her around the same way he did to Stella. Oh jeez, just looking at all that spinning is making me dizzy.

"Erm, Tamaki-senpai?" said Ayanokoji, sweat-dropping. Poor Haruhi, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Mori-senpai! Help!" she yelled. Mori ran and grabbed her. Then he stared at her for a long time. Then, it was like a light bulb appeared, he knew she was a girl.

"Mr. Ootori, I believe you owe me 100 dollars," I said in my business tone.

"Not until Tamaki knows she's a girl. You said if he was the last to figure it out, which he has yet to do just that," said Kyoya. Aww, now I have to wait for my 100 dollars? "Yes, you do have to wait." I really wish I could read minds.

**Stella's POV**

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far," said Tamaki. "Come on little one, come give daddy one big hug!"

"I already have a dad, I don't need another one," said Haruhi in a bored voice. I looked over at the unnoticed Ayanokoji, who was glaring at Haruhi. I felt a tug on my hair. I looked and saw Hikaru. How long have they been sitting next to me?

"What's taking you so long? Flip the page!" said Hikaru. What? Oh the book, I didn't think they were reading it.

"Um, you guys can read it, I have to go talk to Robin," I said looking for Robin.

"You sure?" asked Hikaru. I nodded, then went to go look for Robin. She was talking to Kyoya about a bet. Normal Robin, making bets with everyone. When Kyoya saw me, he moved somewhere else, he probably knew I wanted to talk to Robin in private.

"Robin, do you think we should do something about Ayanokoji?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Let's just watch what happens," she said calmly. I fumbled with my necklace. It was my favorite memory of my parents. It had three lockets, all shaped like hearts. One said family, another said friends, and the last one said love. The one that says family, had two pictures. One of me, my parents, and my younger siblings, Angela and Lucas. And the other of me, Robin, and Rache. "Would you quit fumbling with the necklace, Stella? It might break if you keep tugging on it."

"Well, it calms me down," I said, still fumbling with it. The friends locket had a picture of me, Robin, Rose, Violet, Lilly, Nico, and Kelly. We were at the beach, it was Rose, Violet, and Lilly's birthday.

"Stella, we should get going, it's already six. And Yuzuha-" began Robin, then she paused. She looked over to where the twins were talking. "Oh yeah, we work for those two now."

"I wonder what Rache is doing," I said aloud. Robin looked at me and we began to imagine what Rache would be doing.

**Inside Stella and Robin's Mind Theater! (Yes they have one!) My POV**

Rachel is sitting on one of the airplane's seats, fidgeting. She keeps looking at her phone.

"This is so boring, should I call again?" she wondered out loud. She was about to, when she mentally slapped herself.

_'Rachel, don't. They're fine!'_

'Who are you?' she asked the voice in her head.

_'No one in particular, now try to sleep! You can't model with dark circles under you're eyes, and you can't design when you're half asleep!'_

'Alright, but maybe I should-'

_'No! Sleep!'_

**Exiting Mind Theater!**

"Yeah, that sounds like Rachel," said Robin. We both laughed. I decided to turn my phone on, Rache might worry even more if she couldn't call me. Sure enough, when I checked my recent messages, Rache sent me about ten. What to text, oh, what to text. I fumbled with my necklace again, and looked over at Haruhi. She was with that Ayanokoji girl, why would she be requested by her? Kyoya and Robin appeared next to me.

"Hey, shouldn't we do something?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about this. They were just talking, but anything could happen.

"Stella, nothing happened yet," said Robin.

"I get it, you're jealous of me," said Haruhi. I saw Ayanokoji's eyes widen. I don't know what happened next, but Haruhi was on top of Ayanokoji, while she was screaming. Then Hikaru and Kaoru poured water on top of them.

**Robin's POV**

"Why did you guys do that!" shrieked Ayanokoji. Tamaki helped her up. I looked at Stella, she was right the whole time. Maybe she isn't so naive after all.

"I'm disappointed in you. You dropped Haruhi's things in the pond, didn't you?" asked Tamaki. So Kyoya did show him the video.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Ayanokoji. Ha, you could so tell she's guilty.

"You are a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest here. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man," said Tamaki.

"You idiot!" she yelled and ran off crying.

"Nice job Stella," I said congratulating her. She smiled and we did our short handshake. The low five and the knuckle punch. I know, not a real handshake but it is to us.

"Your quota is now one thousand!" declared Tamaki with a dramatic finger point.

"What!?" shouted Stella, Haruhi, and me. What!? One thousand!?

**Time Skip! After hosting hours!**

"Here's a spare uniform. Sorry but it's better than a wet one," said Kyoya. We knew what was inside, it was the girls uniform. Maybe Tamaki will find out Haruhi's a girl. Hm, I must ask the Prank Queen what she thinks about this situation!

"Stella, can you think of a prank that will make Tamaki know Haruhi's a girl?" I asked Stella. I bet you didn't know the Pranking Queen was Stella.

"On it," she said smiling mischeviously. "Tamaki-senpai, could you give Haruhi these towels?"

"Oh sure," he said, grabbing the towels. He went inside the changing rooms, and Stella began to laugh softly. Oh, she is a genious. "Haruhi, I brought you some towels," said Tamaki, then he paused. Yes!

"100 dollars please," I said to Kyoya. He was about to say something, but I beat him to it. "It's impossible for him to not know by now."

**Stella's POV**

"Haruhi," said Tamaki, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah?" she responded, looking at him.

"So you're a girl?" he asked slowly.

"Biologically speaking, yes," she responded, and showed him her ID card. He screamed

"Listen senpai, I don't really care if you guys see me as a boy or a girl. It's more important for people to be recognized for who they are, rather than what sex they are."

"Well, isn't this an interesting development?" asked Kyoya, who knew that Haruhi was a girl from the start.

"Oh yeah," said our bosses, who like Honey and Mori, figured it out along the way.

"You know, I have to say senpai," began Haruhi, "I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Wow, I have never seen a person's face change color so quickly! Tamaki's face looks like a tomato!

"Ya know guys, I could be wrong but I think Tamaki likes Haruhi!" said Robin smirking.

"Being a host, and being fussed over by girls may actually not be that bad," said Haruhi. Tamaki got pale really fast, from red to blue in seconds! "I got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" Then Haruhi began to laugh. And me and Robin couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

**MidnightStar: So yeah, I couldn't think of another addicting book that I've read, but if you guys have one, tell me and I'll probably change Twilight for it. Even though I know a couple of guys who have read and liked Twilight, (Yes they're straight, no offence to gays), I just really couldn't picture Kaoru and Hikaru reading it. Please review and no flames! If you are going to criticise at least tell me what should be changed.**

**BTW, does anyone know the names of Kyoya's brothers? Just wondering.**


	5. Friends, Phone Calls, Roses, Part 1

**MidnightStar: So yeah, I guess this the second chapter, yeah I know that it says fifth chapter. Oh, by the way, one of my best friends is going to help me! Say hi Kelly!**

**Kelly: Hi!**

**MidnightStar: She likes to write, so she'll help me. But of course I want your opinions! By the way, I never really planned this part out. Should this be a RobinxHikaru fic? Or maybe even a RobinxKyoya fic! Or even someone else! Please review and tell!**

**Disclaimer: Aren't we on FanFic? And as I have said before, I don't own Paramore, or any of their songs.**

* * *

Chapter Three - Friends, Phone Calls, Roses, and Uniforms! Part 1

**Robin's POV**

"Wake up!" shouted a voice. "Robin wake up!" It was Stella, I think.

"No, I'm tired. Go find someone else to bother," I said pulling the covers over my head. "I don't want to go to school, or wear that uniform, or entertain random guys. No, no, no!"

"Come on, Haruhi's waiting for us," said Stella, trying to pull me out of bed.

After some yelling, cursing, and screaming, Stella got me out of bed. She was already dressed and ready to go. Haruhi was sitting at the kitchen table, reading. "Sorry Haruhi, but it looks like we have to wait some more," said Stella laughing.

"No, I'm not wearing that dress, it's disgusting!" I shouted. Haruhi started to laugh. "I'm serious, I'm not wearing that thing. And there's nothing you can-" Oh no. Was that, paint? Stella bought paint? "What color is that?" I asked nervously.

"This?" asked Stella, pointing to the can. "Oh, this is a color I like to call, throw up. And this one," she said taking out another can, "this one is, brown. Haruhi, what do you think I should paint Robin's bedroom walls?"

"Hm, maybe both?" she said, smiling.

"Fine, I'll put on that duck dress," I sighed in defeat. I loved my room, it's blue, my favorite color. No way I was letting Stella paint my room. "Hey is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah," said Stella, "I made pancakes." Yes, maybe today won't be so bad after all! "Haruhi would you like some?"

"No, I already ate breakfast," said Haruhi.

After I got changed, I ate some pancakes, and brushed my teeth. And we were off to school! Wait, why do I sound so excited? Stella must have put something in my orange juice.

"Robin, can Haruhi come with us to pick up Rache?" asked Stella. Hey, why not?

"Sure. Mom's coming home today, right?" I asked. Stella nodded. I miss mom, she must be having a hard time on that plane, she gets bored so quickly.

"Stella, if you don't mind me asking, why do you call your mom Rache?" asked Haruhi. That was a good question.

"Well, you see, my parents died when I was ten, and I don't want to forget them, or my siblings. And anyway, isn't Rachel a pretty name?" asked Stella smiling. She was calmer than yesterday, the sugar rush must have worn off.

"Yeah, but the name _mom_ has it's charms too," I said, and we all laughed.

**Stella's POV**

When we got to class, we went to our assigned seats. We were no longer wearing our cloaks, and everyone was staring. I didn't feel comfortable, but I just kept drawing. Robin looked a bit uneasy too, so she was talking to Haruhi. Then my phone rang.

_Well, go get your shovel!_

_And we'll dig a deep hole!_

_To bury the castle,_

_bury the castle!_

_Ba-da ba ba-da da da-_

**"Hello? Lilly?" **I asked, it was Lilly's ring tone, but she wasn't answering. "Lilly?" I was a bit worried now.

_"We tried so hard to understand,_

_But we can't!_

_We held the world out in our hands,_

_And you ran, away._

_It takes some time to let you go,_

_And it shows._

_Cause all we know, Is falling, it falls!_

_And remember how, cause I know that we won't, forget, at all."_

It was Nico and Lilly singing, it was impossble to forget those voices. I shut my phone. Robin looked at me, "Who was it?"

"It was Lilly's phone, but Nico was singing with her. I wonder why they chose All We Know," I said. They must have picked it for a reason. It wasn't karaoke either, someone was playing the guitar, probably Nico. I don't know why, but I felt sad.

"You okay Stella?" asked Haruhi worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

**Time Skip! After Class!**

The day went by pretty quickly, but I was still wondering about the phone call. As I walked slowly to the Host Club, I was wondering what that song could possibly mean. Did they just want to show me their singing skills improved? No, they always sounded good like that. Maybe they want me to concentrate on certain parts. I wish Robin was with me, but I told her to go with Haruhi while I stayed behind in class for a bit. I sighed as I opened the door.

"Oh good you're here," said Robin. I looked for a lollipop in my purse. Robin looked at me and sighed when I found it.

"Well, they're expecting me to be cute and energetic, not strangely calm," I said. I took a seat in one of the couches. I kept feeling that someone was staring at me, I must be paranoid.

"Hello Stella-chan!" called out a few boys that I remembered from yesterday. They took a seat in front of me. The others looked at Robin and blushed.

"Hi guys!" I said, I didn't even have to fake the cuteness, the sugar was kicking in already, which was strange cause normally it takes about ten lollipops, not three. "How was class?" I asked smiling.

"It went by slowly because we were excited about seeing you," said one of the boys. "I'm Toshiro." He had light brown hair and gray eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Toshiro-kun," I said, and Robin smiled.

"H-hi Robin," stammered a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"You must be Akio," said Robin smiling kindly. He blushed. I was about to say something, but I was interupted by Lilly.

_Well, go get your shovel!_

_And we'll dig a deep hole!_

_To bury the castle,_

_bury the castle!_

_Ba-da ba ba-da da da-_

"I'm so sorry, but I have to take this call," I said, excusing myself from the group. I went over to the changing rooms and put my ear to the phone. "Hello?"

_"Now we can follow you back home,_

_But we won't!_

_Is this what you have waited for?_

_Just to be alone!_

_It takes some time to let you go,_

_And it shows!_

_Cause all we know, is falling, it falls!_

_Remember how, cause I know that we won't forget at all."_

I snapped the phone shut. What do they mean? Why were they playing that song?

**Robin's POV**

Stella was acting a bit weird after she answered the phone call. "Hey Stella," I called out after the costumers left.

"What's up?" she said, trying to stay happy and energetic. What could buy me some time?

"When you left, the twins wanted to talk to you about something. You should go see what they want," I said as casually as possible. She said okay and went to look for the twins. Oh, good, she left her phone here. Let's see, contacts, and here's Lilly. If Lilly is the one that keeps calling her, maybe I should block her for a bit.

"Robin, they didn't want anything," said Stella confused. I quickly put her phone back where it was.

"Oh, my mistake. So you want to talk about something?" I said quickly, maybe a bit to quickly. She didn't notice.

"No, not really, I was just looking for my Twilight book. Do you remember where I left it?" I nodded.

"Yeah, you let Hikaru and Kaoru borrow it," I said, hoping she would go over there and see if they had it.

"Oh, okay. Oh, there's my phone," she said and grabbed her phone. Then she left. Damn, what if Rose or Violet calls her? I watched as she began to talk to the twins. Maybe no one will call her, maybe I'm just a bit paranoid.

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do, _

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along-_

"Stella, don't answer the-" I shouted, but it was to late. She had a look of shock on her face. I know who's ring tone that was, it was Nico's.

**Kaoru's POV**

"So you guys liked the book?" asked Stella. It was okay, I mean, I liked the fight scene between Edward and James.

"Yeah, we really liked the fight scene, even though it would have been better if it was told by Edward," said Hikaru. Stella smiled and nodded.

"That's what I told Robin but-" she stopped when her phone started to ring.

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do, _

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along-_

"Who's that?" asked Hikaru as she looked at the caller ID.

"Oh, it's my friend Nico," she said excited. "I haven't talked to him in about three days," she laughed a bit, "he must be worried."

"Stella, don't answer the-" shouted Robin but it was to late.

**"Hey Nico, what's up?"** she said in English. Robin was looking at Stella, with a worried expression. I wonder why, isn't he Robin's friend too?

_"You never, you never said,_

_This wasn't what you wanted,_

_Was it, was it?"_

It was a guy singing, I'm assuming it was Nico. Stella looked shocked, then tears began to form in her eyes, but the song kept playing. Why was she crying?

_"This isn't what you wanted!_

_This isn't what you wanted!"_

"Stella!" called out Robin, as she flung the phone to the ground, and ran out of the room. "Stella, where are you going?!" She looked at the phone in rage. She grabbed it as the last part played.

_"'Cause all we know, is falling, it falls!_

_Remember how 'cause I know _

_That we won't, forget, at all."_

**"Stop calling her!" **shouted Robin angrily and snapped the phone shut. "Someone go get her." Hikaru was still in shock, so I went. Where could she have gone? I decided to look out the window, to see if she was outside. And sure enough she was outside running towards the maze. Why would she run in there? No one ever goes in there because they're afraid of getting lost.

"Stella?" I called out as I stepped into the maze. "Hey Stella, where are you?" I was a little bit afraid of getting lost. I tried to keep track of where I was going, but it was difficult because all the roses looked the same. "Stella!" I called out again, then tried to hear her response. I kept walking and was wondering what could possibly happen to me if Robin found out I couldn't find Stella. Then I heard sobbing, and I ran towards the sound. I found her crying, and staring at a rose inside the cover of a small garden house*****. "Stella," I said softly.

"Oh, hi Kaoru-kun," she said, forcing herself to be cheerful. Her bangs covered her eyes, which must be red from crying. "Shouldn't you be at the Host Club?"

"Robin's worried about you," I said taking a seat next to her. She looked at me.

"I thought so, could you go and tell her not to worry? I'm fine, I just need some time to myself," she said quietly. Then she started fumbling with her lockets, which I had never noticed until now.

"She asked me to bring you back actually. I really don't want to disappoint your sister, seeing how violently she reacts," I said, and she smiled a bit.

"I'm fine Kaoru-kun, you should go back," she said, forcing a smile. She seemed intent on staying here. She started staring at the rose again, a white one in the middle of all the red ones.

"I can't remember the way back," I said. She looked to her right, probably expecting her bag to be there. "Why were you and Robin so upset when Nico called? Isn't he your friend?"

"Yes, but he and his sister Lilly were singing. Singing me a message." She looked over at a rosebush, with beautiful gold roses. "They were reminding me, about how I was reluctant to come here. Robin was excited, but I wasn't."

"Why _did_ you guys come here?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm guessing you want the truth, and not the 'oh, we enjoy modeling' lie we had to tell Yuzuha. Well, we came because of you and your brother," she said simply.

"What?" I asked. I don't remember having met her, why would she come for us?

**Stella's POV**

"We came here, because we noticed that Yuzuha was asking us to have photo shoots on peculiar days. Such as the day after Christmas, the day after New Years, Halloween, and from what she told us, your birthday. To tell you the truth, I found it annoying having to go to work while my friends went to parties. I remember walking into her office while she was saying happy birthday to you two. I realized that she didn't like having photo shoots on special days either. She did so much for me and Robin, and I just wanted her to be a bit more happy. So we did the only thing that could possibly solve it," I said, still looking at the roses. I was still a bit troubled by what Nico meant in the song. He and Lilly wanted me to come back. They knew I didn't really want to come here. But they were being really selfish.

"Which was...," said Kaoru, expecting me to go on.

"Coming here," I finished. "We decided to come here. Me and Robin knew enough Japenese to live here, and she thought that maybe less people would bother us if we were homeschooled. Of course, Rache wanted us to make some friends, and sent us here. Nico and Lilly were just reminding me that I didn't really want to come here, and that I didn't have to stay here. They're acting a bit selfish though. I would expect it from Lilly, but Nico usually isn't like that," I said sadly, as the tears threatened to come. "You can go back now," I said, trying to sound happy, "tell her I'm fine, I just need to clear my head a bit." He looked at me for a minute and left. Good, maybe I could run home and-

"Robin, she doesn't want to come back," said Kaoru on the phone. Darn it, I forgot he had a phone too. What if Robin comes? I'll never hear the end of it! "Oh, sure. She's with me in the maze. What was that? If you say so," he finished, and hung up. "Come on Stella, she's waiting," he said playfully.

"Tell, her she has to wait another hour or so," I said, smiling a bit. Just like Robin to try and turn this into a game. He sighed.

"She knew you would be stubborn. She said that if you don't move in the next five minutes, that I have to drag you back to the club," he said with a smirk. Ooh, scary, I seriously thought Robin would come up with something better. She knew that currently, I was on a sugar rush, and basically I would be difficult to handle.

"I'd like to see you try," I said defiantly. His smirk got wider, and he grabbed my arm, but I grabbed onto the table. He started to pull, but I held onto the table tightly, finally he stopped. He looked at me for a long time. "I bet she didn't tell you that I'm on a sugar rush."

"No, she didn't. But I'm going to get you back there," he said. He left again, and after five minutes, I loosened my grip. I think he went back to the Host Club. I hope Robin doesn't kill him. Maybe I should go back, just to make sure Robin doesn't hurt him. I stepped out into the sunlight and looked around. He wasn't here.

"Kaoru?" I called out. I felt a bit stupid though, he was obviously at the club. "Kaoru? Are you here?" No response. Definitely at the club. I stopped at an intersection. Which way? Suddenly, I heard a rustle. "Kaoru?" I heard some more rustling. What if it was some sort of wild animal? Or worse, a stalker! "Kaoru! If it's you, it's not funny!" I yelled. Some more rustling. "Seriously, you're scaring me!" Even more rustling. "Fine! I'll come back to the club! Just stop it!" No response. "Kaoru?" Then, something grabbed me. So I did the first thing that comes to mind. I screamed.

"Calm down Stella, it's me," said Kaoru, and put me back on the ground. He was smiling, then stopped when he saw I was on the verge of tears.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Kaoru?" called out Stella. She was looking for me. "Kaoru? Are you here?" she paused. Did she see me? She stopped at the intersection where I was hidden. Robin told me that she didn't like being alone for a long time, and she would try and find someone. So I pretended to leave, really only being a few feet away. She was starting to look worried. _'If she looks worried, try and make her scared,'_ repeated Robin in my mind, _'It's easy, just rustle a couple of leaves and watch what happens. If she asks, tell her that I told you to do it'_. So I rustled a some leaves. She froze.

"Kaoru?" she said scared. "Kaoru! If it's you, it's not funny!" She looked scared and worried. I rustled the leaves even more. "Seriously, you're scaring me!" She was looking every where, probably trying to find out where the rustling was coming from. "Fine!" she suddenly yelled out. "I'll come back to the club! Just stop it!" I tried to remember what Robin said to do after this. _'Just grab her before she changes her mind. Careful, she'll try to make you feel guilty.' _So I grabbed her and she screamed.

"Calm down Stella, it's me," I said, then I put her down. She looked like she was about to cry. Stupid guilt. "I'm sorry I scared you, don't cry," I said. She wiped her eye, then looked at me funny. She looked at me with suspicion.

"Robin told you to scare me, didn't she?" she asked. I nodded, well really what else could I do? She wiped her eyes, and took a seat on a bench. "Tell her that I'm going to stay a while longer, just to make sure I don't kill her on sight." Damn it, back to square one.

"We should get back, Kyoya-senpai might get mad," I said, then realized that he wouldn't get mad, he would be furious.

"Then go, I'm staying here," she said stubbornly. She reminded me of Hikaru when he was acting immature. I sighed, if she was like Hikaru, she might just stay here the whole day. I grabbed her hand and started to pull. She grabbed onto the armrest tightly, so tightly in fact, her knuckles turned white. "Didn't she tell you that sheer force wouldn't get me to move?" she asked smirking at my failed attempt. So I tried again, this time pulling harder. "Wait Kaoru, stop," she said. "I can't... get a grip."

"See? You said I couldn't move you using-" her hand slipped and we both tumbled to the ground. I looked around, Stella was right next to me, rubbing her arm. We landed a good five feet away from the bench.

"Hm, maybe you are strong enough. I'm bored," she said and looked at me. "Um, Kaoru-kun, are you okay?" She was bored? She offered her hand, and helped me up.

"Are you coming back to the Host Club now?" I asked, still a bit surprised that she was only bored.

"Only if Robin gives me back my phone. I'm sure Nico and Lilly didn't intentionally want to make me upset. Anyway I can't stay mad at those two, they're my closest friends. I wonder why they did call," said Stella.

On the way back, she kept tugging at her uniform. She looked at the yellow dress in disgust. "Who designed this dress anyway? It's itchy and weird." I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. "You wouldn't be laughing if you had to wear this thing," she said. "The boy's uniform looks better anyway. Do you think they would care if I fixed the uniform a bit?"

"I'm not sure. How would you know how to fix it anyway?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me surprised.

"You mean Yuzuha never told you?" she asked. I shook my head, not knowing what she was talking about. "So you never wondered about the identity of the third junior designer?" The third junior designer? I knew who she was talking about. There were only three junior designers, me, Hikaru, and no one knew who the third one was. Unless...

"You mean, you're the third junior designer?" I asked. She nodded. "How come you never showed up at the meetings?"

"A bit difficult seeing as I used to live in New York. The meetings were every week. I would have to live here to come. And anyway, Yuzuha said it would be fun having my identity a secret. But I thought she told you before I came here."

* * *

**MidnightStar: I know this chapter was a bit crappy. I just thought that we should know more about why Stella was in Japan, and why she seemed so different from when Kaoru first met her. If you want to know why she seems a bit bipolar, it's cuz her blood type is AB. If you watched the anime or manga, they said that Honey and Kyoya were both AB and had double personalities. So yeah. And if you noticed, I put an asterisk (*) after a word, cuz my friend Kelly who was reading this had a question about it. And I thought that maybe she wouldn't be the only one.**

**Kelly: Well excuse me for not watching the anime. And I want to make some changes, like-**

**MidnightStar; L8r, I need to explain what the asterisk means.**

**Kelly: Hmph. I never get to talk. -pouts-**

***If you remember the episode in the anime when the Newspaper Club decides to investigate the Host Club, Haruhi and Tamaki went inside some garden house thingy. I have no idea what so ever about what it's called. I forgot. So you guys could tell me if you want.**

**Please Review and no flames!**


	6. Friends, Phone Calls, Roses, Part 2

**MidnightStar: So yeah, I guess this the second official chapter, yeah I know that it says sixth chapter, but I guess I'll call it the second episode!**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream I owned OHSHC, sadly I woke up and realised I didn't. I also do not own Just Dance.**

**Bold is English**

**Bold italics is Italian, which I wish I knew **

Chapter Three - Phone Calls, Roses, Uniforms, and Old Friends! Part 2

**Robin's POV**

I watched Kaoru trying to get Stella off the bench. I already told him not to pull her, it never works. He stopped, Stella said something, and he tried again. This time, both of them went tumbling to the ground. Stella began to talk again, then helped him up. I guess she isn't upset about the phone call anymore. But I swear, if I see Nico, I'm going to strangle him!

"Why is Stella being difficult?" asked Hikaru. I didn't know he was next to me until now.

"Well, she's usually worse than this, I guess it's cuz she's on a sugar rush," I said, I wonder where Nico is. Maybe later I can punch him or something. I heard the door open and in came Stella and Kaoru. She went right up to me, I guess Kaoru told her I told him to scare her.

"Robin, I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I guess I'll prank you," said Stella. "Or worse." Oh no. Stella will think of something horrible, it won't just be a prank, it could be anything! Last time, I got in trouble for throwing balloons filled with paint at the principal's car. I was in the library the whole time, but somehow, Stella got photos of someone actually throwing the balloons, somone with same ruby hair as me. "Better watch your back Robin, cuz I'm gunna get you."

"You wouldn't," I said, hoping that she really wouldn't. She just smiled, not the normal I-am-but-a-cute-high-schooler-that-just-happens-to-have-the-hight-of-a-middle-schooler, no, she smiled the I-am-secretly-plotting-your-downfall-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-but-hope-for-the-best smile.

"You don't seem like the kind of person that can prank people," said Hikaru, looking at Stella. She dug around in her bag and pulled out some photos.

"Really?" she said, and handed him the photos.

"When did Robin do that to a car?" he asked looking at me and back to Stella. Must be the paint photos, or the horribly mutalated car photo.

"It's a photoshop. Pretty good right?" she said. Hikaru just nodded, and handed them to Kaoru, who's eyes widened. "Of course, Robin always forgot to sign in at the library, and the librarians were cleaning up a conviniantly placed puddle of vomit. Courtesy of Josh, the forever sickly kid. The principal easily believed Robin did it, after all, she did start the biggest food fight ever." Then she looked at me. "This prank will be much worse, especially since I packed, the Notebook." The Notebook? Shit, I thought I burned all fifteen of those copies. The Notebook, or Notebooks, is a collaborative project created by Nico, Lilly, and Stella, for Nico, Lilly, and Stella. It includes the best pranks, all created when Nico and Stella had eaten way too much sugar, and when Lilly was feeling extra evil.

**Time Skip! After Club Hours!**

"I think we should go pick up Rache now," said Stella. "Her flight lands in about two hours, and we still have a lot to do," she said and got out her planner. "Crap, we're supposed to model today, at seven tonight." Great, what do we do now? Stella looked over at the twins, who were currently talking about something. "Well? Go do something Robin."

"What me? You can't be-" I stopped, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and a guy came in. Must not know that club hours ended five minutes ago. He looked a bit familiar, and for some reason, I felt like punching him. He had golden hair, and brownish greenish eyes. Stella immediatly walked up to him.

"I'm really sorry, but the Host Club has ended for the day. Is there something you need?" she asked politely. Then she stared at him for a while. "Have we met before?"

"Oh, so you don't remember me?" asked the boy. Stella shook her head, I don't remember him either. "Well, I remember you, and you're still really cute." Stella froze, this was getting creepy. Then he started to laugh, while Stella backed away slowly. Then he ran up to her and gave her a hug, and this is where I interject.

"Robin!" she yelled afraid, I was about to grab her, but Kaoru beat me to it. So I decided to confront the wierdo.

"Who are you and why did you just hug my sister?" I asked angrily. He just laughed some more.

"Hey Lilly!" he called out towards the hall, "Not even Robin recognizes me!" Lilly? Who was Lilly? And how did he know my name? That just pissed me off some more. First he harrasses Stella, then he knows just about everything about us. Who was he? I tackled him to the ground.

"Answer my question jackass!" I said, and pinned him to the floor. "Who are you, and why did you just hug Stella? And how do you know my name?" Then he did the unexpected, he flipped me, and pinned me to the ground. "What the-"

"Don't try to surprise me with the moves _I_ taught you," he said smirking. "Hey Lilly! Rose! Get over here!" Lilly, Rose? Who was this guy?

**Hikaru's POV**

Things were really strange right now. First, me and Kaoru were talking about the clothes Stella and Robin were going to model, then this random dude comes in. The Host Club ended, what was he doing here? Stella walks up to him and tells him that the Host Club already ended. He just smirks and says she's cute. Kaoru froze, for some reason. This was really wierd. Stella starts to back away, but he just runs up to her and hugs her.

"Robin!" she yells out, the fear is evident in her voice. I turned to tell Kaoru to go get her, but he was gone. He pulls her away and Robin starts questioning him.

"Hey Lilly! Not even Robin recognizes me!" he calls out towards the hall. Lilly sounded like a foriegn name, must not be from around here. The I looked at his clothes, it wasn't the uniform, but we all assumed that he either didn't want to wear it, or he was another scholarship student.

"Answer my question jackass!" shouted Robin, then she tackled him and pinned him to the floor. "Who are you, and why did you just hug Stella? And how do you know my name?" Then he flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. We were all in shock not knowing what to do.

"Don't try to surprise me with the moves _I _taught you," he said and smirked at her. Then he turned towards the hallway again, "Hey Lilly! Rose! Get over here!"

"What are you guys waiting for? Help me!" shouted Robin. I went right over there and shoved him off. Before she tackled him agian, and got caught underneath again, I pushed her towards Stella. Then, the most wierdest thing happened.

"STELLA!" shouted two voices. And before anyone could say anything, two girls came running in and glomped (tackle/hug) Stella. She fell underneath so much weight. "We missed you so much!" I looked at the girls, they were twins. Identical twins, like me and Kaoru. They had dark brown hair, and were about four inches taller than Stella.

"To heavy," gasped Stella. "Need air." The twins released her. She looked at them for a minute, then hugged them. "I missed you guys too!" Then she looked around. "Where's Violet?"

"Hello Stella," said a third girl that appeared in the doorway. She looked exactly like the twins, but she didn't act like them. Stella went and hugged her. "Why are you in this club?" she asked, looking at us.

"I'm helping Haruhi pay off her debt," she said, and dragged Haruhi over.

"Whoa, is she into cross-dressing?" asked one of the girls. She was wearing a black shirt and pink skinny jeans, with pink sneakers, so I'm guessing she was Rose. The other girls were wearing the same thing, except Violet was wearing, well violet, and Lilly was wearing orange. I saw a flicker of movement, and suddenly Robin was tackled by the triplets and Stella.

"NO!" they all screamed. Robin was only two feet away from Nico and she looked furious. She started thrashing around and screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NICO MIRACOLO!" she screamed, and Nico looked strangely calm. She had the same look from when Kaoru accidentaly fell on Stella, pure anger. You know the kind where if it's aimed at you, you almost wet your pants in terror. "WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!"

"So you were worried. You still don't trust people easily, do you?" he said calmly. Robin stopped struggling. The girls let go of her, which was a huge mistake. Robin tackled him and started to shake him. We all (except Kyoya) sweatdropped. I didn't know Robin could get this mad, she was like another person. A very deadly person.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO STELLA?!" she asked him. "YOU KNOW SHE HATES THAT!"

"I swear I wasn't going to do anything. It was payback," he managed to gasp out. Mori and Honey sepparated the two, Robin still struggling. Her eyes seemed to be darker, not the light blue she usually had, but a dark indigo kind of color. Wait, why did I notice that? "It was payback for the whoopie cushion prank she pulled on me last month." Stella and Lilly started to laugh.

"One of the best pranks ever pulled! Right Stella-Bella?" asked Lilly still laughing. So Robin wasn't lying when she said Stella enjoyed pranks. Violet walked up to Lilly and hit her on the head with a purple notebook. "What the hell?" she asked, rubbing her head. Well, I see where Robin gets her vocabulary from.

"Did you guys even introduce yourselves?" asked Violet. When Lilly shook her head, she got another hit on the head. "Don't you know that's rude?"

"But the megane over there knows all about us," said Rose, and pointed to Kyoya. Megane? So this must be the otaku Robin was talking about. Violet hit her on the head.

"I thought I told you not to refer to people as shojo manga types," she said, and looked at Kyoya. "Anyway," she said opening her notebook, "that's the third son of Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya." She was like a feminine version of Kyoya, which was creepy. She turned to Tamaki, "That's the superintendant's son, Tamaki Suoh," she looked at Mori and Honey, "that's Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, and I'm pretty sure the girl over there is the scholarship student Stella was talking about, Haruhi Fujioka," she said, and turned to me and Kaoru. "You guys should know who those two are." She closed her notebook.

"I forget," said Lilly bluntly, earning yet another hit on the head.

"Those are Mr. Hitachiin's sons, Hikaru and Kaoru," she said. And Lilly smirked.

"You seem to know everything, Violet, but I bet you can't tell the difference," she said. Violet looked at us for a second then, hit Lilly on the head again.

"No, I can't, but you can't either, and I really doubt Rose can," said Violet irritated. "Everyone in this room could probably tell the difference between us, we no longer share the connection those two have. We dress and act somewhat differently, they seem to do everything together." Kyoya opened his notebook, and I couldn't help thinking how Violet and Kyoya seemed to be the same person.

"You're Violet Miracolo, heir to your father's software development company," said Kyoya, and turned to us, "they could have your father fired, you know,"

"But we wouldn't, Mr. Hitachiin is a good person and a hard worker," said Rose.

"And he's the only person that gives us candy when we visit his office," said Lilly, "the others just yell at us to get out. We're not that annoying, and I can't believe they don't know that we could fire them." Well, now I know my dad's job is safe.

"You're Lilly Miracolo," continued Kyoya, looking at Lilly, "and you're Rose Miracolo," he said and looking at Rose. "And finally, you're Nico Miracolo," he said. I looked at Nico, his eyes were no longer greenish, they were a dark brown.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Robin. Rose and Lilly looked at her, and hugged Stella.

"We just wanted to make sure Stella-Bella was alright, after all-" said Lilly grinning.

"-She didn't call when her flight was supposed arrive here," finished Rose. I wonder if these two taught Stella and Robin how to complete each others sentences. "What's with the uniform Stella?" asked Rose looking at Stella.

"Yeah," said Lilly, "Stella-Bella, you normally change your uniform by now. Especially if it looks like some toddler designed it." Then Rose and Lilly smiled evily.

"Can we help you design your new uniform?" they asked. But Robin and Violet rudely interupted them.

"No, absolutely not," said Violet.

"Last time, you guys fixed Stella's design, showed it to the principal, and almost gave him a heart attack," said Robin. "I'm not sure if that was a prank, or if you two were really planning on wearing that thing."

"Hey, we told him that we designed it, we as in just me and Rose. Not Stella-Bella," said Lilly. "And it was a prank, I mean, if we wore it, we would get a cold." I wonder what they did design.

"Well, you four are friends of Stella, you are welcome to the Host Club," said Tamaki, and grabbed Rose's hand. "Especially you, my princess," he said, clearly in hosting mode.

"Wait, Tamaki no!" yelled Robin and Stella. But it was to late, Rose slapped Tamaki.

"Agh! Pervert alert!" she screamed and Tamaki went to his corner muttering about not being a pervert.

"You'll have to excuse Rose," said Violet calmly, "she doesn't take stuff like that very well." She checked her watch, and looked at Stella and Robin.

"Hey Purple," said Lilly, and I'm assuming Violet was Purple, "I want to transfer to this school with Stella-Bella." Violet arched an eyebrow in suspicion. Lilly pouted, and looked at her sister, who pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Fine," she said simply. Lilly looked at her, expecting something. "What?"

"Aren't you going to transfer us here?" asked Lilly.

"No, ask Father to do it," said Violet, and began to call someone. Lilly, Rose, and Nico took out their phones at the exact same time, a couple minutes after Violet began to talk. "**Yeah, Dad, you're about to get three voice mails on your phone. No, not really. Kay, bye**," she said, and closed her phone.

**"Dad!"** shouted the three, **"Transfer us to Ouran Academy! Thank you! We love you!"** they said together. So I guess we're going to see them often.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" asked Violet, looking at Stella and Robin. "It's already seven, which by the way Lilly, means that we have to go to our hotel."

"Shit," said Robin, "come on Stella. Mom's flight is going to land in an hour. We should get home and take out all the boxes from her room."

"I thought you already did that," said Stella a bit annoyed.

"Well, I thought _you_ did that already, but that was before I looked inside her room this morning," said Robin. They quickly got all their things and looked at us.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," they said in unison. And began to leave. Wait a minute! They're supposed to be at work! We didn't give them the day off today! I looked at Kaoru and he nodded. We sprinted towards the hallway, where Stella and Robin were talking to the triplets and Nico.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Wait," we said together, and they froze. Stella started to mumble something that sounded like 'I thought they forgot about that' and Robin said 'Why didn't you check?', after which Stella looked at her annoyed, so Robin said 'sorry'. "We didn't give you the day off, so you still have to model."

"Wait," said Nico, "you two model for those two now?" He looked at Stella and Robin and back to us. Then back to Stella and Robin.

"Yeah," they said together. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not really. We were just wondering why you quit," said Rose. "After all, they don't look like the perfect boyfriend." Violet sighed and mumbled something in another language, while Rose walked over to us. "Not exactly hot, not even cute," she grabbed Hikaru's arm and said, "not even that strong. They seem to have less muscle than Nico, which is just plain sad." Hikaru's eye started to twich. Her insults were getting really annoying.

"Hey! I'm strong and I got plenty of muscles!" said Nico, though I'm pretty sure that was in his defence, not ours. He turned to Stella and Lilly, "Right? I won that arm wrestling contest against you two!" Stella and Lilly shook their heads.

"You wish," said Lilly bluntly, "I beat Stella after ten minutes, and she beat you in less than five. And that was cuz she got bored watching you epicly fail." Some sister she was.

"Did it ever occur to you Rose," said Robin sighing, "that those two aren't our boyfriends, never will be, and that we didn't quit?" Rose's face looked like this, :O. Then it looked like she was going to ask another question, but Robin just sighed and said, "Yuzuha said we're working for these two now. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, why don't you two have boyfriends yet?" said Rose, then went all starry eyed (you know with the sparkles, like Renge). "Oh it would be so romantic if you found a handsome person that loved you with all his soul," we all sweatdropped, it was so weird. "and-ow! What was that for?" she asked and looked at Violet, who had just hit her on the head.

"For asking such a stupid question, and for immediatly reffering to your mangas," said Violet irritated. "They obviously don't want a boyfriend. Especially if the guys here, are like the ones back home."

"They are," said Stella. What were they talking about? "They seem to only care about appearances. This is why I wish I was ugly. If someone could like me for who I am, rather than how I look, then I would gladly consider being their girlfriend." Everyone looked surprised that Stella said something so profound. Rose looked like she was about to object, Stella sighed and said, "Yeah, maybe you would want the guy to look really hot, but I'm not a slut. I wouldn't even care if he was really ugly."

"Enough of that smart person talk Stella-Bella! Back to the matter at hand," said Lilly. What were we talking about? She glomped Stella again, causing her to fall, again. "Stella-Bella can we come with you to work?" Please say no, I don't think I can last another minute with these idiots. Stella looked at me for a second, then attempted to remove Lilly. Lilly smirked at Stella's attempts. "Stella-Bella, you always were on the weaker side. So can we?"

"No, Stella-Bella needs to go to work and Stella-Bella doesn't think her boss would appriciate her bringing a hyper Lilly to work," said Stella, speaking in third person. "Stella-Bella also thinks that Lilly needs to go to her hotel before Violet whacks her on the head again, causing Lilly to lose the last bit of brain between her ears."

"Stella-Bella! Why are you so mean?" said Lilly as Stella-Bella, I mean Stella, stood up and dusted her yellow dress.

"Stella-Bella is merely stating the truth, and Stella-Bella is wondering why she is talking in third person," said Stella smiling. "Stella-Bella apoligizes to Lilly, and will now say goodbye, and see you tomorrow." She stopped for a bit, looked at her watch and said, "Goodbye Lilly, Rose, Violet, and Nico, Stella-Bella will see you all tomorrow." Lilly took out her phone and texted something.

"Lilly says that Stella-Bella will see her this evening at the airport. Bye," said Lilly, and ran off. The others said their goodbyes and left. After they were far from sight, Stella looked at Robin.

"I'm amazed they didn't ask you why you don't have a boyfriend," said Stella. Robin punched her in the arm.

"You know why. So stop reminding me about it," said Robin, a bit irritated. I wanted to ask what she didn't want to be reminded of. Then I thought the better of it. Stella was nice enough to tell me certain things because she doesn't really care who or what she tells, but I'm sure there are some things she would never tell me. Robin, I had no idea how she would react. She might punch me... or, judging from the way she looked at me yesterday, worse.

"We should get going," said Stella. "Sorry about what Rose said earlier. She has a tendancy to quickly assume all guys around me are boyfriends, and then explain how they are not perfect, and why I should date someone she picks. Which she bases on mangas. So basicaly, no one." That would explain the otaku language earlier.

**Time Skip! At the mansion!**

When we got home, Hikaru told me he wanted to test the girls to see if they could really tell the difference. He planned to try and confuse them by pretending to be me, and vice versa.

"Okay, Stella you come with me, and Robin you go with Hikaru, same as yesterday," said Hikaru, and went towards a door. Robin followed him and Stella stayed with me.

"Stella shouldn't you go with Kaoru?" I asked, hoping she would fall for it.

"I am," she said calmly. "So where do we go, _Kaoru_-kun?" she said, emphasizing my name. She knew it was a trick. Well, maybe she was just guessing.

"Well, I don't know, because I'm not Kaoru," I said. She laughed.

"I know you're Kaoru. First of all, you two made the same mistake as yesterday, you spoke seperately. Then, you spoke calmly to me, if you were Hikaru, you would have yelled a bit," she said. Then she looked at the door in which Robin and Hikaru went in. "Three, two, one."

"I KNOW YOU'RE HIKARU!" shouted Robin.

"DAMN IT, I'M KAORU!" Hikaru shouted back. Robin just laughed, and they continued to yell.

"See? And lastly, if you're going to trick me into believing you're Hikaru," she said, and paused. Then she stood on tiptoes, and I blushed at how close she was. "If you're going to trick me," she said, and she moved my bang to the right, "at least make sure your hair parting is correct. I'm surprised it was the last thing I noticed." So she noticed everything else, except the parting. I can't believe we forgot about that. She was smiling, "So, where should I go, _Hikaru_-kun?" she asked and laughed a bit.

"Same place as yesterday I supose," I said in defeat. I led her inside the small room again. She sat on a couch, got out her skechbook, and began to draw. "Aren't you going to pick?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, and continued drawing. She was concentrating really hard, and her eyes kept glancing up at a small, pink piece of paper.

"How 'bout this one?" I asked, motioning to a sky blue gown that was floor length. She looked up for a second, then went back to drawing.

"Do you have something shorter? Me and floor length dresses don't go well with each other. I always seem to trip," she said. "Maybe you could ask Robin, she likes to model longer dresses more than I do." Most models prefer floor length dresses. She's different.

"Then what about this one?" I asked, and showed her this shorter dress with thick straps, it was black at the top, and faded to white at the bottom, with a black ribbon placed bellow the chest. Wasn't my best work, but it seemed to be okay. Stella looked at it for a long time.

"I don't remember seeing this one. It's nice but," she said looked at it hard, "I think it would look nicer if it had a more vibrant color. Maybe red or orange, you know something bright and eyecathching." I never thought about that. I just kept changing how the dress looked, but I didn't change the color. She quickly got her sketchbook, and re-drew the design. Then she got an orange colored pencil from the desk near the window, and shaded it in.

"It looks nice," I said. It wasn't exactly the same design as mine. It was a bit shorter, about knee length, the ribbon was bigger, and it was a strapless. The color reminded me of the sun and fire, it was really eyecatching. It was actually too bright. "What if, instead of orange, it was gold?" I asked. Stella nodded.

"I think orange is a bit too bright for this dress. You're right, gold would look better," then she laughed. "I haven't talked to a lot people about designs. Usually the closest Robin and me get to talking about color is when she asks me if a couch would look better if it was teal." Why would Robin talk about that? "I wonder if Rache will let Robin design the inside of our house. Well, back to the dress. Where's the original?" she asked.

"In that closet," I replied, and pointed to the only closet in the room. "The changing rooms are to the right of this room." Stella nodded and got the dress. Then she put her sketchbook on the table in front of the couch and left. I got bored, so I sat down on a couch. I looked at the sketchbook. What was she drawing that was so important? I grabbed the sketchbook, and was about to turn the page when I thought about something. Was this being nosy? What if she wasn't drawing, and it was a diary entry? No, she was drawing, not writing. Well, maybe a peek wouldn't hurt.

I turned the page, and saw a design of the school uniform. Or, something like it. It had the blue blazer, white shirt, and the tie, but it had a black skirt. Even though she drew it lightly, there were eraser marks. She seemed to have setled on a black skirt slightly above the knee, with ruffles. Then I looked at the pink paper at the top. It was in English, but it had a couple of words that I didn't recognize. It looked like a different language.*

**Stella, plz make a cute uniform. We don wanna wear **_**il vestito**_**! ****Make it beautiful! **_**E non è possibile utilizzare il vestito che le indossi è merda!**_** And**

**Stella-Bella! Make sure that it's not a dress and it's something we'll want to wear to school!**

**As I was saying, plz make a good uniform, and make sure it folows school rules! So no shorter than fingertip length! We don't care about the shoes, converse would look fine... I hope.**

_**Con tanto amore**_**, Rose**

"I see you've looked at my design. Is it good?" asked Stella. I jumped at the sound of her voice. Was I so concetrated on the note that I didn't hear her come in?

"Yeah," I said finally, "it looks great." I looked at the note again. "What language is that?" I asked. She looked at it and glnaced up at me.

"It's Italian. The triplets and Nico are Italian, or at least their parents are. The name Miracolo is actually an Italian word, it means miracle. My dad was Italian, so they always write Italian words in the notes they send me. The first thing says the dress, which I'm guessing they're talking about the uniform. Then she says I can't use the dress because it's crappy. And lastly she says, with lots of love, Rose."

"What other languages do you know?" I asked. She seemed to know a lot, considering she spoke to Rache and Robin in English, to the Miracolos in Italian, and to everyone else, in Japenese.

"Not as many as my father wanted me to know. Just English, Italian, Spanish, French, and obviously Japenese. I can speak a little bit of Chinese, and some Greek, but send me to one of those countries and I'll need a translator," she said, and smiled that cute smile of hers. Why do I keep saying cute? She looked at the clock and said, "We should get back to work, your mom might get mad if we're just talking about different languages."

"I doubt she would care," I said. "After all, they're my designs. I think she would only care if I fired you." Well, it was true. Mom didn't really help with the designs, she just looked at them and told us if they were good or not. She said she wanted us to be more independant.

"Oh, okay," Stella said, she didn't seem to care either. "Well, how does it look?" she asked, and walked in front of me. The dress looked nice, it seemed to fit her perfectly. But she was right, it needed more color, the black, gray, and white seemed to shout 'BORING'.

"Looks nice, but the colors are a bit boring," I said, and she nodded. Then she looked at the design she had drawn for the uniform.

"Do you want me to model this dress, or do you want to pick another?" she asked. Well, if I was going to fix this dress, then she might as well model another dress.

"Since we're going to change that dress, I'll pick another," I said and went to go pick another. She took out her phone and called someone.

"Oh, hello. I'd like to order six male uniforms. One complete, the other five only items A, B, D, and F. Yes, I'd like it here by tomorrow," she said, and gave the person on the phone the measurements. Why did she order only one complete uniform? Maybe it was for Nico. "So, did you pick out another one?" she asked, looking at me. Maybe this red one would look nice. It wasn't short, but I think she could walk in this one, it looked a bit like a kimono. She quickly went to get changed, and came back five minutes later.

"Why do you take so long?" I asked jokingly. She laughed.

"At least I don't take as long as Haruhi," she replied, and I realised that was true, Haruhi took forever.

"Well, the photographers have off tonight and I'm not sure how to use the equipment, so I guess we're done for the day," I said and checked my watch. 7:30 pm. Only thirty minutes, felt like an hour **(Kaoru how do you think I feel? I spent three days typing this chapter. It was fun though XD)**. Stella grabbed the bag that she brought, and went to go change. She came back wearing a black sweater over a red cami,and blue skinny jeans with ballet flats. Even though it seemed kinda simple, she made it look nice.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked. She seemed bored. She sat down on the couch opposite of mine and took out a notebook, and began to flip through it.

"Studying?" I asked. She smirked.

"Robin would only wish I was studying. But yes, it's similar to that," she replied, letting her words stay in the air.

_Just dance!_

_Gonna be okay!_

_Da-da-do-do!_

**"Yeah?"** said Stella, picking up the phone quickly. She quickly pulled the phone away from her ear.

**"My plane is going to land in thirty minutes! But I want to take a taxi and practice my Japenese!"** said Rache loudly. Not as loud as yesterday but I could still hear her.

**"Rache, you talk to Yuzuha in Japenese, how can practice something you already know? And I thought me and Robin were going to pick you up!"** said Stella.

**"A taxi is fine. And anyway, you should be studying for any tests that you have coming up. Did you like the uniform?"** asked Rache. Stella made a face.

**"It's ugly. The triplets and Nico came and they said it was crappy too. Oh they also said they were going to transfer to Ouran tomorrow. And I think they're waiting for you at the airport,"** said Stella.

"**No, speak in Japenese!** And tell them they have to wait until tomorrow. They should get their uniforms ready if they're transferring tomorrow!" said Rache. "Tell Robin I have a surprise for her. And don't think I forgot about you. I found something you forgot." Stella looked confused.

"But I brought everything. What did I forget?" she asked.

"You'll find out when I get home. Okay? I'll be home around eight, and by then all your homework should be done. And I trust that the house is clean, right? And that when i get home, all I have to do is unpack a few things and place them in my empty room, right?" asked Rache. Stella froze, and I remember the conversation she had with Robin an hour ago.

"Yup! And me and Robin will help you unpack, then we'll go to sleep, and wake up and it will be tomorrow! So bye! Don't bother the other passengers, and don't bother the taxi driver!" said Stella nervously.

"Okay, bye! Tomorrow we'll bake cookies right? The same recipe as always!" said Rache, and Stella hung up the phone. Then she called Robin.

"Robin. We forgot about Rache's room. Please tell me you have a plan," said Stella. Then after a while, she hung up the phone. "Shit," she said, using one of Robin's favorite words. She looked at me and said, "Okay, I'm still bored and Robin was in the middle of an arguement with Hikaru. Want to help me plan a prank?" she asked. Hm, stay here bored, or help a seemingly innocent model who enjoyed pranks and wanted to plan a good one. Which do you think I chose?

"Let's do it," I said, and we went to the table and she opened up the notebook she was flipping through.

"Don't tell Robin, but I have about ten copies of this notebook hidden throughout our apartment, another ten different ones with their own copies, and a notebook filled with succesful pranks at Lilly's house. I'm going to let her keep believing this is the last one. So this stays here," she said seriously, then smiled. "We should start with an easy one, like the one on page six."

"Whoa," I said. For an easy one, it seemed very intricate. The first step was to get the person to fall asleep. Then to draw stuff on their faces. It had a back up plan too, in the event that the person woke up while you were drawing, or something along those lines. It said that the perfect time to do this should be during class, when no one was looking. That way, people would see the drawings, and the victim, as Stella called them, wouldn't notice until they looked in a mirror. At the top, there were two sets of stars, the first consisted of only one yellow star, the second of five red stars. "What do the stars mean?" I asked.

"The yellow stars represent how easy it is. This one only has one, so it's super easy. The red stars represent how many times this prank was pulled and was succesful. In this case, we have tried it about five times. On Rose. You should have seen her face. She was so vain, we thought for sure she would have looked in the mirror way too soon," said Stella, and laughed.

"I don't think it would work on Robin though," I said. Stella shrugged.

"True, but of course we could do these pranks on other people," said Stella. "All we need is someone who overeacts or is very dramatic. They're really fun to pull pranks on cause they never notice it until it happens. Like Nico. That prank took me and Lilly four days to plan out and make. We had to stay on the bus, remove the seats, put whoppie cushions in specific places, and find a way to make it so that if you walked any farther than seat three, you would be stepping on a mine field of whoopie cushions." She nodded to no one in particular, "That, was a great prank." Now I'm positive that she has an evil side. An evil side that was fun to hang out with.

We spent the next ten minutes looking through planned pranks. Some were easy, others would take days of planning, lots of money, extra people, and brave souls willing to do them. Others have been done too many times to count, others never done. All were evil, too evil in fact for Stella to plan out on her own. She later explained that Lilly and Nico helped, and that they only did it when they were on sugar rushes.

"So I think that the water balloon one is somewhat hard, but not impossible. I think it should be done during the summer, that way we could use colder water and they wouldn't care as much," she said and smiled. She smiles a lot, and she looks really cute when she does it. Almost like an innocent middle schooler. After today though, she seems less like a middle schooler, and more like a nicer Kyoya or Violet. One with a great sense of humor.

"You look really cute when you smile," I blurted out accidentaly. Then I blushed, I didn't plan on saying that! Why did I? It just came out! Stella blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you," she said still blushing. We sat there, in an awkward silence. The one were normally someone just blurts out 'awkward silence' therefore breaking the silence and causing everyone to laugh. Well that wasn't happening. Me and Stella were still surprised at the blunt compliment that I just gave her.

"Stella!" called out Robin cheerfully, and burst into the room. She changed her clothes. She was wearing a blue cami under the same sweater Stella had, and had black skinny jeans with black ballet flats. Stella's were red. I remembered the notebook she didn't want Robin to see but when I looked, it had been replaced with her sketchbook, on the page where the new design for the dress was. "It's seven forty-five! Time to pick up mom!" Robin sounded strangely excited.

"Why do you seem so different?" I asked. Robin skipped to the table, seriously, she skipped.

"Silly Kaoru," she said, and messed up my hair, "I'm still Robin." Okay, someone must have put something in her drink. Yesterday she seemed ready to kill me, today she ruffled my hair and called me silly. She hugged Stella from behind and said, "Stella can we go pick up mom now?"

"Nope," said Stella calmly.

"Ha, I must still have water in my ears from that swimming lesson last week. For a second there, it sounded like you said nope," said Robin smiling.

"I did," said Stella.

"What!?" asked Robin, relapsing to her former, protective, violent, and short tempered self. Who would she attack now?

**MidnightStar: OMG, that was my longest chapter... I think. I just found this spot where I could stop writing for a bit. Guest star for the author's note is Kaoru! Kelly, that's your cue!**

**Kelly: Yay! -claps-**

**Kaoru: What am I doing here? And where's Hikaru?**

**MidnightStar: You're here, cuz, um, I really don't know. And you'll get to see your brother in a moment. So why did you call Stella cute?**

**Kaoru: I said her smile was cute!**

**Kelly: So you don't think she's cute? -Gasp!-**

**Kaoru: Well yeah she's cute but- wait a minute! You're just trying to get me to say that!**

**MidnightStar: I never said I wasn't. Answer the question!**

**Kaoru: Fine! But only if you answer two of my questions.**

**MidnightStar: What ever. Just answer it!**

**Kaoru: Okay, I think Stella is -truck just happens to go by, censoring what Kaoru said- and -yet another truck-. So that's what I think.**

**Kelly: O.O**

**MidnightStar: O.O Wow, that's deep. So what are your questions?**

**Kaoru: Shouldn't you know what's going to happen in the story and how I feel? After all, you wrote it.**

**Kelly: -laughing really hard- You wish she knew! It's more like the story is telling her what to do. She only has a faint idea about how it's going to turn out.**

**MidnightStar: Yeah. So what's your other question?**

**Kaoru: Am I your favorite character? My POVs seem to be really long. **

**MidnightStar: Of course you're my favorite character -stands on tip toes and ruffles Kaoru's hair-, if you weren't, then why I would be writing about you?**

**Kaoru: How can you tell the difference between me and Hikaru? Who's your second favorite? I'd really like to know. -Slings arm around my shoulders-**

**MidnightStar: -Blushing- You said only two questions. If you say bye to everyone and tell them to review, you get to see your brother a nano-second earlier.**

**Kaoru: Bye Everyone! Please review and no flames!**

**Hikaru: Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: Hikaru! -they hug each other-**

**Kelly and MidnightStar: Please Review! And no flames!**


	7. Friends, Phone Calls, Roses, Part 3

**MidnightStar: I'm so sorry this chapter was mixed up, chiku2 informed me... sorry if you thought this was over.**

**MidnightStar: Wait a minute! Italics is either Twin Telepathy, the Hitachiin twin's super power (lol), or remembering something.**

Friends, Phone Calls, Roses, and Old Friends! Part 3

**Haruhi's POV 7:55 pm**

"Kyoya-senpai, do you know anything else about Stella's friends?" I asked. He seemed to know more about them. Tamaki was still in his corner of woe, well maybe he should rethink his hosting tactics. I would yell pervert too if some guy was flirting with me.

"Well, I know that Violet is becoming the heir because her siblings don't want to control the company. Rose wants to be a teacher, and Lilly and Nico hope to create a band. Of course, Nico also wants to become a policeman. Their father decided that Violet seemed to be the most capable of controlling the company. The company isn't the biggest, but it holds a lot of power. Most of the computers here have the company's software installed. I'm assuming that they know each other because their parents were good friends, Stella's father used to be Mr. Miracolo's partner until he quit," said Kyoya. Stella told me her parents were deceased. Tamaki got up from his corner.

"Who's Rache? Stella and Robin seemed anxious to see her," he said. Stella told me that Rache was her mother, but weren't they dead?

"Rachel is Stella and Robin's adoptive mother. Stella's parents died in a car crash when she was ten, along with her siblings" said Kyoya. Everyone remained quiet. Stella loved her parents, _'I don't want to forget them,'_ her words returned to my head.

"Rachel was a good friend of Stella's and the twin's mother. She was a designer and a model, just like would have stayed with her uncle, but she wanted him to pursue his dream of owning a resturant, just like her father," said Kyoya. I thought about Stella, she was a nice person. She reminded me a bit of Honey, always smiling, you wouldn't think she had something that tragic happen in her past.

"Stella-chan seems like a nice person, right Takashi?" said Honey, looking at Mori.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"What about Robin?" I asked. Was Rache her biological mother? Or was she adopted too?

"Robin, is a different story," began Kyoya. "Robin's mother was murdered when she was seven. After that, her father began to go to the bar often. When Stella and Rachel were in New York, he attempted to hurt them. Robin stopped him, she was eleven at the time. That night, her father was killed in a car accident, he was driving under the influence. Robin was adopted by Rachel, and that's how she became a model. You know her hair isn't really red," said Kyoya. Well, it's obviosly dyed. "Her hair is really blonde, but Yuzuha doesn't really care."

"So they're going to pick up Rache at the airport?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya nodded. Right now, the room seemed to take a sadder mood.

"It's getting late, Mitsukuni," said Mori. Honey nodded, and jumped onto his back.

"Me and Takashi have to go to practice, bye," said Honey.

"It is pretty late," I said, "I have to go study." And slowly we all left. But I kept thinking about Stella and Robin. Even though it didn't show, they must be somewhat hurt on the inside. I wonder if they think of their parents often. Well, that was stupid, of course they do!

**Robin's POV 8:00 pm**

"So you let her take the taxi?" I asked through gritted teeth. Stella nodded. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I seemed to be doing that often now. Okay calm down, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, mom is acting like an idiot, 7, 8, 9, 10. Okay now exhale. Okay, this isn't going to ruin my day, Mom is going to be fine, and she's going to yell at us for not clearing her room, but we'll have cookies later.

"I'm home!" shouted Yuzuha from the entrance. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Stella, and Robin! Where are you?" We all got up and went to go meet her.

"Hey Yuzuha-" began Stella. Back to our games as usual.

"What's up?" I finished.

"Why are you home so early?" asked the twins in unison.

"I wanted to talk to Rache!" said Yuzuha excited. "Let's go to the airport!" I looked at the twins, they appeared to be groaning inwardly.

"Oh, she said she was taking a taxi, maybe you can talk to her tomorrow-" said Stella.

"After all," I continued, "we don't want to bother you with something like that." The twins now looked relieved.

"Oh it's no bother at all! Anyway, shouldn't she be arriving right now?" said Yuzuha. I checked my phone, which had the right time. 8:00 pm. SHIT! Her flight landed five minutes ago!

"We're late!" I told Stella. "We're really sorry but we have to get home and help Mom unpack."

Oh, we'll come with you! Right boys?" said Yuzuha excited. Please say no, say no. I looked at her, she had the look of a girl asking her dad for a car, hopeful and excited. Gah, stupid guilt! I looked at the twins, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Fine," they said, and Yuzuha ran out the door to her limo.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," said Stella, getting her bag.

"Didn't you see her face? It made us feel guilty," said the twins. So true.

**Kyoya's POV 8:10 pm**

"It has come to my knowledge that the heiress to the Miracolo software industry is transferring to Ouran, is this true?" asked my father.

"Of course," I said.

"You also know that they are one of our most respected clients, so treat her and her siblings with respect. Gain her trust, maybe we can find out a couple of things."

"Of course," I said. And continued my way to my room. Deep inside, I was wondering, why should I do this?

**Rose's POV (I'm switching POVs a lot) 8:15 pm**

"What do you mean we're not going?" shouted Lilly. She was currently having an arguement with Violet.

"Exactly what I said, we're not going! Father wants us to stay here, he says it's dangerous to leave at this hour. He said to get some sleep, get our things ready, prepare our uniforms we were just given, and be ready to go to the summer home after school!" shouted Violet.

"Since when do you give a shit about what dad says? What happened to the fun Violet?" asked Lilly angrily. Violet sighed angrily.

"Just get your things ready, or you won't go to school tomorrow!" shouted Violet.

"Well ya know what? Maybe-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" shouted Nico. Finally. "We can't be with Stella and Robin all the time. So deal with it Lilly, we'll see them tomorrow."

"I'm going to my room," said Violet, and left. Then, with a glare at Nico, Lilly ran off to her room. I had a bad feeling about this though. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Nico," I said quietly, he sat down, tired. "I have a bad feeling, like a feeling that something's going to happen to Rache, or Stella, or Robin."

"Not you too," he sighed, and sank into the couch. Then he got up and walked over to me. "Listen, they're going to be fine. You should get some sleep. We have to get up early. Just remember, Stella and Robin are tough. They have each other to protect, and everythings going to be fine," he said. Then he left.

"I hope so," I whispered to no one in particular.

**Hikaru's POV 8:30 pm**

This was so boring. But the cookies were so good. After we arrived at Stella and Robins apartment, which was kinda small, Robin asked Stella to make cookies. They were awesome. I remembered them from somewhere.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Come on Kaoru, mom says they brought cookies today," I said. We were around nine years old. Mom was talking to two designers. They were laughing about some joke they heard. Me and Kaoru were about to steal some cookies. The box was in sight, these weren't any other store bought cokkies, they were home made. As we were about to open the box, a hand closed the lid._

_"My mommy told me that you two always stole the cookies," said a small girl with a high voice. Her long black hair was pulled into a curled side ponytail and she was wearing a blue t-shirt and a skirt. We glared at her, no one was going to stop us, especially not some girly girl. She just laughed. "When she told me, I helped her bake extras, so here you go," she said, and handed us two bags filled with cookies, and smiled. _

_Then she left to go find her mother. We didn't say thank you, and whenever we saw her, we acted like she wasn't there. But she didn't care, she always left the bag filled with extra cookies on top of the box, right after the adults left. It suit her just fine, we left her alone, and she left the cookies. _

_Then there was a time, about a year later, when the cookies stopped coming. It was abrupt. I remember it, mom was wearing black, she was going to a funeral. She took us too. We saw the girl. She was wearing a black dress, it looked like the pink one she had been modeling the other day. She was holding the hand of a lady and a man. The lady had golden hair, which was tied in a bun. The man was very tall, a bit chubby, and was standing next to a teen, with black hair. All four were crying silently. _

_Before they began to bury the bodies, the girl tossed in a rose in each tomb. One was red, the other pink, the other a blue, and the last white. She began to cry harder and the teen hugged her. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

Now that I think about it, Stella could be that girl. I looked over at Kaoru, and he was looking at Stella, wondering about the same thing as me. They both had black hair, not exactly curly or wavy, but not pin straight either. They also had that high, soft, soprano voice. They even had the same smile. But why was she at the funeral? And who were those four people that died?

"How strange, she's late," said Robin.

"Yes, that is strange, she's normally very punctual," said mom. Suddenly, someones phone rang.

_Just Dance!_

_Gunna be okay_

_Da-da-do-do_

"Can you get that Robin? It's Rache!" called out Stella from the kitchen.

"Rache? Where are you?" asked Robin. Then she froze. "Hold on a sec." She set the phone down and put it on speaker. "What did you say your name was again?"

"My name is Akito Ootori, and your Rachel Smith's daughter, right?" asked a man. Ootori, like Kyoya?

"Yes, um, why do you have my mother's phone?" asked Robin worried. Mom also looked worried. The sound of Stella making cookies stopped.

"Well, you see, I was on my way to the hospital where my brother works, and there was a car crash. Rachel was in the taxi that was hit by this other car," he said, and Robin gasped, mom looked even more worried. "Don't worry, she is still alive, just a very minor concussion, and a few lacerations. She's fine, and was able to tell me her name and that she has two daughters, are you Estelle?" So Rachel was in a car crash? This Ootori guy said she was fine, but doctors always say that.

"No, I'm Robin Smith," said Robin. "Are you sure she's fine?"

"Yes, the concussion isn't bad, and she was able to talk to me. She is able to see a few visitors if you want to come, but visiting hours will be over at ten," said Akito. "Okay, so let's review. Your mother Rachel, she was in a crash, she is fine, and you're her daughter?"

"Yes," said Robin quietly. "Thank you Dr. Ootori."

"Oh, I'm not a doctor, I'm in medical school. Good night," said Akito. Robin and mom looked at each other.

"What are you guys waiting for? Visiting hours end at ten! Time's a wasting!" called out Stella. She had her bag, and was at the front door. She still didn't take out her side ponytail, and when I looked at her, I remembered the little girl. There was sadness in her eyes. "We should go visit Rache or she'll get bored!" she said cheerfully, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

**Kaoru's POV 8:45 (you should have known this was coming)**

I looked at Stella. She was trying to be happy, but her eyes gave her away. She didn't believe the man on the phone, she was sad and worried about Rache.

"Well, I'll be outside, kay?" said Stella. Her hair was in a side ponytail, and I remembered what me and Hikaru were thinking about when we ate the cookies. She was the girl, the one that was crying at the funeral. But who's funeral was it?

"Oh, I'll come with you!" said mom, and she and Stella went towards the limo. Robin grabbed Stella's phone.

"Stella, you think you can fool everybody," she whispered. "It seems to me you get worse every day," whispered Robin again. What was she talking about? She looked at us like she just remembered something. "Well, you heard Stella. Let's go!" snapped Robin. Her eyes were filled with happiness, worry, and sadness. She held the door open, then she shut off the lights **(conserve energy! LOL), **and locked the door. At the point, I noticed something. Robin's black sweater had a design on the back. A devil's tail, how fitting, she seems to have a short temper.

Mom was already in the car, and Stella was a few feet away, looking at the night sky. She wiped her eyes.

"Stella?" said Robin, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's fine, don't worry." Stella nodded and followed her into the limo. Me and Hikaru got in the limo, and when I looked at Stella, I remembered the little girl, Stella, at the funeral. She had the same look in her eyes, sadness, with a bit of anger. The ride to the hospital was really boring, even with Robin and mom trying to get a conversation going. Me and Hikaru weren't exactly cooperative, we kept wondering about little Stella, and why she was at the funeral.

When we got to the hospital, we immediatly went to go see if we could visit Rache. On the way, Stella tripped over air, literally, there was nothing there to trip over. "Stella, you klutz, be more careful," chided Robin.

"Well, if I get hurt, there are a bunch of doctors here," said Stella sheepishly, and fixed her sweater. The back of hers had angel wings, and a devil tail. Was there a significant meaning to that?

"Can I help you?" asked a doctor.

"We're looking for my mom," said Robin a bit worried. She was holding Stella's hand tightly, but Stella said nothing.

"Her name is Rachel Smith," said Stella, also worried. She was holding her lockets with her free hand.

"Ah yes, and how are you related to her?" asked the doctor.

"We're her daughters," both of them said in unison. "Please tell us where she is."

"Room 104, don't take too long, visiting hours end in an hour," he said, and left. We all went to room 104, which was a couple rooms down. I don't remember having met Rache, but she seemed like an upbeat person.

"Rache?" Stella called out quietly.

"Finally, you wouldn't believe how boring it is in here!" said Rache in response. Stella ran inside. "There's my little star," said Rache, as Stella hugged her. Rache had long curly blonde hair which was tied in a side ponytail. She was really beautiful, and that's when I remembered her. She was the woman at the funeral with Stella. She was my mom's number one model, and a designer too.

"Hey mom," said Robin, once Stella let go. Then she hugged her. Both of them had tears running down their cheeks.

"Girls, please don't cry, I'm fine. I even think my concussion is gone," said Rache cheerfully. Then Stella and Robin let mom through, and Stella went towards the window. "Hello Yuzuha. How are you doing?"

"Fine, but I wish I could say the same for you. You look horrible with all those bandages," said mom, and Rache chuckled.

"Well at least you're honest. The man who called you guys said I looked beautiful, but I know he was lying," said Rache. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:15, why?" asked Robin,

"Aw, only fifteen minutes until I need my medication. Stella, can you go find a doctor please?" asked Rache.

"Sure," said Stella, and swiftly left the room. Her eyes were a bit red, she was crying.

"Poor Stella, she must be blaming herself. It's not her fault though, please tell her that Robin," pleaded Rache. Why would Stella blame herself? Rache sighed, "I should have let you guys pick me up, Stella sounded worried when I told her I wanted to take a taxi. Are those your sons Yuzuha?" asked Rache when she saw us. Mom nodded, "They've grown so much from when I last saw them, high school, right?"

"The doctor says he'll be here in a few minutes," said Stella. Her eyes weren't red anymore, but there were still tear stains on her cheeks.

"Come here Robin. You too Star," said Rache. Stella and Robin went towards Rache. "Listen, we're still family, kay? So don't worry so much, I'm fine," said Rache. The girls nodded, but tears were threatening to spill. "Please don't cry, Star," said Rache, and pinched Stella's cheek.

"Okay Miss. Smith, here is your medication," said a doctor, who came in with a needle. Rache groaned.

"But it makes me dizzy," she complained. Then she winced when the needle entered her arm.

"But with this you'll be better in not time," said the doctor, and left.

"Before I forget, Stella, go get my purse, it's on that table. Can you believe it? Everything was salvaged they said," said Rache. Stella came back with a small bag. Rache's eyes widened.

"Solange? Is that you? Oh, Sol, how I've missed you," said Rache a bit slurred, Stella winced. The medicine must be taking effect. "Did you bring Emiliano? Or the twins? You should see Stella, she's growing up and looks more like you everyday, even though she has Emiliano's eyes. She thinks of you every day too."

"Here's your purse," Stella managed to choke out. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Robin come here, I have a surprise for you," said Rache. She didn't seem to notice that Stella was crying. Mom put a hand on her shoulder, she looked sad too. Rache pulled out a folder. "Ta-da! The plans to the mansion. I know you'll make it nice," said Rache and handed the folder to her. Robin looked at it happily, but I was a bit puzzled. Plans? Mansion?

"Thank you so much," said Robin, and hugged Rache.

"Where's Stella? She forgot something," said Rache. Stella winced again, didn't Rache see that Stella was right in front of her? "Oh, she must have fallen asleep, she looked tired. Sol, can you give this to her. I know how long it took you to make all three, and how much she loves them. Honestly, I just put it on top of her dresser and she was worried because she thought she lost it. Well, give your daughter her little cat, I think this one's Sunny," said Rache and pulled out a cute little cat plushie. It was orange, with darker orange stripes, like a tabby.

"I thought I lost her," said Stella, and hugged the little cat. "Thank you."

"It pained me to see Stella so upset, she thought she lost it," said Rache. Stella began to cry again. "Please give it to Stella, tell her I'm sorry for being so reckless."

"I will," whispered Stella.

"Do you want to go to the waiting room?" asked Robin, looking at Stella worried. Stella nodded. "Can you two take her to the waiting room, please? Make sure she doesn't get in trouble," said Robin. "I'll be there in a few minutes." We were about to leave, when Rache grabbed Stella's arm.

"Please don't go Sol. I miss you so much," said Rache, her words no longer slurred. She had tears in her eyes. Stella shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, okay, bye Sol, please, say hi to the twins and Emiliano. And, and tell Stella, tell her I'm sorry." Stella gave a final nod, and ran out of the room, sobbing. "Yuzuha, I miss Sol so much. So much," said Rache, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know," said mom, "I do too." Mom was crying too.

Robin grabbed my arm. "Please, make sure she's alright," said Robin seriously. "She's just outside this room, which is good. She's still got a sense of things." Hikaru was about to ask who were the people Rache was talking about, but I elbowed him. "No, it's fine. Once she's calmed down a bit, she might tell you. If she doesn't want to, don't force her." We nodded and left the room.

Sure enough, Stella was just outside staring off into space, holding the cat. "Stella, are you all right?" asked Hikaru. Stella just nodded, still staring at nothing.

"We're going to take you to the waiting room, kay?" I asked, and held out my hand. She nodded and took my hand. Her hand was small and delicate, and I couldn't help thinking about how it seemed to fit in mine perfectly.

We got to the waiting room, and sat in silence, me, Stella, and Hikaru. Stella calmed down little by little until I noticed that she had gradually become bored. She positioned her bangs so they were in her eyes, then she kept blowing them up and down. She was holding the little stuffed animal protectively.

"So what's the story behind that cat?" asked Hikaru. Stella sighed, and fixed her bangs so they were out of her eyes.

"My mom made it, she made all three. This one's Sunny," she said, and hugged it tightly, then let Hikaru see it. He passed it to me. It was small and fluffy, it actually seemed new. No tickets, handmade, and pretty cute. It reminded me of Usa-chan, Honey's bunny (Heh, that rhymed). I passed it back to Stella, who held it protectively again.

"So, um, who's Sol?" asked Hikaru slowly, as to not cause Stella to cry again. She stared at the cat for a couple minutes, probably wondering if she should trust us. She sighed again, and lifted a hand to the back of her neck. With the other, she held onto the lockets. She then removed the one that said 'Family', in cursive writing.

"Sol is my mom's nickname. Her name was Solange," said Stella, and opened the locket. She passed it to me first. "Emiliano was my dad. And I _used_ to have siblings." I looked at the pictures, the first was of Rache, Stella, and Robin, pretty recent. The next photo was of Stella at around ten years old, a lady, a man, and two twins. The lady looked a lot like Stella, same hair, same heart-shaped face, and the same smile. She looked to be an older version of Stella, and she was pretty tall.

"You look a lot like your mom," I said. Stella nodded. I found a difference though, Stella had golden eyes like me and Hikaru, but Solange had brown eyes. It was Stella's father, Emiliano, that had the golden eyes. The twins were about one year old, they had the same auburn hair as Emiliano, but they had Solange's eyes.

"Yeah, I was always told that," she said quietly. She wasn't crying but, she was still sad. I passed the locket to Hikaru. "These lockets are really important to me. They were a gift from my parents on my tenth birthday. The twins there, that was my brother and sister, Angela and Lucas."

"Is that how you can tell the difference?" asked Hikaru in a voice that implied that she cheated in the game. Well, maybe she did. Stella shook her head.

"Course not," she said truthfully. "If I could tell the difference between all twins, then I would be able to tell the difference between Lilly and Rose. Anyways, I already told you guys, specifically you Kaoru-kun, that you guys are similar, not exact copies. Hikaru-kun, your voice is deeper and no offense, but you're a bit immature. Kaoru-kun, you seem to be the nicer twin." She looked at us, and laughed at our expressions. "What? Hasn't anyone else been able to tell the difference?"

"No," we said in unison. Hikaru returned the locket and she placed it back onto the chain. I don't know why, but it felt strange to have someone else who can tell the difference. "We don't believe you," we said together again. Stella laughed.

"Here, I'll close my eyes, and you two can spin and walk around as much as you'd like," said Stella. "I can tell the difference, as a matter of fact, don't talk until I've guessed which one is Hikaru-kun." Then she covered her eyes. We messed up our hair, and walked around a couple of times, then for good measure, we walked behind the couch she was seated in, and walked around some more. Then we stopped in front of her.

"Now?" she asked. When we didn't respond she opened her eyes. She looked at us, a thoughtful look on her face. We smirked, we made it difficult for her. She laughed. "You guys think I can't tell, right?" she asked. We leaned in closer to her and smirked even wider, to taunt her. She smirked too, which surprised us. "Yet another difference. Kaoru-kun, your eyes are a slightly lighter gold, Hikaru-kun, yours are a bit darker. Hikaru-kun, you're right here," she said, and pinched his cheek.

Hikaru shook his head quickly, but I just stared at her in surprise. She giggled. "Stella, time to go," said Robin.

"Oh yeah, and Hikaru?" she asked, and tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Make sure Kaoru shakes his head in denial along with you, instead of giving me a surprised look." Then she skipped over to Robin, who immediatly began to talk about colors and shapes. Stella listened nodding, and holding onto her cat.

"Hikaru, that's the second time today," I said, and we both looked at each other.

_Your fault, she would have been unsure if you shook your head along with me! _he thought. Just so you know twin telepathy is both a blessing and a curse. _It's a blessing!_ I doubt it would have made a difference. _Well, um..._

"Come on guys," said Robin, not taking her eyes off of the folder filled with endless pictures, blueprints, and diagrams. "Stella, go ask Yuzuha if she wants more cookies."

"But-" Stella began.

"Stella, be polite," chided Robin. Stella pouted and left. "Good job guys, I heard her laugh."

"Robin, can you tell-" began Hikaru grabbing her arm to make her look at him.

"The difference? Yeah, even with your hair messed up right now," she said. Then she looked at Hikaru's hand, which was still holding her arm. "Ya know, I hope that's not your writing hand, _Hikaru_. If it is, I advise you remove it, before I break it," she said calmly, putting emphasis on his name. He looked at her surprised. "Yeah, Nico taught me self-defense. So if you happen to like having that arm attached to your body, let go of _my_ arm, before one of the doctors here have to fix _your_ arm." Hikaru immediatly let go of her arm

"So as I was saying, good job," said Robin, then she looked at me. "Same goes for you Kaoru, touch me, and I'll have your whole arm amputated." That was a scary thought.

_I know, right?_ thought Hikaru.

But I couldn't help think about how easily Stella was able to tell the difference.

_Dude, stop think about her. Unless..._ Unless what Hikaru? _Unless you have a crush on her!_

I blushed, and Hikaru just smirked at me.

I do not have a crush on her! _Right, you looooooooooove her!_ Do not! _Kaoru and Stella, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-_

"STOP IT!" I shouted, and Hikaru looked surprised.

"What was that, Kaoru?" asked Robin, looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing," me and Hikaru said in unison. Robin sighed, and continued looking through the folder.

_Better be careful, Kaoru. Robin might just have your head amputated if she finds out._ Finds out what? _That you love her sister, Stella._ But I don't! _Denial will get you nowhere. I wouldn't even consider the risks, I would grab her and never let go, before someone else does. _What do you mean? _Kaoru, if you really like her, then you should tell her, before she's snatched away from you right in front of you. ._

Okay, Hikaru was being serious, about this, which is strange.

What do you mean, about that last part? _Honestly, don't you think that at least one of her costumers actually like likes her? Meh, maybe even Nico. Or Tamaki. Or Kyoya. Or Honey, those two are extremely similar. Or maybe even silent Mori. Heh, it could even be me! _What! You like Stella?_ Just kidding, jeez, you take everything so seriously. But I mean it, she's nice to everyone, and SHE'S A MODEL! Who wouldn't want a model as a girlfriend? _

But that's just it, I don't like her, and I don't want her as my girlfriend. We are merely business partners and friends._ Ha, seems like there's more to that to me! Oh, and explain this, 'I couldn't help thinking how her hand seemed to fit in mine perfectly' and even this! Quote, "You look really cute when you smile". _You heard that!_ Yep, twin telepathy powers, activate! From the looks of it, it seems a small crush may be forming. _Your my twin and you know I love you right? _Yeah, what about it? _I can't help thinking that you act so immature sometimes. _Yeah but you think that's cute. _When did I think or say that?_ You didn't, but you have to admit, Stella acts like a cute ten year old in a fifteen year old's body. And I'm sure you think that's cute. Super cute. Maybe you're turning into one of those pervs that looks for the mangas with lolitas in them. _

"Why?" I wondered out loud. Robin looked at me again. "It's nothing."

_By the way, you never told me whether or not you liked that kiss. After all, it was your first. And, maybe even Stella's first kiss. So how was it? I remember you thought about something along the lines of cherries, was it the fruit? Did you lick it off her lips? Or did she have it in her mouth and you- _You sicko! Sometimes I wonder whether or not you're the older twin. Sometimes you act like a serious older twin, then you act like an immature younger twin, then you act like some sick older twin! _Whatever, all I'm saying is, let Stella know how you feel, or just watch as some other dude steals her from you._ You're doing it again! _LISTEN! Tell her, or watch some other dude take her!_

"Hey, are we leaving?" asked Stella. I blushed, and Hikaru's smirk got wider. I'll show him! _No you won't._

"I hate you," I told her, she raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled, that cute smile, which right now was irking me. _Heh, you said cute!_

"Why thank you, can we leave?" asked Stella, smiling as my blush grew deeper. Did she even hear what I said? I felt my eye twitch.

"Oh, sure, come on Stella," said Robin, and they left following mom.

_Wow, you do like her._ No I don't. _Denying it only hurts yourself. By the way, maybe I'll ask her out, just to see what _you _would do._ You don't have the guts. _We'll see._

Hikaru ran up to Stella, and grabbed her shoulder. "What's up, Hikaru-kun?" Oh my. He was gunna do it. _Heh, told ya._ He squatted down, so he could see her eyes

"Well, Stella, I was wondering," he said pausing. Wait, Hikaru, you don't have to do this. _Then stop me!_ I looked at Robin, one of her eyebrows were raised, like she was wondering whether or not he was a threat or not. I watched as a blush slowly appeared on Hikaru's cheeks. Was he acting or was this real? _That's right, become jealous, become so jealous that you stop me and declare your undying love for Stella!_

"Yeah?" asked Stella with indifference. Robin looked like she wanted to laugh. Apperantly she understood what Hikaru wanted to say.

"Well, I was wondering if, if," he said, blushing even harder, trying to make it seem like he was embarrassed. "If you wanted to go to the park with me tomorrow, around five." Mom looked at him, in amazement, probably wondering what he was up to. Then she smiled.

"You know as well as I do that I can't," said Stella. Both mom and Hikaru sweatdropped. I felt like laughing, he failed!

"Why not?" he asked genuinely surprised, and a feeling indignant because most girls would say yes.

"Unless you mean five in the morning, I can't. You can't either. We have to go to the Host Club, remember?" she said. I'm not sure if that was an excuse, or if she was extremely naive and didn't understand that he just asked her out. On a date. And that she just rejected him. REJECTION! _Shut it, there's still plan B._

"Then, how 'bout you become my model? Kaoru's such a boring person, I'm a lot funner," he said seductively, and put an arm around her shoulders. What! I'm plenty fun!

"No thanks, I'm good. Oh and funner isn't a word, but it's okay. I use it too," said Stella smiling. "Hey Robin! How come funner isn't a word?" Aperantly, Robin told mom, because they both had smiles on their faces and looked like they were about to have a laughing fit. Dude, you just got rejected. _It's impossible to be that naive. She must be acting! _I doubt it. _Don't be so smug!_

On the ride to Stella's house, I wore a huge smile, while Hikaru kept thinking about wether or not it was possible to be so oblivious and naive. After they left, I saw them talking to a boy with brown hair. Or was it a girl? The person was wearing a pink dress, could it be... Haruhi? _Jeez, you're imagining things, Kaoru. As if Haruhi lived in the same apartment complex as those two._ Well, it's possible.

**MidnightStar: I wanted to write more!**

**Kelly: No! Too long!**

**MidnightStar: Fine. But because I passed my test, I'll write a bonus chapter.**

**Kelly: You just want to keep typing.**

**MidnightStar: Is that a crime?**

**Kelly: Anyway, please review! No flames, cuz only **_**constructive**_** critisism is welcome. So if you're going to say, **_**I hate blah-blah-blah**_**, you have to say **_**make blah-blah-blah better. **_**So review, please! No flames!**


	8. Bonus Chapter 1

**MidnightStar: I'm writing a bonus chapter to, um, why am I doing this? Oh yeah, Inspiration struck!**

**Kelly: Yeah, right. You just had a I-need-to-write-more! moment.**

**MidnightStar: XP**

**Kelly: -_- , why do I even bother?**

* * *

Friends, Phone Calls, Roses, and Old Friends! Bonus Chapter!

"Hey, are we leaving?" I asked. I was a bit bored, yet a bit happy to see that Rache was better. She was sleeping soundly, and Yuzuha told me not to worry.

"I hate you," said Kaoru blushing. I raised an eyebrow. What did I do? I quickly glanced at Hikaru, who looked like he was gonna laugh. Heh, they're testing me again. You would think they would try harder.

"Why thank you," I said, not missing a beat, "can we leave?" I smiled. Hikaru looked like he was about to explode from laughter.

"Oh, sure, come on Stella," said Robin, and I skipped toward her to ask her what her plans for the mansion were. We were almost out, and Robin was talking about the kitchen, when Hikaru ran up to me and grabbed my arm. Robin looked at him, debating whether or not he was bothering me. Maybe they were still testing my abilities.

"What's up Hikaru-kun?" I asked, and he squatted down so hey could look me in the eye. He looked like he wanted to laugh about something, must be some sort of trick.

"Well, Stella, I was wondering," he said pausing. I saw him glance towards Kaoru, who looked surprised. Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at me. _What's he doing?_ she seemed to think. I looked back at Hikaru, who seemed to be blushing. Wait he _was_ blushing. But it looked fake. Of course, he must be trying to make Kaoru jealous, but, why me?

"Yeah?" I asked indifferently. I didn't feel like going along with his plan, whatever it was. His blush darkened. I heard Robin trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, I was wondering if, if," he said, his blush darkening. He was stuttering a bit, as if he was embarrassed. But, he wasn't, it was all an act for someone. "If you wanted to go to the park with me tomorrow, around five." So he was trying to ask me out. What were his motives for this act? Was he trying to get Kaoru jealous? But we don't like each other. Was he suicidal? Did he want Robin to hurt him? I doubt it. Must be someone else. Well, no time to ponder about it, time to screw up his act.

"You know as well as I do that I can't," I said. He sweatdropped. Robin turned away, probably to laugh. I was used to people using me to make others jealous, and I was kinda tired of it. This is the usual thing I say.

"Why not?" he asked genuinely surprised. He seemed a bit indignant too.

"Unless you mean five in the morning," I began, he made a face when I mentioned the early hours of the morning, "I can't." If he did mean that time, then I had an honest reason for not going. "You can't either. We have to go to the Host Club, remember?" I asked. Hey it was true.

"Then how 'bout you become my model?" he asked seductively, and put an arm around my shoulders. That won't work, I'm not a slut. "Kaoru's such a boring person, I'm a lot funner." He was looking at me, and in that second I remembered something my very caring social studies/language arts teacher told me.

"No thanks, I'm good," I said, and Robin fought down another laugh. "Oh, and funner isn't a word, but it's okay," I said, "I use it too." Heh, that's the advice my teacher gave me.

_'Some kid says he funner and he's botherin' you, tell him funner isn't a word. Works everytime,'_ yes, it does.

"Hey Robin! How come funner isn't a word?" I asked, running over to her, leaving Hikaru wondering how I just rejected him. That will teach him to treat me like a slut.

When we got home, we found Haruhi outside her apartment.

"Hey Haru, what are you doing at this time of night?" I asked. She looked at us and smiled.

"I should ask you two the same question. I'm so sorry about Rache, but she's fine, right?" she asked, and we nodded. She smiled, "Well, that's good."

"You won't believe what Stella just did to Hikaru," said Robin, holding back a laugh.

"What did you do?" she asked smiling.

"I think I just rejected him," I said sheepishly. Haruhi laughed.

"Seriously? What happened?" she asked.

"Heh, Hikaru asked her out and she just says, 'I can't'. But she says it so bluntly, it was funny. Did you ever hear the rejected cheer?" asked Robin, her inner child coming out. Haruhi shook her head. "Come on then Stella!"

"REJECTED, HE JUST GOT REJECTED! R-E, J-E, C-T-E-D, REJECTED!" we chanted, and Haruhi laughed.

"See ya tomorrow Haru!" I said, and we all went to our apartments.

**

* * *

**

MidnightStar: I just had to get that out. Sorry Hikaru fans!

**Kelly: WOW, did you just type in the rejected cheer?**

**MidnightStar: Yep! :) By the way, should this be a RobinxKyoya fic? Or RobinxHikaru? Heh, I still don't know. Or should it be a VioletxKyoya fic?**

**Kelly: Please Review! No flames!**


	9. The Job of a High School Host! Part 1

**MidnightStar: Yeah! Time for some more typing! You may all recognize this as the second episode of the anime and the manga! I'm going to mix them both together. Why? Cuz I've been reading the mangas! And I gave this chapter 2 titles, cuz I like having choices.**

**Kelly: Why so excited?**

**MidnightStar: You'll see. You'll all see. Bwah ha ha!**

**Kelly: That's not weird at all.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Stella, Robin, Rache, Nico, Lilly, Rose, Violet, Solange, Emiliano, Angela, Lucas-**

**Kelly: We get it, you don't own Ouran.**

**Bold- English and added Author's notes.**

**Italics- Lyrics, Twin Telepathy, Sister Telepathy, flashbacks, strong past memories, notes, and emphasis.**

**Bold Italics- Italian.**

**BTW- This chapter is dedicated to soserene93, Thanks so much for your help!**

* * *

The Job of a High School Host! **or** Reasons Why Part One.

**Robin's POV**

Ding!

"Shit. Haruhi, we're late!" I whispered. She looked up, and we both stared at the clock. Fifteen minutes late. Stella has been in the Host Club, alone for fifteen minutes. What could have possibly happened in that time?

We both ran out of the library. "We haven't been late, ever! What will Kyoya-senpai do?" asked Haruhi worried.

"To heck with Kyoya, what might have happened to Stella?" I said. We both stopped. "Did Violet leave with Stella?"

"No," said Haruhi. Then we ran even faster if possible. But eventually I had to slow down because Haruhi was a bit slow. Stella is somewhat weak. If something happened, she can't defend herself. She needs at least one person there with her, even Rose would be better than nothing.

When we opened the door, we weren't prepared for, for what was there. It was winter, yet everyone was wearing tropical attire, and the whole room, looked like a beach.

"Where's Stella?" I asked. They pointed to my left. Stella was wearing what seemed like just a simple white dress, almost floor length. She was with Violet, and they were both looking at a bird, a toucan to be exact, that was perched on Violet's shoulder. Suddenly, it took flight and landed on Haruhi's head. I looked back at the Host Club, and saw, Nico. What's he up to?

"Hi Robin, isn't the toucan adorable?" said Stella smiling. Me and Haruhi sweatdropped. Stella is on a sugar high, of course.

"Finally you two made it, you're late," said the twins. "Unlike you two, Stella, was here early to fulfill her duties."

"No, not really. I was bored, and I couldn't find Lilly or Rose," said Stella bluntly, and the Hosts sweat dropped.

"Isn't it, cold out?" I asked. Then I looked at Stella. "What happened to your sweater?"

"I left it in the changing rooms," she said. "Don't worry, I'll put it on if I have to go outside." It was a pain when Stella got sick. She hated to take the medicine, never ate the chicken noodle soup, kept asking for ice cream, was always too lazy to do her make up work, and so many other problems. No, this year, she was going to stay healthy.

"Robin you should get changed to fit the tropical theme," said Violet. No way.

"No way," I said. "Nico, why are you here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm a Host!" Of course, the weirdest of the Miracolos becomes a Host. Joy. I sighed.

"Um, I might be wrong, but it's Fall out, and pretty cold," said Haruhi, checking her calender.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold, is nonsense. And besides, the heating system we have is.. the best!" said Tamaki, waving around a fan.

Actually, it was pretty warm in here, I had to take off my sweater. Stella said she was nearly done with the uniforms. I was also close to completion with the plans.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club?" asked Kyoya. Yeah, why are all the dudes shirtless? "Be careful what you say Robin, Haruhi still owes us 8,000,000 y, remember?" I wish I had mind reading powers, all me and Stella do is assume what the other is thinking.

"Oh, yes! We have turned this place into Nirvana!" said Tamaki excited. "A balmy tropical island of everlasting summer.

"Heh, that's funny, cuz I feel a massive chill right now," said Haruhi. Woot! You go girl!

"Robin, go change into your cosplay," said the twins.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked in retaliation. They both smirked.

"You have a signed contract," they said. Damn it, the contract.

"Here you go Robin!" said Stella happily, and handed me a dress.

"Looks more Greek than tropical," I said. I noticed a small note, origami, the one Lilly spent five hours teaching Stella. They wouldn't have noticed it, but there was a small white pin holding it in place. "Fine," I said, and went towards the dressing rooms. I looked at the note.

_Red Bird:_

_They think they can just pull up that contract right? Well, they can force us to wear things as long as it meets certain guidelines, which Violet has showed me. This dress, unfortunately, meets said guidelines. But, you can wear something under it. Inside the fourth stall, there is a box. Inside this box, is a pair of white capris, and a white tank top. Just don't think about it much, kay?_

_From, Gold Star. =3_

_PS: Why is Nico a Host?_

_PPS: R u done with my room?_

_PPPS: Can I have a pet toucan?_

Looks like Stella has an extremely devious side. Has Lilly brought that out? I hope not. Aw, she used our codenames. I was Red Bird cuz most people think of the red color of Robins. Stella took the meaning of her name, and her favorite color, and put them together.

So Stella didn't know why Nico was a host. Why did she ask about her room? I refolded the note, and stuck it in my bag. Stupid dress had no pockets.

Would a toucan be a good pet? No way, I'm not going to clean up the bird poo. Maybe fish would be better. Oh, I could set up**- Robin's thoughts on her plans for the mansion have been blocked. Mainly cuz I'm not an interior designer, and cuz I felt to lazy to type it in-.**

**The Host Club is Now Open for Business!**

Grr, me and Stella are still treated as maids around here. I picked up half of the plates, while Haruhi did the other half. She left just as Tamaki finished making a girl swoon.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention," said Tamaki as I refilled their drinks. "The Host Club will be sponsoring a party." We're having a party?

"What kind of party is it going to be?" asked a boy in Stella's table. I think his name was Akio, I'm not good with names.

"Tamaki-senpai told me it was going to be formal," said Stella, watching a toucan as the boys wondered what she was thinking. "I hope the weather will be nice," she said in a soft voice.

"Kawaii!" whispered the boys, as Stella continued to 'daydream'. She was probably thinking about her next prank, not a beautiful cool evening.

"Actually, we rented the schools largest hall, it's the perfect place for dancing," said Kaoru. "We might even set up a casino with prizes."

"But I'd rather spend that time with you, Kaoru," said Hikaru, as he tilted his brothers face.

"Don't say that, Hikaru. Much as I'd like that myself," said Kaoru. All the girls sqealed. I have no idea where Rose was, but they should be happy she wasn't here. I still remember the nightmarish day she forced me to read yaoi mangas. The horror!

I walked over to where Haruhi was with Kyoya and Violet. They seemed like the most sane people here.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies," said Kyoya.

"So you came up with this idea?" asked Haruhi. I looked at Violet, who seemed to be very quiet today. She was texting on her phone, probably ordering a bunch of workers around.

"I have no decision making authority," said Kyoya, "The club president is in charge of that."

"Of course that didn't stop you from taking my Bali brochure and placing it on his desk," said Violet smirking, but not taking her eyes off her phone. I swear, those two are like twins. In personality anyway. Kyoya smirked along with her. I used to call Violet the Shadow Queen whenever she does something like this. I guess he's worthy of being called the Shadow King.

**Stella's POV**

Hm, should I do the water balloon prank? Or maybe the whoopie cushion prank again. Nah, too long to set up.

"Look at her! She's so kawaii, just like a little middle schooler!" whispered the boys loudly. "It's so kawaii when she daydreams." Heh, yeah, it's so cute when I'm plotting the downfall of Robin. I looked over where Haruhi was.

"I'll make you my new favorite," said a girl with short, brown hair. Tamaki suddenly looked at Haruhi surprised. Hm, now I remember her. She was Tamaki's costumer. She came yesterday, her name is... Kanako Kasugazaki. She's a second year. I looked at Tamaki again, he looked pissed.

"So, they said it's going to be rainy tomorrow," I said out of the blue. All the guys nodded.

"Yeah, I heard that too," said one with brown hair, Taro.

"It would be interesting if it snowed," I said. "It looks so beautiful when it does."

"Kawaii!" they whispered.

**Time Skip! After hours!**

"Why's Tamaki so upset?" asked Nico as I came back after being forced to make at least ten bowls of ramen.

"Here," I said as I set it down. "He's upset cuz Haru-chan stole his regular." The twins sighed.

"Would you stop eating ramen and help us with the party? It's only a week away," they said.

"Why are you so upset anyway?" asked Violet. "She does get to pick who she wants to be entertained by."

"It's not like her sickness just started," said Kyoya.

"What sickness?" asked Haruhi.

"The classic Fickle Female Disease," said Kaoru. Fickle Female?

"The Man-switching Mania," continued Hikaru. Man-switching Mania?

"Wandering Host Hopping Disease" said Honey.

"Never-the-same-boy-twice illness," said Mori, and we all looked at him. "What?"

"Oh, cuz most girls designate one particular Host," said Robin. "She must switch every so often, right?"

"Yeah, last time she was with Tama," said Honey

"That's it! From now on, dress like a female, Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki with the dramatic fingerpoint. "You're a girl, but girls like you as a boy! Why is that? Only the Host Club knows you're a girl, how is that possible?"

"P.E. is an elective, and not taken," said the twins.

"Well, attendance is co-ed, so if she did happen to go, no one would know," said Violet, now typing away on her laptop. Tamaki dragged over a chest, and began to look through it.

"Daddy, wants... Daddy wants..." he kept mumbling. "To see you as you were-- like this!" he shouted, and held up a picture of Haruhi in middle school. She had long hair, she looked very different, but then again, I used to keep my hair shoulder length. Now it's around my midback.

"You enlarged my photo? How dare you!" shouted Haruhi. Then Tamaki pulled out a catalog. Not just any catalog, one with with the letters HFCO. The intials of the the Hitachiin Fashion Co.

"Daddy wants you to wear clothes like these!" he said, and opened up to a random page. I was surprised to see me and Robin on each page. Summer issue, about two years ago.

"Stella, isn't that-" began Violet. Shit!

"Yeah, it is. Tamaki, may I inquire why you have that?" asked Robin. But the hosts were all crowded around Haruhi's picture and the catalog.

"Every time I look, I wonder how this," began Hikaru, motioning to the frame, "became that." He looked at Haruhi.

"Hey Stella, isnt this you?" asked Nico, and pointed to my picture in the catalog.

"That's not Stella, Stella has black hair, not auburn," said Kaoru.

"No that's me," I sighed. "My hair _is_ auburn, it's just really dark. The sunlight caused it to look auburn."

"Some kid stuck gum in my hair, so I cut it off," said Haruhi.

"Toji?" me and Robin asked. She nodded. Toji was the most annoying kid ever. This morning he did something I would call, unforgivable.

_Flashback!_

_"Stella move!" shouted Robin. I jumped to my left, just as a ball of something fell where I was just standing. It looked like gum._

_"Darn it," said a little boy, and was about to pick it up, ew, when someone yelled at him._

_"Toji! You get back in this house! Stop bothering Haruhi and her friends!" shouted a fat lady._

_"It's not over yet, you slut," he said with hate. How does a little kid like him know that word? More importantly, why did he call me that? Gah, stupid little demon. I ran my hand through my hair, just to make sure no gum was in it. _

_End of Flashback!_

"Good thing he's moving away," said Robin. Me and Haruhi nodded, and involuntaraly moved our hands to our hair.

"Well, I don't care if I look like a dude," said Haruhi, and Tamaki looked at her.

"A girl should not refer to herself as a dude! Mama! Haruhi has a potty mouth!" shouted Tamaki. Who's Mama?

"Mother?" I asked.

"Means me, I suppose," said Kyoya.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Robin knows the whole dictionary of curse words. Right?" asked Nico. Me, Violet, and Haruhi nodded.

"She knows them in seven different languages," said Violet. "Possibly more." The hosts looked at Robin.

"What? Words are words, some are just a bit stronger," she said calmly.

"By the way, do you four know any social dancing? It's required for the party," said Kaoru.

"Um," we all said. I remember Rache tried to teach us, but then we found a new hobby, throwing paint onto canvasses. Nico was taught, but do you really think he would remember?

"No, but this isn't tied to my quota, is it?" asked Haruhi nervously. Tamaki looked up.

"If you want to be a host, you're going to have to show us how far you'll go. And social dancing's a must! Master the waltz, and I'll declare your debt halved!" he said, and Haruhi was torn in between two things, don't dance and continue to host, or dance and have your debt halved.

**Hikaru's POV**

**The Next Day!**

Right now, Haruhi was being taught social dancing by Miss. Kanako. Boring, no one to pick on. I looked over at Stella, who was looking through a notebook. Maybe I could scare her and- _Hikaru don't even think about it. Robin might kill you, and Stella knows various ways to prank you._ A little protective today, aren't we? _Don't start._

"Stella, I thought you said you didn't know any social dancing," I said.

"I don't," she said, and scribbled something down in her notebook.

"Oh, I'll teach you Stella," said Nico eagerly. So I was right, Nico does like her. _No he doesn't._ Yes he does. "You see, Violet taught me yesterday, and I want to practice with someone."

"Violet's over there, and Robin's over there," said Stella bluntly. Nico sweat dropped. Now's your chance Kaoru. _What are you talking about?_

"Kaoru can teach you! He's awesome," I said and walked over to Stella. She quickly shut her notebook.

"Actually, Honey-senpai told me he would teach me. If Kaoru wants to practice, he could ask Robin, she knows a lot more than me," she said.

Why is she so stubborn? _She doesn't have to dance with me._ But don't you want to hold her close? _Not really, I already told you, I don't like her._Right, cuz you luv her. _No I don't._ Don't deny it, I'm your brother, I would know.

"But Honey-senpai's short," said Nico. Stella's eyes flashed.

"Do you have something against short people?" she asked indignantly.

Oh, cause she's only 5'1". _5'2", you were close though._ How would you know that? _I had to measure her, remember?_ Oh. _Yeah._

"N-no," stuttered Nico. Stella smiled, but there was something evil about it.

"Good, we wouldn't want a repeat of that fateful day on the bus," she snickered. Nico paled.

What was that about? _She set up an elaborate prank on Nico's bus. She said any farther than seat two and you would enter a mine-field of whoopie cushions. _Whoa, did she do that by herself? _Lilly helped her._ She seems to have potential as our accomplice. _Heh, that notebook? It's filled with plans for pranks, don't tell Robin. _I promise... as long as she helps us with pranks._ I'm sure she would._

"Hi Stella-chan!" said Honey-senpai cheerfully. "You ready?"

"Yep," said Stella, and placed her notebook in between some books.

Pranks huh? Did she let you see it? _Yep, they were pretty evil. I liked the water balloon one._

After a while of dancing, Stella wanted a break. We all looked at Tamaki, who was currently sulking.

"It's a bit difficult for him to do the girls part," said Robin. "He's too tall."

"I don't see a problem with that," said Honey, who was dancing with Mori.

"You two are a special case," me and Kaoru said. There was a big clang, and we all looked towards Haruhi and Kanako. Kanako seemed to have burned her finger. Then they both left for the Nurses Office.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" shouted Honey. We all turned to look for him, but, he wasn't there. He disapeared. Weird. _He was there a second ago._I know, how did he disappear?

"Mori accidentally stepped on him," explained Kyoya. Whoa, Kaoru, can he read minds? _I don't know! Can he?_ "I can't read minds." We all sweat dropped.

Wait, Kaoru now's your chance... again! _What are you talking about?_ Ask Stella if she needs a practice partner! _No, Honey-senpai will be back momentarily._ Ask her! _No!_ Then I'll ask for you. _No!_

"Hey Stella," I began. _No!_Yes! "Since Honey-senpai's gone, how bout Kaoru practices with you?"

"I don't really care who practices with me. Actually, if I wasn't going to the dance, I would be fixing the uniform the Triplets asked me to make," said Stella calmly, looking out the window. "Too bad Rose dragged Lilly to that manga convention. They missed their first two days here."

"They should be back tomorrow," said Violet from her corner of the room. She was typing away on her laptop.

"Why do you always play solitaire?" asked Stella. Violet froze. So that's what she was doing, Robin told me she might be doing something about the company she will inheiret.

"Anyway, do you want to dance with Kaoru?" I asked. _No! _Yes!

"Sure," said Stella. _No! Wait, she said yes? Why would she say yes?_Maybe cuz she likes you too. _But I don't like her, and she doesn't like me! _Go get her anyway!

"Oh, so you dance with your boss but not me," said Nico indignantly. Stella laughed. _Doesn't her laugh sound like bells?_ No not really, why would you think that? _No reason._Riiiiight.

"I don't really see him as my boss, I see him as my friend. And at least he doesn't complain," said Stella, and Nico joined Tamaki in the emo corner.

Kaoru began to teach Stella how to dance, without much difficulty because Honey taught her the basics. Stella was pretty good at dancing. I heard a sigh, and I looked to my left. Robin was there, but she was looking at a book. I thought she sighed because Stella and Kaoru were dancing.

"No, Bella, you like Jacob, not Edward," said Robin. I noticed she was wearing a bracelate, it had a wolf charm, and said Team J. Ugh, I'm being matchmaker here, and she's busy arguing with a book.

**Kaoru's POV**

She said yes, she wanted to dance with me! Wait, I shouldn't be excited, it's just practicing, not an actual dance. We were pretty close though, she had light perfume on, it smelled like cherry blossoms. I sighed.

"You don't have to dance with me," said Stella. "I'm fine, I think I get the whole concept of dancing. It's pretty easy." _She took the sigh the wrong way! Do something!_ Why should I? _Cause I said so!_ I don't like her, so I'm not doing anything.

She let go of my hands. "I have to get going, I promised Rache I'd see her today," she said. She picked up her bag, and nudged Robin, who looked up from her book. "Let's go," she said smiling.

After they left, Hikaru walked over to me. "Wow, you screwed up there. Why didn't you stop her?" he whispered.

"I had no reason to," I said, and he shook his head. "What?"

**The Next Day**

Me and Hikaru have been sitting in the classroom for fifteen minutes. We thought we were late, but ended up being thirty minutes early.

"Hey guys," said Robin, and walked in. Our jaws dropped. She wasn't wearing the uniform, at least, not the yellow thing. She was wearing the blazer, tie, white shirt, but she had a black skirt with ruffles on the bottom. She had her red hair in a high pony tail. Did Stella design this? It came out better than I imagined. _Stella designed this? How?_ She says she's the third junior designer. _Really?_ Yeah.

"Better close your mouths-" said a triplet, wearing the exact same thing, except her hair was down with a blue plaid ribbon tied like a headband.

"You'll catch flies that way," continued the other, who was an exact copy. Violet walked in texting, I knew it was Violet because she was wearing a purple tie.

"Come on Haru-chan," said Stella from outside the room.

"We're not late you know, homeroom doesn't start for another ten minutes," said Haruhi, and walked in with Stella.

Stella personalized her uniform the most. She put a couple of stars on the bottom of the blazer. She wore star stud earings, and her hair was in a curly side pony tail and had a blue headband with a couple of stars. They let her bangs through, which covered her eyes a bit.

"So what do you two think?" asked Stella energetically. "I didn't do much, cuz we all have different views on accessories. I hope it looks nice with Converse, I completely forgot about that!"

"It's fine Stella, we like it, and that's what matters," said a triplet. Or twin. Violet almost didn't count as a triplet.

"It's great," me and Hikaru said. We didn't know what to think, it looked awesome.

"Thanks," said Stella. "So why are you guys here early? I wanted to show Rose and Lilly around the school for a bit." She seemed a bit bubbly today, she's normally calm in the mornings. Robin seemed to notice too, because she narrowed her eyes at Stella.

"How much?" she asked a triplet. "How much sugar did you give her this morning, Lilly?" How did she know which one was Lilly?

"Well, we were bored waiting for you, so we ate only a couple," said Lilly a bit nervously. Robin crossed her arms. "Okay... I ate fifteen, Rose ate ten, and Stella ate twelve lollipops. There. Nothing big, and she shouldn't prank anyone today, nothing was planned... at least, not with me."

I looked at Stella, who was currently humming to herself, while staring out the window. She looked so calm, and just as the guys around her table said, cute. _Aw, you think she's cute._ Shut it.

"Hey Stella-Bella, since we're early, how about you sing a bit? I don't think anyone besides us will hear," said Lilly, or at least I think it was Lilly. Stella looked at Lilly and blushed bright red.

"Well, I don't really think I should," said Stella, blushing even more.

"If you can't sing in front of just six people, how do expect to sing in front of six-hundred? Or more?" asked Lilly, and Stella crossed her arms.

"That's just it. I'm not planning to sing in front of six-hundred people... or more," said Stella still blushing. Lilly looked at her, making puppy-dog eyes.

"But you promised, remember? You said that you would sing for us in a talent show. Me and Nico still haven't decided which one, but we want to play, and we want you to sing. You promised. Anyway, just one song won't hurt. Please?" begged Lilly.

"No," said Stella, and then Rose joined in with the begging. "Fine. But just one song. Okay?"

"Yay!" shouted the two. Then Lilly got out her orange iPod, and Rose got out a pink portable speaker.

"Ew, it's pink," said Lilly. Rose laughed. "Kay, Stella. I want you to sing... um, **Decoy** by Paramore."

"Decoy it is then," said Stella taking a seat at her desk.

"No, she always sings something by Paramore. Sing something romantic, like **Fallin' for You** by Colbie Callait," said Rose.

"No, you dragged me to that manga convention and forced me to read yaoi!" shouted Lilly. "The horror." She shivered. So Robin wasn't lying. Hikaru slipped me a note.

_H and K,_

_You two should be afraid of Rose, but I'm sure that Violet will figure out some way to keep her out of the club. Lilly's right, it's horrible being forced to read all those mangas. Trust me. I was forced to accompany her to the manga convention two years ago._

_from, Robin._

"Is Stella going to sing or what?" asked Nico, suddenly appearing at the doorway. "Jeez, I could hear you all the way across the hall. Hey Purple, dad said he wants you to fix these computers. Take your time he says, but if we all took our time where would we be?" He handed Violet a piece of paper filled with paragraphs of information. She immediately sat in a desk and began to type in things. "If you guys need me," said Nico, while Lilly laughed, "I'll be in classroom 2-A."

"He has a point you know," said Violet not taking her eyes off the screen, "the more time you spend arguing, the less time Stella has to sing. Why doesn't she just sing Decoy?" Rose sighed and Lilly said 'yes!', then the music started to play.

I wonder how Stella's voice is, probably a soprano. _What if she can't sing?_ Well let's find out. _A bit eager aren't we._ What did I say? _Jeez, why so serious?_

"**Close your eyes and make believe,**

**This is where you want to be,**

**Forgetting all the memories**

**Try to forget love, Cause love's forgotten me,"**

**Well, hey, hey, baby it's never to late**

**Pretty soon you won't remember a thing,**

**And I'll be distant as the stars reminisce,**

**and your heart's been wasted on me.**

**Ohh-oh, Ohh-oh-oh-oh-ohh!**

**You've never been so used as I'm using you!**

**Abusing you,**

**My little decoy!**

**Don't look so blue,**

**you should've seen right through,**

**I'm using you,**

**My little decoy!**

**My little decoy!," **sang Stella. I was right, her voice was a high soprano. It sounded close to the actual singers voice, just a bit higher. She sang really nicely too. I was surprised to hear it end. Then another song began to play.

_I'm not wearing underwear today!_

_No I'm not wearing underwear today!_

Lilly quickly disconnected the iPod from the speakers, and we all laughed at the strange lyrics.

"Of course you download that song," said Violet from across the room.

Time Skip! After Club Hours!

"Hitachiins! Report!" shouted Tamaki. Shit, we didn't have the reports. I felt something light fall on my lap.

_K and H,_

_Heh, we knew u would 4get. So we had Violet look up a couple things. So, u 2 should be okay if T interupts u 2. _

_From Stella and Robin._

_PS. U 2 4get stuff really quickly. LOL_

The rest was information on Toru, Kanako, and their relationship. All neatly typed and in a packet. _Wow, they work fast._ No time, we have to give this report.

**

* * *

**********

MidnightStar

: I felt too lazy to type in the reports and this chap. was a bit long. Soo I wrote another, which is also dedicated to soserene93, cuz I just rudely interupted the flow of this one.

**Kelly: I'm surprised you always pass your tests, you're way too lazy and always write super short essays.**

**MidnightStar: That's not something you tell everyone.**

**Kelly: Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames aren't. No Flames!**

**MidnightStar: Please Review!**


	10. The Job of a High School Host! Part 2

**MidnightStar: OMG, Valentines day is right around the corner!**

**Kelly: Are you going to make something special!?**

**MidnightStar: -shrugs- depends, I mean, it's a bit early and no one loves, wait, no one even likes anyone like that.**

**Kelly: :( Fix it!**

**MidnightStar: :P make me! **

**Kelly: -glares-**

**MidnightStar: Okay, okay. Just give me about a month. :P**

**Kelly: -chases MS around with a club-**

**Discalimer: I own nothing... except Stella, Robin, Rache, and very few others.**

* * *

The Job of a High School Host!** or **Reasons Why.

**Robin's POV**

"Why did Yuzuha tell us to come here?" asked Stella. Currently, we were in the Hitachiin mansion... again.

"Heck, I'm still wondering how I got here," I said, and the twins looked at me. I sighed, at least we weren't at the club. Tamaki wouldn't shut up about the dance, because it was tomorrow. I tugged on the sleeves of my uniform, it was so boring in here.

"You don't remember Robin?" asked Stella, drawing in her notebook. Oh... yeah.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Robin look!" said Stella, and pointed to some golden roses. "Gimme a sec, I wanna draw those." I groaned, Stella seemed to want to sketch every single flower she saw. "I would just take one, but they're there for a reason. Anyway, I think Rache would love a picture of those." I smiled, today, Rache said she might come home. Or at least to the apartment, the mansion was almost done._

_As Stella walked over to the roses, I sat down on a bench, and began to think about earlier today. The twins asked us to come over, but we said that we were busy. They asked again, and we said no... again. We left because Tamaki was ranting on and on about the party tomorrow. We told Haruhi to meet us outside and we would walk home together. We weren't really busy... unless you count picking out a dress busy. But that would take like two seconds. The Miracolos had to leave for a meeting, so we planned to ask Haruhi for her opinion._

_"No! Let go! Robin!" screamed Stella, as someone picked her up effortlessly, and carried her to a limo. Aw damn, if I insisted she go to self-defense training, then that dude would be on the ground in pain. I ran towards her, planning to knock the guy unconsious. Then, somone tripped me. Shit, who ever it was, they were so dead._

_I felt my hands being tied together behind me, as were my feet. Then I was picked up, unable to fight. I squirmed around, trying to get free._

_"Jeez, calm down Robin," said a familiar voice. It was Hikaru._

_"I would calm down if you untied me and put me down," I countered. He scoffed._

_"And what? Let you kill me? I'll untie you where there are witnesses, how 'bout that?" he asked. I started squirming around even more. I saw Stella, who noticed that Hikaru was carrying me, she quickly looked at the guy who was carrying her. It was none other than clone number two._

_"Kaoru can you let me go? I can walk," she said a bit annoyed._

_"If you're like Robin, then I won't let you go, I love my life very much," he said. Stella sighed._

_"If I was like Robin, you would be on the floor, writhing in pain. You didn't tie my hands together, so if I was like Robin, you would probably be dead. Just give it some thought," she said. After two minutes of careful thinking, Kaoru put her down gently. Stella was able to run about five feet before Kaoru grabbed her wrist._

_"I'm not stupid. Try that again, and you'll be tied up like Robin," he said in a warning tone. Stella sighed. After a while I got tired of struggling, his grip was to tight. Eventually, we were led to their limo. "Well, in you two go," said Kaoru, and opened the door. Stella went in, she knew she couldn't do anything about it, but she could call someone... I think. _

_"Can you help me with Robin?" asked Hikaru. I began to struggle again. "I swear she must think we're kidnapping her."_

_"You are, idiot," I said, and he looked at me annoyed. "Can you two untie me?" I asked as they pushed me inside._

_"Not until mom gets home, we want at least one person to witness our death," said Hikaru. I sighed._

_"Robin we forgot about Haru, we were going to walk home with her," said Stella. She was about to open the door, "Maybe I should-"_

_"No," said Kaoru._

_"But-" said Stella._

_"No," said Hikaru and Kaoru together. She pouted and crossed her arms._

_"I'll jump," said Stella, threatening to actually jump out of a moving car. She wouldn't really... no she shouldn't no one would do something as stupid as that. The twins raised their eyebrows at the threat._

_"Katsunori! Lock the doors!" they shouted in unison. I heard a click. Damn._

_"What do you want? Money? Secrets? Passwords? Codes? Why are you kidnapping us?" I asked. Better to know the kidnappers motive._

_"We told you, we're not kidnapping you. We're just taking you to our house against your will," said Hikaru._

_"Soo... kidnapping?" asked Stella. Hikaru was quiet after she said this._

_"Mom wanted us to take you, so we asked," said Hikaru after the silence. Stella raised in an eyebrow, "Okay, I guess we should've told you why. But we don't even know why."_

_And so, the rest of the car ride went as follows... silence and boredom. That is until they took me out, I started to thrash about. I wanted to be untied... just one punch would be fine... or two. Stella came out calmly, she didn't want to be carried. I sighed again._

_"Would you stop sighing? We're not doing anything wrong," said Hikaru._

_"Kidnapping's illegal," piped up Stella._

_"...So?" asked both of the twins._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"I'm bored," said Stella.

"You're always bored," I said in a bored voice. I turned to the twins, "You would think that because you're rich you would have some sort of entertainment." They rolled their eyes.

"Well, you two are girls, therefore you don't play video games, or watch movies with blood in them. So there is entertainment for us, but not for you. Anyway, we were told to wait here," said Hikaru. Stella laughed.

"Girls can play video games, anyone can. And me and Robin have seen all the Saw movies, blood is no problem. As a matter of fact, I think Robin is a lot tougher than you two," said Stella, and she continued drawing. They were about to say something, but a happy voice began to talk.

"I'm back! And I brought Rache!" said Yuzuha. Me and Stella jumped out of our seats, me falling, while Stella ran off to go find mom.

"Untie me, and I promise I won't hurt you," I said. I was untied and I ran after Stella.

"Mom!" I said, and hugged mom. Mom and Yuzuha looked at our uniforms.

"You two look so cute!" they said. Mom straightened my blazer, while Yuzuha fixed Stella's headband. "Better," they said together.

"Hey mom," said the twins. Yuzuha hugged them, and then looked at us.

"I heard you guys are going to a dance hosted by the Host Club," said Yuzuha. Oh no, I know where this is going.

"Where's the dress you two picked out?" asked mom.

"Um, well, ya see," began Stella.

"We were going to go with Haruhi today, that is until we were taken here," I said with a tone implying I was brought here against my will. They didn't notice.

"Then we'll pick one for you two!" they said together in a sing song voice. They looked at us with a face, that said 'please?'. Me and Stella looked at each other for a second then nodded. I mean what could go wrong?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please bring me your designs," said Yuzuha. SHIT! Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at us, like they were saying 'ha-ha!'

**Five Minutes Later...**

"No, too bright," I said, as they showed me this neon orange dress. Stella already picked hers, she just flipped to a page and said 'that one', she didn't even look at it. She just went over to Kaoru and asked if she could play the game he was playing, I think it was a racing game. I hope she was kicking ass. I looked over at the dress she picked. Gold, her favorite color, strapless, and it had a darker gold ribbon below the chest. About to her knees, seemed like something she could dance in without accidentally tripping and ending up in the emergency room. I don't know how she was able to flip to a random page and pick a dress.

Then again, maybe she knew it was there.

"Hurry up," whispered Hikaru, while mom and Yuzuha were looking at other dresses. "I want to play that game."

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"Fast and the Furious," replied Hikaru. There was a crashing sound from the game.

"NO!" shouted Kaoru, while Stella looked victorious. "I swear you're cheating! How did you know that ramp was there? And you shoved me off that bridge, I didn't even see that! Cheater!"

"You think that Lilly and Nico don't have this game?" asked Stella. "Either I'm super good, or you're super bad." Hikaru gave me a look.

"See?" he asked, maybe I should hurry up, it sound like fun over there. "I play winner!" he shouted.

"I've been winning these past five games!" shouted Stella. Awesome, my sister pwns at video games.

"Cause you cheated," countered Kaoru.

"Did not," said Stella. They continued to argue about whether or not Stella was cheating. Then the sounds of cars racing continued.

"Oh this one would look great," said mom, and then they showed me this dress. "How about this one?"

I had to admit, I really liked this one. It was royal blue, with halter straps, it was short at the front and a bit longer in the back. It looked beautiful, and I was surprised that Hikaru designed this.

"Oh look, it would match her eyes just like Stella's dress does," said Yuzuha. I guess it would, well, I guess I pick this one.

"Yeah, looks nice," I said. They looked at me expectantly. Oh. "I pick this one," I said, and they high fived.

"Move over Kaoru, I want to play," said Hikaru. "Ow!"

"Go find another seat and another controller, I'm only seconds away from beating- NO!" shouted Kaoru.

"Yes!" shouted Stella. "I beat Kaoru!" Yes, my sister kicks ass.

**Time Skip! The Next Day! AKA, The Day of the Party!**

**Stella's POV**

Rache hired a limo driver, yay! And she spreakens the English! Yay!

"Jennette, where are we going?" I asked. Jennette was our chauffeur, and part time body guard. She was really nice, and according to Rache, enjoyed talking. Just like me!

"Oh, Rachel told me to drop you off at the Hitachiin residence and wait, take your time," she said. "And you two have my number just in case right?" Me and Robin nodded. "Kay, we're here. Rachel told me she was inside, so you two should be fine."

"Kay, thanks Jennette," we said in unison. When we arrived, Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door wearing the outfits for the dance, a plaid vest over a white shirt.

"Oh, it's you," said Kaoru, still upset that I beat him in the racing game.

"Aw, you say it like it's a bad thing," I said. "Hey, Hikaru-kun. Gimme five," I said teasing Kaoru, who thought I would be more lady like. Me and Hikaru hi-fived, while Kaoru just rolled his eyes. I raised my hand. "Come on don't leave me hangin'."

"He's just upset a girl beat him," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"I'll go get the dresses," said Kaoru and left.

"How badly did you beat him Stella?" asked Robin. Heh, I knocked both of their top scores out. I was currently first.

"She sent him down to third place," said Hikaru. "I think it'll take forever to get his name back to first place."

Kaoru came back with two bags, he handed one to me, and the other to Robin. "You two know where the changing rooms are." He was being really rude, which was out of character for him. Then again, I haven't known him for long.

I quickly put on the dress. I looked in the mirror, my hair was down, and I kinda liked it that way. Rache insisted on doing our hair, then we would take a couple pictures for a catalog. Both Rache and Yuzuha were right, it did seem to match my eyes. I closed my eyes and remembered my parents, my mom and dad would be fussing about whether or not my hair should be kept down, and they would also be a bit proud that their 'little star' was going to a dance. Then they would say that if I brought home a guy, that they would give me 'the talk'. I missed them so much.

I stepped out the exact same time Robin did. "Were you thinking about your mom?" I asked. She nodded.

"Were you thinking about your parents?" she asked. I nodded. "Let's go before Rache starts saying that we take forever."

**Kaoru's POV (I want to try and give everyone's opinion of the dance... try.)**

I was a bit angry with myself, I can't believe I acted like a complete jerk to Stella. _Idiot, she won't like you if you act that way._ I don't want her to like me. _I am your brother, and in case you haven't noticed, we have some sort of telepathy._ So? _Soo I have some sort of idea about how you feel_. Yeah, some sort. _Well, it's obvious you like her, if you didn't you wouldn't be so upset._

"Rache? We're done changing," called out Stella. _The love of your life._ Shut up.

I felt the heat rush to my face as Stella came into view. Robin followed close behind. Stella looked... amazing. The dress hugged her tightly, and the color matched her golden eyes. Robin also looked nice, even though her red hair created a contrast between the blue of the dress. They finished with each wearing heels the same color as the dress.

"Have you two seen Rache?" asked Stella. I nodded and pointed to the room adjacent to the one we were in. "Thanks," she said, and left me with Hikaru, who was smirking at me.

"You like Stella, don't you?" he asked. I was about to say no, but he stopped me. "The truth."

"I-I don't know," I said in defeat. He smiled.

"You should figure it out tonight. Hey who knows, maybe she likes you back," he said.

"I doubt it, didn't you hear, she sees me as her friend," I said, and for some reason, I felt pain in my chest.

"Yeah, as a friend instead of business partner or boss," he said. "Maybe even more than that, she seems to trust you."

"Didn't you hear Robin? She bases it all on intuition, which means that she would tell a stranger her whole life story if they asked," I said, and again felt the pain in my chest. What was it? _The pains of love._

"But she didn't, and I think you should tell her if you like her," said Hikaru. Maybe I will. _Good job bro._Could you stop interrupting me? _Sorry._

**Robin's POV**

I know I've been told not to eavesdrop on people, but I wasn't really intending to. Mom and Yuzuha decided to curl the ends of Stella's hair a bit. They said the rest could be straight. So I was just leaning on the wall and happened to hear the conversation outside. I was actually planning to move, that is, before I heard Stella's name in the conversation.

"You like Stella, don't you? The truth," said Hikaru. He was so lucky Stella couldn't hear him.

"I," began Kaoru, "I don't know." Oh, so he _might _have a crush on her. Meh, can't say I didn't see this coming. I had a feeling, ever since we all met each other.

"I think you should tell her." Oh shit, Stella is going to break his heart. Stella always asks why they like her. Anyone could be right.

There's just one wrong answer.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Y-you came," stuttered a boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was the most wanted boy in the school, yet he was stuttering when he saw Stella, not that she looked special today. Just jeans and a white t-shirt. I was only a couple feet away, hiding, watching, wondering if this guy would be another reject. Stella just held up the note he sent her earlier. _

_"Oh, so you sent this?" asked Stella. Even though she hid it well, I could tell their was disgust in her voice. She knew this guy was a player, the biggest in this school. She didn't care for people like him. He nodded._

_"Um, yeah. So, uh, you want to go see a movie or something?" he asked. I give him five minutes tops before he starts crying. Stella smirked._

_"Sure," she said, "just answer one question. You could be right, then again, you could be wrong. There is only one wrong answer, the rest are all right."_

_"Okay," he said proudly, as if he already got the question right._

_"Why did you send this note? Don't say because you love me, or like me, I want to hear the reasons why."_

_"Oh, um," said the boy, he wasn't prepared for this. All the girls just said yes. "I-I like you because you're pretty, and I think we would look good together." Stella smiled, and laughed._

_"You sent this note because I'm pretty?" she asked, and he nodded nervously. "And you think we would __**look**_ _good together? Well that's a shame, because we won't __**be**__ good together, and we won't __**look**__ good together either. Have fun explaining this to your girlfriend," said Stella, and ripped the note up._

_"What do you mean?" asked the boy._

_"Jackson!" shouted Stella, and Melanie Jackson, his girlfriend, came out of the shadows and walked up to the boy. Stella walked over to me. "Robin, we should leave, Rache said to be home by four to pack."_

_I smiled, "Yeah, New York, here we come!" _

_**End of Flashback!**_

That was about a year ago, we were moving to New York. We just absolutely could not stay at that school. As for the boy, we don't know what happened to him. If Melanie was smart, she would have dumped him. Stella was mad because she knew he had a girlfriend and she wasn't some whore. Heck, she still would've told Melanie even if he did answer correctly. The answer is always wrong if the guy says he likes her because of how she looks.

Just like she said a couple days ago, _'I wish I was ugly. If someone could like me for who I am, rather than how I look, then I would gladly consider being their girlfriend', _she wants to hear something that isn't about her looks. I'm not sure exactly what, but just something else.

Kaoru didn't know, so if he told her, she would ask the same question she has asked others, why? He probably wouldn't know how to answer, if he didn't even know whether he liked her or not. I'm not sure if Stella had ever heard of her titles in school, but I've heard them plenty of times. The Heartbreaker, most names were similar to this one.

Kaoru seemed different, I don't know why. He seemed different than most of the guys who 'liked' Stella. I almost wish I could help him, but he has to learn, same as the others.

"Robin? Come on, we're done with Stella," said Yuzuha and mom. Stella looked nice, they put on a headband with a yellow rose and two ribbons, that let her bangs stay on her face. She looked nice, the curls on the bottom were nicely done. **(I know it wouldn't take this long for a simple hairstyle like this one, but I'm the author, so :p. I wonder how long it really takes though)**

"You sure you want to do your own make-up?" asked mom. Stella nodded. She hated it when others did her make-up. I sat down as they started discussing options for my hair.

**Time Skip! After all the photo stuff... I know not the best title.**

**Kaoru's POV**

We were currently at the party, checking to see if everything was set up correctly. All Stella and Robin were going to do was dance, so right now they were having an argument on who was better, Jacob or Edward. The triplets, well Rose and Lilly, were also taking sides on the arguement. When I saw Stella after she finished putting on some light make-up, I swear, my heart must've skipped a beat. She didn't put on much, just some lip gloss and a bit of blush, so she looked more real, I guess, than other models who probably put on pounds of make-up. It made her look really cute.

"I tell you that Jacob has more muscles than Cullen!" shouted Rose. We all turned to look at her. "What?" The triplets were wearing similar dresses, just in their corresponding colors: Lilly with an orange dress, Rose with a pink dress, and Violet with a dark purple dress.

"Ah, Stella, Nico, and Lilly, did you three fix Tamaki's plan?" asked Kyoya.

"Yep, it should be full-proof. If everything goes as follows-" said Nico, handing him a packet of paper.

"We should have Kanako and Toru back together again," finished Stella and Lilly. So that packet, was a plan? More like a prank.

"They are experts in plans, and pranks," said Kyoya. Would you stop reading my mind? It's annoying. "I'm not reading minds."

"It's time," said Violet.

**Time Skip! During the Dance!**

"Little sheep, gathering here, may you be grateful for the bountiful beauty and joy bestowed by our communion tonight. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome," said Tamaki as all the lights turned on.

"As always ladies and gentlemen, the Host Club is here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on their dancing skills, seven lucky ladies will dance with the Hosts, and two lucky gentlemen will dance with our two Hostesses for the last dance of the night. And one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen, and will receive a kiss on the cheek from our king," explained Kyoya.

"Haru, show some enthusiasm," said Stella.

"Well excuse me," said Haruhi, "I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Well, since you're here, you might as well enjoy the food, we have quite a spread," said Kyoya jotting something down.

"A spread?" asked Haruhi. "Do you have... fancy tuna?"

"Fancy tuna!?" we all said in amazement. Kyoya's pen snapped.

"Order some fancy tuna!" said Tamaki.

"And sushi!" said Robin in amusement.

After that was done, a couple of brave girls asked me, 'can I dance with you Hikaru-kun?', and a bunch asked my brother if they could dance with me.

I looked over at Stella, she was just sitting down calmly with Haruhi and talking. Unnoticed were the boys who were to shy to ask her to dance. But Nico went up to her and asked to dance, all the boys sweat dropped.

"Hm? Oh sure Nico. You don't mind, right Haru?" asked Stella. Haruhi shook her head.

"Go ahead Stella, have fun," said Haruhi, as Kanako asked her to dance.

As I watched Stella dance with Nico, I felt that pain again in my chest. _You're jealous, ask her for the next dance._I saw Stella whisper something to Nico and he nodded. They walked over to Tamaki, who said something to Honey and Mori. The plan was now set in motion. Stella ran up to me and Hikaru.

"The bag on the chair in the dressing room, go!" she said, and we both ran to the dressing room. Stella was with Honey and Mori, who had just kidnapped Haruhi. I'm amazed she was able to keep up with them wearing heels. When we got to the dressing room, Robin threw us the bag.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," complained Haruhi.

"Sorry," said Stella and Robin together.

"Never mind that get changed," said Hikaru irritated, and gave her the bag. Honey shoved her inside the changing rooms.

"I hope you like it, I have no idea what your favorite color is," said Stella.

"A little 'accident' towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling, any thoughts Stella?" asked Kyoya.

"Yep, right here," said Stella holding up a roll of paper. Kyoya was about to take it, when Stella passed it to Robin.

"Of course, the other was free, but we have to charge you for this one," said Robin in a business tone. Wow, they sure were miserly.

"How much?" asked Kyoya.

"How much would you be willing to pay?" asked Robin.

"How about... 200 dollars?" asked Kyoya. Dollars? As in U.S. currency?

"300," said Robin. Kyoya shrugged.

"Fair enough I guess," he said, and pulled out a wad of bills. "This plan better be good."

"They always are, and planned for every possible scenario," said Stella. He gave them the wad but they shoved it back.

"We don't want your money," said Robin. Then why were they asking for a price?

"Pretend we requested Haruhi... as costumers. Subtract this from her debt," said the two. Kyoya took back the money and began to write in his notebook.

"Haru, you got twenty minutes before the climax of the party. Consider that your time limit," said Stella. When Haruhi came out, Stella pointed to a chair. Haruhi sat down, and me and Hikaru applied a bit of make-up.

"Gentlemen! ...And ladies, we have guests to entertain!" shouted Tamaki. We stepped away, and Haruhi stood up. Tamaki froze. Haruhi looked nice, not to much make-up, and her eyes seemed even bigger.

"So what do you think?" we asked, proud of our accomplishment.

"My face feels heavy," complained Haruhi. "And these shoes are hard to walk in."

"Do you want to wear mine?" asked Stella and Robin together. Me, Hikaru, and Haruhi looked at the heels. They almost seemed dangerous, but I'm sure there were bigger ones. Anyway, I've never worn heels, so I have no idea about whether or not they're easy to walk in.

"Go Haru, go!" cheered Stella, as Haruhi stumbled away awkwardly. "Do you think I should have given her flats?" she asked Robin.

"Meh, she'll get used to those," said Robin.

****

* * *

MidnightStar: I was hoping I would only write two parts, but it turns out I need three parts. -sweatdrops-

**Kelly: Are we going somewhere soon?**

**MidnightStar: Yes, the surprise is almost here, bwa ha ha.**

**Kelly: Okay -backs away slowly-**

**Narrator: Will Kaoru tell Stella his feelings? What is Nico planning? Who will have the last dance? What is Stella's plan? Why do I keep asking you all these questions? **

**Please Review! No flames! Part three will be up soon!**


	11. The Job of a High School Host! Part 3

**MidnightStar: Whew, hopefully this will be the last part of the episode. I'm beat.**

**Kelly: Stop whining you big baby. Get busy!**

**MidnightStar: Okay, okay, bossy.**

**Disclaimer: We're on FanFic...ne? (ne means right... I hope you guys knew that)**

**Bold- English, author's notes**

**Bold Italics- Italian**

**Italics- Emphasis, Twin Telepathy, Flashbacks, and notes.**

* * *

The Job of a High School Host! **or** Reasons Why.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Hey guys, what's this?" asked Stella holding up a note.

"Oh, that's the note we didn't send, we decided to send the one that a girl wrote," said Kyoya. Stella nodded and opened it up.

"What's wrong with it? It seems okay. And... isn't that Robin's handwriting?" she asked puzzled.

"That's impossible, we already sent the one Robin wrote," said Kaoru. _We did send Robin's note, right? _I'm pretty sure I grabbed it. I held my hand out for the note.

_Every time I look at you, my heart flutters. I know it sounds..._

"Shit," I said, "this is Robin's. We sent the one we wrote before." Everyone looked at me. Then Stella began to laugh.

"Robin told me what you guys wrote, it was so funny. No one would write something like that!" she said laughing. "L-let's rendenzvous on Noah's Ark, that was so funny!" Well, at least she was honest. Rendenzvous? What were we thinking?

"Stella I want you to work on this plan," said Kyoya handing her the roll of paper after she calmed down.

"Sure," she said, and looked over her plan. Oh let's help Kaoru! I want to see how devious she is! _Okay._

"We want to help!" we said together. Stella looked at us for a second.

"Okay," she said. She scribbled something down on a post-it. "Here, say this right after you announce who won the kiss, which should be Kanako. I'll get the next part ready, meet me outside in about five minutes. Bring two bananas." Bananas?

"Bananas?" asked Kaoru. Stella nodded. Then she ran out of the room. Kaoru looked at me. "Why does she want bananas?"

**Stella's POV**

"Oh, there you are Stella. We never did get to finish that dance," said Nico.

"Busy, maybe later," I said, and was about to run when he grabbed my wrist.

"Just one dance?" he asked. Ugh, not now.

"No, I only have a few minutes. Later," I said.

"Can I come with you?" he asked. I shrugged. Meh, it was only a couple minutes. He better not ruin this. "So what do you need to do right now?"

"Setting up an 'accident', Kyoya asked me to do this, so don't ruin it," I said. Judging the distance from the balcony, the first X should be on this step. In case they miss, the second should be placed, right here.

"Stella?" asked Nico.

"What?" I asked, still measuring.

_**"Why don't you come back with me and Lilly? You know, to America," **_he said in Italian. I shook my head._** "Please? I mean, why would you want to stay here?"**_ To be honest, I kinda liked it here. There was something keeping me here, I don't know what it was.

_**"No, I'm staying, I like it here. I don't know why, but I just want to stay here,"**_I said, well, it was the truth. I already had a bunch of friends here. Like Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and the twins. I was pretty happy here.

_**"Do you like somebody? Like, like-like?"**_ asked Nico. I gave him a look.

_**"Course not,"**_ I said. _**"Why?"**_

_**"Oh, I thought you liked Kaoru,"**_ he said. Me? And Kaoru? He must've hit his head before talking to me. I don't believe in love... at least, not for me. No one ever really likes me. They just think I'm another slut that happens to walk by.

_**"Sure, he's my friend,"**_ I said, and drew and X on the step with a piece of chalk. He sighed.

_**"Not that way,"**_ he said.

_**"I don't like anybody that kind of way,"**_ I said curtly, he should know. He's heard of the stories in school, the ones about me, the 'Heartbreaker'.

_**"Oh," **_he said. _**"You done yet?"**_

_**"Nope,"**_I said, and drew the final X on the place I thought would be good.

"Stella?" asked two voices, the twins. "We got the bananas." Nico looked at me.

_**"You'll see,"**_I said. "Okay, I want you two," I said, motioning to the twins, "to announce what I wrote down, then throw those peels from the balcony above us, right onto the Xs. The we all just watch what happens." They nodded in understanding. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Robin."

**Kaoru's POV**

When Stella left, we looked at the Xs. Pretty good, although we still weren't sure what she was planning. _You should tell her._ Stop telling me to tell her! _Dude, you think about her constantly, when you saw her in that dress you blushed, and every time she smiles your heart nearly stops! You like her!_ Do I? _Yes!_

"Hey Kaoru? Can I talk to you?" asked Nico. I nodded, then he looked at Hikaru. "In private?" _What? No!_ Come on, what could he possibly do? _Fine, just remember, twin telepathy._ Yeah right.

After Hikaru left, Nico sighed. "Do you like Stella?" he asked. That took me by surprise, I didn't even know yet. I just shrugged. "Well, let's just suppose you do... stay away from her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit annoyed that he was telling me to stay away from Stella. I mean, who was he to tell me to stay away from her?

"Exactly what I said, stay away. She's mine," he snapped. I raised in eyebrow, she said she was single. _Because she is._ Then why...? _He's jealous, he must like her too. _Oh. "Even though she says she doesn't like me, she must be lying. But it's obvious you like her too, so stay away."

"Oh? And how do you know she doesn't like _me_?" I countered, yeah, I know that was stupid, she obviously didn't. He laughed.

"As if she would ever like you. She's known me longer, I think if she likes anyone it's me," he sneered. For some reason I doubt that.

"So? You can't tell me what to do," I said a bit angry. He smiled.

"Then what if we turn this into a contest? First to win her heart keeps her, loser stays away," he said. I thought about this. Did I like her enough to fight for her? No, did I love her? I thought about what Hikaru had been telling me. I... I think I do love her.

"So it's like... winner take all? Loser walks away with nothing?" I asked. He nodded. "Sounds fair enough."

"There's only one rule: We tell Stella nothing. Got it?" he asked. I nodded. I'm not sure if I should be doing this, I had a feeling I would regret this later.

"Kaoru-kun?" said Stella, we both jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh there you are, come on," she said and grabbed my hand. I blushed, and looked at Nico, who was glaring at me. "You have to do that announcement with Hikaru-kun."

"Did Kanako...?" I asked. She stopped.

"Yep, you should've seen their faces, they were so surprised!" she said with the eagerness of a ten year old. She was still holding my hand, but she failed to notice. "Oh yeah, Kyoya-senpai told me to get you because it was the final waltz. Oh, I should've gotten Nico, he's a Host right?"

"I think he's already there," I said as I turned around, he wasn't there anymore.

"Well come on then, or else Kyoya-senpai will get mad," she said smiling, which made my heart flutter. _Come on, before you lose your bravery. Ask her to dance._ Should I? _Yes. Do it, now!_

"Stella?" I said, she looked up at me, with her pretty gold eyes. "Do you want to have the last dance with me?" She seemed a bit surprised at the request.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-kun, but I have to dance with the dude that you guys picked. Don't you have to dance with another girl?" she asked. _Oh yeah._ Thanks for getting my hopes up Hikaru._Sorry._ "Maybe another time, kay?" she asked smiling. Then she resumed dragging me back to the party. She led me to where Hikaru was and handed me a microphone.

"Time for the final waltz!" we said together, and announced who would be dancing with who. The girls we were paired up with mixed us up, but we didn't tell them. Stella was dancing with a boy who turned beet red, probably one of the guys that were to shy to ask.

After the dance, Hikaru passed me the slip of paper with what we were supposed to say.

"And now, time to announce the Queen of the Ball!" said Hikaru.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" I said.

"She won the passionate kiss on the cheek from the king," said Hikaru.

I looked at the note, neatly written in cursive, were my lines. After reading it for a second, I understood what she wanted to happen. "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" I said, stifling a laugh.

"What!" said Tamaki and Haruhi together.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night would set it off just right... so tah-dah," we said together. Stella had everything planned out, and we were waiting for the fun part.

"There's no way I'm kissing her," said Haruhi.

"If you do it, I'll cut your debt by a third," said Kyoya.

"Come on Haru, it's just on the cheek," said Stella smiling. While Haruhi was walking down the steps, Stella turned to us. "You both threw the peels on the Xs, right?" she asked, we nodded.

"I don't see the point of doing that," said Hikaru. Stella looked over at Haruhi, who was about to kiss Kanako.

"Watch Tamaki-senpai," said Stella.

"Wait Haruhi!" he shouted. Then he slipped on a banana peel, expertly placed on the step. When he fell, he shoved Haruhi so she kissed Kanako on the lips. We doubled over laughing.

"Now for the best part," said Stella. "Did ya see? Tamaki tried to stop Haruhi from kissing Kanako!" she shouted. All the girls began to murmur amongst themselves. "He always wants to do the kissing!"

"Tamaki's a kiss-a-holic!" shouted two familiar voices. Rose and Lilly. Then everyone began to chant kiss-a-holic. It was hilarious. Haruhi glared at Tamaki who paled.

_That was awesome, how did she know Tamaki would do that?_ I don't know but that was so funny!

**Time Skip! After the Party!**

We had offered to take Haruhi, Stella, and Robin home, much to Nico's dismay.

"Kiss-a-holic, that was good," said Robin laughing. We all laughed at the memory.

"How did you know that Tamaki would do that?" asked Haruhi. _Yeah how did she know?_

"Well, it was actually a guess," said Stella. "I remembered how he calls us his 'precious daughters' and used that to guess what his actions would be. I thought he would try and save Haru's first kiss, so that's why I asked you two to put the peels at those exact points. So really with out knowing, he helped." That was pretty well thought out. "Did you guys see his face when Haru glared at him?"

"Yeah," we all said together and laughed.

"We're here," said our chauffeur, and we looked out the window and saw Stella and Robin's apartment. Apparently, also Haruhi's. As they got out, Rache came over.

"Oh thank you for bringing Stella and Robin home, boys. Oh, who's your friend?" asked Rache, looking at Haruhi.

"This is Haru," said Stella.

"She's so adorable!" gushed Rache, and we all laughed when Haruhi blushed at the compliment. I guess Stella and Robin told her that Haruhi was a girl.

"What ever did happen to the mansion?" asked Hikaru while Rache was talking about various dresses that would look good on Haruhi.

"It's finally finished, so we're going to go paint the rooms soon. I'd say about next week it will be completely finished," said Robin, and then she began to talk about colors and swatches and a bunch of other stuff that I didn't really want to pay attention to. Instead I was thinking about what Nico had said. _'As if she would ever like you. She's known me longer, I think if she likes anyone it's me'. _It gave me something to think about. She did know him for a longer time, how long, I wasn't sure. But he did have a point, why would she trust me, someone she just barely knew, over someone she has known for a longer time.

"Kaoru-kun, are you alright?" Stella asked puzzled. "You look... um, upset about something." I stole a glance at Hikaru, what do I do? _Hey, it's your problem, figure something out._ Nice brother you are. _I know right?_

"I'm fine Stella," I said and ruffled her hair, which she quickly fixed. **(LOL, when someone ruffles my hair -cough, cousin Edward, cough- I fix it immediatly and they laugh and call me a neat freak)** "By the way, why do you add -_kun_ to our names?" I asked, it was a sign of endearment, normally used by lovers. At that last thought I blushed, but it was dark, so she probably couldn't see it.

"Isn't that placed after the name of a friend that's a guy?" she asked. "My Japanese teacher said that -_kun_ was placed after the name of a friend, and that -_chan_was placed after the name of a friend that's a girl." I looked at Hikaru, who was looking at me with amusement in his eyes. "Or is it the other way around?" asked Stella.

"No you're right, Kaoru just likes to ask questions," said Hikaru, trying to keep from laughing. But she's wrong, it's a sign of endearment, used by lovers! _If you tell her, she's going to get embarrassed, let her think it's for friends._

"And -senpai is for someone that's older than you, right?" asked Stella. Well, she's right about that one. Hikaru nodded, still trying not to laugh.

**Tamaki's POV (I've never done this POV before... I find it difficult.)**

"Kyoya, did you notice something about the twins?" I asked. They seemed... different. They seemed to be nicer today.

"A bit, what do you think was different?" asked Kyoya.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan seemed to be enjoying themselves more," piped up Honey. "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah," said Mori, who was carrying Honey on his shoulders.

"Well they did leave laughing, although I think it was because of what Stella did," said Kyoya. What did my precious daughter do that could possibly amuse those little devils? "She made you shove Haruhi during that kiss," said Kyoya.

"No, it was those little devils that made me slip on a peel!" I said. Kyoya shook his head.

"Who do you think told them where to put the peels?" he asked.

"THOSE DEVILS ARE TAINTING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS' INNOCENCE!" I shouted.

"Stella-chan is a nice person, she makes Hika-chan and Kao-chan happy. Especially Kao-chan," said Honey. What did he just say? "Do you think Kao-chan likes Stella-chan, Takashi?" asked Honey. Kaoru...likes... Stella?

"I'm not sure," said Mori.

"The twins do tend to immediatly become happy when the girls come in, by girls I mean Haruhi, Stella, and Robin," said Kyoya. "Didn't you notice? The second Stella walked in the room yesterday, they stopped sitting around bored and went to go talk to her. I think Kaoru talks to Stella more though."

"Those devils... they're going to deflower my precious daughters." I looked around, everyone was looking at me. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked, they nodded.

"Don't you like seeing Hika-chan and Kao-chan happy?" asked Honey hugging his Usa-chan. "They make Stella-chan happy too, right Takashi?" he asked turning to Mori.

"Yeah," he said in his monotone voice.

"I guess they do seem happier," I said, thinking it over thoroughly. They do seem happier, all three of them.

* * *

MidnightStar: I finished!

Kelly: Yay!

MidnightStar: Onto the next chapter!

Kelly: Please Review! No flames!


	12. Bonus Chapter 2

**MidnightStar: ZOMG, I forgot about Hikaru! :O**

**Kelly: :O You forgot about Hikaru?!**

**MidnightStar: That's what I just said! X(**

**Kelly: Quick! Type! **

**Disclaimer: I own... nothing. -_- **

**

* * *

**

Bonus Chapter - Why?

**Hikaru's POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking about Kaoru. I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about my choice, my choice to explain to him his feelings for Stella. In the few days we have known her, we have grown to respect her, and treat her as our equal. She wasn't like other girls, she could tell us apart for one thing. She seemed to be a person that wanted to have as much fun as possible, not caring who or what got in the way. Also, we, uh, kinda didn't want to get pranked by her, but that was of minor importance.

Usually we call friends toys, and we have even considered Haruhi a toy, but Stella seemed to be different. I could tell Kaoru has feelings of love for her. When we met her, we knew she was different. And now, Kaoru knows why.

We had lived in a world of us, and not us. But, it seems that Stella accidentally wandered in, with out meaning to. Even though Kaoru was the most important person in the world to me, I want him to be happy. And every time he sees her, he's... happy. I smiled, what ever it takes to keep him happy.

I felt the bed shift, and I froze, hoping Kaoru would stay asleep. He mumbled something in his sleep.

Oh, where was I? Oh yeah whatever-

"Mm. Stella?" asked Kaoru in his sleep. I stifled a laugh, he was having dreams about her! "Ano*, Tono, what are you doing?" he asked. He was having a dream about Stella and Tono, I felt like laughing.

"No, I'm not deflowering anybody," he murmured. My sides were hurting from holding in the laughter. He hugged his pillow. "No, she's mine," he sighed. I couldn't take it, I started laughing. I fell off the bed...laughing.

"It hurts," I said, holding my stomach, "it hurts!"

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" asked Kaoru, looking at me wide awake now. He was still holding the pillow, it made me laugh even harder. I finally calmed down.

"You were having a dream, and you were talking in your sleep!" I said, laughing again. Kaoru blushed deep red.

"What did I say?" he asked. I laughed even harder.

"You said, 'Mm, Stella?', then you said, 'Ano, Tono, what are you doing?', and then, and then," I said laughing really hard. He was blushing an even deeper red. "Then, you said, 'No, I'm not deflowering anybody'. Then you hugged your pillow and said, 'She's mine'. Who was 'yours'?" I asked laughing.

His blush was so deep, it put a cherry to shame. He mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" I asked. He threw the pillow at me.

"I said I was sitting on a park bench, and Stella comes over and sits next to me. Then Tono comes and asks if I was deflowering her, and I said I wasn't," he said quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"And who was yours?" I asked. His blush darkened.

"I'm going back to sleep," he said. I shook his arm. "Okay, fine. It was..." he mumbled the last part out so low I couldn't hear him. "..."

"I still can't hear you," I teased.

"It was Stella," he said blushing as I laughed. "Jeez, stop laughing so hard and go back to sleep."

Like I said, whatever keeps my brother happy... and whatever gives me a chance to tease him until he's beet red.

**

* * *

**********

MidnightStar: Ha, I used to talk in my sleep, luckily I never said anyone's name in my sleep.

**Kelly: What does _ano_ mean?**

**MidnightStar: I think it means _um_.**** I feel upset... I wanted to do a Valentines day special.**

**Kelly: -rolls eyes- make a late one.**

**MidnightStar: That's perfect! Who's pairing? StellaxKaoru? StellaxNico? RobinxHikaru? KyoyaxViolet? Something completely different?**

**Kelly: -does Tamaki host pose- You decide! Please review!**

**MidnightStar: -copies pose- No flames please!**


	13. Temporary Pain part 1

**MidnightStar: Yay! A new episode!**

**Kelly: Shouldn't you be doing your homework? **

**MidnightStar: ...Isn't there 30 minutes on the bus to do it? O_O**

**Kelly: -sigh- It's a mystery how you keep your A average. -.-**

**MidnightStar: If I told you, it wouldn't be a mystery now would it? ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, it would be HikaxHaru, not TamaxHaru!**

**

* * *

**

Temporary Pain

**Stella's POV**

"Hey Stella-chan, want me to carry your books for you?" asked Kaoru. That has been the seventh time today he's asked to carry my books.

"No I'm good. I have arms you know, and they work just fine," I said a bit irritated that Kaoru and Nico have been trying to do favors for me this whole week.

"Hey Stella, can I-" started Nico, but I cut him off.

"Carry my books?" I asked, and he nodded. "No, I'm fine. I'm not sure what's up with you two this week. You're acting all... weird." They exchanged a look.

"We're just trying to be helpful," they said together, then glared at each other.

"Well go bother- uh, I mean 'help' someone else. I don't know, someone like... Robin or Violet," I said as I noticed the two carrying more books than me, and a laptop. They looked at each other again.

"Never mind, we have to go... somewhere... that... isn't here," they said, and ran off. Yeah, helpful... right. As I walked down the hall, I had a weird feeling, like someone was glaring at me. I turned around, but there were too many people.

**Time Skip! The next day! (Why? Cuz basically no one did anything yesterday.)**

**Haruhi's POV**

"Stella, we're too early again," I said as Stella dragged me to homeroom. She was full of energy... again. Even though she was easier to handle than Tamaki, she was a bit difficult. I smiled, she was like a younger sister.

"So? There's nothing wrong with being early. Anyway, that way you have time to study," she said as we entered the classroom. She noticed a textbook on her desk. "That's where I left it. Well now I can study for that test, ne?"

"I don't think ten minutes of studying is going to give you an A," I warned. She laughed.

"That's what you think. I don't really have to worry about my academic grades, even though I do try to keep them at least a B average. I have an art scholarship, so- ow! Ow, ow, ow!" she shouted, and held onto her finger. I rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. She was fine a minute ago.

"The book bit me!" she shouted, and opened her hand to reveal her finger, which was bleeding from a cut. I looked at the book, which seemed to be able to open to a specific page. When I opened it, I jumped back, a knife with a bloody tip fell. "Who stuck a knife in there?" asked Stella, inspecting her cut. There was a note tied to the knife. "A note... how queer. Haru can you read it?"

"Okay," I said, and began to read the note which was typed.

_To Stella the slut_

_Stay away from the Hitachiin twins, or you'll get worse than a small cut on the finger. _

_Next time, it will be worse than a knife_

_signed, anonymous._

"Ooh, a threat letter. I'm so scared!" she said sarcastically. She was currently checking inside her desk and Robin's.

"You should be," I snapped, amazed that she wasn't afraid, "they just stuck a knife inside your textbook. And they said that they'll do worse, they didn't even write their name, they just typed anonymous!" She looked surprised at the loudness of my voice, I was worried about her. They mentioned things much worse than a small cut on the finger.

"Don't worry Haru, I've gotten worse threat letters. Hm, then again, nobody actually did anything. Most were empty threats, this is the first time someone has actually done something. Okay," she said after thinking it over, "I'll be careful Haru."

"Stella what happened?" said Robin coming in. I handed her the note. "Oh, let me see." She held her hand out for Stella's hand.

"No, it's fine," said Stella as she backed away. Robin glared at her. "Fine," she said, and opened her hand to reveal her bloody finger.

"To the nurse, now," commanded Robin. "Haru, can you get rid of that knife? Somewhere sensei or a student won't be able to find it." I nodded, and watched the two run out of the classroom, with Stella saying she was fine, and Robin dismissing it. I opened their desks, wondering why Stella opened them. Empty, did she think there was another note?

**Stella's POV**

"Oh jeez, stop being so pushy," I said as Robin kept ushering me to the nurse's office.

"How you can stay calm when someone hates your guts is a mystery," she sighed, and looked at her watch. "Stella run, class starts in ten minutes, and we need time to study!" I ran down the hall, turned around a corner, and crashed into somebody and we both fell.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" I said, I would offer my hand, but it's covered in blood.

"No, it's fine... Stella-chan?" asked Kaoru. "I thought you were in class. Are you lost?"

"No, me and Robin are going to the nurse's office," I said getting up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Oh shit. What do I say? Oh yeah, your fangirls want to kill me and they left a knife in my textbook?

"Oh, you know, klutzy Stella cut her finger on a sharp edge," said Robin quickly as she helped me up. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get moving," she said, not letting him have a chance to ask questions.

As we ran, she turned to me when we made it to the nurse's office. "That was too close. Okay, here's the story, you were walking to school with me and Haruhi, and you cut your finger on the railing. Don't tell anyone, especially Hikaru and Kaoru, about that note untill we figure out who sent it. Got it?" she asked and I nodded. "If we're going to tell anyone, let me decide who."

As we entered the nurse's office, we realized that we were not alone. Kyoya was in here. Damn it, he'll read our minds.

"Why does everyone say I can read minds?" he asked as Robin looked around for a bandage.

"Maybe because you read the minds of those who ask. What are you doing here?" said Robin. "And where are the bandages?"

"I'm part of the nursing committee. The bandages are in that shelf. Who needs them?" he asked, seeing that she didn't have a cut anywhere. Robin quickly answered and went back to looking for the specific bandage. "Ah well, let's see how bad the cut is Stella," he said walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and looked at the cut. "So, how did this happen?" he asked Robin.

"Oh, well, when we were walking to school, Stella grabbed the railing and cut her finger, nothing big," said Robin. She continued to look for a bandage, and Kyoya looked at me.

"How did this really happen?" he asked me. There's no way he can possibly know this was a lie.

"I cut my finger on the railing," I said, trying to sound calm. He raised an eyebrow.

"A believable story for most people, but I know you two are lying. If your story was true, she would have cut more than one finger, also the cut is too small, and a bit to deep to have been cut on a railing," said Kyoya. "So you might as well tell the truth."

"Fine, I grabbed my textbook, and there was a knife inside... along with a note," I said, and Robin sighed. She gave him the note.

"Do you know who it's from?" asked Kyoya.

"If I did, she would be... well, she would be inside this room, or inside the hospital," said Robin, grabbing my hand and rinsing the cut. Then she gave me the bandage, and I put it on carefully, as to not irritate the cut.

"It's just a threat letter," I said, and the two looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean, I've gotten worse threats than that one."

"None of them have ever actually hurt you," said Robin. "Think Stella, what would give them a motive to write this letter and stick a knife in your book?" I began to think, when was the last time I was with Kaoru or Hikaru in public...

Let's see... I was with them today, when I bumped into them. Kaoru asked about ten times to carry my books yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that day, and basically this whole week. Also those two had a tendency to talk to me and Robin on the way to our limos. So actually I have been talking to them a lot.

"Well, Kaoru and Nico have each asked me about ten times to carry my books after class, and we talk on the way to our limos," I said, and Robin sighed.

"But why would they target you specifically?" said Robin.

"Well, for the time being, try not to talk to those two that much Stella," said Kyoya seriously.

"They sit in front of me in most of my classes, and we all go to the Host Club. I think that I should act normally, and see what happens. Maybe I can figure out who it is. I mean, obviously it's someone who has a crush on the two, maybe a customer," I explained.

"She does have a point," said Kyoya, and finally Robin agreed.

"Fine, but when I'm not with you, walk to class with one of the triplets, preferably Lilly, she knows how to defend herself. Please Stella, be careful," she pleaded, and I nodded.

"Don't you two have to get to class?" asked Kyoya looking at the clock. Oh shit. We're going to be late.

**Robin's POV**

After leaving the nurse's office, we sprinted towards class. Then we heard the bell ring. "We're not late till that bell stops ringing!" I shouted as I entered the class. No one was even here, well, besides Haru and the twins, who were currently bothering her.

"Stella!" shouted Haruhi happily. The twins immediatly turned around, giving her the chance to get away. "You're five minutes early."

"Really?" asked Stella glancing at me. "Robin said we were late."

"Why did you go to the nurses office?" asked Hikaru. Stella showed him her finger, and sat in her desk. She looked inside, and started doodling in her notebook. "You seem quiet today."

"No, I'm just tired. I was studying last night," she said, I was actually convinced from the tired voice she used. The twins looked at her for second, got bored and went back to bothering Haruhi. That's the first time they haven't pressed the matter. I think it was because of her tone of voice. I looked around to see all my classmates studying. One of these, was trying to ruin Stella's life. I tried to push that thought away, and continue studying.

After class, though, I realized that the twins, were prepared to press the matter. They walked up to Stella, who quickly walked out of the classroom, amazingly, they were able to meet her stride. I was close behind, making sure nobody tried to hurt her like the letter said. They each put an arm around her, Hikaru around the shoulders, and Kaoru around the waist. Once they did that, she froze and immediately removed their arms.

"Ano, Stella-chan you seem different today," they said together. Stella looked at them, pretending to be tired.

"Oh, well pulling an all-nighter does that to a girl. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to my next class," she said curtly, and literally ran to said class. I kept walking calmly, hoping that they wouldn't notice me, but they did.

"What's wrong with Stella-chan?" they asked, catching up to me. They knew better than to put their arms around me, Stella might not mind, but I will rip their arms off if they try.

"There's nothing wrong. Like she said, we should get to class," I said, and quickened my pace. They ran up to me.

"Are you sure? She normally talks to us in the mornings," said Hikaru, and the two stood in front of me, preventing escape. Damn it, I should have run like Stella.

"Well, she's tired. She doesn't always have to talk to you two. Maybe she has nothing to say," I said, then realised a couple seconds too late that I shouldn't have said that.

"She always has something to say," said Kaoru, deep in thought. Oh shit.

"She must be angry with us, we should go ask why," they both said in unison. Double shit.

"N-no, no, she's fine, she's just very tired," I said quickly, please buy it, please buy it.

"STELLAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!" they shouted and ran towards class. Triple fricken' shit.

**Stella's POV**

"STELLAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!" shouted two familiar voices. Oh shit. I swear, who ever this person is, must be having a fit. They immediately took their seats in front of me, and smiled their Cheshire cat grins. This was probably the first time I ever felt like punching a friend. Actually, two friends.

"Do you hate us?" they asked, and even though I felt like punching them, well, asking Robin to punch them, I couldn't help but feel sad at the prospect that they would think I hated them. I actually considered them best friends of mine, I couldn't possibly hate them.

"Why would you guys think that?" I asked, genuinely upset. They must of noticed because they immediately looked concerned. "You two are my best friends." They hugged me, and I instantly regretted my sentimental response to their question. Damn you emotions.

"Oh we're so sorry," they said in unison, and started mumbling about hurting their little friend/toy/accomplice/dress-up-doll/sister. I didn't really care that they considered me a "toy/dress-up-doll", they didn't really mean it... I think. I know they meant the friend/accomplice part, at least I hope they did.

I heard some people coming towards the classroom, and my attempts at removing their arms became more frantic. Now I know why Haruhi couldn't escape, their grip was strong. They didn't even notice that I was trying to escape, they were to busy "snuggling" with their "toy". Oh shit, what if those girls come in? The ones who wrote the letter.

"Can't... breathe..." I mumbled out, hoping they would notice. They didn't. Then, all the girls in my class, including the triplets came in. Oh shit, Rose had that look in her eye. The same look she has before she starts referring to manga.

"OMG, the twins are sharing Stella! It's the ultimate romance! MOEEEE!" she screamed along with the other girls, in exception to her sisters, Robin, and Haruhi, who all sweat dropped at the outburst. I swear, I could just die of embarrassment right now.

"Isn't she adorable?" asked the twins, making the situation worse. I felt the heat rush to my face as the rest of the class entered. They all started muttering things like, 'Stella is so kawaii', 'did you see her blush?', and 'MOE!'. Robin was muttering, 'it's all my fault', but what did she do?

**After class! (Poor Stella!)**

"Hey, Stella-chan. We're really sorry about what happened in class," said the twins, which followed me to my hall locker. "Are you mad at us?" I closed my locker door, feeling upset that they would think I was mad at them. I was. But when they asked, I got upset, and I don't know why. Damn emotions.

"I'm not upset," I said smiling, and choosing my words carefully. If I gave them a response like the last one, it would happen again. "I'm just not used to people hugging me like that. And then Rose walked in screaming moe. I don't think it was your fault." Really I said this with utmost sincerity, they were my friends, friends who just happened to accidentally embarrass me in class. But I know they were just having fun, and I was just a bit nervous about the letter. After a moment, they smiled.

"So... how 'bout we walk to the Host Club together?" they asked. The day has gone by, and the person who wrote the letter hasn't done anything. _'Be careful.'_ Oh, right.

"Sorry, but I have to go find Lilly and Violet, they're probably at the library," I said. Then, I realised something. Nico hasn't bothered me yet. "So I guess I'll see you two at the Host Club, kay?" I asked, they nodded, looking at me strangely. I ran to the library, Violet had said something about it.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Stella has been acting... weird around us. Like she's avoiding us," said Hikaru. "You didn't do anything that would upset her, right?" Of course not. "Oh well, maybe it's a girl thing." I shoved him, I knew what he was implying. _She's probably in her time of the month._ Shut up! As we rounded the corner, we saw Nico. He was looking at something on his phone, he looked worried.

"Yo Nico," we said, and he jumped. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Have you seen Stella?" he asked curtly, but he couldn't disguise the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, she said she was going to-" I began, then jumped at the sound of glass breaking.

_CRASH!_

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"It sounded like the windows-" started Nico, but the sound came back.

_CRASH!_

It came from the hall upstairs.

_CRASH!_

We heard someone scream after the sound. It sounded like...

"Stella!" we all shouted, and ran towards the stairs where we heard it. When we got there, two windows were broken, and Stella was hurrying towards the end of the hallway. Did she break the windows? _No, the rocks are right here. Someone outside threw them._

We all saw a rock in the distance, and immediately ran towards Stella, who was in danger of being hit.

**Stella's POV**

I was walking down the hall with all the windows, and glanced outside. End of the school day, people were either walking towards their limos, or heading to their clubs. I continued walking, feeling insecure for some unknown reason. One of those people, want to hurt me.

_CRASH!_

I turned around, there was a huge hole in the window. On the ground, was a big rock. Someone from outside had thrown it. At me? I should go tell-

_CRASH!_

The second rock hit the window behind me. It surprised me, I had been standing in front of that window, it could have hit me only seconds before. I quickened my pace. Was this what they mentioned in the letter? Robin had warned me about walking through the halls by myself. I didn't think they would attack me this soon.

_CRASH!_

I screamed when the third rock broke the window right in front of me. They knew where I was! If I had walked faster, that rock would of hit me for sure. I saw a note tied to this rock.

_We warned you._

Shit, they knew about what happened during class. I stuffed the note in my pocket, and began to run, there were no class rooms to hide in. I felt scared. I felt alone. No one was here to help me. I saw something small in the distance. Another rock.

"GET DOWN!" shouted three voices. I felt a ton of weight throwing me down onto the floor.

_CRASH!_

I put my hands over my head as I heard the swoosh sound the rock made as it sailed over my head. Sharp pain in various points of my hands erupted, causing me to cry out. I heard a thump, as the rock hit the wall.

After a couple minutes, we all got up, and looked at each other. My hands had tiny welts that were oozing blood. The broken glass had cut the backs of my hands. Kaoru came over to me, and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Stella, why were rocks being flung at you?" he asked worried. I couldn't lie, it would cause me to cry. They just saved me, that rock could've knocked me out or worse, and I had to lie to them.

"I-I'm not sure. They could have thought I was someone else," I said. I didn't want him to feel at fault. It wasn't his fault. It was mine, I should've listened to Robin. Nico was looking at the rocks, there was another note on the last one. He took it off, and placed it in his pocket. He could probably tell I was lying, I hoped he would keep quiet.

I noticed a deep cut on Kaoru's hand, and I don't know what came over me, I just pulled off my tie and wrapped it around his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Kaoru-kun, did the rock hit you?" I asked concerned. He looked surprised at my actions. He blushed for some reason, and nodded. Hikaru came over and helped me by giving me a pen to twist on my tie.**(For those who don't know, twisting the cloth with something as simple as a pen will apply pressure, and stop bleeding. At least, that's what I think it does.) **Hikaru's hand had a lot of tiny cuts like mine, and I'm not sure about Nico.

"Stella, I think you should worry about yourself, your hand is bleeding," said Nico grabbing my hand and looking at it. His eyes met mine, and he seemed to say, _'you better explain that note'._

"We should all get to the Host Club and tell Kyoya-senpai, he'll know what to do," said Hikaru helping Kaoru up as Nico helped me up. I winced from the pain in my hand, Nico had unknowingly squeezed it.

"Sorry Stella," he said as we all walked towards the Host Club. I remembered that I was trying to be early, and I'm not sure how long we all took outside, but I still hope we're early. That way, not many people will be there to ask what happened.

We opened the doors, and found only Kyoya, Violet, Robin, and Haruhi inside. No Tamaki, Rose, Lilly, or Honey, people who would make a big fuss at the state we were in. Not that these people wouldn't.

"Stella what happened?" asked Robin coming over and grabbing my hands to look at them. "All four of you look... terrible."

"Yeah, models just love hearing that," I said, trying to brighten the atmosphere. She quickly dragged me over to a table to inspect the cuts.

"Someone was throwing rocks from outside," said Nico, taking a seat to look at his own cuts. He casually passed our table and dropped the note without anyone noticing. "One in particular almost hit Stella in the head."

"Did you see who it was?" asked Violet looking up from her laptop. Nico shook his head. "Are the rocks still outside? Maybe we can get fingerprints."

"For now, let's see what the damage is this time. Hikaru, Kaoru, take a seat over here," said Kyoya. He got out a first aid kit, and began to remove my tie from Kaoru's hand.

**"I thought I told you to be careful,"** hissed Robin in English, making sure no one could hear her. **"Look."** She passed me the note.

_I told you to stay away from the Hitachiins. That little act _

_you did in class didn't help._

_There will be worse punishments if you continue._

_f_om a_on_mou__

The ending was smudged, as if someone accidentally rubbed it with their finger. Their finger. Finger prints.

**Later that Day...**

Kyoya decided to cancel the club today. I looked at my bandaged hands, Kyoya said I was lucky that no glass was stuck inside. He said we were all lucky to not have been hit by the rock. I reminded him that Kaoru was hit in the hand, and he said that it wasn't deep, but it was good that I tried to stop the bleeding. When no one was listening, I reminded him that it was my fault in the first place. He didn't answer.

Luck must have really been on my side, because there were no more attacks for the day, and we didn't have to model for the next week or so. I felt bad though, we were all hurt today, and it was my fault. When the twins went outside for a moment, we all seized the opportunity to talk about what happened.

"Okay, the twins will be back soon, when they do, Stella, Robin, come with me, Nico, and Haruhi, go with Violet. We'll open up a chat box. That note, they mentioned something in class. What did you do?" asked Kyoya. I blushed, but we were interrupted by noise at the door. We all ran to our positions and acted like nothing had happened.

"Hello everyone! How are my precious daughters?" asked Tamaki as he entered the room with Lilly, Honey, and Mori. I quickly put my hands in my pockets, hoping he didn't see all the bandages. "Kyoya, why was the Host Club cancelled?"

"There have been problems, don't worry, it should all be fixed by tomorrow," said Kyoya calmly, as he opened up a chat box. Tamaki went to go bother Haruhi, Lilly took Haruhi's place and was quickly filled in on the details, Rose was somewhere in the school, Honey and Mori were eating cake, and the rest of us were discussing the problem.

**After the Host Club! Err... what was left of it.**

"Stella-chan, want to come over and play some games?" asked the twins. They had a pleading look, like they were immensly bored... which they were. I didn't want to avoid them, but today was a bit to close for my liking. We didn't figure out who sent the letters or the rocks, we had only begun the guessing game. Turns out the twins are more popular than we had originally thought.

"Well, I'm a bit busy today," I began. I wanted to play some games with them, we usually did this when we were all bored. Over these past few weeks, the business partner relationship had fallen. We were all serious when doing our jobs, but we had become close friends. Hikaru and Robin even argued less.

"Hm, it wasn't a question," they teased. Robin's eyebrow twitched.

"It was clearly a question aimed at Stella," she mumbled. They looked at her, and stuck their tongues out. "Yeah, real mature. Why are all three of you immature?" she asked. I smiled.

"We're not immature, we just know how to have fun," I countered and she sighed.

"As we were saying, it wasn't a question. We'll play the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game! We want to see if you can really guess," they said. I looked at them, they already knew I can guess correctly. I smiled, they always want to play.

"Okay. I'll turn around, let's see what you got," I said challengeing them. "If I win, I get to go to _my_ home. If I lose, I'll play some games with you two."

"How about we make it more interesting? If we win, you have to wear this!" said Hikaru, and pulled out a picture of a bunny costume. It was a play-boy one, something that even if they did pull up the contract, I wouldn't wear. This was something that I wouldn't be forced to wear, it was too short. And pink.

"If you win, you won't have to wear it unless you want to," said Kaoru.

"You two are such pervs, probably worse than Tamaki when he's daydreaming about Haru," I said, and they looked at me with a mischievous glint in their eye.

"Are you saying you can't guess?" they asked. "In that case... when we win, the first game we'll play is dress up."

"Start spinning or what ever you two do," I said calmly.

They nodded, remembering that I can guess from their voices. I turned around, and after some shuffling, I looked at them. This time they had their eyes closed, remembering that day at the hospital when I told them their eyes were slightly different. My intuition told me that Kaoru was on my right.

"Can I give Kaoru-kun a hug?" I asked trying to sound like a little girl. They 'looked' at each other, well not really cause their eyes were closed, then nodded. I gave the twin on my right the hug and he blushed. Yep, this was Kaoru. "Did I guess right?" I asked, and Kaoru opened his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, and Hikaru looked at me amazed.

"Intuition," I answered. Robin laughed at the looks of amazement they had.

"Come on Stella," she said, and walked towards our limo. I was about to leave when Hikaru stopped me.

"Don't I get a hug? You gave one to Kaoru, but forgot about me," he said, acting hurt. So I hugged him, and he smiled a coy smile. "Can I have a kiss on the-"

"No," I said, and Kaoru laughed at my bluntness. "See you guys tomorrow!" I said, and waved as I ran towards the limo. When I got in, Robin looked worried.

"You hugged them," she said simply. I looked at her in confusion, I know I did. "The girl writing the letter won't be too happy about that."

"Oh shit," I said, and Robin looked at me gravely.

"Be alert, and this time walk with someone," she said worried. "We don't tell mom or Yuzuha anything. Please, be careful, you're more than my friend, you're my sister." I nodded.

"I'll be carefull."

**

* * *

**

MidnightStar: It came out better than expected.

**Kelly: True. Why do they hate Stella?**

**MidnightStar: Come on, it's impossible to be liked by everyone. Someone hates me, someone hates you.**

**Kelly: Basically, everyone has a person who hates them?**

**MidnightStar: Exactly. Please review!**

**Kelly: No flames**


	14. Temorary Pain Part 2

**MidnightStar: Wah, it's not about Valentine's Day!**

**Kelly: Our authoress is currently crying over the fact that she wrote absolutely nothing for Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Ouran.**

**Underlined is Spanish. **

**Temporary Pain**

**Robin's POV**

Shit, shit, shit. Four days have passed, with only a note and no new leads. Instead, Stella found a surprise in her locker.

Broken glass.

The perpetrator must really hate her, but why? Jeez, I sound like Nico, talking about crimes. Stella has been more careful with her time, only talking to the twins when neccesary, and not doing anything that would cause Rose to scream moe. I felt bad for the twins, they had a pained expression after Lilly, Rose, or Violet dragged Stella away to the next class. Stella said she wouldn't be doing this if only she was getting hurt, she was worried about the twins getting hurt again.

She said she wanted to keep them safe. The stupid notes had no fingerprints, and neither did the rocks. Handled with gloves probably. The only time Stella talked to the twins was on the phone, even though it caused her a lot of pain when they asked why she was avoiding them. Of the three, Kaoru for some reason seemed the be the one most upset. Then I remembered what I heard the day of the dance. He must've figured it out, but I'm not going to bother him about it.

"Robin, look," whispered Stella. She pointed to her desk, which had a note on it.

"Please tell me that's a love note," I said, she ran over and picked it up, shaking it to make sure no knives were inside. I heard talking from the end of the hall. The twins. "Stella, code blue!" I hissed, and she stuck the note in her pocket.

"Hey Stella-chan," said the twins, "hey Robin." They only used honerifics with Stella, because they don't want to get on my bad side. Smart boys.

**After Class! During Lunch!**

"Stella, get the note out," I said, I didn't think anyone would hear us talking about this. Me, Stella, and the triplets ate lunch with Haruhi in the classroom. We all knew about the notes, so we could all talk about it. I began to eat my lunch, fettuccine alfredo, mmm. I hope these girls just forget about Stella. She can't cook Italian food with her hands cut up.

She read the note and paled. She handed it to me, and I almost choked on my fettuccine.

_Be on your guard slut. This time, I'll make sure the job_

_is done correctly. I'll have the Hitachiins all to myself after you're _

_out of the picture. Cause of death: unknown_

_signed, anonymous._

"I want to see," said Lilly. I passed it to her, and she gasped along with her sisters. She passed it to Haruhi, who's already huge eyes became bigger.

"So... we all know what this means, right?" she asked, we all nodded. "She was having someone else do the dirty work."

"And she plans on killing me!" whispered Stella loudly. We all looked at her, she wasn't exagerating, this girl, wanted Stella dead.

"There's no way," said Lilly defiantly. "I'll stick to you like glue, no one is going to kill you! At least, not today!" We all sweat dropped at the last comment.

"There's no use worrying about it now. Let's finish our lunch and tell Kyoya later," I said, and everyone tried to finish their lunch, but our appetite was gone. When I threw out my half-eaten lunch, I cried a bit.

"What's wrong Robin?" asked Haruhi. I looked at her.

"That stupid bitch made me throw away a perfectly good plate of fettuccine alfredo!" I shouted, and we all laughed nervously.

**After Academics!**

"Come on Stella-Bella," said Lilly impatiently. We were all going to study hall, and hopefully to the Host Club.

"I'll be in study hall, hurry up," I said. Then I looked at Stella and Lilly. "Please be careful you two."

"Jeez, Robin you sound like Rache," said Stella as she continued to pack her books. I smiled, just like Stella to try to brighten the atmosphere.

**Stella's POV**

"Come on Lilly," I said as we made our way to study hall. She was next to me, but for some reason I had a feeling of dread, like something bad was going to happen.

"Hold on a sec, I dropped something around the corner back there. Don't move," said Lilly as she ran back towards the corner. I waited five minutes or so, until I felt she was taking a long time. I was a bit scared, what if the girl got her? No, she only wants me dead. I looked around and Lilly was gone.

"Lilly?" I shouted. No response, all was quiet. I have to go to study hall and tell Robin. There weren't any rooms to hide in, and Lilly didn't have this kind of sick humor to hide from me when this was happening. She wouldn't do that. I ran towards the end of the hallway. As I turned a corner, I saw an open closet.

I went to go close it, then I began to wonder. How many classrooms were in this wing? I knew study hall was close by, but how many rooms were there? I reached for the doorknob. The feeling of dread got more intense, like I shouldn't be here. I let out a shaky sigh, I was scaring myself.

Before I could even shut the door, someone shoved me inside. Pain exploded in my back, I hit something hard. I looked and saw dark brown hair and a pointed face, the features were all scrunched together, like a sneer. The girl had green eyes that were glaring at me as they shoved the door closed, then I heard a click. I tried to move, but it hurt, so much.

**Robin's POV**

"Ow," I said suddenly, and the Hitachiins looked up at me. We were currently in study hall, and we all shared a table. By all, I mean me, Stella, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The triplets sat at their own table right next to us.

"What's wrong Robin?" asked Haruhi. I tried to move up in my seat, but couldn't because of the pain in my back. It felt like, like I was thrown onto a mountain of sharp plastic toys. I guess I could describe it that way. A tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. The twins and Haruhi were all looking at me strangely.

"I don't know. I was fine, but then I felt this sharp pain in my back, like I was thrown against something," I winced as I moved a bit. Suddenly an image flashed in my mind. A girl, with dark brown hair, and scrunched up features, and green eyes. I recognized her. One of the twins' customers. I had a bad feeling.

"Are you alright?" asked Rose coming over. I saw the girl again, and I remembered her name. Yuho Miyanabe.

"Stella's in trouble!" I said suddenly. Haruhi, the twins, Violet, and Rose looked at me. "Where's Lilly? She was supposed to bring Stella." We all looked around. It was half-way through study hall and we only _just_noticed that Stella and Lilly were missing.

"Sensei! Robin doesn't feel good. Can we take her to the nurse?" asked the twins. The teacher in study hall doesn't really give a damn about what we do as long as we let him watch his t.v. dramas. So at the request, he just nodded and told everyone to continue to be quiet.

We quickly left the room in search of Lilly and Stella. We heard banging on something wooden, but only saw a closet. A closet, like where Stella was thrown in.

"You don't think she's in there, do you?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru went to the closet and yanked it open. Then someone came out, but it wasn't Stella. The girl accidentaly fell on Hikaru, got up, and began to cough, and when I looked at her, I realized it was Lilly.

"Lilly what happened?" I asked as I helped her up. She looked horrible, red faced, as if she had just run a marathon.

"The... stupid bitch," she wheezed, holding her throat in pain. "She punched me... in the stomach... and threw me in." After saying that, she had another coughing fit. "I told Stella... I'd only be two minutes... the stupid bitch... she had brown hair... and green eyes. I think I remember her name..." began Lilly before having another coughing fit. She fell onto the floor. "Ya know what...?" she wheezed. "I-I think I'll just take a nap. Right here..."

"NO!" I shouted and grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her awake. "What's the girl's damn name?" She caughed a lot, and I got worried she would begin to cough up blood.

"Robin... it hurts," she said motioning to her throat. "Please, just find Stella... before that girl... her name is Yu-yu," she coughed out, and then shivered. She was cold.

"How long were you in there?" asked Hikaru picking her up.

"I don't remember... maybe the beginning of study hall? We were late... I dropped my notebook... left Stella for two minutes to find it," she mumbled out.

"Take her to the nurse, we have to find Stella," I said, and walked off towards the end of the hall. Then froze.

_"Help!" I saw a familiar bracelet on my wrist... but it wasn't my wrist. My wrist had scars, this one had a few bandages. The bracelet was Stella's. I couldn't move, it was too cramped. It was dark, and it smelled like cleaning solution. "Someone!" I shouted, but it wasn't my voice, it was higher pitched._

I was imagining what Stella was going through! "Robin! Are you alright? You froze." Kaoru's voice snapped me back to reality.

"I think Stella is inside a closet like Lilly!" I said suddenly. He looked at me weird. "I had this image... I was Stella. It's cramped, and it smells like cleaning solution!"

"The janitors closet is over there," he said motioning towards the other hall around the corner. If Stella Was going to study hall after Lilly didn't come back... she would have to pass that hall. When we got there we groaned.

There were a bunch of closets. And none of them had labels.

_I began to cough, it was too cramped. My hands shakily went to my throat, and I pulled off my tie. I couldn't take off the blazer, there wasn't enough room. I tied the tie around my mouth and nose, I couldn't smell the cleaning solution as much. But I felt weak, I slumped down and began to cry. It was difficult to breathe, and it was too warm inside._

_The phone! I suddenly thought, and reached inside my pocket to get it. It was empty. Where was it? Now I truly knew I was alone. And I was scared._

"Robin!" shouted Kaoru and he began to shake me. "Snap out of it!"

**Kaoru's POV**

I felt worried, Stella was missing, and Robin thought she was in the same predicament as Lilly had been in. There were a bunch of closets, but no classrooms. If Stella was trying to get someone to get her out, she would have to wait until classes ended. But Lilly had only been in there for thirty minutes, and she was having coughing fits.

"Kaoru, call Stella, she might have her phone," said Robin still looking. I quickly called Stella and waited. Then we heard music. My ring tone.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Stella-chan, can we put our numbers on your phone?" me and Hikaru asked together. Stella smiled._

_"Sure, but I have a question," she said handing us her phone. "What's your favorite song? That way, I can take a small part out, and use it as the ring tone. It helps me know who's calling."_

_"Bokura No Love Style," we said together. She looked a bit surprised._

_"Maybe I could take different parts of the song," she said in deep thought. We gave her phone back, "Yeah, I guess I could do that."_

_**End of Flashback**_

The song began to play, but it wasn't in the hall where we were. It was around the corner. Meaning, she never made it to this hall. We both ran towards the sound, and found her phone on the ground, a couple feet away from a closet. Robin grabbed it.

We heard frantic thumping coming fromt the door, then it slowly stopped. Robin looked dazed. I ran to the closet, and opened the door. Stella fell out, barely concious. I caught her before she hit the floor. She was pale, and her tie was covering her mouth. The smell of cleaning solution came out of the closet. I'm not sure if she tied her neck tie around her mouth, or the girl Lilly was talking about did.

I took the neck tie off, hoping she would be able to breathe easier. She opened her eyes a bit, her beautiful gold eyes looking pained.

"Kaoru?" she whispered, I smiled a bit, I was surprised that even in her dazed state she still knew who I was. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you," she said, her voice still having it's musical sound, just full of pain. I moved the hair out of her face, which seemed to have gotten paler. Robin walked over and grabbed her wrist to check the pulse.

"How long was she in there? She's worse than Lilly," said Robin, her voice cracking. She wiped her eyes, determined to not be seen as weak. "Come on," she said, texting something on her phone. I lifted Stella up easily, she didn't weigh much.

**Stella's POV**

I heard the ring tone playing, Kaoru was calling me. My phone was a couple feet away, and I felt so tired, and it hurt everywhere. I slowly stood up, and began to hit the door, only causing more pain. It was difficult to breathe with the tie on my mouth, but I knew it would be worse if I inhaled the air right now. Someone must have opened up one of the bottles of cleaning solution. The air smelt like it, and it was difficult to move.

I banged on the door again, after hearing voices. Then I thought it was no use, I had been banging on the door for quite a while, no one had noticed. I thought about Robin, did she notice I wasn't with her? I was scared, I was all alone. I leaned on the door, waiting for my fate.

I don't remember clearly what happened next, I was dazed. I remember falling, and being catched.

_**Flashback!**_

_I giggled, my dad was throwing me up in the air. I wasn't scared I knew he would catch me._

_"Emiliano, you're going to drop our little star," chided mom. My dad just laughed._

_"I won't drop __nuestra estrella__*," said dad in Spanish. He threw me up really high, then caught me. "You're safe Stella, I'll always catch you."_

_**End of Flashback!**_

I opened my eyes, expecting to see dad, but instead, I saw light orange hair, and gold eyes staring at me with worry. I could tell this was Kaoru, though I'm not sure how.

"Kaoru?" I whispered, and he smiled a bit, still worried. He caught me. "Thank you," I whispered, and saw Robin. I don't remember the rest, everything went black.

**Kaoru's POV**

We made it to the nurses office, and I gently placed Stella on one of the beds. Lilly jumped out of her seat, and ran over.

"Is she alright?" she asked, and I nodded. I was surprised to see Kyoya in here.

"Was she in a closet?" he asked, and Robin answered him, while Hikaru came up to me. We both sat down close by to Stella.

"When Lilly woke up, she was upset. She kept saying it was her fault, and I asked her how it was her fault. She told me they knew something was going to happen to Stella. She was supposed to be with her the whole time. Of course, two minutes didn't seem like that much to Stella or Lilly. I don't know what they're talking about over there though," he said, looking over at the small group. It consisted of Violet, Kyoya, Robin, Lilly, and Haruhi.

"She says she knows who it is," whispered Robin.

"We aren't going to discuss this here," hissed Violet. "Can't you see who's over there?"

"What if Stella wakes up?" asked Haruhi. She glanced in our direction. "I think..." she mumbled too low for us to hear.

"We'll continue this conversation later," said Kyoya, and everyone nodded. They know something, they don't want us to hear. Maybe they'll tell us later. _I doubt it._

Stella began to stir and everyone froze. She slowly got up, and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?" she asked as she looked around. She wasn't pale anymore, her cheeks looked a bit red though.

"You don't remember anything?" asked Robin cautiously. Stella looked at her confused.

"I-I remember seeing Kaoru, but then everything went black, and now I'm here," she said, rubbing her eyes again. "Jeez, why do the lights have to be so bright?" She yawned and put her hand on her forehead, "Ugh, my head hurts so bad." Robin walked over and placed the back of her hand on Stella's forehead.

"Just as I thought, a fever," sighed Robin. "Well, go back to sleep!" she snapped. Stella looked at her defiantly.

"No I'm fine-" she began, but stopped when she saw Robin's glare. "Fine, but I tell you I feel fine."

"Well, that's for the nurse to decide," said Robin. She looked around. "Is the nurse ever here?" she asked. Kyoya walked up to Stella, looked at her for a couple minutes. "What would you know about medical stuff Ootori?" she snapped. Violet laughed.

"Funny you should ask Robin. Even though the chances are slim, he might become the heir of Ootori Medical. Please excuse Robin, Kyoya-senpai, she's just worried about Stella," said Violet. Haruhi looked bored, as did Lilly.

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Stella, "I feel fine, I'm just bored. And a little tired but that's it."

"You have a fever, and you were stuck inside that damn closet for forty-five minutes. How can you act like it was nothing?" snapped Robin glaring. Stella rolled her eyes, and I was amazed by how calm she was when one of the most deadly people in the universe was glaring at her.

"Calm down Robin," said Kyoya, and he brought a cup of water and two pills. "Her fever should go away after taking these pills." Stella looked at him suspiciously. "What?" he asked.

"I really doubt those are pills for a fever. I think they're sleeping pills," she said, and everyone except Kyoya froze. _Are those sleeping pills?_I have no idea. Kyoya chuckled.

"I assure you these are pills for your fever."

"You better not be lying Kyoya-senpai," said Stella as she took the pills. Violet sighed. A couple minutes passed as Stella continued to sit in the bed. After a couple seconds, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she opened them in surprise. "Damn it, these really are sleeping pills." She yawned again. It almost made me tired. "Oh well, to late now," she mumbled, and slowly fell asleep.

"Can you two watch Stella while we go check the surviellance tapes?" asked Robin.

"What do we look like? Babysitters?" asked Hikaru rudely. Robin glared at him, then turned to Lilly.

"Lilly, could you call Nico and ask-"

"Jeez, I was just kidding Robin, you take everything so seriously," said Hikaru, forcing a smile. He glanced at me. _You owe me big time. _But I didn't ask you to do it.

"Okay, call us if she wakes up, we shouldn't be long," said Robin. Then they all left in a hurry.

"They obviously went to go talk about something," said Hikaru. I sighed. It was a bit boring in here. We kept glancing at Stella, wondering how long she would be asleep.

She looked really cute when she was asleep. Oh shit, you can hear me, can't you? _It's so adorable when you think about Stella._She smiled in her sleep, must be having a good dream.

"I'm going out for a drink of water. Don't go molesting Stella in her sleep," teased Hikaru, causing my face to turn bright red. "No seriously, Robin will kill you if she finds out."

When he left the room, I looked at Stella again. Some of her hair was in her face, so I gently brushed it away, careful not to wake her up. It was then that I noticed something strange. Her hair, looked auburn, not exactly light auburn it was pretty dark. Then I remembered Solange's picture, she had light auburn hair.

"So, did you figure it out, Kaoru?" asked a voice. I turned around and saw Robin leaning against a wall, smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit worried that she was angry about something.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," she said, walking over to me. "I meant, if you figured out your feelings."

Oh, my feelings, how specific. "About what?" I asked.

"About Stella," she replied, staring out the window. I blushed, how did she know about that? "I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to hear Hikaru talking about it the night of the party."

"Are you, um.." I wanted to ask if she was mad, just to know if I should start running now, or in the next second.

"Mad? Not really. Actually, I'm more worried about you and Nico. Even though _she_hasn't noticed, I know you two have some sort of contest set up. Am I right?" she asked, and I nodded. She knew about that too. "I'm sure Nico already told you," she began, looking at Stella, "that you two are not to mention this to Stella. She won't see it as a romantic contest for her love." I was a bit confused, where was she going with this?

"I'm sure you've also noticed that Nico doesn't really love Stella. He thinks he does though, it's more like a small crush. We all have an idea of who he really likes. It does seem probable, that without that person, his crush has grown just a bit." Well, does he like her or not?

"In this contest, I'm actually hoping you'll win," said Robin, which surprised me. "I'm still not so sure if you truly love, no, even like her that way, or if this is just a game to you, but I'm positive that Nico will end up hurting himself and Stella. Maybe even someone else..." she said staring out the window. She turned to look at me.

"If you two really are competing for her love, just keep this in mind. She isn't like other girls. As a matter of fact, you two couldn't have picked a harder girl to try and compete for. She isn't the kind of girl you whisper sweet nothings to and instantly falls in love. You know, I don't think she believes in it anymore."

"Believes in what?" I asked puzzled. She just looked at me and Stella with sadness.

**MidnightStar: Dun-dun-DUN.**

**Kelly: Why so dramatic?**

**MidnightStar: I have no idea.**

**Kelly: You're weird.**

**MidnightStar: What was your first clue?**

_**nuestra estrella**_**= our star. It's Spanish.**


	15. Temporary Pain Part 3

**MidnightStar: Wah, my computer has a virus.**

**Kelly: You shouldn't have opened that chain email.**

**MidnightStar: You sent that foresaken email.**

**Kelly: Oh, yeah. Sorry. -sweat drops- But it could have been something else.**

**Disclaimer: As it has been said before, I own nothing.**

**Temporary Pain**

**Kaoru's POV**

"You know, I don't think she believes in it anymore."

"Believes in what?"

"In love. I think she stopped believing in it a long time ago," replied Robin, then chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe you two could teach her what it really is."

"How? She doesn't even know that we like her," I said, and felt a small pang in my chest. She doesn't know that... I love her. Robin looked at me in understanding.

"Strange isn't it? Anyone would think she's naive, but she notices things like this when it involves other people. Yet, she can't see that her two friends are in this sort of contest. She thinks that everyone but her has a chance for love." I felt weird, talking about love with Robin, talking about Stella when she was right next to us sound asleep. Robin sighed.

"I wish I could give you some sort of advice, but there isn't much. Try your best, she'll realize what's going on sooner or later. Then again, you have to remember she's been through a lot. Too many guys who only liked her looks, too many love letters proclaiming fake love, it all caused her a lot of pain and confusion. I think what she really wants is someone who understands her. Someone who can protect her," she said, then looked at me sheepishly. "I must sound like some hopeless romantic right now."

"No, I understand what you're saying. I think she really does want someone who could be more like a friend," I said. She looked at her phone.

"I have to go back, I think they found the tape," she said and left. A couple minutes later, Hikaru walked in.

"Sorry I took so long, some girl, I think her name was Yuho? Well, she came up to me and was wondering where you were, or where I was really. She asked if I have seen Hikaru," he said, then laughed a bit. "It feels weird to have people confuse us for each other cause we're so used to Stella and Robin being able to tell us apart."

**Violet's POV**

"Robin you should take a look at this, we found the tape," said Nico, as I rewinded the tape. Lilly told us that the girl that had shoved her and Stella in a closet had brown hair and green eyes. Her name was Yuho Miyanabe, class 3-C.

"So all the proof we need is in this tape?" asked Robin. We nodded, and took the tape out. According to my file, she wasn't exactly the nicest person, the girls that hung out with her did it out of fear, so I doubt she'll be missed if we get her expelled.

"After seeing the tape, the headmaster might expell her," said Kyoya. I noticed that Nico seemed to be staring at a screen.

"Nico you better not be looking at the girls locker room," said Lilly, and he whipped around and glared at her.

"I'm not doing that, it's just that, the girl on the screen... she looks like Yuho," he said, and we shoved him away and looked at the screen. There was a yellow thing on the screen with brown hair, definitely Yuho.

"Where is she going?" asked Lilly as we all kept looking at various screens, she was running through the halls, but where was she going. "Oh shit."

"She's going to the nurses office," said Robin, and we all heard a bang in the direction of the only door. I looked around and sighed. Nico was so... ugh. He can't even wait five minutes.

"Well, I guess we should go show the headmaster," said Kyoya and we all nodded.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Can't keep your eyes off her, huh?" I asked, causing Kaoru to turn bright red. We heard the door open and turned to look at who came in. It was Yuho. Even though she comes to see us everyday, I hate her. She acts like such a snob.

"Oh hello Hikaru-kun," she said turning to Kaoru, "Kaoru-kun," she said turning to me. She never could tell which was which. She looked at sleeping Stella, who's fever had gone down even more. Yuho's eyes flashed with strange emotions. Anger jealousy, and... pride? What was she proud of? "What happened to," she paused, "Stella?"

"Someone shoved her in a closet during study hall and she fainted," said Kaoru. She smiled, but it wasn't a nice one, more like evil, like she knew something we didn't. _You're being paranoid._ Am I?

"Oh, how terrible. I can't imagine how she survived," she said sickly sweet. "Don't you think so Kaoru-kun?" she asked me, and I narrowed my eyes, she was hiding something. She walked over to Stella, and we watched, wondering what she was going to do. Kaoru had noticed something strange about her too.

"Yeah, Lilly says she _knows_ who did it," I said, putting emphasis on knows. She ran a finger along Stella's cheek.

"Was this scratch always here?" she asked, and ran her finger along Stella's cheek to show us where. Stella winced, and brought her hand to her cheek in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," she said holding her cheek in pain. Me and Kaoru went up to her, and I saw Yuho smirk in triumph.

"Stella let me see," said Kaoru grabbing her hand, and she shook her head. Immediatly, Yuho's smirk went away and was replaced with a scowl. "Come on Stella, I need to see how bad it is," said Kaoru, and Stella slowly removed her hand. Her cheek had a long cut on it, and it was bleeding. I'm pretty sure she didn't have that cut before.

"Come on Kaoru-kun," said Yuho, and Kaoru turned around, and then I noticed she was talking to me. "We should go look for the nurse," she said grabbing my hand. I felt pain explode on the palm of my hand, and I quickly pulled it away. There was a thin scratch on it and it was bleeding a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry Kaoru-kun."

I grabbed her hand and looked at her nails, two of them had blood on them. "Kaoru-kun, what are you doing?"

"You just gave Stella that cut, didn't you? It wasn't there before," I said suspiciously, and she froze. Suddenly, the door burst open and Nico did a forward roll into the room. Show off.

"Put your hands up," he said, and pointed a gun at her. I sweat dropped, I'm not sure if this situation called for a gun. It didn't look fake either, there wasn't a red plastic stopper at the end.

"I thought I got rid of that toy gun," sighed Violet entering the room. Toy gun? "Give it." Yuho still looked scared from the sight of the gun.

"But, this one's my favorite. It looks like the one cops use," said Nico sadly, and Violet raised and eyebrow. He handed her the gun, and she took a tissue and wiped it. Then the red stopper was visible. It was fake, but he made it look real.

"The headmaster would like to see you in his office," said Violet, then turned to Nico and hit him with the gun. "You shouldn't go pointing fake guns at people. Apoligize."

"B-but she-"

"Apoligize, now," sighed Violet angrily. And he turned to Yuho and apoligized. I felt like laughing, he looked like he just got scolded by his mother.

"Thank you Violet, for-" began Yuho, but Violet glared at her.

"Don't think you're off the hook. I know what you did to Stella, and if the headmaster doesn't expell you now, I'll make sure he does later," said Violet sharply, and Yuho glared back at her, but she held her ground. Violet looked at her calmly, then smirked. "My family has enough power to press charges of child endangerment, attempted premeditated murder, harrassment, and various other things. You're eighteen too, right? Instead of going to a juvinile detention center, you'll be sent to jail."

At the last coment, Yuho ran out of the room. I looked at Stella, Kaoru and Nico were fighting about who was going to put the bandage on. I'm guessing Stella got irritated from listening to all the fighting because she found a way out and got herself a bandage. I sighed, will those two ever stop fighting?

**After School! (Cause no one did anything interesting)**

**Kaoru's POV**

After Stella went to see the headmaster to provide a testimony, Yuho was expelled. We all remained calm, but the second we entered the third music room, we all cheered. No more bitchy girl visiting me and my bro on weekdays!

"Bye guys," said Stella leaving. Robin stayed behind, looking for something. "Robin hurry up or you're walking home."

"It's not my fault, my notebook's missing," complained Robin, and Stella shrugged. As I went to go sit down, I noticed a peice of paper on the floor. I opened it up, and looked to see what was written inside. It was typed... and it was a threat.

_To Stella the slut_

_Stay away from the Hitachiins, or you'll get worse than a small cut on the finger. _

_Next time, it will be worse than a knife_

_signed, anonymous._

She was avoiding us, so she wouldn't get hurt. "Found it!" shouted Robin happily. Then she noticed the paper in my hands. "What's that?" she asked calmly.

"You know what it is," I said equally calm, and her face darkened.

"We were all hoping you wouldn't find it. After all, it would only be temporary, until the perpetrator, in this case Yuho, was caught," she said. I gave her the letter.

"So she avoided us, because she didn't want to get hurt. And she was lying the whole time about all those cuts," I said, and she remained calm. "She's like an enigma, ask her why she was avoiding you. You'll be surprised. If she keeps lying, tell her that I said she's allowed to tell you, it's partly my fault though. I told her to keep quiet," said Robin, and I ran out of the room to catch Stella before she went home.

When I found her, she was walking along the hallway with all the colums. She was humming a tune, calmly walking. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand, which was a big mistake. Somehow, she garbbed my arm, and kicked my legs from under me.

"Kaoru?! Oh, I'm so sorry, you scared me," she said apoligizing and helping me up.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, and she looked confused for a moment. She seemed like a small girl, incapable of doing something like that.

"I have no idea, it just happened. Instinct I guess," she said. "So you wanted to tell me something?" I nodded, not even questioning the fact that she knew I wanted to tell her something.

"Why did you lie?" I asked, and surprise flashed through her face before she looked away.

"I don't really like lying, but I do lie about many things, be specific," she said, and I was surprised. She was embarrassed, because she lied.

"About the note, the rocks, and Yuho," I said, and she just looked at me. Her eyes seemed to say oh shit, but she just smiled. I knew it was fake, she didn't want to tell me.

"I didn't lie about that, I thought you meant something else," she answered quickly. Too quickly. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. See ya tomorrow!" She began to walk away, when I stopped her. I shoved her against the wall to prevent escape.

"Tell me the truth," I said, and irritation flashed in her eyes.

"Let go of me," she said slowly. I shook my head. She kept trying to get her arms out, but she was too weak. She sighed. "I already told you the truth, so let me go."

"Robin told me to tell you that you're allowed to tell me," I said, and she looked at me for a while, trying to figure out whether or not she should trust me. I looked at her eyes, they were just like mine, except bigger. She blinked.

"Can you let go? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but this position is rather intimate. I don't want people getting the wrong idea," she said, narrowing her eyes a bit. I blushed as I noticed that I had pressed her up against the wall, and pinned her by the wrists. She was right, this was a very intimate position, I could almost imagine Hikaru teasing me about it. Stella sighed in annoyance and boredom.

"Jeez, let go and I'll tell you the truth," she said annoyed. I let go of her, then remembered last time when she tried to run. I held out my hand, and she looked at me confused. It was then that I noticed how cute she looked when she was confused.

"Your hand," I said, and anyone would say that I was just using this as an excuse to hold her hand. Well, they're right, it was. She put her hand in mine and I led her to the fountain. We both sat on a bench.

"Kaoru," said Stella calmly, staring at the fountain, "can you let go of my hand now? I'm not going anywhere." I blushed, she noticed. I let go of her hand, and she looked up at me. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything," I said, and she looked over at the fountain again

"When I got that note, I wasn't worried. Everyone else was, just cuz they stuck a knife in my textbook, that's why I went to the nurse. I wasn't going to do what the note said, I mean, it was just a note. I've gotten worse threats, nothing big. Anyway, it said that only I would get hurt, not anyone else, but I promised Robin I would be was until that day when they began to throw rocks that I became worried. You, Hikaru, and Nico all got hurt. I realised that I'd never be able to live with myself if I got all of you hurt, so that's why I avoided you two. That other day, when I also went to the nurse, Yuho left broken glass in my locker," said Stella, but she made it sound like she was done. But I'm pretty sure she left out a bunch of things, like today.

"What about today?" I asked, and she tensed a bit, obviously not expecting me to ask about that.

"She sent a note saying I would die, and that's why Lilly was supposed to be with me. Two minutes didn't seem long, but ten minutes to get a pencil? I decided to run to study hall and tell you guys, but I noticed that the closet was open. Curiousity got the best of me, and I went to close it, but Yuho shoved me inside. And the rest you know," she said. I just sat there quietly, trying to make sense about what she had just told me.

"You should have been more careful," I finally said, just to end the awkward silence. She nodded, still staring off into space. Then she turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Well, I'm just happy that you guys didn't get hurt," she said cheerfully. I sighed, and pinched the cheek that didn't have a bandage **(ON HER FACE PEOPLE!)**.

"Yeah, but you did," I said sighing. She just smiled at me, and I had to smile back. Even though this past week she's been through hell, she still smiles.

**MidnightStar: Yay, I'm getting rid of the virus!**

**Kelly: Shouldn't you have done that earlier?**

**MidnightStar: Maybe.**

**Kelly: You're too mean to Nico.**

**MidnightStar: He's lucky I haven't let some crazed killer kill him.**

**Kelly: I want to be in the story!**

**MidnightStar: Well that's too bad, anyway, who would I pair you up with?**

**Kelly: I know! How about -truck happens to rush by-!?**

**MidnightStar: O.O I can't believe I haven't thought about that. Maybe you should go out with -computer beeps out in pain from the virus-! Oh, no! The virus is hurting my computer!**

**Kelly: See the green button? Press it, and try to guess who we were talking about! ^-^**

**MidnightStar: No flames!**

***Next chapter will be a belated Valentines Day chapter! Well, the next-next chapter. Sorry!**


	16. Bonus Chapter 3

**MidnightStar: ZOMG, we're closer to the Valentines Day chapter! Pure fluff!**

**Kelly: Am I gonna be in the story or not?**

**MidnightStar: Oh, that. Well, the answer is -beep-**

**Kelly: Who just pressed that censor button? I'm gonna -beep- that person.**

**Disclaimer: You know that I'm not Bisco. I wish I was though, but my drawings aren't half as good. -Sigh-**

Kaoru's Dream

**Kaoru's POV**

"Kaoru Hitachiin~" moaned a ghostly voice. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in my classroom. There was a mirror, and I noticed I was in my uniform too. How strange. "Kaoru Hitachiin~ I have come to haunt- ow! What was that for?"

"We're not going to haunt him, and he hasn't done anything bad... yet. Mr. H, are you awake?" asked the voice of a little girl. I looked in the mirror, and saw no one behind me, from where the voices were coming from. "Oh, Luke did you put that mirror there? You know we can only see our reflections in water. Mr. H, we're back here," said the voice. I turned around and saw two kids, both around seven years old.

The girl had on a light blue hoodie, and skinny jeans. The boy next to her had on a darker blue hoodie, and black jeans. They both had short auburn hair, except the girl's hair was in two ponytails. They were both sitting on a desk, looking bored. Besides the fact that they were in my dream, there was another reason why I thought they were weird. They were translucent, I could see through them.

"Sooo... do you recognize us?" asked the boy, who I'm assuming is Luke. The girl looked at him in annoyance.

"Obviously he doesn't. It was only one picture, and we were so young in it too," said the girl. It was after she said that when I recognized them. She looked at me, and tilted her head a bit... just like Stella. This was Angela, and her brother Lucas, the twins in the locket. She smiled along with Luke.

"Now he remembers," said the two together looking at each other. "Right?" they asked me, and I nodded.

"I'm Lucas, but you can call me Luke," said Luke jumping down from his seat. He held his hand out to his sister and she took it, jumping down too.

"And I'm Angela, but you can call me Angie," she said. They walked over to me, and looked up at me. "We've come to talk to you about certain things and to show you a couple of things."

"To be even more specific," began Luke, "We came to talk to you about our big sis, Stella, and show you a couple of memories." I looked at him, wondering why they wanted to talk to me about that. "We want you to win, Kaoru."

"Yep, that's why we came to help Mr. H. Right now, Nico has the advantage cause he knows more about Stella than you do, so we're going to even out the playing field, and hopefully, give _you_ the advantage. So grab my hand, and we can begin," said Angie, sticking her hand out. I hesitantly took it, wondering about what would happen. Yeah, I know it's weird to be a bit afraid of a seven year old girl.

She took a step forward, and we were no longer in the classroom. Intsead, we were in a cemetary, and it was raining, but I stayed dry. I looked around and realised that this was the funeral I went to when I was ten. I saw Stella and the rest of the group of people she was with. The somewhat chubby man, the two ladies, one with blonde hair, the other with auburn, and the teen around my age. Ten year old Stella began to cry, and the teen hugged her.

"That's Cousin Mike," said Angie. "Do you recognize the blonde lady? It's Rache, and the woman next to her is Cousin Antonella, she's pregnant. The man next to Cousin Mike is his dad, Uncle Tony."

"Well, this is our funeral," said Luke. "We died with dad in the crash, mom survived. But she died in the hospital," said Luke, and he grabbed my hand, and took a step forward. After that, we were no longer at the cementary, but at a hospital.

"It's not really important to the contest, but this is so you know why Stella doesn't call Rache 'mom'" said Angie. I always have wondered about that. I watched as the scene played out.

"**Please Stella, be a good girl for mommy. I asked Rache to take care of you in my will, this way, Tony can keep his dream, just like you wanted**," said Solange, and slowly raised a hand to pat Stella's head. Stella nodded, tears streaming down her face. Solange sighed and smiled, "**Emiliano would have been proud of you Stella, wanting to keep Tony's dream alive. But you should think about yourself, okay? Think about what makes you happy for once. Follow **_**your**_** dreams Stella**."

"**I will**," said Stella, wiping away a tear. "**Please mom, stay**," pleaded Stella, "**don't die**."

"**Don't worry my star, I'll stay with you**," said Solange, then the beeping became a bit more faster paced, and the doctors came in with Rache.

"**Estelle, you have to leave your mother right now, she's sick**," said the doctors, and Rache came up to Stella and put an arm on her shoulder.

"**Mom, you promised**," choked out Stella, and Solange winced in pain.

"_**Sì, lo prometto la mia stella, io starò con voi***_," said Solange in Italian, and Rache looked at her with sadness, as a nurse led Stella out of the room.

"**Sol, I know this sounds selfish but, try to stay alive for, Stella. I feel like I've failed, and it's only been two days. She cries herself to sleep each night, a-and she keeps asking me when you'll come home, and I can't tell her that the doctor is expecting you to die tomorrow morning, I just can't**," said Rache crying. "**And I'm not sure what to tell her, because I want you to stay alive too, but the doctor says it's impossible. And everyday we come to visit you, you're worse. Even Stella notices, she asks me why you seem more tired and pale, and I just can't bring myself to tell her**."

"**Rache, I know you can do this. I know I can trust you with Stella. Please be strong for me**," said Solange. "**And tell Stella, tell her I love her**." Rache began to cry again, and the beeping got faster still. "**Rache, promise me you'll stay strong**," said Solange holding Rache's hand. "**Promise me, please**."

"**I will**," said Rache crying. "**I know I can't be like you, I know I can never assume the role of Stella's mother, but, I'll try my best. I'll try to keep her happy**."

"Kaoru, can we go now?" asked Luke, hugging Angie who was crying. I nodded, it was too much for her. He grabbed my hand, and took a step, and we were now in a school garden. Luke slumped to the ground. I was about to help him up, but he pushed my hand away. "I'm fine, but this sort of traveling, takes up a lot of energy. Angie, go with him," said Luke, sitting on a bench.

Angie wiped her eyes and nodded, then she led me to a courtyard, where there was a fountain. Sitting on the edge, was Stella. She looked to be around thirteen, and was wearing a uniform. I looked around, and saw that other girls were wearing different uniforms. Stella must have fixed this one too. It was a plaid skirt scrunched together so it looked completely ruffled, and she was wearing a white shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows, and tied around the sleeves were navy ribbons. She wore a navy vest, and a red tie and ribbon around her hair.

"This is Briar Academy, the last school Stella went to before arriving in Japan. It's still early in the school year, late fall. You're about to see something that might make you hate her," said Angie cautiously. I noticed Stella was looking at something in disgust, a note. She looked over to her left, and I noticed Robin, running towards the bushes, hiding. Stella smiled, but still looked angry about something. She got up, and went towards a building, and kept hidden, waiting for something.

"What are they doing?" I asked, and Angie motioned me to watch. A guy walked out of a different building, and went to where Stella was originally and waited. He had dirty blonde hair, and was apparently wearing the school uniform. Stella came out, looking rather calm.

"**I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting long?**"she asked sweetly, and the guy turned around, blushed, and began to stutter. Stella smiled, and I'm not sure if the guy saw that it was forced. She held up the note between two fingers, "**Did you send this?**" she asked calmly.

"**Uh-huh**," squeaked the guy and nodded stupidly.

"You know," began Angie, "that's the school player. Once he had ten girlfriends at the exact same time, and they didn't notice until he broke up with all of them... at the exact same time. Yet at the sight of Stella, he becomes a stuttering fool, this happens to most guys."

"Does Stella know?" I asked, and she nodded. "So why is she acting so nice to him?"

"Just watch, you'll see."

"**Well, I guess I'll go with you to the winter dance**," said Stella, looking deep in thought. The boy immediately looked happy. "**But, you have to answer a question of mine first, and your answer must be correct. Why did you send this letter to **_**me**_**?**" she asked, putting emphasis on me. He still looked proud, like he had won something. Even though Stella appeared calm, her eyes gave her away. In the gold eyes, was disgust, annoyance, impatience, and... hope?

"**Well, cuz you're hot and I think we would look good together**," he said proudly. "**So I'll pick you up at-**"

"**You're no better than the rest**," said Stella coldly, narrowing her eyes. "**You think we would **_**look**_** good together? Don't make me laugh**." She slowly ripped the love letter to peices and the guys face fell. Then he became angry, and Stella just smirked. "**You know, we wouldn't look good together, and we wouldn't **_**be**_** good together**," she said, her voice full of annoyance and anger.

"**You're such a bitch**," said the guy angrily, and was about to punch her, but a flash of red flipped him, and held his arms behind his back in a very painful position. "**OW!**"he cried out in pain, and I noticed that Robin had jumped out of the bushes and flipped him.

"**Try that again**," said Robin icily, "**I dare you**."

"**Lilly, Rose, Violet, Kelly, and Nico, did you four really think I wouldn't notice?**"asked Stella playfully, and the foursome walked out of the bushes behind me. "**Rose, you said this one would be worth my time, but he's just like all the others, if not worse**," said Stella calmly.

"**Oh well, what can you expect from the school player**?" asked a girl who I assumed was Kelly. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders, and was wearing glasses, but instead of making her look nerdy, they actually made her look pretty. "**Oh look, he thinks that by glaring at you, you'll go out with him Stella. How sad, he seemed to have changed**."

"**Robin you can let go of him now**," said Stella, still looking pissed. He jumped up, and glared at the group.

"**You're horrible, a bitch**," he said coldly, and Stella laughed.

"**And what? It wasn't horrible when you went out with ten girls, and dumped them all at the same time? Toyed with their feelings, then left them broken**," said Stella, and Kelly winced, maybe she was on of the girls. "**Everything about **_**you**_** is horrible. You sent this letter, hoping I would say yes so you could brag about it to all your friends, 'I just got that slutty looking girl to go out with me.' Isn't that so**?" asked Stella coldly.

"**My, after all those**-" began Violet.

"-**horrible things you've done**-" continued Lilly.

"-**you have the nerve to call our kind Stella, horrible**?" finished Rose aghast, not one of them missing a beat.

"**Fine if none of you five sluts want to go with me, Kelly will. Won't you**?" he asked like he was proving something, and said group of five girls snickered. Kelly glared at him, and he froze.

"**You think that after all you've done, I would go with **_**you**_** to the dance? You could rot in hell for all **_**I **_**care**," she said coldly. And the whole group left, leaving a very surprised boy behind.

Angie grabbed my hand, and transported us to the classroom. Luke was looking through the teacher's desk, bored out of his mind. "You two took your time," he said, walking up to his sister.

"Sorry, kinda lost track of time there," said Angie sheepishly, and Luke chuckled. She looked at me, as did Luke. "What do you think about that last scene?"

"I don't really hate her for it, I mean, I used to do something similar with Hikaru," I said, and they looked at each other surprised. "But, I am confused about one thing, I looked at her eyes, she looked slightly hopeful when she asked that question. Why is that?" I asked.

"After many years of the same answers, she still has never given up hope that someone, might give her the right answer," said Angie.

"What is the right answer?" I asked, hoping they would tell me. The looked at me with a mix of embarrassment and sadness.

"Would you believe us if we told you we have no idea?" they asked. "We're not even sure she knows the answer herself."

"She could know," said Angie, deep in thought. "But we don't."

"I mean, we would love to tell you, don't get us wrong, but she, uh, never really thinks about it much, so we don't know," said Luke. They both looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry," they said in unison. I sighed, this was supposed to give me an advantage how? The twins looked at each other, then ran up to me and began to shake me.

"Cheer up Mr. H," said Angie.

"Yeah, we hope you win, so we'll try and help!" said Luke excited. Then they both stepped away and looked at me like this, **X3**, giving me a peace sign.

"You'll definiteally win!" they said together. "But now it's time for you to wake up!"

"Wait what?" I asked. They were going to leave, just like that?

"Kaoru wake up! We're going to be late!" shouted a voice, and someone was trying to shake me awake. I closed me eyes, and then opened them. I stared at my mirror image, who was currently trying to wake me up.

"What time is it?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes to get used to the light.

"Time for school, come on," said Hikaru imaptiantly, and I slowly got ready. After a while, Hikaru came up to me, his eyes full of mischief, not a good sign. "Sooo... who's Angie and Luke?" I froze, shit, I still talk in my sleep? _Of course you do! Are they your kids_? What?! Of course not!

"Oh, I thought you were having a dream about Stella and she had kids or something. Oh shit, we're going to be late," said Hikaru. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me out. And so, continued a normal day at school. _You got that right._ Would you stop interupting my thoughts? _Sorry._

**MidnightStar: I bet you're all wondering what a "normal" day is.**

**Kelly: We mean normal, as in "Host Club normal".**

**?????: Bwa-ha-ha, it's me, -beep-!**

**Kelly: Heh, I found the censor button. Take that -beep-!**

**?????: Please review! And hopefully we'll get rid of the censoring button! No -beep- flames!**

**MidnightStar: Please, do it for Luke and Angie. -makes the same face with peace sign- X3**

*** Yes, I promise my star, I'll stay with you. (LoL, star in Italian is spelt like Stella's name)**


	17. Vday Special!

**MidnightStar: Woot! Valentines Day special!**

**Kelly and ?????: Happy belated Valentines Day!**

**MidnightStar: For those who do not like fluffy things such as fluffy chapters full of fluffy fluffiness, wait for the next one. The rest of you who do like fluff with a bit of a plot...**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

**Belated Valentines Day Special!**

**Stella's POV**

"Good morning girls!" said Rache cheerfully. She finished making the omelets and put them on the table. "And happy Valentines Day!" Ugh, I hate Valentines Day, it brings back more bad memories than good ones. I always found it too commercial, I mean, I would rather give someone chocolates when I felt like it, not because I should.

"**Mornin' mom**," said Robin in English as she took a seat. Rache turned around and crossed her arms. "**What**?"

"We're supposed to be practicing our Japanese," she said annoyed. Robin rolled her eyes and laughed. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Eat, go to school, come home, and watch a movie with you and a couple of friends," we said together, and Rache sighed.

"I thought you two opened up a bit," she said sadly as we began to eat our breakfast. Don't believe people who tell you models starve themselves, we don't know about the others, but we are pretty healthy eaters.

"We did," I said calmly, "but that doesn't mean we're going to get boyfriends anytime soon, that takes a lot more opening up."

"Oh well. You two better hurry up, school starts soon," said Rache. "Oh, and can we watch _The Ring_? I love that movie." Me and Robin nodded eagerly, we all loved scary movies. How ironic, today was the holiday for love and we were treating it like Halloween.

At School!

"Sure I'll watch a movie with you guys, which one?" asked Haruhi.

"_The Ring_~" we said in a ghostly voice, she laughed.

"I love that movie," she said, I didn't really think she would like scary movies. We entered our classroom, and gasped at what we saw.

Dead bodies? No.

Guy with a chainsaw? We only wish.

Samara* from _The Ring_? Worse.

A mega huge pile of valentines on our desks? Yep.

We sweat dropped, the piles were huge. Haruhi's was the biggest, a whole pile of chocolates. Mine and Robin's was about the same. Hikaru and Kaoru's desk were pulled together, and the pile was almost as big as Haruhi's. The other desks had only a trickle of valentines.

"**O M G**," said the triplets, yes even Violet.

"Whoa, I bet you my pile is bigger than all of yours put together," said Nico walking inside the room. We were pretty early, so we were wondering who put all this stuff in here. Kaoru and Hikaru walked in looking bored, and went up to their desks paying no mind to us. They shoved all of their valentines into a couple bags, then looked inside their desks. They quickly got rid of that candy too, then looked at us.

"What? Never seen a pair of twins get rid of their valentines?" they asked. We all sweat dropped, they did it so nonchalantly.

"You guys should move all those valentines too," said Nico, heading off to class 2-A. After he left, the twins looked strange. Like, not exactly bored, but some other emotion. I looked at the pile of valentines and sighed, I can't believe I didn't anticipate this.

I walked up to it, deciding how to best approach the situation without being so uncaring. I grabbed a box of chocolates, looked at the pile again, and sighed. I threw it back in there and sat down. Ugh, just looking at it makes me feel lazy. I was about to put my head on my desk when it met with another box of chocolates.

"Aw, I can't even put my head on my desk. Damn pile of valentines," I said, and everyone laughed at my blunt comment.

**During Lunch! **

**Hikaru's POV**

I don't know why, but I was a bit pissed that the girls (including Haruhi) got a pile of valentines too. Stella was such a nice person, that she didn't want to just throw them all out. She even admitted that she prefered to eat candy rather than chocolate. When asked why, she said that candy had more sugar. Kaoru was pretty good at disguising his feelings, but I could tell he was jealous.

Why didn't you get her a box of choclates like the other guys? I tried, but I chickened out, the good thing is, Nico did too. Then stop moping, it's depressing. Well sorry, but I feel like I should have done something. Where is she any way? Class room, eating lunch with the other girls. Oh.

"Good afternoon students of Ouran Academy. This is your headmaster speaking, here to inform you of an event that will take place in two months. This year, we will be having a small spring dance, to welcome our two foreign exchange students who will be arriving next month from a school in America called St. Bartholomew's Academy," said a voice on the intercom. "We hope you will treat the foreign exchange students with respect and dignity, as they might not speak fluent Japanese. They will stay here for about six months with a host family."

Foreign exchange students? From St. Bartholomew's Academy? I looked around the table where the Host Club always sat, and Nico looked happy and surprised at the same time. Kaoru seemed to have begun to pay attention at the mention of the school. Do you know anything about it? _Not really, but I've heard about it before._

"Concerning the dance, you may go with a date from this school, but any public displays of affection are prohibited and will be dealt with suspension. Have a nice day."

It took Kaoru and Nico a total of five minutes to make this connection. Dance+Dates= Stella and Me. When they did finish, they immediately glared at each other.

"She's going with me," they said together, then their glare intensified.

"Why not make a race? Both of you see who can ask her out to the dance the fastest," I suggested, and they immediately smirked at each other. "You two can try the same day... just not now." They nodded, and began to think of strategies.

_Do you think Robin will help?_ Don't worry, if she doesn't I'll help. _Thanks, you're the best twin anyone could ask for._ I know!

**Somewhere in class 1-A...**

**3rd person POV... So mine! :)**

After hearing the announcement, the girls squealed excitedly. One thought ran through their minds...

KELLY!

Yes, their best friend Kelly has a chance in winning the raffle. Roughly one in a thousand. After remembering this crucial fact, the girls' mood darkened considerably.

"Then again, she has a lot of luck," said Lilly hopefully, and the girls erupted into cheers once more.

"Kelly's coming to Ouran!" they all said, and Haruhi looked at them confused.

"Who's Kelly?" she asked, and the girls smiled, and began to recount old tales of when they were young, around 12. Sooo, three years ago.

"Kelly's our friend from America, St. Bartholomew is the school we went to before here. And they're having the raffle again! Once every three years, they have the foriegn exchange student program," said Rose excited.

"Maybe Rache could sign up to be the host family," said Stella.

"Well, she's gonna have to compete with our mom, cuz she's gonna want to be the host family too," said Lilly.

"Oh yeah? Our house is done, and it looks a lot bigger than yours," said Robin, and Rose laughed.

"But we have a pet tiger, and Kelly's an animal lover, so ha!" she said defiantly, and they all laughed.

_DJ, ya build me up, ya break me down,_

_My heart it pounds, yeah you got me,_

Stella answered the phone and put it on speaker, it was none other than Kelly.

"Guys, guys, guess what?" asked Kelly, knowing she was on speaker.

"You entered the raffle for the student exchange program?" asked Robin, and Kelly screamed yes into the phone. Violet was translating everything for Haruhi, because she had the right to know.

"Oh, have to go, I'm supposed to be sleeping, it's midnight over here. Well, bye!" she said cheerfully, and hung up. Then all the girls got excited again, and then continued to eat their lunch.

**Kaoru's POV**

How am I going to beat Nico in the race? There are not many rules, just whoever asks her first gets to go. Of course, she has to say yes too, but that was only a minor fact. We decided we'll do it the third Friday of March, two weeks before the dance. Hopefully, she wouldn't have accepted any invitations before that. I think I'll do it before the Host Club starts, I think Nico will try after club hours.

**Nico's POV**

How am I going to beat Kaoru? I know, we didn't specify what time, so I'll do it before the Host Club starts. Yeah, that idiot will try to ask her after club hours.

"N-Nico-senpai, you look deep in thought," said a girl with short black hair. She had a bunch of other girls with her, I recognized them as some of my customers. "You look so cool when you're doing that," she said blushing, and the other girls blushed and said 'KYAAH'.

"Well, ya know, I was just wondering what song I should play on my guitar. I think I'll play the one that reminds me of you girls," I said, just like Tamaki would. They all blushed and whispered 'he's soo cool'. Because of my supposedly "rebellious" attitude, I was dubbed the Rebelious Type. Stella was the Cute-Bubbly Type, and Robin was the Calm Type. I have no idea where that one came from, she is the most un-calmest girl I've ever met.

**Kyoya's POV**

I was currently in the clubroom with Violet, who was sitting a couple feet away. So far, no new information about the company. I didn't even find out much about the Miracolos, but now that I have Violet's email, I can hack into her computer and find out more things about the company. **(LOL, that sounded so much like Kyoya.)** Okay, just enter random passwords, and enter.

**You Have 30 Viruses On Your Computer! Click Clean To Eliminate!**

Thrity Viruses? It was fine a minute ago. I clicked clean, and another bubble popped up.

**You Have 60 Viruses On Your Computer! Click Clean To Eliminate!**

60? It said thirty a minute ago. I clicked clean again, and I heard Violet giggle.

**You Have 120 Viruses On Your Computer! Click Clean To Eliminate!**

120!? I didn't dare click clean again, it seemed that the viruses were doubling each time I did that. If I clicked it again, there would be 240 viruses, then 480. I'm not sure how this was possible. Violet was still laughing about something.

"Having fun Kyoya-senpai?" she asked, stifling a laugh. She knew?

"Oh, so you sent the viruses?" I asked, and she looked at me in mock surprise.

"Are you implying that when I realised you were trying to hack into my computer I sent you 30 viruses that kept doubling?" she asked aghast, then smirked. She was definetly Rose, Lilly, and Nico's sister. "How many are there now?" she asked, taking out a notebook.

"You planned this?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Of course not. I didn't think _you_ would try to hack into my computer. But since you did, I might as well gather some information on how the experiment worked. How many viruses do you have currently?" she asked, writing something down quickly in her notebook.

"120," I replied angrily.

"Oh geez, calm down. I'll get rid of them," she said bored. "You know, you could have just asked what the company was working on. It's not much of a secret." She continued to type on her laptop.

"Then what is your company planning?" I asked annoyed.

"It's not my company... yet. It's still un-decided. I don't even want the damn company, but the other three wouldn't know how to take care of it. I'm the only one who is able to actually keep it all in one piece. It surprises me I'm even related to them, I'm so... different I guess," she said sighing. "Actually, my dad was hoping to give it to Nico. He was the first born, and I'm the youngest. But he and Lilly have that strange dream of being in a band, and Rose desperately wants to be a teacher." She leaned back in her chair, and a new bubble came up on my screen.

**Your Computer Was Cleaned!**

"I'm the only one who no longer has a dream, no aspirations other than to become what my dad wants," she said looking out the window. I almost felt sorry for her, but I also felt that she was a bit stupid (**of course Kyo, you're so high and mighty**). She had the chance to become the heir to a very important company, but she could care less. I didn't have that kind of luck, my brothers were probably going to be the heirs. I felt rage boiling up inside of me, how could she be so indifferent?

"Simmer down, I know you're upset that you can't be the heir to the Ootori Medical. You probably think I'm menatlly ill for wanting to get out of this once in a lifetime oppurtunity. But think about it. There are just as many cons as pros here. For instance, though I may have a lot of power with this company, those viruses were only a small example, I don't have much power over my life. I'm sure I'll end up with an arranged marriage with some fifty year old pedophile, or people will think of me as a pedophile for being married to someone who's only seven." She went into the changing rooms, and came out a couple of minutes later. She was wearing glasses, I didn't know she needed them.

"Ah, well, as I was saying. Rose, Lilly, and Nico will probably marry the love of their lives, and me? I'll be stuck with someone I probably hate. By the way, are the viruses gone?" she asked, begining to type on her laptop again. I nodded, and she looked at me, the glare from the sun catching on her glasses. "Sorry for boring you with my story there. What do you want to know?" she asked, not even trying to mask the obvious boredom in her voice.

I stayed quiet, thinking about what she just told me. She didn't want the company, but she was taking it anyway. Why? She sighed. That exact moment, I realized something. She was more like Rose and Lilly than she claimed to be. She took off her glasses to wipe them, and I noticed her eyes were purple.

"I think you're more like Lilly and Rose than you claim to be," I said, and she turned around to look at me in confusion. "If you-"

"VIOLET! KYOYA-SENPAI! I have an idea for a cosplay!" shouted Rose running inside with a book. "My friend from the Manga/Anime Convention said she might visit me a couple of days from now! We have to do a Vampire Knight cosplay! Maybe Stella could be Yuki and..." she kept ranting on and on about how the cosplay would bring in more customers, and Violet turned to look at me.

"I am like her... how?" she asked. Rose ran up to Violet and pulled her face close. I saw Violet's hand turn into a fist as her eye twitched.

"Oh, good! You put in your contacts! I know you need your glasses to see right now, but take them off! Your eyes look so pretty when they're purple, like mine when they're red!" she said cheerfully. Violet slapped her hand away.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" she snapped. Rose looked at her a bit hurt. "If you want to be a teacher so bad, you have to study hard!" she said angrily. Rose then took on a dramtic pose while Violet sweatdropped, pinching the bridge of her nose, muttering 'why? why me?', while Rose kept on ranting about how she would make a good teacher.

"Oh, well, see you later Vi*! You too senpai!" said Rose cheerfully as she left.

"Me? Similar to Rose? What were you thinking?" she asked, sighing.

"Forget I said that," I told her, and I walked up to her. She didn't take her eyes off the screen, so I cupped her cheek so she would look at me **(How un-Kyoya-ish). **"You know she's right. You do look prettier without your glasses on." As I said that, I took off her glsses. She looked at me surprised and blushed a bit.

"Don't try to host with me, I know it's fake," she said taking her glasses back. She brushed her light brown hair to the side and was about to put her glasses back on when I stopped her.

"Who said anything about hosting?" I asked leaning in towards her, but she shoved me away.

"You better get ready, club hours are supposed to start in a few minutes," she said glancing at the clock. "Oh, yeah, Nico isn't coming today, we have to go 'train' for the company," she said picking up her stuff. "I would reschedual all apointments made today to next week, just a thought," and with those words, she left leaving me alone once again in the clubroom.

**Violet's POV (Cuz Kyoya is too hard... ugh, how do the KyoxOC writers do it?)**

Oh shit, that was close. I ran to my limo and sat there exhausted from running. I'm so lucky that we really did have to go 'train'. I bit my lip, he was just doing that stupid job, I shouldn't get excited. Why was I excited anyway? It wasn't like he was going to kiss me anyway. I took off my glasses and stared at them. I blushed furiously, remembering how close he was. I heard a noise and tried to hide my blush.

"Oh, Violet, do you have a fever? Maybe you should sit this one out, dad won't care," said Nico getting inside the limo. I sighed and shook my head. I remebered when I told Kyoya I no longer had dreams, but I think I know what my dream is.

It's to protect the dreams of my idiotic siblings.

I will keep this dream, even if it denies me my happiness. I sighed and stared out the window, thinking about todays events. I realized that the only thing I could hope for now was a good looking husband that's relatively close to my age. Everything else would be stupid to even mull over.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Come on Robin, just put it on!" I shouted shoving the dress towards her. She shook her head furiously. It wasn't that bad, well, besides the fact that it was coral pink. "You're under contract!"

"Not until Stella measures it! What if it's too short?" she asked in retaliation. What!? It was not too short, it was about knee-length, you could tell just by looking at it. I mean, sure we all looked kinda stupid, Tamaki wanted us to dress up like cupids, but no one wanted to wear a toga with wings, it looked stupid. So we were just going to wear white shirts with a red vest on top. Of course, with wings, and a bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

"Fine then! If you won't take off those clothes and change into this, I'll do it for you!" I said without thinking. She looked at me disgusted. I menatlly slapped myself.

"You're such a perv!" she shouted. I grabbed her from around the waist and chest so she couldn't punch me, and pulled her towards the changing rooms while she struggled. "No! Stop! YOU'RE TOUCHING MY BOOBS! RAPE! HELP!"

"Hikaru, that is no way to treat a lady," said Tamaki pulling her away from me. She rolled her eyes.

"Like your much better 'dad'," she said sarcastically. I looked at Tamaki, waiting for him to retreat to his emo corner. Instead he smiled and spun Robin around.

"Oh, you're so cute! You just called me dad!" he said continueing to spin her. She began to get dizzy, trying to get out of the embrace. Serves her right for calling me a pervert. Suddenly she grabbed my arm, in an attempt to stop from spinning. Ow, it hurt really bad, I was struggling to not be pulled into the hug.

"Help me... and I'll wear the freakin' dress," she gasped out, "And I won't argue with you for the rest of the week." Seemed like a pretty good deal, today was Monday, so that meant basically the whole week. But, I wouldn't be Hikaru if I didn't argue with her.

"Hm, I don't know, you seem to be in a difficult position. I shouldn't reduce myself to such labor," I said, and her hand slipped, and she resumed spinning. She grabbed my arm again, and I struggled, there was no way I was going to be pulled into that hug.

"If you help me, I'll help Kaoru," she said, then she was jerked by Tamaki as he remained oblivious to his 'daughter's' desperate attempts of escape. She was jerked again, and she grabbed my tie and pulled me towards her. I gulped as I saw that she was glaring at me, "Hitachiin, you are so dead if you don't help me," she growled, and she was pulled again, which resulted in my tie being pulled even tighter almost choking me.

"Let go," I gasped out trying to get my tie off.

"I'm going to let go, and you better get me out of this death hug," she said, and let go of my tie. I quickly loosened it, and took a deep breath.

"You're just like Stella, adorable!" shouted Tamaki, as I wondered how he could not notice that she was trying to get out. I didn't see any other way to get her out other than to just grab her and hope I get lucky. That's what Mori did, and what Kaoru was about to do. It's also what I did. I lifted her up, and she looked at me confused. As did Tamaki. And Kyoya. She was like really light, must be anorexic, I mean, she weighed probably like ninety pounds.

"Hikaru, you can put me down now," she said, still confused. I dropped her and she glared at me. "I didn't mean throw me onto the ground!" she snapped.

"Yeah well maybe next time you should flip M'lord instead of choking me with my tie!" I shouted back, and we continued to argue.

"It was your fault anyway!" she shouted in retaliation.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" I asked.

"Kyoya, those two fight like a married couple," said Tamaki, and we both glared at him.

"Do not!" I shouted, and realised Robin said it at the same time as me. I glared at her and she glared back. "STOP COPYING ME!" we shouted together again. Kyoya and Tamaki began to laugh.

"Just put on the damn dress," I said, shoving the dress towards her. She glared at me, and took it, walking towards the changing rooms.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

"Robin, would you hurry up?" I said bagning on the wall next to the room she was in. "It's been ten minutes."

"Oh, well excuuuse me," she said in a sarcastic tone. I felt my eyebrow twitch in anger. "It's not my fault I take so long." I heard a beep, then a gasp. Then I heard Robin whimpering quietly. "Oh shit, damn it, don't go in there," she whispered.

"Robin? Are you okay?" I asked, wondering why she would be whimpering. No answer. "Robin? I'm coming in there," I said without thought. I burst into the room covering my eyes. She screamed.

"What the fuck Hikaru?" she asked. "What ever happened to knocking?" I opened my eyes, and saw that she was leaning against the wall, headphones in her ears, ipod in her hand. Oh, and she was already changed, her hair even fixed.

"But you were whimpering," I whispered, and she took off the headphones. All my feelings of sympathy left, and were replaced with anger. "You said you weren't done yet!"

"I never said that. I just said excuse me for taking so long. I mentioned nothing about being done or not. Anyways, I was 'whimpering' because I was watching a movie," she explained, and handed me her ipod. On it was _The Grudge 3_. I felt my eyebrow twitch once again in anger and she just grabbed her ipod.

"Oh, really? I kinda like One Missed Call better. I mean, yeah The Ring is an awesome movie, but I just think that the plot from One Missed Call sounds more probable," said Stella coming inside the room. Someone else was with her. Oh shit.

**Robin's POV**

Triple fucking shit. Yes the current situation called for these words. The current situation was that I was stuck inside a changing stall with Hikaru. Why, you ask? Cause the perv just barges in here without warning. All I was doing was watching a movie on my ipod calmly, and he just comes in. Yep you heard me, just barges right in. And now, Stella and Kaoru were outside, talking and probably looking for us.

"Yeah, but The Ring has that weird kid that can predict the future. And it's already been made into a parody," argued Kaoru. "Oh yeah, here's the dress, it's not to short, right?"

"About knee-length, it's okay. I wonder if Robin got changed already," said Stella. "Robin? You in here?"

"Shit, this is all your fault," I hissed at Hikaru. "Now what?"

"Hikaru? Where are you?" asked Kaoru. Oh shit, what now?

"I'm in here," said the idiot, and I elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Hikaru, are you alright?" asked Kaoru worried. I glared at Hikaru, if he had kept his mouth shut, then we wouldn't be in this mess. "Should I come-"

"No!" I shouted impulsively, then slapped my hand over mouth. Triple frickin shit. Hikaru turned to glare at me, and I glared back. I heard whispering, but couldn't make out what they said.

"Um, o-okay. We'll um, wait... outside," said Stella slowly, and we heard the door slam. The second they left, I bonked Hikaru on the head. Hm, hollow, just as I thought. No one bit of brain left, how sad.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly, and I glared at him. Then he smirked at me. Oh damn, I have no idea what he was thinking, but I do know I wouldn't like it. "You better keep your promise, no argueing."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"You did promise you would help me with Kaoru, right?" he asked. Then he pulled out a shorter version of the dress I was wearing. "Why don't you try to get Stella in this?" he asked, and I had to grab my arm to stop from slapping him. Must... not... slap... boss.

"I meant other ways of helping, such as with that dumb contest they set up," I said, still holding my arm. He walked out and I followed.

"You mean the most recent one about the dance?" he asked, and I looked at him confused. The dance? Like the one in the spring? "They're having a race to see who can ask her out first, but they're doing it on a certain day. And of course, you know who has to win, right?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, beginning to wonder what he could possibly come up with.

"A plan that involves screaming fan girls, the Host Club website, and a shortcut to Stella's hall locker," he said deviously.

"By screaming fan girls, you mean Nico's, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'm beginning to like this plan."

**

* * *

**

MidnightStar: -sobbing- They hate each other so much! Impossible to do a fluff chapter.

**Kelly: When do I come in?**

**?????: I'm bored, so I guess we'll just get on with the authors note.**

**Review! No flames!**

*** Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the girl from the Ring is named Samara**

*** Pronounced like I from I am, but with the V sound before it. **


	18. Attack of the Otakus!

**MidnightStar: Grr, stupid standardized testing.**

**?????: How come my name is always five ? thingies?**

**MidnightStar: Don't know, don't care. Where's Kelly?**

**?????: Don't know, don't care.**

**MidnightStar: Kelly get over here! I don't pay you to go missing!**

**?????: Hate to break it to you, but you don't pay us at all.**

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own anything besides my OCs!**

**

* * *

**

Attack Of the Otaku-erm, I mean, Lady Manager!

**Stella's POV**

"**Okay, so this year, due to the exchange program, we're moving Prank Month**," said Nico. Me and Lilly nodded. We were waiting for club hours to start, and we were also discussing our favorite month, Prank Month. We usually have it in April, cuz of April Fools day, which kicks off the event.

"**So that means it's May, which is also...**" began Lilly, and I instantly remembered the promise I made Robin a while ago.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Robin, I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I guess I'll prank you," I said calmly. "Or worse," I added. I watched as Robin paled, remembering the last prank that was aimed at her. "Better watch your back Robin, cuz I'm gonna get you."_

_"You wouldn't," she said, taking a step back. I smiled. This time, she was going to pay for scaring me._

_**End of Creepy Flashback!**_

"**Robin's birthday month**," I said smiling evilly. They nodded, identical smiles of evil. "**Oh what to do, what to do...**"

"**Concerning Prank Month, your Highness**," began Lilly. They called me Queen of Pranks because I won last year, giving me the title. The year before that was Lilly, and before that, Nico. "**Should it be girls against guys, or has the sexist accomplice learned his lesson?**"

"**No, it should be every man for himself!**" said Nico.

"**I don't believe he has learned his lesson, your Highness**," said Lilly. "**It appears he does want to compete against our team again.**"

"**I believe so**," I said, and me and Lilly laughed while Nico sweat dropped. Last year, he was the loser. "**But unfortunately, he does have a point. It is a bit unfair, it's two great pranksters against an amateur**."

"**Hey, I won the first Prank Month, so don't act like you two are the ultimate pranksters,**" said Nico indignantly. Then he glared at someone behind me. Lilly hit him and he glared at her who glared back. I realised someone, or some people were listening in on our conversation. I grabbed the tie that was next to my shoulder and pulled.

"You know, if I was Robin, I could flip you by just flexing my thumb," I said calmly, and I heard the person say 'shit'. It was Hikaru, and I let go of his tie. "How much did you hear?" I asked, and they sat down next to me. Hikaru was first to speak, giving me a glance to the side, which I surprisingly remembered Tamaki saying was an effective strategy here at the Host Club.

"Enough to know-" he began.

"That we would like to partake in this event-" continued Kaoru, grinning.

"Your Highness," they finished together cheekily.

"What makes you think she'll let you guys join?" asked Nico. They pulled me into a death hug. Nico's glare intensified.

"Cuz she's our friend, right?" they asked. I tried to get out, and for the first time ever, they noticed and let go of me.

"Yes, and why can't they join? I mean, that way, you can have an actual team, Nico," I said, and Lilly jumped up.

"Yes! That way, it will be girls against dudes!" she said happily. "Oh, if only Kelly were here," she said wistfully.

"But she will be! If she wins the raffle, she'll be here for six months, including Prank Month!" said Nico excited. I pondered over this for a while. Kaoru was nice enough to not tell Robin about the Notebooks, meh, what the heck.

"Then it's settled! By decree of the current Queen of Pranks, which is me," I quickly added, "the Hitachiins are allowed to join in the festivities of crowning the next Queen/King of Pranks!" I said, while Lilly and the twins clapped.

"Bu-" began Nico, but I stopped him.

"I'm the reigning queen!" I said, and the group that was clapping soon began to laugh. He looked like he was going to say something, but I interupted him again, "I am the queen." They laughed even harder, and again, he wanted to interrupt. "I beat your sorry ass last year! I am the queen!" The laughing became even harder and Nico was about to interrupt once again. "Do I have to repeat my last prank again!?"

"I'll shut up now," he said, becoming pale at the mention of the prank.

"Exactly," I said, and everyone continued to laugh.

**During Club Hours!**

"In Prank Month," I began while the Hitachiins listened, "We all set up pranks. Usually, we only prank the pranksters, which this year, is you two, Lilly, Nico, and me. If Kelly comes, she might be one too. Rose and Robin don't like pranking people, and Violet, well, ya kinda don't want her pranking you. It usually takes place in April, cuz of April Fools day, but this year it's in May. So that gives all of us about two months in anticipation because February is almost over."

"So why do they call you queen?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh," I said smiling, "Winner is deemed Prank King or Queen until next Prank Month. If it's multiple winners, like two years ago, one is elected to be the official Queen or King. They are able to change any existing rules, or create new ones, like what I did I while ago. Some people call it abuse of power, but it doesn't really matter. What we're concerned about, is that we want to have teams again, but that would give one team the advantage, cuz we're an odd numbered group. If Kelly does transfer here, then we might have girls against guys again. But you two and Nico seem to be reluctant to be on a team together."

"Well, Nico's still upset that you beat him," said Robin passing by. I noticed that some customers that had stayed behind for a bit were watching.

"True, but I wish he wouldn't be so mad at me," I said, squirting some fake tears in my eyes with the special bottle I had. Instead of having to tilt my head, I just had to squeeze it, and it shot into my eye inconspicuously.

"Don't worry about that Stella-chan," said the twins hugging me, "we're still your friends." The small group of guys and girls all got hearts in their eyes as they walked away.

"Kya! So cute! Like a little girl!" they squealed as they left. I felt someone bump into me, and I fell, because of the long kimono and my inability to move around much in a long dress. The twins, quite capable of moving around, merely stumbled.

"Oh sorry Stella," said Haruhi, then she noticed my fake tears. "Oh are you hurt?"

"Don't be silly, of course not Haru-chan," I said getting up.

"You dropped something," she said picking up the bottle of fake tears. Shit, I'm caught. "Hey, that's chea-"

"Just a trick of the trade," said Hikaru covering her mouth.

"Here have this _expensive _snack," I said, putting emphasis on expensive to distract her. Kaoru handed her a small tea snack, while I gave him a five thousand yen note to cover the costs. Instead, Kyoya popped out of nowhere and took it.

"Thank you for your patronage," he said, walking away. Money whore. "Be careful watch you say, Haruhi still-"

"Yeah, she gets it, Haruhi still owes you guys money," said Robin interrupting him. I looked out the door and noticed a girl standing there shyly.

"Ano, Haru-chan, is that one of your customers?" I asked, showing her where the girl was.

"No, she's new," said the twins, and went up to her. "Come inside, it's no fun watching from afar," they said, handing her a rose.

"That's no way to treat a lady," said Tamaki, "you should be a bit more courteous to our first time guests." He cupped her chin and she backed away a bit, I remembered what Rose did when he did that. "Please, no need to be afraid princess. I welcome you to-"

"Wait! Tama-" began Robin, but it was too late.

"NO! Don't touch me, you phony!" said the girl slapping him. Our eyes widened, it was the first time anyone's called him phony. "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club!" she shouted.

Oh, that's it? The surprise left me once she began to act like Rose. Yeah, there might not be many that would call him phony, but I do know someone else who would question his 'kingliness' or 'princeliness'.

"You're stupid! A narcissist! Incompetent! Commoner! You're disgusting! In short; a lousy lover!" she screamed, and various multi-colored arrows hit him. And then he did the amazing.

"One man slow motion!" I shouted with the twins and Nico. Tamaki slowly fell to the ground. In slo-mo!

"I don't suppose you are-" began Kyoya looking at her. Her eyes widened, was she going to make him faint too? Nah, that's impossible, but it would be fun to watch!

"It's you! Kyoya!" she said running over, stepping on Tamaki, and hugging a very surprised Kyoya. Okay, now I've seen it all, a crazed girl hugging the biggest money-whore? Yep, I've seen it all.

**Later...**

**Robin's POV**

"So you're..." began Stella confused.

"Kyoya's fiance?" finished the twins surprised.

"Of course," said the girl, she reminded me a bit of Rose. Light brown hair, same I-think-Tamaki's-a-pervert-and-definitely-not-a-prince idea, it also seemed they both liked pink. "My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into class 1-A tomorrow." Same class too, where are they getting all these seats?

"Why is he still sulking?" I asked, looking over at Tamaki, who was currently in his emo corner... again.

"Cause mommy kept a secret from daddy," answered Kaoru.

"And here I thought both Kyoya and Tamaki were straight. Oh well, guess I thought wrong," I said, and the twins tried not to laugh.

"Whatever," said Kyoya. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Is that why he calls Robin, Haru, and me his children? That's kinda creepy," said Stella.

"Kinda?" asked Haruhi.

"It was love at first sight," sighed Renge dreamily, interrupting our interesting discussion on the sexuality of Tamaki and Kyoya. "I couldn't resist the way you communed with the plants in the yard which get so little attention. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor, injured kitten."

"Wow, is she serious?" whispered Stella, trying not to interrupt the strange girl.

"It's kinda hard to picture, impossible really," the twins whispered back.

"Could you have the wrong person?" asked Haruhi bluntly. Ha, she just dissed him unintentionally.

"Haruhi, don't be so unfeeling, he's right there!" whispered the twins and Stella.

"No, I could recognize my love anywhere!" shouted Renge. Is she mentally ill? "He's a gentle man who loves solitude, but is actually very lonely!"

"Waah! Who? Who is she talking about?" screamed Stella and the twins, running around. "NO! Make it stop! Shut up!"

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial! And you look just like Ichijo Miyabi!"

"OMG! UKI DOKI MEMO!? I LOVE THAT DATING SIM! IT'S MY FAVORITE!" shouted a familiar voice. "OMG, RENGE, IT'S YOU!"

"ROSE!" shouted Renge, and my worst nightmare came to life. Rose found another otaku. They ran to each other and hugged. "I missed you! It's been so long since the last Manga/Anime convention!"

"Shit, yet another fan girl," mumbled Nico, entering the room with the other two triplets. "I was hoping I saw the last of them, turns out they're everywhere."

"Uki?" pondered Haruhi out loud.

"Doki?" asked Honey, holding his Usa-chan.

"Two Fangirls!" shouted the twins.

"Aagh!" screamed Tamaki in panic.

"It's the damn apocalypse!" yelled Stella. For once, I don't think she's overreacting.

"I get it now, you love that video game character, and you're projecting that love onto me, and somehow diluted yourself into thinking we're engaged. Miyabi must wear glasses too," said Kyoya taking a seat.

"In short, she made it up. You're not really her fiance, right?" I asked, and everyone, except Renge and Rose, came to hear the answer.

"Well, no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage," he said slowly, and we all sighed. "Besides, it's the first time I've ever met the woman." He could have just said so sooner.

"I checked and it seems that Kyoya manages the club, is that true?" asked Renge.

"Yup, Kyo-chan's in charge," said Honey, and Renge's eyes began to sparkle, just like Rose's when she has an idea. Well, no one else would bother being in charge.

"OMG, that's perfect! Oh wow, I've always wanted to be a shop supervisor," said Renge getting all sparkly eyed.

"But we don't advertise," said Nico.

"We're a Host Club," exlained the twins, but Renge just continued talking, just like Rose.

"I've made up my mind, from now on, I'll be this club's manager," she said, sticking her finger up to prove a point. Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Um, Kyoya..." he began, but Kyoya interupted him.

"Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of an important Ootori family client, please treat her with respect," he said calmly, and I looked over at Violet, who was talking to Nico and Lilly.

"Her father is an extremely important Miracolo family client also, so you better not piss her off," she said, and Nico and Lilly wore identical faces of indignation and anger. "You're wondering why I mean specifically you two, right? Rose and I know well enough, and dad will get mad at us if we anger her in any way."

"You mean he'll get mad at you?" spat Lilly, and Violet glared at her.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't piss her off, and remember, we only have thirty minutes until we have to go with dad to his office. Please, try not to ruin this for me," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The two just muttered 'fine', and went over to Stella.

**Stella's POV**

This Renge girl was a lot like Rose, so I should be careful. Lilly and Nico seemed upset about something, so I didn't bother them.

"Well, Haruhi," began the twins and Tamaki patting her on the shoulder. "You're on your own!" They took off, and I looked around and realised Lilly, Violet, Rose, Nico, Robin, Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and the twins all left. I noticed that the only people left in the room were Kyoya, Haruhi, Renge, and me.

"Wait!" she called out, but Kyoya interupted her.

"Failure to keep her happy will create in increase in your debt," he said, writing something down, "I'll make note of that." She looked so sad, it made me feel guilty even though I didn't do anything.

"Don't worry Haru-chan!" I said, grabbing her arm. "I'll help you!"

"Gee, thanks Stella, everyone else just left me here," she said quietly.

"I know! Let's bake cookies!" shouted Renge out of the blue, and dragged me and Haruhi to the cooking room.

**Later...**

"Haruhi! Stella! Are they okay?" asked Renge, showing us her batch of cookies. I sweat dropped, I had no idea what I should say. We were using my mom's recipe, and I've baked them plenty of times before, so I'm pretty sure of myself when I say that they aren't supposed to look like... shit. Yeah, I guess I could describe them that way.

I looked over at the batches me and Haruhi made. They looked normal, nice brown color, broke evenly, and actually looked tasty. I wish I could say the same for Renge's, they were almost black, took a while to break, and when they did, they crumbled to tiny pieces. They also looked like crap. Haruhi took one, and Renge beamed.

"It looks good Renge, just a bit over cooked," said Haruhi encouraging her. Renge immediately began to rant about how this was her first time, and when she looked away, I grabbed the cookie Haruhi took, and slipped it into the wastebasket. She looked at me gratefully, and I sweat dropped when Renge asked what I thought.

"They look awesome," I lied, giving her the thumbs up. She put all her cookies in a napkin, and went outside, calling Tamaki a phony again. I ate a cookie... life is good.

**Robin's POV**

"Don't you see? If Haruhi hangs out with girly girls, it will open up her femininity. It's all according to plan," said Tamaki, explaining his "plan" that would never work.

"Bull crap," I said, "Stella doesn't exactly like wearing dresses or cooking all day. She likes wearing pants and shorts, with the occasional skort. And she would rather play video games, gory ones, like Halo or something," I explained.

"Move phony," said Renge, taking what looked like burnt shit over to Kyoya. Were those supposed to be cookies? "Oh, it was the first time I've ever baked, and the recipe was a bit confusing, but Stella and Haruhi showed me how to make cookies. There a bit overdone," she gushed. "But I know what you'll say, 'Anything you make is a feast fit for a king!'."

"You're right, these are burnt," said Honey taking a bite. He really shouldn't be eating that. I walked over to him.

"Honey-senpai, you shouldn't eat that, it's bad for you," I explained, then Renge ran over to me, her hair a nest of snakes, screaming certain things that should not be repeated.

"Takashi she's scaring me!" shouted Honey, leaving me to deal with Renge. Oh joy.

"How could you say that?! They're-"

"Pieces of shit," I finished for her, then turned on my heel, and left her screaming her head off. I went over to Lilly and her siblings, who were on the couch.

"This is really good Stella," said Haruhi biting a cookie. Hikaru grabbed her face and pulled her towards him.

"Really? Let me try," he said, taking a bite from the cookie that was in her mouth. I looked over at Tamaki, his face was priceless!

"Oh look Stella, you have a bit of cream on your cheek," said Kaoru, holding her face, "let me get that for you."

**

* * *

**

MidnightStar: Bwa ha ha, I'm evil. I left it at a suspenseful moment! Will Robin kill Kaoru?"

**Kelly: If I was Robin, I would.**

**?????: I wouldn't, I wanna see Nico's face.**

**MidnightStar: Vote! Review! No flames! **


	19. Attack of the Otaku!

**MidnightStar: La~ What a wonderful evening~**

**Kelly: It's morning for some people...**

**MidnightStar: Well it's a habit of mine to type after dinner!**

**Kelly: :P**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Ouran.**

**

* * *

**

Attack of the Otaku- erm, um, Lady Manager!

**Kaoru's POV**

_Now's your chance! Stella has a bit of cream on her cheek! Lick it off! _Only if you take a bite out of Haruhi's cookie while it's in her mouth. _Um... deal. But you better keep your promise! _Okay, go.

"Really? Let me try," said Hikaru, taking Haruhi's face and biting off half of the cookie. I looked at Tamaki and it took all my self control not to start laughing. _Your promise..._ Yeah, yeah, calm down.

"Oh look Stella," I said, putting my hand on the top of her head, "you have a bit of cream on your cheek. Let me get that for you." I gently bent down to lick her cheek, while trying to hide the blush that was beginning to appear on my cheeks. She flinched as my tongue licked her right below her eye. "All better!" I said cheerfully, trying to mask the faint blush that was coloring my cheeks.

"You didn't have to do that," she said a bit annoyed, wiping her cheek with a napkin. She may have said it with an irritated tone, but it was impossible to miss the blush on her cheeks. "I could have wiped it off myself."

"Yeah, and if you wanted one Hikaru, you just had to ask. Me and Stella made more than enough," said Haruhi showing Hikaru the napkin filled with cookies that actually looked like cookies. I looked over at Robin, wondering if she was going to punch me or not. She was crouched down on the floor, covering her mouth, her eyes filled with tears.

But she wasn't crying because she was upset, if you listened closely, you could hear her giggling. Well that was a first, I was ready to start running. Maybe she really was on my side. Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and took her face in his hands, and at that moment, Robin lost it. She began to have a laughing fit with Lilly, who also had tears in her eyes.

"No, bad Haruhi! You should reprimand him for his impertinence!" shouted Tamaki. Haruhi got a bored look in her face.

"Is this sexual harassment, you kiss-a-holic?" she asked, and Robin's laughter increased.

"Stella, you too! You should tell him off! He licked your cheek!" shouted Nico, doing the same to Stella. For some reason, I felt like punching him. Jeez, it was only about two seconds, and all I did was lick her cheek a bit. "That counts as sexual harassment! You should have slapped him for disrespectfulness! That's what you should do if someone sexually harasses you! Not just say what he should have done!"

Stella got an extremely bored look on her face and glanced at Haruhi, who was listening to Tamaki yell at Hikaru, bored. "What? Like this?" she asked, and slapped Nico. Robin and Lilly bagan to laugh even harder, and I joined in. _Stella just slapped Nico, cuz she thought he was sexually harrassing her due to Haruhi's comment!_ I know, it's too funny!

"No, not like that! Well, yeah, but not at me! You should have slapped Kaoru! Not me!" he shouted indignantly. Stella looked over at me, amusement in her eyes.

"I can't reach, he's too tall," she said bored, and walked over to Violet, who was smiling. Nico looked like he was just slapped... oh wait, he was.

"Oh, but you could slap me just fine!?" asked Nico, and Stella nodded. As much as I'd like to say I was taller than Nico, in truth, he was about Tamaki's height, so about three inches taller. If she could reach Nico, she would have no trouble slapping me.

"Tepid! All these characters are tepid!" shouted Renge, making everyone turn to look at her. "Each of you is supposed to have some dark side! You understand? Girls are attracted to handsome young men who are troubled! If you keep going on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls get bored with your acts! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?"

_What is this girl talking about?_ Stella was about to say something, but Violet slapped her hand over her mouth.

"As your manager, I'm going to change all of your characters! Starting with you!" she shouted, pointing at poor Honey. He squeaked and hugged Mori, who took a defensive position.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lilly raising an eyebrow. "Honey-senpai is pretty popular, he may not get the most customers, but he gets a lot."

"If he's cute inside and out, he's nothing but a baby! Therefore, from now on, you're the baby-faced thug!" she yelled, and Honey screamed, actually, we all screamed. Honey? A baby-faced thug?

"Mori, you will hover over him in concern, your every rare utterance will be profound! The twins hate the fact that their similarity overpowers their differences in the basketball club. They agonize over the fact that no girl has ever been able to tell the difference! Haruhi, you'll be the honer student that suffers from constant bullying! Tamaki, you are the schools idol, but you hide an inferiority complex. The lonely prince!"

I was amazed she said that all in one breath. Tamaki's eyes widened, and I would have laughed if I wasn't so confused about my "new" character adjustment. We don't exactly agonize over the fact that no one has been able to tell us apart. Robin and Stella can tell us apart already. _We don't play basketball either_. Yeah, I know.

"And you two," she said, pointing to Stella and Robin, who were super bored. Robin was jotting something down in her notebook, then scribbling it out, and writing something else down. Stella was drawing something, and in her hands was a chain, it looked like it just broke. I recognized it as the chain that held her lockets.

"What now?" asked Robin icily, glaring at Renge. She looked pissed, and Renge froze for a second, then regained her composure.

"You two will be the-"

"Listen bitch, I'm not going to play along with this little game of yours. And neither is Stella. So go bother someone else," said Robin coldly, then tore out the page from her notebook, crumpled it up, and threw it at Stella, who was prepared and caught it.

"Time to go," said Violet quickly, collecting all of her siblings. "Good luck with the crazy- I mean, good luck with your friend there!" she said sickly sweet, dragging away Rose, who kept protesting.

"Kyoya-senpai," said Hikaru, dragging him away from all the commotion.

"Do something," I pleaded, and he just smirked.

"Why don't we just see how things turn out?" he asked, and we sweat dropped. "I think this will be interesting, it always is. Anyway, it seems our president has taken a likeing to it." We looked over at Tamaki, who was doing a "lonely prince" pose.

"Uh..." was all we could say. He was such an idiot sometimes.

**Stella's POV**

Sooo bored. Somehow, Renge turned all these character revisions into a movie. Poor Honey had to be the bad guy, but he couldn't do it, he apoligized to Haruhi, and Renge screamed at him. So he ran to Robin, who just had to glare at Renge to make her stop. She was having writer's block, so she was really angry, and Renge was pissing her off. I was about to fumble with my locket, then I remembered the chain broke. I left my lockets on top of my bag, probably not the safest place, but I doubt anyone here would take it.

"Look Stella, at first it seems like Hikaru's the pitcher, but in the end it's Kaoru," said Robin, looking through the script. The twins looked bored and annoyed.

"That's how we usually work, except Kaoru normally isn't the pitcher," said Hikaru. If you're wondering how I know all these terms like pitcher, catcher, offensive, and other crap like that, Rose talks about it a lot.

"It's like he becomes the pitcher when he tries to kiss love interest number one..." said Robin, reading through the script. "Huh, that's weird, she didn't put in who's that love interest. She must not have found someone to do it."

"Stella, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Renge, coming over. I nodded, and followed her over to the fountain. "Listen, I've been watching you, and it appears you can differentiate between the twins. Can you?"

"Yeah, it's pretty easy," I replied, and she nodded. Where was she going with this? So I could differentiate between the twins, no big deal, all you have to do is look at their hair parting, or listen to their voices.

"Good," she said, thinking about something. "I want you to play a small part for me in the movie."

"I'm not going to be part of this piece of crap," I said, walking away. I didn't want my character to be changed, who knows what this crazy person would make me do? Turn me into some slut? Some killer? A complete idiot?

"I wasn't asking you to. I was telling you to do it." I stopped, and turned around. It was a question, wasn't it? She held up something shiny, and it swung around like a pendulum. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, and I shook my head. "They're your precious lockets. If you don't take part in this movie, I'll send these to the refinery."

"What do I have to do?" I asked, only agreeing so I could get my lockets. They were really important to me, and she did say small part. Maybe I'll just be the waitress at a small restaurant, or a librarian at a library, something simple I could just get done quickly. What is acting anyway? Ya show up, say some things and leave. She smirked.

"Oh, it's a very small part. Not that important to the story. Why don't we go back to the rest of the group, they have a script," she said, leading me back to the group. They looked up in surprise.

"Why have you come to bother us with your presence?" asked Robin curtly, still looking through the script.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," replied Renge, and pulled me next to her with my arm. "Stella is going to be love interest number one!" she shouted, and I looked at her surprised. How did I not see this coming? What was I thinking, a librarian? Impossible, she's just like Rose, she wouldn't give me a small part like that! "A very pretty girl that feels lonesome, and craves the company of others due to a childhood traumatic experiance. She is kind, listening to others, but never tells anyone about her feelings, so she ends up breaking the hearts of innumerable suitors. Because of her loneliness, she doesn't know how to respond when people begin to care about her, and remains oblivious to the romantic feelings of one of the twins!"

"I thought you said a small part like a waitress, or a teacher or something like that!" I shouted, not liking my part at all. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Of course it's a small part. Where was I... oh yes. This twin falls in love with the love interest!" she said, covering her eyes, and pointing to a random twin, which just happened to be Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" I asked, and she looked at me enthusiastically.

"So you can tell the difference! Perfect!"

"What?! No I can't, who is that?" I asked desperately. She just shook her head. "I don't want to be part of this movie! Just give me back my necklace, I can get one of his fan girls to fill for the part! I could go do that right now, they're right over there!" I said, pointing to the small group of fan girls. "One of them even tried to kill me a couple weeks ago!"

"None of them are as pretty as you! And they can't tell the difference! And I won't give it back until you finish acting!" she said in a sing song voice, leaving all of us to look at her in confusion. "Practice your lines, I have to go shoot Tamaki's part! Be back in a couple minutes!" And with those final words, she left, and we all looked at each other.

"She has your necklace?" asked Robin, and I nodded. "I told you to stop playing with it, now it broke and you're stuck in this mess."

"You're not going to help me?" I asked astounded, and she looked at me sadly.

"Stella, she has that necklace, I can't just demand she give it back, she won't do it. What else could I possibly do?" asked Robin. I had an idea...

"You could always fill in for me," I said quietly, and the group looked at me, their eyes wide.

"NEVER!" shouted Robin and the twins.

"Not even if you begged," snapped Robin, and the twins nodded. I could do that, and I hope- "Please, Stella, don't start begging. Just read the script, I only read the first page, nothing big, ya just say a couple-"

"It says here she has to kiss Kaoru," said Hikaru, and Robin took the script and began to look through it. "That wouldn't happen to be your first kiss, now would it?" I blushed a deep red, so I haven't kissed anybody yet, big deal. I was just kinda hoping it wouldn't be going to my boss. But wait, didn't he kiss me when he fell on top of me? Oh, but that doesn't count... or does it? Anyway, even if it didn't count, this one would.

"He's right Stella..." said Robin, looking at me. I shot her a look that said 'HELP!'. She looked at me with intense sadness, and seemed to be saying _'there is no freaking way I'm taking your place'. _I looked at her again, this time imploring her to help me. "AGH! Stella stop looking at me like that! I can't help you!" she shouted, running off. And so, I was left alone with the twins.

"I'll leave you two to practice..." said Hikaru nonchalantly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry too much Stella-chan, it's his first kiss too. The worst that could possibly happen is him doing it wrong... I think." Then he left too. Now I feel like the character Renge just made up... lonely. Why? What have I done wrong? Is this karma? Did I pull one too many pranks? Is that it? Is some unseen person punishing me for my past wrong doings? Damn it, my parents are gone and now I must still suffer! What do they want from my life?

"Sooo, um, here's the script," said Kaoru, rubbing the back of his head, and blushing deeply. I took the script and looked through it. After two seconds, I felt ready to vomit. It was too... gross. Too many love confessions, enough to make my head hurt. I swear, some of my brain cells just committed suicide. Then I had an epiphany... I wasn't the only one who was going to suffer.

"Listen, Kaoru-kun, you don't... have to do this," I said, rolling the script in my hands. I would be playing with my lockets, but we all know where that is. He looked at me, surprised.

"But isn't that necklace important to you?" he asked, and I thought about that. Yes, it is important to me, extremely important actually. My mom gave me the one that said Love. My dad gave me the one that said Friends, he also said friends come before love... he was a bit protective. And they both gave me the one that said Family. They said I would always have a family, no matter where I went, or what happened, I would still have my family. This happened on my birthday, the same year they died. So, yes, that necklace did have a strong sentimental value to me. But I think an actual person is more important.

"Yeah, it is," I said, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to put it's value before an actual person's. I think what you want is more important than that necklace."

**Kaoru's POV**

"Well, we could go tell Renge that someone else can tell the difference," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the set. I can already tell what Hikaru would be yelling at me about. You know, I could actually _hear_ him. _It's me Kaoru! Jeez, you're such an idiot! You get the chance to kiss Stella, and you turn it down!_ Oh, he _is_ talking to me.

"Renge," I called out, "Stella-chan doesn't-"

"If you don't do it, my other option is Rino, that girl over there," she said, and pointed to a girl. Um, I'm not sure how I should say this without sounding like a complete jerk. So I guess I'll just say it as it is. She was fat... and not very attractive. I would rather kiss Robin and have her kill me. She smiled and waved, forcing me, Stella, and Renge to wave back.

"Are you serious?" I asked, and she nodded, and left. "Stella-chan, I know I'm going to sound like a jerk right now... but please?" I begged, I didn't want to kiss Rino! She looked over at Rino, then back at me. I know she doesn't want to kiss me, she's probably debating on what to do. She sighed, reaching her conclusion.

"Well, I... I guess so. There must be some way to get out of this though," she said, still thinking. I sweat dropped, she really didn't want to do this. Then she looked at me with determination in her eyes. "Don't worry Kaoru-kun, I'll get us out of this!"

"On set!" shouted Renge, shoving Stella to the set. I followed, wondering what could possibly go wrong. "Okay, Stella, you're going to be seated at that table over there reading, and Kaoru, when I give you the signal, walk into the library and up to Stella. Then just say your lines and Stella will say hers. Act like in your in deep love!" Well, I already love her, the only one who would actually be acting is Stella.

"Is that it?" asked Stella hopefully, but Renge looked at her and smirked.

"Of course not!" she shouted. "After Kaoru tries to confess his undying love, you begin to leave, but he presses you up against the wall, and continue with your lines. Then he kisses you romantically. After that, Hikaru walks in and realises that Kaoru skipped the game just to see you and-"

"Yeah, yeah," I said interupting her, "we know how the script goes." She shoved Stella to the table, and told me to go to the door and wait. After about five minutes, I got the signal and walked in. Stella was supposed to be reading from a textbook, and doing homework, but I recognized it as the script. I wonder who would notice that. She looked up when I sat down next to her.

"Oh, hello Kaoru. Aren't you supposed to be at the basketball game today?" she asked, putting her pencil down.

"They cancelled it," I replied, looking at what she was writing. It was a picture, of Renge as medusa, scaring away a small group of toddlers. Underneath, was a small caption that said, _Renge enjoys scaring little children_. I began to laugh, it looked so funny!

"CUT!" she screamed. "Kaoru, you're not supposed to laugh! Back from where we left off!" I looked at Stella, she was smirking at the drawing. Did she... plan this?

"They cancelled it," I repeated. "How do you know I'm Kaoru?"

"I just do," said Stella shrugging. "I can't explain it. So where's Hikaru?"

"Why do you care about him?" I asked coldly, and she looked at me surprised. "It's not like you like him."

"Are you two fighting? I normally see you two together, it's strange seeing one without the other."

"Well, I'm not going to stay with him for the rest of my life," I said, as she casually continued with her 'homework', flipping the page and jotting something down. I glanced at it to read my next line. "Anyway... I have other interests to pursue. And I don't want him interrupting me."

"Oh," was all she said, and collected her things. "Good luck with those interests." As she began to leave, Renge gave me the cue to grab her arm. "What?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"You're one of the interests," I said, pulling her closer to me. I was beginning to wonder what kind of a movie this was. It sure wasn't about real life, because a librarian should be here, yelling at us to be quiet.

"Well this 'interest' has her own interests to pursue. And she doesn't need one of the twins tagging along," she said, taking her arm away, and continued walking towards the door. Okay, what's with the corny lines we have to say? And how is her character this oblivious? I pushed her against the wall like Renge told me to, and she looked at me surprised.

"That's too bad, I can't let my interest escape this time," I said seductively. Then I remebered this was the part where I kissed her, I slowly leaned in, but she put her hands on my chest, then gently shoved me away, and looked at Renge.

"Line please," she said, trying not to smile. Renge accidentally broke the script in half. Stella just blinked.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A LINE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS HIM! FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF!" said Renge, and turned around to yell at the camera man. I looked at Stella, she was smirking. Then she looked over at me, I could almost see the evil plans coming to her mind. She wanted to make Renge even more mad.

"Ya know, the script just says you kiss me. It doesn't say where. So that means it could just be on the cheek," she said, looking through her own copy. True... but I wanted to kiss her.

"Okay, we could just start off from the kissing scene," said Renge, "no lines, just the romantic kiss. And... action!" I leaned in and kissed her cheek and Renge screamed angrily. "IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A PASSIONATE KISS ON THE MOUTH! DO YOU WANT YOUR NECKLACE TO TURN INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S BROOCH? AND DO YOU WANT TO KISS RINO?! Okay, okay, let's start from the kissing scene again. Action!"

Okay, she was really mad right now, she was even ready to deal out the punishments. I looked at Stella, and it appeared she had no ideas left. She knew I didn't want to kiss Rino, and she would rather keep her necklace a necklace. So there was no other option, unless...

"Sorry," I whispered, and leaned in. I crushed my lips against hers and that was it. You could probably count it as a kiss, not a very "passionate" one, considering all I did was press my lips against hers. Yeah, that was it. No different than a peck on the cheek. None of us dared to make the kiss deeper, we just stood there, wondering what to do.

"CUT!" screamed Renge, and we immediately pulled away. Her hair was a nest of snakes, and I remembered Stella's picture. I couldn't laugh though, she looked pretty damn scary. She glared at us, then proceeded to yell at us. "DO IT RIGHT OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! I want to see some tongue action!" I looked at Stella, who seemed to have just thought of a plan. She was holding something behind her back, and I heard a faint beeping. Was she sending a text or something?

"You can't see tongue action," said Stella calmly, stalling for time. "Tongues are inside our mouths, so-"

"I want you two to make out! And if you don't, you know what the consequences are! Now get in position! ACTION!" shouted Renge, and we were back from where we started. I began to lean in, wondering what Stella did with her phone, if it even was her phone. Did she get help? Or was it just my imagination? Stella glanced at the door, probably hoping someone would burst in. She gave me a worried look, like she really didn't want to kiss me. Our faces were only inches apart, and we knew it was inevitable.

All I hope is that she wouldn't hate me for this. I slowly pushed my lips against hers, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I think she was blushing too, but I can't be sure. I slowly deepened the kiss, and was surprised to find out Stella had on some cherry lip gloss or something, her lips tasted sweet. I was wondering when Hikaru was supposed to show up. Damn it, Renge seemed crazy enough to make this kiss last an entire five minutes.

"Renge!" shouted a voice, and you could hear Renge scream, and then there was a thud. There was only one person crazy enough to do something like that. "Where... is... the... necklace?" Yep, only one person. This person was Robin, you could tell from her voice. I quickly pulled away, and me and Stella looked at Robin, who was wrestling Renge to get the necklace that was in her hand. I wonder how this will turn out. Crazy-otaku vs. Crazy-girl-that-could-flip-your-ass-in-about-two-seconds. I think we know who won.

"Give it back! You interrupted them in the middle of their kissing scene!" shouted Renge, and Robin smiled, holding the lockets triumphantly in her hand. She tossed it towards us and I caught it, giving it to Stella.

"Yay! I won!" said Robin, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. How un-Robin-ish. I think she Renge hit her on head too hard, or maybe someone drugged her. We all took one look at Renge, then looked at each other. "OH SHIT, RUN!" shouted Robin, and we fled the set.

"You took your time," said Hikaru, waiting for us in front of the fountain. "Oh jeez, what did you do? Fight her for the necklace?"

"Hm? Oh no, I wrestled her for it," replied Robin, fixing her hair. "Damn bitch is actually pretty good. Although you're not supposed to punch people in wrestling, she got my eye pretty good. Ah, shit, still burns," she said rubbing her eye. She took her hand away, and looked at her eye using a small mirror. It was dark purple, a real shiner. She whistled, "Wow, that's not going away anytime soon. Oh well. So what did you want me to model?" She said it so smugly, I think she planned this.

"Don't think that will get you out of the job, you're still modeling the swimsuits," said Hikaru angrily, and Robin face fell. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. I didn't think she could show any emotion other than anger and mock happiness. He froze, wondering whether or not to be afraid. "Fine, Stella will just have to do double the work."

"What?" asked Stella surprised.

"Okay," said Robin, still smug. "That's the price for sending a text asking for help," she said, putting a hand on Stella's shoulder, then she put something in her hand. She wiped away a tear, and Stella raised an eyebrow. She was about to open her hand, but Robin closed it around the object.

"Just go before I change my mind," said Hikaru sharply, and Robin did the most strangest thing ever. I'm not even sure it really happened. She actually skipped over to Hikaru, stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek, and ran away laughing.

"So long, bitches!" she said, and got inside a limo. Stella opened her hand and showed us what was inside. The fake tears bottle. We all looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

"Did she just... kiss me on the cheek?" asked Hikaru, looking at us.

"That writer's block she has is at it's worst. Um, why don't we forget what just happened? I think I'm going to have nightmares if I think about too much," said Stella, voicing our thoughts. We nodded.

"So how was your first kiss?" asked Hikaru, aiming the question at both of us. We both blushed a deep red, and I bit my lip, which once again tasted like cherry lip gloss. He went up to Stella and put his arm around her. "Was it really that bad? I bet you would prefer one from someone a bit more experianced," he said teasing her. "Right? Wouldn't you prefer I kiss you? After all, it wouldn't be _my_ first."

"Yes it would you liar," I said, as Stella removed his arm.

"You didn't have to throw it out there," he said, then he glanced at me. "By the way, Kaoru. Your lips are all sparkly." Then he lost all composure and began laughing with Stella. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, and saw a bunch of sparkles on it. Of course, it happens to me.

**

* * *

**

MidnightStar: Whoa, first episode from the actual story that only lasted two chapters!

**Kelly: That was mean, having Kaoru get sparkles all over his mouth.**

**?????: His fault for kissing Stella. MidnightStar, don't **_**you **_**have sparkly cherry lipgloss?**

**MidnightStar: Not exactly, it's **_**botanical berry**_** sparkly **_**chapstick**_**. I got it at the small store next to the beauty salon. And yes, the sparkles come off when I rub my lips on the back of my hand.**

**Kelly: -sighs- Why didn't you get the tropical fruit one? My friend says it smells like ****piña ****colada. Oh well, doesn't matter. Why was Robin so... eccentric?**

**MidnightStar: Why don't you all try to guess? I'll say why in the next chapter!**

**?????: Please review! It motivates this stupid *meatsack of an author! No flames!**

*** **_**Potter Puppet Pals**_** reference from **_**Ron's Disease**_**. Watch the vids on youtube! **


	20. Robin's Wrath

**MidnightStar: Sorry I haven't updated... ?????'s fault.**

**?????: How is it my fault?**

**MidnightStar: I gave you my rough draft for this chapter... and you never gave it back. T.T**

**?????: Deal with it.**

**MidnightStar: So this chapter is actually shorter than it was originally.**

**Disclaimer By Mori!**

**Mori-senpai: ... She doesn't own anything...**

**

* * *

**

**The Winner, the Losers, and the Guy Robin Wants to See Dead!**

**Stella's POV**

10:30 pm, and we only stopped playing tag with Jeanette's kid an hour ago. I am exhausted. And so are the twins, but not Robin. I wish I was like Robin, phisicaly strong, but I'm not. Oh, aren't the two transfer students being picked today?

"Okay, so they're going to say the two names right now," said Robin pulling out her laptop where Kelly's mom was filming and putting on webchat. Me and the twins crowded around her. "Too close, give me some space!"

"And the winners are... Justin Carter, and Kenny Miller!" shouted the principal. Someone ran up to him, whispering something in his ear. "Ah, terribly sorry, not Kenny Miller, there is no person here with such name. I meant, Kelly Meyer!" Robin and I cheered, Kelly won! Don't ask us how the principal of our school got the two names confused though...

"Wait Justin? Justin Carter!?" asked Robin, extremely upset. Justin... Justin!? What? How is this possible? "NO! The jackass is coming to ruin my life!" she wailed, and that was the second time I've seen her afraid of someone. Don't ask for the first time, you don't wanna know.

"Yes, I'm extremely happy that I was selected, everyone had a fair chance, and well, it's an honor," said Kelly, as the newspaper club came to get the inside scoop.

"Well, I am just really happy, ya know? I mean, who wouldn't want to go to Japan? Oh yeah, Robin, babe, if you're watching this-" said Justin charismatically, then winked. "I still love you, and I wish you were coming with me." Robin was still on the ground, and she groaned.

"Stella, grab a gun and just shoot me now," she mumbled. I patted her head comfortingly, trying to get the suicidal thoughts out her head. "I hate him... so much. Can I get a transfer?" I know I was supposed to act as the supportive older sister that helps her younger sibling, but I wouldn't like going to school every morning without Robin. I think I've become to dependant on her. So I slapped her head, "Ow! What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be the supportive older sister?"

"Yeah. But I'm going to be the older sister that pushes you to your limits. The only way that you can prevent what has happened from happening again, is to practice more self-defense. Last time, you weren't so good at it. You were really lucky I got that text and that Nico was there. Anyway, I did warn you," I said, helping her up.

"Somehow, you created my demise too. Remember? You accidently gave me the empty bottle of pepper spray, therefore, rendering me defenseless," she said, then shivered. "Ugh, I can still feel where that bastard touched me. It feels icky."

"What did he do?" asked Hikaru, and there was like an underlying emotion I think Robin missed. Anger? Frustration? Annoyance? And... jealousy? Meh, he must be upset that he doesn't know what happened.

"The stupid -**Robin begins to rant a string of cursewords that should never ever be repeated**- tried to rape me," she explained, and the twins' eyes narrowed. "I'm not lying, he seriously did. And... back then I was as defenseless as Stella," she finished, looking ashamed of herself.

"Eh?" I asked, I was not defenseless... was I?

"Kinda hard to picture. Especially since Kyoya put up a poll on the website asking if your customers would be brave enough to ask you out. Most said no out of respect/fear. They have respect for you because of your physical ability, which also brings some fear out of them," said Kaoru.

"You also seem like a don't-mess-with-me kind of person," said Hikaru. We all stayed quiet for a moment, then Robin looked like she found out the meaning of life.

"I got it! I'll follow Stella's advice. To the yard!" she said, and we all walked over to the yard. "Wow, pretty dark... Okay, twins, your mom isn't here, so I won't get in trouble. I want you two to try to attack me, and I'll flip you or something." They immediately ran behind me, and gave me a light push towards her.

"Stella's gonna fight for us, right?" asked Hikaru, and Robin tsked.

"Wow, having Stella fight your fights? How unmanly, how girlish, how... Jessy-ish," she said smirking.

"Did you just say-"

"We were Jessy-ish?" asked Hikaru angrily. You're probably wondering who Jessy is. She's a junior model too, just a year older than us, but she calls everyone kid, or shrimp. She calls me bimbo, or bimbette when Robin's next to me. I find that a bit ironic, she doesn't even know what ironic means. So you tell me, who's the real bimbo here? And she cakes on make-up, like about forty pounds or something, then says I look to plain and that she could give me a makeover for ten-thousand dollars.

"Oh it's on," the twins said, stepping away from me. "CHARGE!" They ran towards Robin, before I could tell them not to do that. She immediately grabbed Hikaru by the shirt collar and swung him into Kaoru so that Hikaru fell on top of Kaoru, in a position most boys would find very painful. She pinned them both by wrapping Kaoru's arms behind Hikaru's back, and held them there, while they were shouting her to let them go.

"Robin, let go. If you're going to train with someone, train with Nico. The twins don't need to suffer your wrath," I said, checking the now still twins to see if they were alive. They looked like this, X_X X_X. I gently lifted Hikaru up, which let me tell you is not easy, so that Kaoru could get out. "Damn it Kaoru, get out. Hikaru weighs a ton."

"Do not," he said hotly.

"Don't make me throw you onto Robin," I snapped, and they both stood up.

"Ready for round dos?" she asked, and they cowered behind me once more. She cracked her knuckles, and they winced. "Aw, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I think you've killed every bit of 'manly pride' they had," I said, guiding them over to two conveniently placed chairs. "Does it hurt badly anywhere?" I asked, knowing Robin had a tendency to hurt people even though it was just practice.

"On the sides of our heads," they said, holding the outer part of their heads, near the temple. She must have bonked them both accidentally. I moved their hands, no bruising. Well, I did all I could.

"I can't see that well, but it doesn't look like any bruising. If you two have brain trauma or memory loss, you should talk to your doctor," I said, while Robin came over.

"Aw, the two practice dummies are hurt. Should I go ask Nico?" she asked. I remembered what he tried last time. Even though he was her "teacher", he was terrified of her after five days. He hid inside a closet inside his mom's room, me and Violet found him, and Robin dragged him out. All the while he was screaming, _"No! Damn karma, why?"_

"Uh, maybe someone else, like um... Mori-senpai!" I said, trying to keep Nico out of the nut house for another month or so. Eventually, if all resources were exhausted, Nico and the twins would be her next victims.

"He's gonna kick her-" began Hikaru, but I slapped my hand over his mouth. Better if he kept his mouth shut in front of Robin.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, I will ask him tomorrow. I'll go call Jeanette, it's late. Bye practice dummies!" she said cheerfully, ruffling their hair. When she left, I turned to face them, about to give the bad news.

"You two have just become a victim of circumstance. Really there's no way to get her to stop calling you practice dummies, unless she finds another," I explained, and they moaned. "Nico should be grateful, he was the practice dummy before you two. Well, good luck, try not to approach Robin without letting her know, she'll think it's a test of strength. Nico learned the hard way..." I said, remembering what happened in school one day.

"Can't you help us?" asked Hikaru.

"Hell no, I'm not gonna be the practice dummy. Did you actually enjoy how she just pinned you two in like five seconds? It will be way worse for me. Best of luck though."

"Shit," they both said, hating their current situation.

**

* * *

**

MidnightStar: Everyone left me... so please review!

**No flames!**


	21. Violet's Pain

**MidnightStar: I have a new love...**

**Kelly and ?????: -Gasp!-**

**MidnightStar: I just love this new song on my ipod! :D**

**Kelly and ?????: -_- -_- -Like twins-**

**Violet's Dilemma**

**Violet's POV**

"And so, this meeting adjourned," said my dad, dismissing everyone. We were about to leave, but he stopped us. "I need to speak with you four." We all went back to the table, and I looked at him expectantly.

"What's up?" asked Nico, and I glared at him, he should know better than to be so informal.

"It's all right Violet," said my dad, putting a hand on my shoulder. "As I was saying, there is something of great urgency. One of you four is to become the official heir-"

"Ugh," groaned Nico and my sisters.

"You guys should be more courteous, this isn't some random person we're talking to, it's dad!" I said, reprimanding them.

"Yes, thank you Violet, you three seem to be lacking some manners," said dad. "Well, I think that the heir, or rather heiress, should be married to someone from another company. Now this would immediately chose the controller of this company, which of you three would be willing?" he asked. So, basically, who would give up happiness to control the company? The three stood up, and looked at dad in annoyance.

"We're not going to marry some stranger," said Nico, and they all went for the door. I stayed, thinking. I always wondered what my dream was. What is it really, even now I have no idea.

_**Flashback!**_

_"We're gonna be rock stars!" shouted Nico and Lilly, while mom laughed at their crazy idea._

_"I'm going to be a teacher!" said Rose happily, and dad patted her head._

_"And what's our youngest daughter going to be?" asked mom, looking at me._

_"I'm not sure..." I said, at the time I was only ten, not knowing what to do with myself. I looked at dad, he owned the family company, and he seemed happy._

_"Maybe she'll take over the company," said dad, "seeing as none of you three want it."_

_"It's boring," said the three._

_It's boring... I remembered my conversation with Kyoya, and what I thought after that._

_I guess my dream... is to keep these idiots happy..._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Right Vi?" asked Lilly, looking at me.

"No, I'll do it," I said, making the choice that would end my happiness. "I-I'll marry whoever you chose dad." They all looked at me in amazement.

_**Flashback!**_

_"You remind me of Stella," said Robin, "you're selfless."_

_"I'm not like Stella," I responded, failing to see any resemblance. "I'm not selfless, I'm selfish, I want the company for my own gain."_

_"No, you don't. You want it, because you know that the others won't take it. You're giving up your happiness, to keep theirs alive."_

_"That's deep Robin," said Rache, appearing out of the blue. "And it's true, isn't it Violet?" I shrugged, no matter how childish Rache may be, those words kept me thinking about the true meaning of happiness._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Well then, after your birthday, you will be of legal age to marry. Here's a list of companies I want you to look over," said dad, handing me a packet. "You four are excused."

After we left, they all turned to look at me. "Why did you do that? He's manipulating you," said Rose.

"It's my choice okay?" I snapped, surprising myself. "You three are so ungrateful, you don't even know what I'm giving up! So just leave me and my choices alone, I can do whatever I want! It's my life to live, not yours! This isn't some game, it's life!" They all looked away, except for Lilly, who seemed to have gotten angry.

"What do you mean? You're not giving up anything! You want the company so badly, how is it a sacrifice? After dad mentioned that he had to pick one of us to be the heir, you stopped being our sister! Instead, you've just become a power-hungry bitch!" she snarled, and I slapped her across the cheek.

"How am I a bitch? You're the bitch! You have no idea, none at all! You don't know what it's like to be me!" I shouted back. I felt the hot tears stinging my eyes. "I'm giving up a lot of things, to keep your stupid dream! One that may never happen, but I don't care. It's what I've been doing this whole time, but none of you understand!" And with those final words, I left them, walking over to call the extra limo driver. I don't remember where I told the driver to go, but I ended up in front of Ouran. Why here?

I walked over to where I had last seen the Host Club, hoping Stella or Robin were still there. I needed someone to talk to, and those two seem to understand what I'm doing. I kept walking, and ended up seeing a whole movie set. How strange. I looked everywhere for Robin and Stella, but I couldn't find them.

"Looking for someone, Violet?" asked a voice I was hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Yes, where's Stella and Robin?" I asked him, hoping I could leave immediately. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"They left, along with the rest of the club," he replied, and I turned around, just to be polite.

"Well, thank you Kyoya-senpai," I said, hoping he couldn't see the tear stains on my cheeks. He smiled that fake smile of his, and the glare caught on his glasses. Damn it, he probably could see it. "See you tomorrow," I replied curtly, and left before he could ask anything.

**The Next Day~**

"You shouldn't have slapped her," chided Robin, talking about Lilly. We were in the club room, and I was telling her what happened, trying to cry. She looked at her watch, then back at me. "Listen, I promised sensei I would be there ten minutes earlier than usual. I'm sorry, but I have no idea what to do about that arranged marriage. Pick the best, that's what I would do. Who knows, maybe you'll find a nice hot dude around your age." She left, and I wiped my eyes, looking at the list again. Ami Computers, Ayanashii Corp, and so on.

I heard the door opened, and saw Kyoya. "Oh, so that's where you are. Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday?"

"No reason," I answered, becoming more nervous by the minute. I began to flip through the pages until one name stood out. Ootori Medical. Kyoya's company? I glanced at him, he was just typing something. I took out a pencil, and crossed it out. Process of elimination, until I find a good company, I would just keep crossing out the ones that are of no use. It's not that his company wouldn't be good, it's just that, I'm sure he had dreams, even if he wouldn't become the heir. The guilt would be too great if I dragged him into this.

"Hey Vi*," chirped Stella happily. "What's with the packet?" I didn't want to explain it in front of Kyoya, and miraculously, she understood. "Oh jeez, your dad sure makes you work hard. Heh, I'm so lucky that Robin's black-eye can be covered up with a bit of make-up. Hikaru was about to make me model double swimsuits. Oh yeah, did you know that Kelly won?"

"Did she now?" I asked, although I heard this information already. "All I heard was Nico ranting about the fact that Justin won too."

"Oh... yeah," said Stella, getting a nervous look on her face. She looked around, then motioned me to come closer. "Don't mention him around Robin... she, uh, is kinda ready to flip anyone who even mentions his name. Like seriously, she's even planning on asking Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai to teach her better self defense. I think she's scared."

"Who's scared of what?" asked Robin, listening in on our conversation. Stella jumped, then quickly looked at her.

"Oh, you know, Lilly's afraid that Rose is gonna take her and Renge to the next manga convention," said Stella, then looked at the clock. "Oh, would you look at that? I promised Kyoya I would meet him in the library!"

"He's right there," said Robin sweat dropping, and pointing to said person who was typing on a laptop.

"D-did I say Kyoya?" she asked, and we nodded, "Oh, I um, meant Kaoru. And Hikaru, ya know, they wanted me to show them the reference book I used for my science project. Oh crap, I'm gonna be late! Bye!" she said quickly, and left.

"Is it just me, or is she acting funny?" asked Robin. I felt like laughing.

"She seems normal to me," I answered flatly, looking at the list again. My birthday wasn't to far away... soon I would be married to some stranger. Yipee, note the sarcasm.

**MidnightStar: I feel bad for Violet...**

**Kelly: Why are you so cruel to the Miracolos?**

**MidnightStar: How so?**

**Kelly: Stella only sees Nico as a friend, Lilly got slapped by Violet, and Violet has to get married to some pedophile.**

**MidnightStar: Who said anything about a pedophile?**

**?????: You did.**

**MidnightStar: Ohhh, right... I have to go fix my draft...**

**  
*Vi- pronounced like I, but with a v. **


	22. The Shopping Trip! Part 1

**MidnightStar: I'M SO BORED! Can't someone review with no flames to brighten up my day???**

**Disclaimer- How many times do I have to tell you?**

**I sadly own nothing... not even Monkey High! or Vampire Knight.**

**Shopping Trip!**

**Violet's POV**

"I suppose we'll split into pairs," said Robin, looking at everyone. Everyone quickly shifted into preferred groupings. It was no surprise when Tamaki stood next to Haruhi, Mori next to Honey, The twins and Nico with Stella, and my two sisters with each other. "Oh... odd number. Would you look at the time!"

"That's not fair Robin!" shouted Stella accidentaly. She ran up to Robin, whispered something, and Robin's eyes widened. "You still owe me, and you won't leave me with... you know. I can't take it! I swear, all those mangas, there's not one ounce of sanity!"

"Oh jeez fine..." muttered Robin. "Um, I'll be with Stella, and you guys can figure something out." By that, she meant me, Nico, and the twins. Kyoya was excluded cause he was asleep. "Violet, you can come with-"

"Can I go home instead?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"You can stay with sleepy over there," she said, pointing to Kyoya, who was on a bench. "And you three," she said, pointing to the twins and Nico, "Can be in a group together. I mean, you guys probably want to go home."

**After a while~**

"So... Yami Medical is booming..." I muttered, staring at the screen. Rose told me to look this company up, something about the only son being hot. I glanced at the picture, you could say he was hot, but I really didn't care much. Oh, well at least he's relatively close to my age. 18, only about two years older than me. Considering that the others were about forty or ten, this guy was my best chance. He had light teal hair, which I found slightly odd, and green eyes. And you know what I found ironic? He had glasses, just like the person next to me. When I turned around he wasn't there. They are going to freak when they find out I lost someone, who was supposed to be asleep! How am I supposed to find him in this-

"I'm going to kill them!" shouted said person, and a little boy ran away screaming. Oh... well that was easier than expected.

"Kyoya stop scaring little people," I chided, walking up to him. He turned to glare at me, but I stood my ground. "It's not the kid's fault you're stuck here. As a matter of fact, I wish I wasn't here. I could think of hundreds of places I'd rather be."

"Do you have your phone?" he snapped angrily, and I looked for my phone inside my pocket. And what do you think I found? A slip of paper.

_Violet, i took ur phone as payback for slapping me!_

_from Lilly. XP_

"Of all the idiotic, childish things to do, she does this. I am going to kill her," I muttered. Didn't she know that I need my phone? I get important calls_ hourly _about the company's status, and I need it for emergencies. Like what if some perv snuck up on me? Oh, well, I wouldn't be able to call for help! "The little bitch..."

"I take it someone took your phone," said Kyoya, and I nodded. I heard a stomach growl, and looked at him.

"So I take it you're hungry," I said, smiling to myself. He just glared at me. I reached inside my other pocket, and was happy to find my wallet. "Well? What do you want to eat?" I looked inside, and found some money, and yet another note.

_To my dearest sister,_

_i'm so sry! plz 4give me! i saw the latest Vamp. Knight and Monkey High!_

_I just had to buy it! So I borrowed some money!_

_from Rose. T.T_

_PS. VK was awesome!_

"If you were expecting a five star lunch... it's not happening," I said, sweat dropping. "I think judging from Roses note, the only thing we can get is something from over there," I said, pointing to the food court. He sighed, and followed me over there.

After ordering for Kyoya, I remembered something Stella said. _'I know I'm not the kind of model that freaks about calories and stuff, but that hamburger, if it even is one, looks like a heart attack between two pieces of bread.' _She was right, the health inspector there stated the food was to greasy... and he found a thumb in there...

"I'll just have a small lemonade," I told the cashier, and she gave us our order. When I sat down across from Kyoya, and he looked at me. "What?"

"Did she really spend so much you could only afford a drink?" he asked in disbelief and I shook my head.

"Nope... just reminiscing about something Stella said," I muttered, feeling sick remembering what the food at that particular restaurant looked like. While he ate, I was looking up more information on how marrying this guy from Yami Medical would benifit my own company. My dad must have put it there for a reason.

"So why do you have information on major companies?" asked Kyoya nochalantly.

**Stella's POV**

"Okay, just go with someone, kay?" I asked Robin, and she nodded.

"Eenie, meaney, meh, what the heck? You," she said, covering her eyes and pointing randomly. As luck would have it, it was Hikaru. "Ooh, bad luck, maybe I should... nah. I fell like bothering you."

"I want to stay with Stella, Kaoru, and Nico!" he whined, hugging me from behind.

"Yeah? Well, I want to go see the car they're giving away," she said bored, and dragged him away.

"NOOOO! Kaoru! Help me! She's gonna kill me!"

"If you don't shut up, I will."

"HELP!"

"Okay," I said slowly, "that wasn't weird at all..." I really didn't want anything from here, so really I was walking with Kaoru and Nico to keep them from getting bored. I'm not sure how I was supposed to keep these two from getting bored when I was bored myself. It could be worse though. I could be with Rose... that crazy otaku of a friend. I wouldn't be able to last one minute with her inside a bookstore.

"You sure you don't want anything?" asked Nico, and I thought for a moment.

"I want to go home," I said, and he and Kaoru sweat dropped. "Really I came cuz I was over Haru's house, and then you guys came. Oh, I might as well look for something to give Robin for her birthday. Besides the prank I mean."

"You're giving her a prank for her birthday? That's suicide," muttered Nico, and I turned to look at him.

"Yep, that's why I'm doing it by myself. I already know what I'm gonna do. She's gonna freak," I said, smiling to myself. They both looked at me suspiciously. "What? I'm not telling you guys what I'm doing. Robin is a major income of points on prank month cuz she's so hard to prank. Either that or no one's brave enough to do it. Anyway, teams haven't been decided yet, and I don't trust my enemies."

"The only reason teams haven't been decided yet is because the prank queen is too lazy," muttered Nico.

"Keep quiet Nico, or I'll make teams right now. Nico vs. everyone else," I snapped, and he paled.

"We're your friends though," said Kaoru, and I sighed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're so simple minded, Kaoru-kun. In this game, trust yourself, and only yourself. You can't even trust your own team. Even though Robin is the target that gives the highest points, team members are second, and at times, your last hope at winning. It's brutal, and you have to learn how to regret nothing," I said, and Nico nodded.

"Yeah, like the first ever prank month, you and Lilly ganged up on me, but you ended up pranking her the last minute. By the way, that was funny. Strapping her in a chair and having Rose read all her mangas... that was pure evil," said Nico.

"That's why she's slightly scared of bookstores, right?" I asked, and he nodded. I sighed, and we continued to walk. "I wonder when Kelly's plane arrives."

"Today at around six," replied Nico. "And guess what? My mom won the raffle, Kelly's staying with us!"

"You little perv," I muttered.

"Oh yeah, my mom won the other raffle," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked me and Nico at the same time. "You get... Justin?"

"So that's his name," muttered Kaoru. "We're only keeping him for half of the time we were supposed to, but that's because my mom has a fashion show coming up in France." I quickly flipped through my agenda. We were modeling alot during that time... Robin might have to face Justin sooner than expected.

"We are so screwed when Robin finds out," said Nico. "By that, I mean you, me, and Hikaru. She's gonna get so paranoid, she'll use us for practice dummies everyday!"

"The horror!" they both shouted, getting pale. I sighed, wondering how this could be stopped. Crying interrupted my thoughts. That of a young girl. I thought Nico and kaoru were doing it, so I turned around, but they were quietly thinking of the worst case scenario. I looked ahead, and saw a small cluster of children.

"Ow, it hurts!" cried a little girl. I waited, wondering if an adult would come to claim the child but none did. For some reason, I felt strangely worried. I ran over to the small crowd of children, and they all stepped aside to reveal a small girl with short auburn hair and tear filled brown eyes. She looked at me sadly. "Please, St-, um, can you help me?" she stuttered. She had a cut on her knee.

"Stella, you just ran off- who's the kid?" asked Nico panting, as he and Kaoru came to stand next to me.

"I lost my big brother, my name is Ang- um, Anzu, I'm six," she said, tears streaming down her face. I could see why she got hurt, she was wearing denim shorts and a blue t-shirt, she must have tripped. I felt like I knew her for some reason. I dug around inside my bag. Robin always told me to keep bandages handy because I tend to trip a lot. I took her hand and led her towards the fountain. "Is the guy with gold eyes your boyfriend?" she asked pointing to Kaoru, and I sweat dropped.

"No," I said, laughing. "Why did you pick him specifically?" I asked, as I helped her clean the cut.

"Because you're pretty and he looks more handsome than the other guy. The other guy looks like your brother," she replied, and I could hear Kaoru trying not to laugh. "Are you a super model? You're very pretty," she said, smiling. She looked so cute! Wait, do I say yes or no? It was only a little kid, I doubt her parents would believe her if she said, _'today a super model helped me when I tripped'_.

"You could say that," I said as I put the bandage on her knee. I noticed her hand had a strange scar. It looked jagged. She hugged me, which surprised me so I fell.

"Thank you St- um, pretty girl. I hope I can find my brother!" she said cheerfully. She ran off, but not before looking at Kaoru.

"Is it just me, or was she acting weird?" asked Nico. I nodded, everytime she was about to say something with the st sound, but always stopped herself. She also wanted to say ang, almost like Angie, but she said her name was Anzu. "What do you think Kaoru?"

"What? Oh, um, she seemed normal to me," he said quickly, staring at where she was. I looked at him puzzled, he seemed to know her.

"Do you know who-" I began and he looked at me quickly.

"No, well yeah, kinda. I can't describe it, but I feel like I know her, but I can't remember," he said. Oh, that's really weird, he looked like he's just seen a ghost.

**Violet's POV**

"So you're planning on marrying Kenichi Yami?" he asked, and I nodded. So that's his name. "The heir to the rival company of Ootori Medical. Why not just connect with my father's company? It's better off then Yami Medical."

"Once my company conjoins with that company, it will be bigger than yours. I looked it up, they want better computer software, that way they'll be able to improve their hospitals and create more. Anyway, I don't want to marry your brothers," I said, taking a sip of my lemonade.

"What about me?" he asked, and I looked at him.

"What about you?" I snapped. "I'm trying to get as little people involved. Why should I marry you anyway?" I could feel the tears beginning to form, so I blinked them away.

"Because I love you."

**Kaoru's POV**

"Okay, so then, we set up the balloons in the ceiling," explained Stella, "and when Tamaki-senpai sits down in the fake chair, it'll break, flipping the switch, and causing all the water balloons to-"

"Excuse me miss, but can you help me?" asked the same girl from before. I froze, even thogh Stella asked if I knew her and I said no, in reality, I did. It was Angie. Yep, the very same Angie that was in my dreams. Just a year younger. "I can't find my brother anywhere, and nobody else wants to help me," she cried, and Stella looked at her with sadness. I could tell the tears were fake, Angie obviously knew where her own brother was, if not, she could probably teleport to the past and find out where he was going.

"Oh, sure, I'll help," said Stella, getting up from the bench. She offered her hand to Angie, or Anzu, as she called herself right now. I think deep down inside Stella knew this was her sister, and that was why she was so willing to help. "What's your brother's name?"

"Lu- I mean, Hiroshi. He's really nice, he's nine years older than me though," she said smiling, trying to distract Stella from her mistake.

"What does he look like?" I asked, trying to help.

"He's tall, and has hair like mine. It's kinda long, and he has brown eyes like me," she said, and Stella nodded.

"Why not just go tell the people at the information desk that you're lost?" asked Nico, and she tried to get the tears going again.

"Because I'm scared. I was supposed to stay with big brother, but we got lost. I don't want him to get in trouble," she said, tears streaming down her face. Nico rolled his eyes, knowing the tears were fake. Stella glared at him.

"Nico, don't be so insensitive," she said as Angie glomped her. "She's lost and you're making it worse. Come on Anzu, let's go find Hiroshi." As Stella went over to ask a store clerk if he saw 'Hiroshi', which was probably Luke, Angie turned to look at us.

"Yeah Nico-kun," she said smirking. "Don't be so insensitive, the kind, pretty girl might just hate you for it." Nico froze, and the little girl giggled. "She deserves better than a rude boy. Maybe someone like him," she said pointing to me. Stella came back, and Angie smiled. "The boy with the gold eyes said I was pretty! He's really nice, he said he wants to help me find my big brother! Mister, mister!" she said happily, grabbing my arm. "You remind me of my big brother! He cares a lot and says I'm really pretty! Miss, he says you're very pretty too! I think he likes you!"

"Oh, okay," said Stella blushing, looking at the girl. "The clerk says he saw your brother at the petshop. Does he work there?"

"Yup! My big brother like animals!" she giggled. "Come on!" As Angie began to lead Stella to the stores, Stella smiled at me, like a thank you for talking to the girl. Thank you Angie!

"That girl is so fake," seethed Nico, "you didn't say anything like that! And Stella just goes and believes it! Who is this brother of hers anyway? Did he ask his sister to take Stella to the store or something?"

"Maybe if you were less insensitive," I said, mimicking Angie's voice. "She would have put in a good word with Stella-chan too," I said smirking, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

**Hikaru's POV**

"So why are you doing this?" I asked, as Robin looked at the red convertible. She was planning to take part in the silent auction, something commoners came up with. You write down bids on pieces of paper, and then the highest bidder wins.

"Cuz I want it," she said. She dragged me over here... for this.

"Why not just buy it? I've signed your paycheck before, you earn enough to buy like three of those," I said, and she looked at me with determination.

"I'll feel more accomplished if I win it."

"Why did I have to come? I want to see Kaoru and Nico fight over Stella," I whined, and she gave me a look of annoyance.

"Stella wanted you to come so I don't kill any pervs. You're basically babysitting me," she said, wincing. "I want to see them fight too, it's fun. So far, Nico's winning, so Kaoru better find out a way to get the advantage." She scribbled some numbers onto the paper, and led me to a bench. She was waiting to see if anyone could beat her bid. "We're still going along with your plan, right?"

"Of course we are, how can you even ask that?" I said, and she smiled. "I already finished editing the picture, we just have to put it on the site the day of the race."

**Kaoru's POV**

"Stella-chan, Stella-chan!" called out Angie, grabbing onto Stella's arm. "Nico-kun says I look plain, is that true?"

"Of course not, Nico doesn't know what he's saying," said Stella, comforting the crying child.

"Really?" she asked, and Stella nodded. "Then what Kaoru-kun said was true. He said I look a little like you, and he said that you look really hot. What does that mean? Is it a compliment? Does it mean pretty?" I blushed a deep red, and Nico smirked at me.

"Yeah Kaoru, care to explain?" he asked, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"In a way," said Stella, also blushing.

"Nico-kun said it has something to do with moms and dads and how babies are born. But then Kaoru-kun told him not to talk about that. He said it was rude, is it?" Stella glared at Nico, and he paled.

"Don't listen to Nico, he should keep his mouth shut. He looks better that way," muttered Stella, grabbing Angie's hand. "Nico doesn't know anything, and he's just being silly."

"What about Kaoru-kun? Is he smarter than Nico-kun? I think he is, because Nico-kun didn't say you were pretty, even though you are. Kaoru-kun said something about you making his heart race, my brother says things like that happen to people when they love each other. Does Kaoru-kun love you?" asked Angie, and I blushed a deeper red. How embarrssing, I swear, she must be laughing deep down inside.

"Kaoru-kun's just kidding," said Stella laughing, and Nico smirked, while I sweat dropped. Those were my real feelings, and she thinks I'm kidding. Not that I really said that though. I think about that, but never told Angie.

"Maybe one day you'll find someone that makes your heart race like Kaoru-kun's! Can I stay with him? He tells good stories, just like my brother!" said Angie, and Stella chuckled and nodded. "Yay!" After Stella left, Angie skipped over to us, and sat between me and Nico. "Sooo, Mr. H, do you happen to think Stella is sexy?"

"Don't even think about it," I said, and she just giggled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"So you do know her! Wait till-"

"Shut the fuck up Nico," snapped Angie, and Nico looked at her amazed. "Tell Stella about any of this, and I'll tell her you think she's ugly but you still want to rape her. And a couple other things, like you said ten different curse words, slapped a random girl's butt, and a bunch of other stuff like that."

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.

"Cuz you're no good for Stella," she said, and he paled. "And if you think you can tell her after I leave, she won't believe you. So don't even try, cause it will be worse in school. Mr. H, should I tell Stella you think she's sweet?"

"Okay, do what you want," I said, and Nico glared at me. "What?"

"This isn't fair, it's cheating."

"I'm not telling Anzu to say anything, she's telling Stella all of this, Stella probably doesn't believe-"

"Yes she does," interrupted Angie. "Oh, here she is again. Stella-chan! Kaoru-kun told me a story about a princess and a dragon tamer. Are you like the princess in the story? Kaoru-kun says you're sweet, and pretty, and cute, and funny, and a lot more words of admiration! He says that words of admiration are like compliments! He said they're cinnamons*!"

"Synonyms," I said, correcting her, and she nodded and hugged me.

"Isn't he smart? Then he told me a bunch of poems about love!" she said cheerfully.

"That's great," said Stella. "I found out where the pet store is, so now we can find your brother." Angie skipped off to Nico, leaving me and Stella alone. "Kaoru-kun, I think it's really sweet of you to care so much for Anzu. I don't know why Nico is acting like such a jackass though. Oh well, thanks for taking care of her, I hope we find her brother."

"Yeah, me too," I said, and she smiled.

**Violet's POV**

I laughed, probably the most idiotic thing I've done this week. "Don't say anything you don't mean, especially that. It's too cruel."

"I mean everything I say, especially that," he snapped, and I looked at him skeptically.

"I doubt it, so I'll be taking my leave," I said, and stood up. He grabbed my arm.

"I really do mean that. I'm in love with you."

**What will Violet say? Will our trio find Anzu's 'brother'? Will Robin win the convertible? Will you review?**

**Of course!**

**Please Review, no flames.**

**At least four reviews will give you the next chapter!**

***BTW, I know that in Japanese, the words cinnamon and synonym aren't confused...**


	23. The Shopping Trip! Part 2

**MidnightStar: Alone yet again... T.T**

**BTW I know I said that 4 reviews would give you the rest... I didn't think I'd get them so quickly! -sweatdrops-**

**This time, my hamster will do the disclaimer!**

**-Does dramatic prairie dog pose, with a sign that says, MidnightStar onz notin'!-**

**Dr Fluffington: Cheep,cheep!**

**Like Dr. Fluffington said, I own nothing.**

**Shopping Trip Part 2!**

**Robin's POV**

"Hikaru, go check and see if I'm winning," I said, pushing him. He glared at me and went to go check. He came back with an expression that said, 'OMG, THIS DUDE'S RICH!'

"Um... some person with the initials K.M. is winning," he explained, and I ran over there. Whoa, this person is loaded. I quickly wrote down my new bid, and sat down, feeling satisfied.

"I'm hungry... want some ice cream?" I said smugly, knowing there was no way this guy could possibly beat my bid. "Soon, I'm gonna have the keys to that convertible."

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hiroshi-kun!" sang Anzu, hugging her brother. He looked a lot like her. Same auburn hair, brown eyes. Definitely Luke, just about nine years older than in my dream. "Yay, I found you! Stella-chan helped me, and so did her friends, Kaoru-kun and Nico-kun!"

"I missed you, why did you run off like that?" he chided, picking her up and putting her on the counter. "Don't scare me like that again." Those two were pretty good actors, it really sounded like he lost her.

"OMG, Stella, that's where you were!" shouted Rose, appearing at the entrance of the store. I could see Stella sweat drop.

"Why of all places?" she asked herself.

"Why didn't you want to be with me and Lilly?" asked Rose, and to Stella, the ceiling suddenly became extremely interesting. I looked at Lilly who was mumbling something to Nico, who looked afraid.

"Seriously? She made you help her drag all those books to the limo?" he asked, and she nodded. "Where they all about... that topic?" he asked and she nodded. I turned my attention to Rose, who was yapping about what happened in some book called Vampire Knight.

"Hey aren't the puppies cute?" asked Stella randomly, distracting Rose. She pointed to a small puppy that was black, furry, and looked like a stuffed animal. It had these huge round eyes, like a small doll. A girl who worked in the pet store immediately asked them if they wanted to hold him, and they said yes.

"So Hitachiin," said Luke coming over to me. "Angie wasn't too much trouble was she? I told her it would have been better if I went, but she said she knew what girls would like to hear. Seems to me she did a better job of embarrassing you."

"In a way," I said, and he nodded. "So how did she make herself five, and how did you suddenly become fifteen?"

"Takes a lot of energy, more than time traveling. But it's possible. I think Angie's tired though, we try not to control people's thoughts too much, it's rather cruel. She had to though, it was the only way to keep Nico quiet. Well, mind control takes even more energy than both of those put together, I'm surprised she didn't faint," he said, looking at his younger twin, who was playing with the puppy.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he looked at me seriously.

"You wanted to call her Angie, cuz that's the name you associate with her, even if she is younger looking than you're used to. I'm not sure whether or not you recognized her on sight, but Angie said she thrust that thought into your head," he explained. "Another example; she stopped Stella from even thinking that she was her sister. She can read minds better than I can, and she knew Stella recognized her, even though she's never seen her at age five. Those tears were only half fake, she was upset that she couldn't say who she really was."

"So what about Nico?" I asked, he probably was planning on telling his sisters or something. Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, about that. I told Angie if she was gonna be five, she had to act five. I warned her because she's snappy when tired. That's why she cursed at him," he said smiling. "So I erased that memory. By the way, he thinks I'm trying to hit on Stella. If only he knew I was her brother and would never do that. Idiot." I laughed with him, it's just like Nico.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Hikaru," said Robin seriously, "I'm really sorry about all the mean things I've said to you." Was she going to confess something, she looked so serious. It almost sounded like a love confession. She looked like someone just hurt her pride, and she was blushing bright red. She looked down at the table, and her bangs fell over her eyes. Then she looked at me, with some determination in her eyes. I swept the bangs that were covering her eyes and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry," I said blushing, realising how stupid that must seem, "it was bothering me. As you were saying?"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for all the bad things that I've done to you, and," she said, her blush growing deeper. I found it a bit amusing, she never got flustered. She paused, trying to find the right words to say. In that time, her blush turned as red as her hair. "And I don't really think you're that much of a jackass. I think you're kinda smart. Well, at least in math and science." I tried to think more about the compliment rather than the insult that came with it. "And I want to tell you something, and I'm asking a huge favor from you."

I looked at her, she looked beet red, which I found weird, she never blushed. She looked completely desperate. "So just say it," I said, breaking the silence. She looked away, to her, the floor suddenly became very interesting. I remember Renge showing us this manga where the girl did the same exact thing, then she confessed her love.

"I, I," said stuttered Robin, and I paid close attention to what she was going to say next. "I'm losing the auction!" she suddenly said, and I face palmed. She goes and says something stupid like that, and I'm expecting her to proclaim her undying love. I think I listen to Renge and Rose too much. "I want to know if I could borrow some money," she said quietly, looking me right in the eye. I swear, I felt like choking her for making me believe she loved me. Then again, this is Robin, what was I thinking?

"How much?" I asked, and she showed me her phone, which had a picture on it from the current standings in the auction. It ended in ten minutes, and the guy... he probably had more money than both of us together. How do commoners even afford to spend this much?!

**Violet's POV**

I felt upset, I've wanted to hear those words... and now that I've had, it's too late. I shook my head, the tears returning.

"It's too late," I said, and handed him the recent note from my father.

_Dearest Violet,_

_I'll ask the head of Yami Medical what he thinks about this. If he agrees, you two shall be wed a couple days after your birthday. Your mother and I are ecstatic, though we're wondering if you wanted a medical company, why you didn't pick the Ootoris. I believe the third son is in the same class as your brother. Well I did say it was your choice. I shall ask in one weeks time._

_From, your Father._

"The date is from six days ago, he's asking tomorrow?" he asked, and I nodded. It was too late. Soon, I would be Mrs. Yami. I shivered, Violet Yami didn't have a nice ring to it.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Won't Robin be mad that you bought the puppy without telling her?" I asked, as Rose and Stella were holding the puppy.

"Um... no... maybe... kinda... yes," said Stella, looking a bit worried. Luke told her the puppy was a rottweiller, so it would grow up to be pretty big. "Hey, at least no one I know is allergic to dogs. Not Rache, Robin, Nico, you, the triplets, or even Kelly. Anyway, he's so adorable," gushed Stella, and the puppy looked at me, and barked cutely. "See? He likes you!"

"So what are you gonna name him?" I asked, and she looked at the puppy.

"Call him Kira," said Rose, looking at it.

"Kira? Like from Death Note?" asked Lilly, holding the puppy.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you remembered!"

"So... Killer*?" I asked, and Rose nodded, and we all laughed.

"I want to call him Shadow, cuz he's completely black. That's kind of unusual, most rottweilers I've seen have some brown marks," said Stella. Shadow barked, and we saw Robin and Hikaru coming over with Haruhi and Tamaki. "Oh shit, Robin's here."

"Stella, you won't believe it, I lost the auction for the convertible, some dude with the initials K.M. beat me! I was even planning on borrowing money from Hikaru. How did that person have more money than me?" mumbled Robin, and Rose and Lilly froze.

"Yeah, that, that's wierd," stuttered Lilly, and Rose nodded nervously. "So you didn't get it?"

"No," mumbled Robin sadly. Then Shadow barked, at the worst time possible. "Who's dog is that?" asked Robin, and Stella looked at her sheepishly.

"Um... mine?" she said, but it sounded more like a question. Robin looked at it and began to laugh.

"Ha, ya had me going there for a second. Who's is it really? Tamaki's? Kaoru's? Lilly's?" asked Robin between laughs. We all looked at Stella wondering what she would say next.

"It's mine, I just bought it," mumbled Stella, and Robin looked at her. "I'm serious, his name is Shadow. He's supposed to be a rottweiler."

"It's so cute!" said Haruhi, and that was the first time I've ever seen her at like an actual girl. Shadow immediately went over to Haruhi, and she patted it's head. Tamaki was ranting about his dog, Antonette.

"Okay then," said Robin, looking at Shadow. "As long as he doesn't pee in the house he can stay. But you have to tell mom about him." She began to laugh evilly, and Stella sweat dropped. "You know she's afraid of big dogs, and that's what Shadow's gonna be when he grows up."

"Rache is afraid of big dogs?" asked Hikaru, and the two girls nodded. "She doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"Does anyone know where Kyo-chan Violet-chan are?" asked Honey appearing out of nowhere with Mori. Everyone shook their heads except Robin. We all looked at her, who seemed to be trying to remember something.

"I think I saw them both at the foodcourt."

**At the Foodcourt!**

"Yay, we found you!" said Tamaki, but yay didn't seem like something appropriate to say. Kyoya looked angry and tired, Violet looked about ready to kill someone and she had tear stains. Both looked pissed off, so we backed away a bit. The two shadow lords were angry, we're so screwed! "Um, did something-"

"Nothing happened," snapped Violet, and she dragged her siblings away to the front of the department store. Before they left, Lilly dramatically screamed that the shadow queen was gonna kill them. That earned them a couple of strange looks from passing people. We all glanced at Kyoya, who glared at us, so we all had to look away. Shadow barked, and we all looked at him.

"So who wants to help me explain him to Rache?" asked Stella, and Robin picked up Shadow. Hikaru, Haruhi, and I went with them, cuz we were really afraid of Kyoya. Tamaki, Honey, and Mori had the terrible luck of having to stay with Kyoya.

**Kyoya's POV**

It was probably stupid of me to tell her now, it was too late. She was going to be married to Kenichi Yami. I know him a bit, he always seemed to beat me.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Ha Ootori, my dad's company is better and bigger than yours!" he said, laughing. "That's why I'm going to study abroad; over in Europe. After all, I'm smarter, older, and the girls like me better than you!" He stuck his tongue out, and I had a sudden urge to punch him._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Kyo-chan, are you all right? Did you and Violet-chan get in a fight?" asked Honey, and I shook my head. "Oh yeah, Hika-chan found your phone." He handed me my phone, then my wallet. "Kao-chan found your wallet, but you were asleep. If you and Violet-chan are fighting, maybe you can talk to her and apoligize. I don't think she wants to fight with you, she looked sad." I pondered over the words of the small senior.

What if Violet was also upset?

**Stella's POV**

"Um, Rache?" I called out as I opened the door. "I-I'm home."

"Oh good, hello twins. What Robin? Feeling to proud again to say good afternoon to your mother?" asked Rache, coming out of the kitchen.

"Good evening mother," said Robin smugly, looking at Shadow. Yeah, she liked dogs, as long as it wasn't hers. She didn't like the fact that dogs, puppies in particular, need constant care or they pee inside a house. Inside what she liked to call, 'my house of extreme pwnage'. She said it was as important to her as my designs were important to me. Rache froze when she saw Shadow in my arms. Shadow barked, and Rache paled.

"Um... what's that?" she asked, looking nervous. Then she looked at me, and sighed. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

"Uh, that depends, what do you think it is?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Stella, is that... a rottweiler?" she asked, and I nodded sheepishly. Shadow jumped out of my arms, and ran over to Rache, who screamed, and ran out of the room. "AH! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

"I thought she was normal," said Hikaru, picking up Shadow.

"She is, in exception to that. It was a childhood traumatic experience she had with a German shepherd," explained Robin. "MOM! Can we keep him?"

"Sure, as long as it's away from me!" she called out, and we could hear a door slam.

"She's an awesome mom though," said Robin. She began to rub Shadow's tummy. "You should be a guard dog, ya know? I bet you'd scare Justin, right? I heard he's also allergic to dogs." Shadow barked, and Robin laughed.

"You're thinking about how I just bought a weapon of mass destruction aganist Justin, aren't you?" I asked, and she nodded. Then she got up.

"Oh, four already. I have to go over Honey's to go train. Don't scare mom, make sure you don't eat to much sugar, and the twins better be out of here before I get back... unless they want me to show them what I just learned. I'll be back around, um, eight," she said, getting her jacket.

"A bit late, don't you think?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Meh, Justin's flight lands tonight, around nine, so I have to be ready for tomorrow. Can you cook today? I'm in the mood for something Italian," she mumbled, opening the door. "Kay, bye!"

"You're not gonna scare Rache, right?" I asked, picking Shadow up. He barked in understanding. "You better scare Justin when he get's here, if he does. Hopefully Robin will flip him before he sets a foot in the yard." I looked over at the twins who were bored. "If Justin's staying over at your house, can you do me a favor?"

"That depends, what is it?" they both asked.

"I want one of you two to be with Robin at all times. It's for both of them. I'm afraid Robin will either kill him, or she'll freeze from fear. If it's the later, I'm afraid he'll do something," I explained. Kaoru looked at me worried.

"What about you?" he asked, and I looked at him and smiled in hopes to reasure him.

"I don't think he'll bother me, it's Robin he's after," I said, and he looked at me skeptically. "Anyway, I just want one of you making sure she doesn't accidentally flip an innocent person. It has happened before. She accidentally flipped our driver. Heck, she's flipped me once. Very painful, actually. But you two must know that."

"Yeah, it is painful," mumbled Hikaru, rubbing his arm.

"So just make sure she doesn't flip anyone she's not supposed to," I said, opening a small drawer. I pulled out Super Smash Bros. and tossed it over to the twins. "As for me, I doubt he'll do anything."

"Can't you defend yourself? I don't know with some form of self defense?" asked Kaoru.

"Ha, I used to," I said, connecting the controllers. "But I forgot how to. Oh well. Like I said, it's doubtful he'll look for me."

**Lilly's POV**

"**It's so great to see you all**," said Kelly, coming over. I think I saw a butler picking up Justin, hopefully he gets sick and can't come to school. This must be killing Robin, knowing he's in the same school as her. "So where's Stella and Robin?" she said in Japanese.

"With her boyfriend," I said, knowing it would annoy Nico. He glared at me, and I laughed.

"She has a boyfriend?" asked Kelly, and Rose tackled Nico to stop him from saying anything.

"Yep, his name's Kaoru Hitachiin," I responded, smiling. She smiled at me, thinking I was telling the truth.

"Oh, so I'm guessing Nico gave up..." she said, looking at Nico who was trying to wrestle out of Rose's grip.

"Oh you know it," I said, slapping Nico when he was about to say something. "So you still remember the lyrics to the songs we wrote?"

**MidnightStar: M'kay, severe writer's block, that's my current ailment. The story's coming to a close soon...**

**Kelly: No fair, I just got here and it's ending.**

**MidnightStar: Thnx to all the reviewers, which is too many to list. I want another favor, this time, I want six reviews to make the next chapter, which I have yet to start. Seriously, you guys are like speed demons when it comes to reviews! -sweatdrops- Don't worry, I'm still trying my best to make this enjoyable. If you have time, please check out my other Ouran fic, What if I Went to Ouran? It's a collaboration between me and my friends, ????? and Kelly.**

**Kelly: Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review, No Flames!**

***Six reviews gets you the next chapter! I allow anonymous reviews!**


	24. Justin's Here!

**MidnightStar: Again, everyone reviews quickly. Especially you ?????... Seriously, you give me a bunch.**

**?????: Why won't you call me Azura? It's my pseudonym.**

**MidnightStar: Yes, ?????, or Azura as she wants to be called, is the one who reviews and calls me chiquita...**

**Azura: Yes, 'tis I!**

**Disclaimer done by Azura: The authoress is to lazy to own anything good. She doesn't own Pepsi.**

**Justin is Here?! NO!**

**Stella's POV**

The past few weeks have been pretty boring. The dance is coming up, Kelly's kind of excited. But I don't feel like going, it's too boring. Maybe I'll stay home and play Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Oh, prank month's coming up, I better get teams decided. I think I'll keep the twins together, maybe Nico could be on their team.

"Okay, how 'bout this one?" asked Kaoru showing me a bright red dress. It was like a scarlet color, with halter straps.

"What for?" I asked. He blushed.

"I thought you were going to the dance," he said, sitting next to me. I let my head rest on his shoulder in laziness.

"Ugh... too lazy," I said, and he laughed. "It's soooo boring. Save the romance for Kelly and Rose."

"I think milord is gonna force you to go," he said between laughs.

"Oh jeez, Tamaki-senpai," I mumbled, feeling even lazier, "mind your own business." Kaoru laughed even harder, and I stood up. "Oh, we're not getting anything done," I muttered under my breath. I sighed, I feel so lazy today.

"Right," said Kaoru, also getting up. "Can I see what you've designed?" I pulled out a sketchpad that had copies of my designs and handed it to him. Then I walked over to his designs and began to look through them. They were all full of bright colors.

"The pale green one looks nice," he said, handing me back the pad. I opened up to the page, it was a pale green dress that went slightly above the knee, had yellow straps and ruffles on the bottom, and I planned to pin a small rose on one of the straps. "Oh yeah, here you go," he said, handing me a couple of dresses. "That way we can't say we did nothing."

"Okay," I mumbled, looking at the dresses. I was almost out the door when Kaoru stopped me. "What's up?"

"You can't just go out there by yourself."

"Sure I can, I've been doing it for the past few months. Why the sudden interest in whether or not I go by myself?" I asked, and he looked at me surprised.

"Aren't you afraid that Justin is currently inside this mansion?" he asked, and I shook my head. "You should be; if Robin's afraid of him, then you should too. I mean, a girl that can flip anyone in less then five seconds, afraid of a guy her own age? There has to be a good reason."

"Yeah, there is. And I told you. He tried to rape her, Nico, Lilly, Kelly, and I stopped him just in time. Back then, Robin didn't know any self defense, and I knew a little bit," I explained, as he came with me to the dressing rooms. Just before he went inside, I pushed him out. "Ha, nice try, don't you dare come in." I heard Kaoru sigh, and then I looked at the dresses. I still remember what happened.

_**Flashback!**_

_Stella! Help me! _

_Justin's trying 2 rape me! _

_I'm not freakin kidding!__  
_

_"Guys, I think Robin's in trouble," I said, looking at the text message. Lilly took the phone and showed Nico and Kelly. We quickly got to Justin's house, which was close by. "The lights are off," I muttered, and then we heard screaming._

_"No! Freaking leave me alone!" shouted Robin from a distance. We could hear her muffled screams, and we found Justin on top of her. Nico tackled Justin, and began to wrestle him. Kelly, Lilly, and I ran over to a crying Robin. I hugged her, and she cried onto my shoulder._

_"Ha! Take that you bastard!" shouted Nico as he pinned him onto the ground. _

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Hey Stella-chan, you're taking to long, I'm gonna go get something really quick," called out Kaoru.

"M'kay," I said, looking at the dresses. I quickly changed into one, still remembering that night. Rache wanted to help Robin, but she just locked herself in her room and stayed there. Didn't even come to school for two days. I had to break the door open, and drag her out. "Kaoru-kun? You here?"

"No, just me," said a voice. I turned and saw Justin, leaning on the doorway. I froze and he smirked. "So... the two bitches followed me."

"More like you followed us, you bastard," I said, glaring at him. "I see Kaoru-kun wasn't lying when he said you were staying here."

"I'm more suprised that you're here. I think it's safe to assume Robin's here too?"

"Why would you want to know?" I snapped, his little smirk was beginning to get on my nerves. He took a step toward me, and I tried to remember any form of self defense.

"I think you know why."

"She's not gonna go out with you, ever," I said, taking a step back. He just came closer.

"So, still feisty little Stella, the Heartbreaker of St. Bartholomew's," he said, coming closer still. Shit, why is he coming closer?! He wants Robin, not me! If I screamed, would Robin hear me? No, she's with Hikaru. "So you're still single," he muttered, only a couple feet away. I tried to get some more space, but noticed I was backed up against the wall. "I'm sure Robin won't mind... if we have some fun."

"KAORU!" I screamed, his name being the first to come to mind. "CAN YOU COME HERE FOR-" Justin slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Just a minute!" he shouted back. Ah shit, Kaoru, why do you have to take so long? Justin let go, and I quickly bolted out of the room, and bumped into Kaoru. I desperately tried to keep running, but he held me. "What's wrong?"

"Hey clone," said Justin nonchalantly, coming out of the room. Kaoru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Oh, she's your bitch." I tried not to run over to him and punch him.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" asked Kaoru, leading me away. When we got back to room where we were, he turned to look at me in annoyance. "You said you weren't afraid of him."

"That was until he backed me up into a corner and says, 'I'm sure Robin won't mind if we have some fun.' Damn that guy is creepy," I said, sitting down. I turned to look at him. "You took your time."

"You were so sure of yourself, 'It's Robin he wants, not me.' I won't say I told you so, but I did," he said, taking a seat next to me.

"I just hope Robin doesn't find him," I muttered, sighing. "Now what?"

"You just change in here," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In front of you?" I said, throwing a pillow at him. "No way."

'I thought you were afraid of Justin."

"I am, but not enough to have another person watch me change," I snapped, and he laughed. "Yeah, why don't you keep laughing Hitachiin?" I asked sarcastically, throwing another pillow at him. "Ugh, stupid damn Justin."

"You cursed. So you are human," he mumbled, and I threw yet another pillow at him.

**Robin's POV**

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Every word you said is right," I mumbled, playing a game on my ipod. Hikaru sighed angrily, and yanked my ipod out of my hands. "Hey, I was doing something!" I snapped, trying to get my ipod, but I was too short. On the bright side, I'm taller than Stella. "Give it! It's the only thing that keeps me from screaming at you for boring me!"

"Why can't you just listen once? It's annoying when you just pretend to listen, it's not even pretending! You're so blatantly ignoring me, I'm not sure if you're trying to insult me or you're just naturally stupid!" he shouted.

"Me? Stupid? You're the one with the B- average in Language Arts!" I retorted, continuing to try and grab my ipod.

"So? Just cuz I don't have an A like you in that subject doesn't mean I'm stupid. You're the one with the B average in Math!" he snapped, holding it up even higher. "Math is more important anyway." It is not! Creative writing is better, as a matter of fact, I had proof that he happened to appreciate my writing.

"This says otherwise," I said, running over to the bookcase and grabbing a book. "I didn't think you were a fan of 'Raven Night'. Did you know it was just a pen name?"

"Of course I did," he said grabbing the book. "No one would have such a crappy name."

"Ha, I bet you don't know who she really is," I said, finally grabbing my ipod. "I have all the books signed by her, because I know her really well."

"Liar," he snapped, and I smirked. "She never does book signings. Just go and change into this dresses."

"Kay bossy," I said, picking up the dress. "By the way,_ I am _Raven Night. It's _my_ pen name... and Sky dies in the next book!" I said laughing.

"NO! Why?!" he shouted, flipping through the pages of _my_book. Laughing, I made my way to the changing rooms, and quickly changed inot the dress. It was actually pretty, a pale blue color, with a small tinge of green at the bottom. So Hikaru can design good dresses, I didn't think he could. I began the somewhat long walk back to his 'office' as he liked to call it. "Yo Hikaru! I finished!"

"So this is where you ended up," muttered a voice I hoped I wouldn't hear. I turned around, and saw Justin. The little jackass was smirking. "Oh, I liked your hair better when it was blonde, but red suits you." I froze, feeling extremely scared. I hated him for that; every time I saw him after the incident, I would freeze up out of fear. I tried to remember everything that Honey and Mori taught me, but my mind was blank.

"What do you want jackass?" I choked out, trying to appear tough so he wouldn't come closer. Of course, it created the opposite effect.

"Well, I was wondering if, you still wanted me," he said tilting my chin up. He was close enough for me to flip him and break a couple bones, but I couldn't move. "You were such an obedient girl, I wonder if you-"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, slapping his hand away.

"Oh, still little Robin, the fighter girl of St. Bartholomew's," he said chuckling. He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. "You listen here, and you listen good, bitch. I still know why your dad killed your mother, I even have the proof. Too bad he's dead. But you want to know, don't you? You remember it so clearly."

"Let go," I said through clenched teeth. "I'm not a freaking prostitute. And I don't want to know why it happened."

"That's not what you said before," he said, smirking at me. "Oh, am I making the little girl cry? I always knew you were weak." I gave him the 'finger', and began to walk away.

"Go fuck yourself," I snapped, and I could tell he was about to swing at me, so I braced my self. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist, and I was pulled towards someone.

"Ha, I see you've found Robin," said Hikaru, then he tussled my hair. "Oh Robin, you baka, running off like that! You had me worried."

"Oh, I thought you liked Stella, Kaoru," said Justin, smirking.

"I'm Hikaru."

"My mistake Kaoru. So, you're Robin's boyfriend?" he asked, and I stayed quiet, waiting to see how he would screw this one up. I could tell he would, I just wanted to see how.

"Of course!" he said cheerfully, and put his chin on my head. Anyone would think it was a sign of affection, but normally boyfriends to whisper, 'you owe me big time,' when they do that. "Don't we look great together?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," said Justin, "the perfect couple. Oh, well I better get back to my room." With those last words, he left, and I turned to glare at Hikaru. I grabbed his tie and pulled so he was facing me.

"I am not your girlfriend. And even though I'm grateful that you stopped the jackass, I'm a bit pissed that you said that. He's planning to use it against you, I'm not sure how, but he is. He's manipulative, and he's planning something. Next time, think before you say something out of impulse," I hissed, and he gulped. After I let go of his tie, he began to try and fix it.

"Maybe next time you should try doing things on impulse," he said, epically failing at fixing his tie. "I saw you freeze up; what happened to your spartan training?" he asked.

"I remember it all, exactly," I said sighing, and helped him fix his tie. Idiot, he was a dude and couldn't fix a simple tie. "I just can't explain it, I freeze up out of fear. I wanted to flip him, don't get me wrong, it's just that... I was scared. I lied, I do want to know why my dad killed my mom. It's wierd, almost like it was planned. She wrote her will only two days before. I don't know how he knows, I don't even think he knows. I just want like some sort of clue..."

"Your dad killed your mom?" asked Hikaru like he didn't believe me. Of course, this was Hikaru. Unlike Kaoru, he would ask a stupid question like this. I nodded annoyed, and he remained quiet. "Next time be careful," he chided, and I looked at him. "If I didn't come, Justin could have hurt you, and blah blah blah-blah-blah-blah..."

"Yep, you're so right," I muttered, putting in my headphones, and letting Panic! At the Disco drown him out. "Mmhm, I should have listened to you. Yes you're right. Every word you say is completely correct."

**Stella's POV**

"Go fish," I said, and Kaoru sighed. We were gonna play poker, but I forgot the rules.

"Are you sure you don't have any fives?" he asked, and I secretly tucked the five of clubs in the middle of me hand. He grabbed my hand and tugged the cards out of it. "Cheater."

"What about you?" I asked, taking his cards and seeing that he was truthful when he said he didn't have any nines. "Oh... heh, would you believe me if I said that Robin loves playing this game?" I said changing the subject. We packed the cards up and looked around bored. "Hey Kaoru-kun."

"What?"

"I'm bored," I said, and he laughed. Then he looked at me, some sort of determination in his eyes.

"Hey Stella-chan," he said, blushing. "I wanted to ask you something."

"M'kay," I said, and his blush deepened.

"Uh, just forget about it," he said, dismissing whatever he was about to say. "I know the answer."

"Glad to be of service," I said, and he laughed.

**Kaoru's POV**

Ugh, I can't believe I chickened out. I was gonna ask her if she wanted to go to the dance with me, but after looking at her, I got nervous. Why me? I bet Nico wouldn't get nervous, the cheeky bastard would just ask her. But what would she say?

"Sooo bored," she mumbled, and I just had to laugh. She always got bored, Robin always tells me, 'ya just had to pick a girl with a short attention span.' I thought it was cute though. "I guess I should finish up my math homework. But it's so boring trying to find out the value of x and y." She pulled out a notebook, and some small folded up papers fell out.

"What's this?" I asked, holding one up that looked like a heart. They couldn't possibly be valentines, I mean, who keeps them up into April? **(A/N: Well, I forgot to take a valentine out of my backpack, and it's April...)**

"I have no idea, I opened up my locker this afternoon and they all spilled out. If I knew it was gonna happen, I would have brought a plastic bag or something. You can read it if you want," she muttered, concentrated on her homework. I opened it up, and was surprised at what it said.

_To Stella._

_Can you be my date to the dance?_

_From Toshiro. _**(A/N: BTW, does anyone remember what chapter he's from? I forgot, LOL)**

"It's a note," I murmered, wondering if all them were about the same thing.

"Well I know that," she said, giggling. "What's it say?"

"It's from Toshiro, he wants to know if you'll go to the dance with him," I said quietly, and she nodded slowly, looking deep in thought.

"Hey Kaoru-kun, is the answer to number four, 97?" she asked, and I sweat dropped. "See, cuz I think I made a mistake, and-"

"Did you even hear what I said?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I did, I just chose not to care. I'm not even going to the dance," she muttered, erasing something. "I don't care much for dances, that's Rose and Kelly. If Tamaki-senpai forces the Host Club to go though... Maybe I will have to go." I remained quiet, she said it so nonchalantly. Like she didn't really care either way.

"Hey, Stella-chan," I began, trying to ask her to the dance. Technically, I wasn't supposed ask until tomorrow, but all's fair in love and war, right? "I wanted to ask if," I began to blush, and I couldn't get it out. "If, um..." I couldn't get it out now, so I looked for an excuse.

"You okay? You look like you have a fever, maybe I should go find Hikaru-kun," she said, looking at me worried. I could feel the blush darken, she couldn't be this naive. It's impossible. She knelt down besides me and placed her hand on my forehead. Her hand was cold, but her gentle touch made me blush even deeper. "Oh jeez, you really are sick. Maybe we should tell Hikaru-kun."

"Um, I'm not sick," I said, carefully moving her hand. "It's just some weird thing that runs in the family!" I said, chuckling. Actually, it happens to everyone; the girl you have a crush on gets worried about you and you blush. Yep, happens to most. "No need to tell Hikaru!"

"Oh, okay," she said, still looking at me worried. "But if you are sick, you shouldn't overwork yourself. I don't Hikaru-kun would be to happy about that," she said quietly, and I blushed again. "So be careful about this, whatever it is," she said smiling, and she moved the bangs from my eyes. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Uh..." my blush began to darken again. Shit, she remembered. What do I say? She looked at me confused, and suddenly I saw Angie across the room. My eyes widened, and she quietly signaled me to be quiet. She pointed to Stella's notebook, and gave me the perfect excuse. "Uh, I wanted to look at the math problem, you know, to help you with it!"

"Oh, that. I figured it out, it wasn't 97. I just couldn't read my handwriting. It was actually a four, so 47."

"Oh..." I said, and Angie face palmed. She looked over to the opposite side of the room in concentration, and a couple of books fell of their shelfs. Stella looked at the books, then walked over there in curiosity. If I didn't know it was Angie doing that, I would have stopped her.

"Shhh. She can't see me, I'm only visible to you," whispered Angie. "I'm not sure if she can hear me though." She hit me on the head in irritation. "Idiot, why did you chicken out?" I shrugged, and she sweat dropped. "Don't answer that. Um... me and Luke are gonna talk to you tonight, and remember this. I was never here." She quickly disappeared.

"Weird, the books just flew out of their places. Ha, maybe it was a ghost," said Stella, chuckling. I sweat dropped; it was a ghost.

**At Night!**

"Yo Hitachiin," said Luke. "Where was my sister today after seven p.m?"

"I have no idea," I said, looking for her.

"Hello everyone!" said Angie cheerfully, entering the classroom. "How are you in this classroom that just so happens to be in an alternate ?"

"Cut the crap Angie," snapped Luke. "Where were you?"

"Not important! Kaoru, you're such an idiot for not training! But I have the perfect solution!" she sang out, grabbing my hand and dragging me away. "I'm gonna have you run up and down the stairs for the big race tomorrow! How bout ten laps, then a five minute break, then another twenty?"

"LUKE! Your psychotic twin sister wants to kill me!" I cried out, still being dragged out by a small seven year old.

"Why not use the elevator tomorrow?" he asked, opening the door for his sister.

"There's an elevator?" I asked at the same time with Angie.

"Yeah. Right by Stella's hall locker. I'm surprised no one noticed. I guess it's cuz it looks like a classroom, but it says ELEVATOR in huge letters on top. It's actually kinda cool cuz it has a soda machine in it, along with a snack machine," he said smiling. He led us to a classroom, and opened the door. Inside, was a huge elevator, with a soda and snack machine. "I think Stella uses it once in a while. OMG, they have Pepsi in here!"

"Oh, do they have Fanta? I love the grape flavored one!" said Angie, running over to the machine. "Whoa, they even have Monster energy drink! Luke, gimme some money!"

"Guys, are you sure it's in the actual school?" I asked, as they got their drinks. "You said this was an alternate dimension."

"It's not, well, it kinda is," muttered Angie. "Ya see, this _is _Ouran, but _you're_ in _ghost_ form, like _us_. That's why I call it an alternate dimension, because you're not really here. I'm not really here, see? Tomorrow, these sodas will be gone, but there will be no fingerprints."

"That's cool," I murmured, taking a seat in one of the benches in the elevator. "So you guys like being a ghost?"

"Not really," said Luke. "Unlike most, we can interfere with mortal affairs. Cuz we're licensed. We're permitted to tell only a couple people we're ghosts, cuz we're new at this. But we can't tell anyone that's related to us that we're ghosts. Sure, we can appear as different people, you know, change our appearance, age, posses people, which let me tell you is not fun. We can do that, but if we tell anyone we're related to who we are, we get expelled from this world. You know, we just disappear."

"It's very complicated, we had to take classes in ghost school," said Angie, and I couldn't tell whether she was kidding or not. "We both graduated top of our class! We prefer to take the form of our real age though. Changing our age gets confusing, and possessing people is disgusting and weird. Oh, wait a minute, maybe we could posses you-"

"Angie, if anyone should posses Kaoru, it should be me. After all, we're both guys, and you're a girl," said Luke, and Angie smiled at him.

"Of course I meant you," she said, looking at him like he was stupid. "If anyone, I would posses Justin Bieber."

"Can we get back to the situation at hand?" I asked, as she began to say why Justin Bieber was awesome.

"Okay, just take this elevator to Stella's hall locker, make Nico think he's going the short route, which is straight up the staircase, take a left, and then another left, then go up the stairs. Really, this way's shorter, her locker is right next to it," said Luke. "Anyway, I'm sure Nico will have quite a few distractions along the way."

"What distractions?" I asked, and the twins in front of me smirked.

"Angie will take the form of a sixteen year old!" said Luke, and I sweat dropped.

"Why not just have her posses a teacher? He can't just say he's busy," I said, and they looked at me.

"What's the fun in that?" they both asked. "Jeez, we thought you'd be more fun. It turns out you're the quieter, more considerate twin."

"I bet Hikaru would ask what I looked like as a sixteen year old," said Angie laughing.

"I'm begining to wonder about your real age," I muttered.

"Oh, well, we're not the only ones with a super cool plan," said Luke, smiling an I-know-more-than-you-think smile. "You'll see tomorrow. By the way, don't try to flatter Stella before you ask her, it never works."

"Wait but-"

"Kaoru wake up! We're gonna be late!" shouted Hikaru shaking me. "What's with you and your dreams about Angie and Luke? Random names too..."

**MidnightStar: Finally... I'm so sorry! You guys gave me 8 reviews and I took so long to update! T.T**

**Azura: -slaps MidnightStar- Get a hold of yourself, keep typing!**

**MidnightStar: You have a strange amount of moxie today...**

**Azura: It won't last, so review people!**

**No Flames. 8 reviews gets the next chappie!... Of course the authoress might cave in and give it to you in six. **


	25. The Great Race!

**MidnightStar: Again, everyone reviews quickly. Sorry if I take forever... my mom's been like this all week.**

**Mom: Go outside, it's beautiful out.**

**MidnightStar: Ugh, I'm too lazy...**

**Mom: Aren't you ashamed of yourself when you say that?**

**MidnightStar: Should I be? **

**Mom: -sigh- Go outside, now.**

**MidnightStar: And who do ya think didn't get to write her story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, or Hannah Montana**

**The Great Race!**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Sensei!" said Stella raising her hand. "I don't feel good, can I leave?"

"Whatever. No, Asahina, you can't, he's your brother," mumbled the teacher. He was really into watching this new drama about cops. Anyway, today was the day of the 'great race' as Hikaru called it. Right after he said that, he would smile mischievously and laugh like a mad scientist.

"Is she really sick?" I whispered, and Robin shook her head.

"She's just bored. Hey, maybe you could get a head start," she whispered back. I shook my head and she sighed. Surprisingly, she was sitting next to Hikaru, and they were looking at something on his laptop. When either Stella or I tried to see what they were looking at, the closed the laptop. I was wondering what they were watching, so I tried to listen to Hikaru's thoughts. But he was singing this song in his head, that one by the lady named after a state, with a wig, and had a seriously annoying high pitched voice. _Hannah Montana._Oh yeah. Noticing the bell was about to ring, I collected my things and waited.

_BRING!_

"And he's off," said Robin as I ran out door. I quickly got to the elevator, and noticed I wasn't the only one there.

"Yo Hitachiin," said Luke, reading a book. It was titled, _Ways to Pass Your GEASKS5_. I looked at it for a while, and he must've noticed. "Oh, it's stands for Guardian Eidolon Assessment of Skills, Knowledge, and Silence the fifth Test. I'm studying to upgrade my license. Oh yeah, Angie's working on Robin and Hikaru's plan. So I'm gonna help you with asking Stella cuz we all know you'll chicken out."

"It helps knowing you all trust that I'll do well," I muttered. "What plan?"

"You'll see, it's the greatest plan I've ever heard of that Stella didn't come up with. Oh look, it's our floor. Well, let's hope you do well," he said, walking out the door. I walked out, and saw that Stella was opening her locker.

**Meanwhile.... with Hikaru and Robin~**

**Robin's POV**

"This is the greatest plan I've ever heard of that Stella didn't come up with," I said, and Hikaru smiled evilly. I was wearing the Ouran girl's uniform, and I was wearing a light brown wig. "So, I'll I do is shout, creating a fan girl mob?"

"Yep."

"Let's do this thing!" I said, then cleared my throat. "Is this high pitched enough?" I asked, in a higher pitched voice, and he nodded, handing me his laptop. I walked out of the classroom we were in, happy to see there were a bunch of Nico fan girls, including one I don't recall meeting. She small, well petite, had short auburn hair, and brown eyes. I don't remember her coming to the Host Club, yet she seemed to almost be like leader of the fan girls. I ran over to them, holding the laptop open. "OMG! There was this new photo posted on the Host Club website!"

"OMG it's Nico-kun!" squealed the girl with auburn hair, and then the rest of them screamed and crowded over to look at the laptop. In a matter of seconds, we had a mob of Nico fan girls blocking the hall. I looked over to classroom 2-A, and Tamaki, Kyoya, and Nico came out with the rest of their class.

"NICO-KUN!" the mob shouted, and I ran with them towards him. After they were all crowded around him, I looked for an escape route. I was almost out, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kyoya.

"Care to tell me why there's a group of Nico's fan girls blocking the hallway, Robin Smith?" he asked, smirking.

"Took you long enough," I replied, then removed his hand and continued to run back to the classroom where Hikaru was. "Mission complete."

"Awesome!" he said, giving me a high five. "Now how do we get out?"

**Back to Kaoru and Stella~**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hey Stella-chan," I said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Kaoru-kun," she said, putting in her combination.

"Um, did anyone else ask you to be their date to the dance?" I asked, and she shrugged, opening her locker. When she opened it, a pile of little notes came falling out, a sea of pink, red, white, and various other colors. "Oh..."

"So what brings you here?" she asked, putting all the pieces of paper inside a plastic bag.

"Well, I, uh, wanted to ask you something," I began, and Luke face palmed.

"M'kay."

"Uh, do you want to go to the dance with me?" I managed to get out, she turned to look at me. She looked confused, her golden eyes looking at mine. I blushed again, and Luke shook his head annoyed.

"Reassure her dummy!" he whispered in my ear.

"I-I'm serious," I said, "I want you to come with me to the dance..." I was about to say 'as my date', but Luke motioned me to cut it off right there. She didn't look as confused, more like waiting for something.

"Okay," she said, closing her locker. I looked at her in amazement, did she just agree? Just like that? No questions? "Should I meet you there, or...?"

"I was planning on picking you up," I said, still slightly amazed that she would agree so easily. "So you're gonna come with me, just like that?" I asked, and Luke punched my arm, trying to tell me to shut up. She nodded, getting her bag and walking with me towards the club.

"Well yeah. You seem honest enough, and you're the only person who's asked me in person. So unless you didn't mean it-"

"No, I did mean it," I said, and she looked at me.

"Well there you go," she said, punching my arm playfully. "Ya see? There's really no reason to say no. Anyway, I know you pretty well, you're a good friend."

**Later~ After Club Hours~**

"Okay, so then, the girl just runs up the stairs," explains Stella, talking about a ghost story she heard. "And the kid is gone. She has no idea where he went, and she has to find him, cuz the killer's inside the house. So she runs back downstairs, and when she opens the door, it turns out the kid was killed, and was pinned to the door with knives-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you something?" asked Nico. Stella nodded, and he glanced at me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." I glanced at Stella, wondering what she would say.

"Can't, I'm going with Kaoru-kun," she replied, and Nico sweat dropped.

"When did he ask?" asked Nico, and Stella looked over at the clock.

"I have no idea. Before club hours started," she said, and got up. "Oh, I have to go ask Violet something."

"So you sent the mob," he said, sending the question to me. "The mob of fan girls, you sent them, didn't you?"

"What fan girls?" I asked.

"Cheater. You asked for a fair race, and I didn't do anything," snapped Nico, and I looked at him confused. What fan girls? The only thing I did that could be counted as 'cheating' would be following the advice of two seven year old ghosts. It can't even really be counted as cheating because it's just another way to her locker.

"The only thing he cheated on was this morning's math test," said Robin, sitting next to Hikaru. "It was a completely fair race. That is, until Hikaru decided to help the underdog."

"You sent the fan girls?" he asked, directing the question at Hikaru, and he nodded smiling.

"Your fan girls sure did help a lot."

"Don't worry Nico, all hope is not lost. You can still ask Kelly," said Robin laughing, and Nico sweat dropped. "By the way, are we still going through with that plan, concerning Violet and that hot dude who is supposed to be her fiance soon?"

"Yeah," mumbled Nico, "why?"

"I want to invite the twins."

"What?" we all asked, and she looked at us.

"A crazier house would be a lot better. And I have a feeling they could come in handy," she said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you really think Kelly would be willing to go with me?" he asked, and Robin sighed annoyed. Then she nodded, and he left.

"What an idiot," she muttered, and we looked at her. "He still doesn't know that Kelly has had a crush on him since she met him."

**At the Miracolo Mansion~**

**Robin's POV**

"So what do we do?" asked the twins, and I shrugged.

"Nothing really, just cause a fight between Kyoya and Violet's super hot fiance to be," I replied, and the sweat dropped. "Hey, I'm not kidding. I would pick this guy over Kyoya if I had the chance."

"Here's a picture!" said Lilly extremely energetic. "He's just smokin hot!" She showed them her orange laptop.

"Is that the picture on your desk top?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe."

"Violet is so lucky; if I knew that I could have picked him, I would have said that I wanted to have the arranged marriage," said Rose, and the twins looked at her. "I can't believe her, she likes Kyoya when there's such a yummy guy asking for her hand in marriage."

"That sounds really shallow, Rose," said Stella also coming over. "I think it's more important to know his personality instead of his looks." Lilly showed her his picture on her laptop, and Stella sighed. "I'll admit, he is good looking, but I would rather know if he's a good person or not."

"Enough of that crap Stella-Bella," said Lilly. "Can you look at me in the eyes and say that you would prefer Kyoya over that really, really, really, really, really hot dude?"

"Nope, but that's because I don't think I'd prefer either one of them," said Stella, and Rose brought her pink laptop over.

"You have to stare at his picture for a while, then the whole dang world makes sense," she said, shoving her laptop towards Stella. "Is the whole world starting to make sense? Do you understand the meaning of life?"

"Not really, and if you keep shoving that laptop towards my eyes, I'm gonna need glasses like Violet," mumbled Stella, and the other two girls sighed. "So I did some investigating, well, really Violet did, I just asked the questions, and it turns out that Kyoya and Kenichi are like bitter enemies. Which makes it even easier to cause a fight between them."

"So basically we just say how Kyoya is better, and then they'll fight," said Kaoru.

"Exactly," me and Stella said simultaneously.

"Hey guys, I just dragged- um, I mean, invited Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai," said Nico. And sure enough, you can hear his one victim argueing with Tamaki. Yep, you guessed it, his one victim is Kyoya. "You know what my parents do Kyoya, maybe, if your nice and kind and considerate, they'll tell you the company's secrets. I would but, I don't know any."

**During Dinner~**

"Kind of rude don't you think? I'm a guest, yet you forgot about the vacation you gave the maids," muttered Stella, as Rose apologized for the sixth time. "Too late now, I just finished making dinner. By the way, you think Nico can keep his promise when your parents are in China?"

"Not really, if the Shadow King decides to kill us, then we're all screwed," said Lilly. "Check mate."

"Damn," I muttered, and everyone (twins, Stella, Lilly, and Rose) looked at me. "What?"

"Please tell me you'll refrain from using your vocabulary filled with profanities," muttered Stella, and I could tell she was tired. She tended to use bigger words when she was tired.

"Okay, I'll try. Can I use wizard swears?" I asked, and the girls laughed. This is a Potter Puppet Pals reference.

"Sure, if the twins don't know what we're talking about, I doubt Mr. Sexy will," said Rose. "Speaking of which," she said as the doorbell rang, "he's here!" Rose and Lilly ran out to open the door, and then the sound of someone falling down the stairs overpowered all other sounds. "Nico be more careful, people die that way!"

"Got it," came the muffled sound of Nico.

"So the idiot fell down the stairs," I murmured, picking up all the chess pieces. "Well, more like he was thrown. If he seriously fell, that would be a new level of stupidity." We all just waited in the kitchen, preferring to hear what happened instead of watching. We already knew what to do; when it seemed like Kyoya and Kenichi were about to fight at that second, we were all supposed to run out of the kitchen screaming, 'JAKE THE SNAKE IS LOOSE!' in various languages, and hopefully Lilly's pet tiger would chase us.

**Kelly's POV**

"Yep, Kyoya is vice pres.," I said, and I saw Kenichi, Violet, and Kyoya's eyes twitch.

"Only vice president?" asked Kenichi chuckling, "I'm the president of four clubs." I kicked Nico under the table to get on with the next thing.

"Kyoya's top of his class," said Nico, and I swear, Violet seemed just about ready to kill everyone except Kyoya, Tamaki, Kenichi, and me. And whoever was inside the kitchen.

"Kyoya's the smartest person in school, and he's only a second year!" said Tamaki, who had no idea what was going on. I looked over at Rose and Lilly, who had hearts in their eyes. They were so not helping.

"If he was in my class, there would be no way he could be even slightly smarter than me," boasted Kenichi, and you could hear a pin drop in the silence.

"Is that what you think?" asked Kyoya cooly, still keeping his fake smile on. I could tell it irked Kenichi, because an irritation mark appeared. I didn't even know those existed.

"Violet liked, no _loved_, Kyoya before you," I mumbled impulsively, and everyone looked at me. Nico looked proud, Rose and Lilly looked like they just woke up and had no idea what was going on, Tamaki looked at me like he knew it was coming, Violet looked embarrassed, Kyoya didn't look as angry, more like sad, and Kenichi looked extremely irritated. I blushed, I was hoping that thought would stay in my head.

"Kelly's right!" shouted Nico, forcing everyone to ignore me. "Violet loves Kyoya!" Kenichi and Kyoya stood up, both having extreme irritation marks on their heads, but still having their fake smiles on.

"So you think you're better than me?" asked Kenichi, and Kyoya smirked.

"I don't think, I know I'm better than you."

"OMG, JAKE THE SNAKE IS LOOSE!" shouted the twins, Stella, and Robin. They all ran out of the kitchen, and Esmeralda, Lilly's pet tiger, began to chase them.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a tiger too?" shouted Hikaru. Then there was a scream, and a thump.

"Calm down, he's vegetarian... I think," said Robin.

"The wedding's off!" said Kenichi. I thought it would take a lot more than this to get him out of here. This is nothing in comparison to what was about to happen.

"NO! Marry me instead!" shouted Rose and Lilly following him out.

"Kelly? Can I, talk to you for a second?" asked Violet, getting up from her seat. "Actually, I want to talk to all of you." I couldn't see her face, so I was terrified. We all (In exception to Kyoya and Tamaki) huddled in a group, waiting for the huge lecture that was to come. "So, who's responsible for this prank? Or 'plan' as you all like to call it." We all stepped back, leaving Nico to suffer.

"Um, I'm really sorry..." began Nico, and Violet surprised us. She hugged him.

"Nico, you're the best brother ever," she said, and it was the first time any of us had seen her cry. "Thank you so much. I thought dad was kidding when he said they accepted. Thank you so much."

"Of course I'm your best brother," bragged Nico, and Robin slapped him upside the head.

"You're her only brother, idiot," she muttered.

**The next day~**

I don't remember exactly what happened last night, only that Kyoya and Violet stepped outside to talk, and we didn't bother them. Mainly cuz they are the Shadow Lords, governing us with their powers of terror.

Okay, so maybe that is a bit exagerated... but still. Well the next morning went a little like this.

"Yay! Our little toy/sister/dress-up-doll/accomplice is so cute!" said Hikaru and Kaoru, hugging Stella in what can only be described as the death hug. "She's so much more adorable than Robin~!"

"Aren't you gonna kill them or anything?" asked Lilly, as Robin continued to read the reviews for her story in the newspaper.

"Hey, if I was as 'cute' and 'adorable' as Stella, don't you think that would be me instead of her?" she asked, and we looked at Stella, who was being crushed. "The twins smell like cherry blossoms, and she smells like what ever cologne they use. You know, she takes a bout a million showers now, she says she doesn't want to smell like a dude. Frankly, I don't want to either. I think it's just plain better that they're afraid of me."

"Oh," was all Lilly said. "Should we help her?"

"Yeah, I think her face is about to go blue from lack of oxygen," muttered Robin. "Why doesn't anyone think Sky is gonna die? She is so next, well, according to me, which means it will happen."

"Oh... my..." gasped out Nico, looking like he just ran a thousand miles. "My eyes, they burn!"

"What happened?" I asked, walking over to him. He sat down on a chair, looking pale.

"I saw, Violet and Kyoya making out! Oh jeez," he said, looking disgusted. "Couldn't they do it where no one could see? I think I'm going blind." Then his head shot up, looking around. "They were in the courtyard, making out like there was no tomorrow. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shouldn't you be more supportive of your youngest sister?" gasped out Stella, still trying to escape the death grip.

"You two should let go before she dies," said Robin, whacking both Hikaru and Kaoru with the newspaper. Amazingly, at the same exact time. "Stella has a point you know, it was your idea. You should support Violet more, who knows when another dude will like her?"

"That sounds harsh," I said, and then Violet walked into the room with Kyoya's arm draped around her shoulder. (A/N: How un Kyoya-ish...)

"OMG, he's stealing the twins' move!" said Rose. "Put your arm around her waist Kyoya-senpai, the twins are always putting their arms around Stella's shoulders!"

And so, Violet and Kyoya are together, Lilly lied, Nico didn't give up on Stella, Rose and Lilly have a crush on Mr. Sexy, I mean Kenichi, and I'm all alone. I just wish Nico knew about my feelings.

**MidnightStar: I ended it on a bad note! T.T Why are you such an idiot Nico!?**

**Nico: I'm not an idiot, you're the one who takes forever to write on chapter!  
**

**MidnightStar: You're the one who makes really stupid plots!**

_**Nico's Plot for a Chapter~**_

_**After Nico admits his love, Stella falls for him and Kaoru dies, the end.**_

**MidnightStar: I could never write Kaoru's death, he's my fav character! Just go away Nico! -Authoress is on the verge of tears from Nico's stupidity and lack of sensitivity-**

**Well, moving on. This story is nearing the end... as you can see, the quality of my work has decreased just a bit. It's because I know what happens next, and we're getting to that. Character revelations, accidents, confessions, and the one secret everyone (Me, Azura, Kelly [real one], and hopefully you guys) has been wondering about. BTW, it has to do with Justin and Robin... just throwing it out there. **

**I wanted to write down what happened in the dance, you know, with Kaoru and Stella, but I figured that would be rushing it, I want it to be special. Yeah, so that's what happened with the whole Violet and Kyoya thing. I was planning on having him stop the actual wedding, but then I figured that would be difficult to write because I never pay attention at weddings. (Not that I've ever been to one after I was five...)**

**So thanks for reading, and this story is almost over... I only really did intend on writing a KaoruxOC, not really HikaruxOC. For those of you who came because you saw in the summary, KaoruxOC and HikaruxOC, I'm so terribly sorry! If you want a sequel completely about how a relationship develops (or not) between Hikaru and Robin (or maybe Lilly... sorry, yet another idea caused by writer's block... unless you want it...) I'll write it. It would just cause this story to be unbelievably long...**

**So thanks again, and sorry for taking up your precious time with my ranting!**

**Please Review. No Flames. **

**BTW in your review put down whether or not you want a sequel!**


	26. Dances and Revelations!

**MidnightStar: Just so you know, the top author's note has absolutely no importance what so ever. Read the bottom one if anything, this one's always written before the previous chapter is posted.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Ouran. (How optimistic!)**

**Dances and Revelations**

**Robin's POV**

"Hey Robin, can you come with me to the dance? I don't feel like going with the fan girls, they're likely to confuse me for Kaoru," mumbled Hikaru, and I turned to look at him.

"Why can't you just invite Jessy?" I asked, and he looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you insane? I'll have nightmares if I even _glance_at her face. Anyway, the principal changed his mind, you can't bring anyone outside of school," he said matter of factly, and I sighed.

"Hello dearest Robin," said Justin, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Strange seeing you here."

"I work here," I muttered, removing his arm.

"As a prostitute?" he asked, putting it back on my shoulder.

"That's Jessy," I said, and removed his arm once more. Thankfully, Hikaru cleared his throat loudly and Justin stopped.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the dance," said Justin, and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't, I'm going with someone else," I said, sickly sweet, and both of the boys turned to look at me.

"Who?" they both asked.

"Hikaru, don't act dumb," I said through clenched teeth. "I'm going with my, my... boyfriend," I said, just barely getting the last word out. "Remember? You asked a couple days ago, don't tell me you forgot."

"I guess I'll go with this girl that asked a couple days ago. Are you sure Robin? We'd make a great couple," said Justin smoothly.

"Go screw yourself, Carter," I snapped, and he quickly left.

"So would that be a yes?" asked Hikaru cheekily, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"No."

"Would it be a no?"

"No," I said laughing.

**Before the Dance**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hey Rache!" me and Hikaru said cheerfully as Rache opened the door.

"Hello boys," she said equally cheerfully. She led us to the living room, where Shadow was quietly sleeping in front of the t.v. "Stella and Robin are almost ready, you two are a bit early." The phone rang, and Rache excused herself, and we waited. Shadow woke up and trotted over to us. Stella ran down the stairs, wearing the dress she had designed. It was spring green, with pale yellow straps, and was about knee length. Her hair was slightly curled at the bottom, with a small clip that looked like a small yellow rose keeping the hair from her face.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling as Shadow ran up to her. "Sorry Robin's taking so long, she was 'busy' writing down chapter 45. Oh yeah, she wanted me to tell Hikaru that Sky died. A shame really, I thought she would help Tyler kill Melanie."

"That's what I said," said Hikaru looking annoyed. "Why did she kill Sky?"

"Cuz we all know that Tyler would be distraught if she died, don't you remember? He confessed his love for her, but she never told him how she felt," I said, and Stella nodded.

"She also says, it's not what you think, there's a plot twister," Stella explained, and finally Robin came down the stairs. She was wearing an indigo strapless dress, with an electric blue orchid in her hair.

"Yep, but I'm not giving anything away just yet," said Robin. "And just so you know, I'm only doing this cuz I don't wanna go with Justin."

"What ever you have to tell yourself," said Stella cheekily, and we laughed.

**At the Dance~**

"And this is the very last dance, so students, please enjoy the most romantic dance of the evening," said the headmaster. _Ask her! Come on, don't chicken out!_ That's what I'm gonna do. _Chicken out?_ No, ask for the last dance. Why don't you ask Robin before Justin does? _I guess. _I quickly walked over to Stella, who was on the balcony looking at the cherry blossoms. **(A/N: How clich****é****) **

"May I have this dance?" I asked quietly, walking up to Stella. She smiled.

"Sure," she said, and I took her hand. **(IDK what a waltz is like... use your imagination)**She looked happy, and I wished we could stay this way forever. I was hoping the song would last longer, so I could keep holding her. But sadly I only had a few seconds before the dance ended. When the song did end, Stella looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Kaoru-kun, I actually had more fun than I thought I would."

"Hey Stella-Bella!" shouted Lilly, "Can you come here for a sec?"

"Yeah," said Stella, and with one final glance, she left. I heard two other people join me on the balcony, and then one of them put a hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like you didn't chicken out, good job," said Hikaru smirking.

"Actually, I think you did a better job than expected. You're tearing down the walls she built Kaoru. Brick by brick, they're going away," said Robin peotically. "Maybe there's still a chance for you and her."

**May 1...**

**Stella's POV **

"Today, is the first day of Prank month," I said, and Nico, Lilly, and Kelly reached down into their school bags, "Put your weapons away, I'm not done yet. As I was saying, today should be the first, but it's not. The first day, will be the 13." They all gasped.

"Monday the Thirteenth?!" asked Nico, and I nodded.

"The day after Robin's birthday," murmured Kelly, and I nodded.

"You're kidding, that's suicide!" shouted Lilly. "Pranking Robin, you're going to get us all killed."

"So, you figured out my plan. The only reason it's the day after her birthday is because I don't want you guys interrupting my revenge," I said quietly, and they all sweat dropped. "I never said you guys were gonna help. You will not tell her any of this. Because there will be consequences. Moving on to a lighter subject; teams. I have decided to keep the twins together, and now the rest. Hm, I think Kelly, Nico, and Lilly should be on one team, and I'll go with the twins." I already thought this through, Kelly liked Nico, so I figured keeping them together was also a must. Lilly was likely to pick a fight with the twins, so this set up was better. "Any objections?"

They all shook their heads, and I smiled. "Then this meeting is now adjourned."

**May 12, Death Day for Stella**

"Okay... of course not, it's not her house... maybe... don't worry, I won't die," I said, talking to Kaoru. "Yeah, it's gonna be the best prank ever!... Only cuz it's Robin... kay, bye!"

"Who was that?" asked Rache, getting her luggage ready.

"Kaoru-kun," I replied, getting her last bag for her. "Robin, Rache is leaving now!"

"Okay, have fun in Paris," said Robin, running down the stairs. "Be careful mom."

"I will, you take care of Stella now," said Rache, ruffling her hair. "Oh and if you want to keep your hair red, dye it again, I can see blonde. Have fun, and don't get into trouble! Oh and happy birthday Robin, I'll get you two something from Paris."

"Bye!" we both said, and after she left, Robin ran upstairs to her bathroom where she would be able to die her hair. Let the prank begin! I quickly got changed, putting on an orange scoop neck with electric blue skinny jeans. Oh yes, today Robin is gonna pay for scaring me.

"Stella!" screamed Robin, and I ran over to her room. "What do I do? I'm out of red hair dye! And my roots are showing!"

"Dye it blonde, like your normal hair color," I said, taking out a box of it.

"You know why my hair's red," she snapped taking the box. "Sakura!-"

"Has off today, along with the rest of the maids and cooks," I said, and she glared at the box. "By the way, I'm almost done with the cake, oh and the twins are coming."

"When?"

"In a couple minutes."

"Why?"

"Cuz we're gonna play Super Smash Bros.," I replied, and Robin sighed. "Okay then, just make your hair blonde, it looks pretty that way." I left, leaving Robin to decide whether she preferred red hair with blonde roots showing, or orangey hair as a result from dying her blood red hair blonde. A couple minutes later, the twins arrived. "Hey guys, I already started the prank."

"Do you hate your life?" asked Hikaru.

"I love every second of it," I answered, and they sweat dropped.

"You're crazy," they both said, taking a controller.

"No I'm- actually yes, in a way," I said, and we began to play.

**Kaoru's POV**

"I swear, our sister is suicidal," said Luke, sitting in front of me. They said that they learned how to make themselves heard by only one person, so as long as he didn't move anything, no one would suspect anything. "Angie said that she wanted to visit our parents, I got bored, and now I'm here." I didn't answer, because if I did, Hikaru and Stella would wonder if I was mentally ill. "Kaoru, move left, Stella's planning on whacking you with Peach's umbrella."

"Hey Stella," said a voice from upstairs. "Have you seen my rough draft for chapter 59?" A girl came down the stairs, she had blondish hair which was slightly curled, and was wearing a blue v-neck and purple skinny jeans. I would have mistaken her for Rache, but Rache had green eyes, not indigo. "I could've sworn I left it on the table, and would you two stop gawking?" I quickly recognized the irritated voice, it was Robin.

"It's on the kitchen counter, be careful where you put it, Rache almost threw it out," said Stella, and Robin nodded. When she left, Hikaru paused the game. "What's wrong?"

"Who was that?" he asked, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Who do you think?" asked Stella, and Hikaru looked at us.

"She looks like Rache, but with blue eyes," he said, and I could tell Stella wanted to laugh.

"Oh, just a friend of mine, Rache's long lost niece from France," said Stella in amusement, and Hikaru believed every word of it. "Her name is Angel, and I spent the past few weeks teaching her Japanese so she could transfer to Ouran."

"What class?"

"Same as ours, she's really smart. Why do you wanna know? Do you... like her?" she asked, and I coughed a bit. As if Hikaru would like Robin. Then again, this was 'Angel', the new girl from France. I turned to look at Hikaru, he was blushing. "I see. Maybe you could try a French pick up line," said Stella, trying not to laugh.

**Hikaru's POV**

When I saw her walk down the stairs, I swear, my heart almost stopped. Maybe it was the lighting, but anyway, her hair was like glowing. I don't even know who she was, she seemed familiar. I guess cuz she resembled Rache. The only difference was that she appeared younger, even though Rache looked not a day older than twenty. She also had light indigo eyes. Stella said her name was Angel, which seemed fitting because she did look like one.

"Maybe you should try a French pick up line," said Stella smiling, "Or Japanese, whichever you think is easier." She and Kaoru had these weird goofy grins on their faces, but I didn't think about it much. I didn't think a pick up line would work though, and their silly grins were getting to me. It was actually creepy, like they knew something I didn't. _Obviously_. I got up, ignoring Kaoru's thought, and Stella clapped her hands. "Look, he's really gonna do it."

I walked into the kitchen, and Angel was looking through the mail. "Hey Angel," I began, then felt slightly stupid for saying something boring like that. She looked up at me confused. There was something I found about her blue eyes, something that made me think she was both pretty, and diabolical.

"Hikaru?" she asked, and then I felt slightly weirded out, how did she know my name? "Why did you call me an angel?"

"That- that's your name, isn't it?" I asked, and she looked at me like I was an idiot. I heard laughing, and I looked back over where Stella and Kaoru were playing video games. Well, not anymore. They were both laughing.

"My name is Robin, dumbass," she snapped, and then it hit me. It was Robin, not a super hot girl named Angel, this was not Rache's niece, it was her adoptive daughter, and yeah. All feelings of slight affection and attraction were replaced by anger, and i felt like jeopardizing Kaoru's whole chance at being Stella's boyfriend. But I'm not that evil. "Don't creep me out like that, especially on my birthday. Wait a minute, Stella told you to do this, didn't she?"

"No," I said, still pretty angry. "Why's your hair blonde?"

"Well don't say it like it's a crime. I ran out of red hair dye, and Stella just gave me this one, so it's blonde for now," she said, flipping her hair. And to think I thought this she-devil was an angel. Stella and Kaoru looked over the counter at us, red faced, and smiling like idiots.

"Why? Do you like it that way?" asked Stella cheekily, and then she and Kaoru erupted into another fit of laughter. "I thought you knew it was Robin! I kept making it completely exaggerated, obviously trying to get you to notice I was lying!"

"Stella stop laughing at his mental capacity," sighed Robin, "you know it's tiny. By the way, where did you put the cake?"

"Right here," said Stella, wiping away a tear. She brought out a cake, frosted white with 16 written in blue icing. "Are you going to share with our guests?" she asked, placing the cake on the table. Robin got out a big knife, and we backed away a bit.

"Hell no, it's my birthday, not theirs," she said bluntly, and Stella nodded. She grabbed me and Kaoru by the hands, and quickly dragged us out. She led us back to the living room, and sat down. Then Robin screamed, and Stella smirked. "STELLA! What the hell?! You knew that I would say no, right? Is this karma?"

"In a way!" Stella shouted back, and motioned for us to come back to the kitchen. Robin was completely covered in icing and cake, along with the table. There was no more cake on the plate, it looked like a bomb exploded. Stella walked out of the kitchen, and came back with a towel and another cake. "Are you gonna share now?"

"Yeah, you know what? The twins can cut it, I'm gonna go take yet another shower," she snapped, and the cake monster quickly left. "By the way, I wanted chocolate cake!"

"This one's chocolate cake!" Stella shouted back, and placed the knife in front of us. We stared at it, wondering if this cake would explode too. Stella quickly cleaned the kitchen up, and looked back at the cake. "Don't worry, that one won't explode." Seeing that we wouldn't even reach for the knife, she came over and cut two pieces, and handed us each a piece. "By the way, I'm still not done torturing her. I feel a bit silly though, I don't have a good reason to cause her this much agitation on her birthday."

"What's the reason?" I asked, and she looked at me bored.

"She told Kaoru-kun to scare me," she replied, and we sweat dropped. "I promised her I would prank her, and I keep all promises." She sighed, and began to play with a pencil. "You see, she made a promise too. And even though she may not keep all of her promises, I wanted her to keep this one." She grabbed a notebook, and began to draw. "You see, I have a phobia, not just any phobia. She promised me, that when we came here, I would never be frightened by that phobia. Can either of you two guess which one I have?"

**Kaoru's POV**

"Consider it a game, which of you two can figure out my greatest fear?" she asked. We remained silent, thinking about her personality, and what she was likely to fear. I tried to remember everything from the day I scared her, because she mentioned that had to do with her phobia. I pretended to leave, and she looked for me. I jumped out and grabbed her, but that wasn't exactly it. She was scared before that, but why? She thought I was still there, but it wasn't a thought, more like a hope. She thought... she was alone. Alone.

"I'm considering spiders, snakes, perverts," mumbled Hikaru, then glanced at me. "Um... Kaoru." She laughed and shook her head. I suddenly remebered the exact name of her phobia, it had three.

"Isolophobic," I said, and she looked at me in surprise. "You're isolophobic, autophobic, and monophobic. They all mean the same thing, you fear being alone."

"Who's afraid of being alone? That's a stupid guess," said Hikaru, then slammed his hand onto the table. "You're afraid of ghosts!"

"Actually, Kaoru's right," she said. "I am isolophobic. I'm afraid of being alone, and having the feeling of loneliness. I didn't always fear being alone, I actually preferred to be alone, no one at school understood me, so I thought, 'hey, wouldn't it just be easier if I was alone?'. My thoughts on the subject changed though, about five years ago."

"That's when your family died," murmured Hikaru, and she nodded.

"Rache said that's why I'm afraid, that night, I was alone in my room, and I had a bad feeling. They promised they would come back, but they couldn't. It was a short drive, about 30 minutes. The police called, and told me what happened. So when they asked if there was someone who could take care of me, I told them I didn't know," she explained, still drawing. The picture was dark, and we couldn't really see what she was drawing. "My mom told them Rache could take care of me. Rache wasn't sure, she was only 20 and I was 10. Well, I was going to stay with my uncle, but I knew that the job I had would stop him from pursuing his dream. My job would get in the way of all my relatives' dreams and I couldn't live with that."

"Rache thought that because you both had similar jobs, scheduals wouldn't interfere with each other," I said, and she nodded. I knew most of the story from here, Angie and Luke showed me. Speaking of which, where did he go?

"Okay, Stella, why do all my clothes have paint splatters on them?" asked Robin. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a red tank top, and black and white striped stockings with black converse boots. "This is all I found."

"Damn, I thought I got everything," hissed Stella under her breath. "Well, ya see, me and Rose-"

"Don't drag the triplets into this, just tell me why."

"I was painting."

"My clothes?"

"Hey, want your present? I'm sure you'll love it!" exclaimed Stella, and tossed Robin some keys.

"I don't want your Porche," mumbled Robin, looking at the keys. "It's yours, and I wanted the red convertible."

"The keys to my Porche are in my room, those are _your_ keys to _your_ car," said Stella smiling, and Robin ran out of the kitchen.

"You got her the red convertible?" asked Hikaru, and Stella looked at him, smirking.

"I never said it was red, or a convertible for that matter," she said smugly, and then we knew for sure that Robin was gonna kill her. We dragged her out of the kitchen, wanting to see what she did this time. "No, she's gonna hurt me..." she mumbled.

"You should have thought about that before you did, um, what ever you did," me and Hikaru snapped, and she sighed. When we got to the garage, Robin just finished pulling off the huge piece of cloth to reveal a hot pink... bug kind of car. "You're kidding," we both mumbled. "She's not going to hurt you, she's going to murder you." Robin laughed.

"Okay, wheres the red convertible?" asked Robin, wiping away a tear. We remained silent, deathly afraid of her reaction.

"I never said it was red, or a convertible," said Stella calmly. Robin's eye twitched. "Happy April fools day..." she said weakly.

"It's May." Robin looked at her sister, upset. Even we seemed to forget that she knew ten million ways to kill us, and that nine million of them hurt. Badly. "So I guess this was the 'prank' you were planning. Well, if you were trying to ruin my whole birthday, good job. At first I just thought it was a series of coincidences, but it's kind of obvious now."

"It's just a car!" snapped Hikaru quietly.

"Not just the car, the whole day," said Robin. "Starting at 12 in the morning with the smoke alarm going off in my room. Continuing with Rache saying she had to leave for Paris immediately, then the whole hair dye thing, then the exploding cake, my clothes, and now this. Stella, you truly are the worst sister ever." Robin left, and we looked at Stella who looked hurt. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she began to tremble, like she was crying. So I did something brave, according to Hikaru's thoughts.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, in an attempt to make her feel better, but then I noticed something strange. She wasn't crying, she was laughing. Her laughter slowly became quieter, and me and Hikaru stared. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she opened it, and placed it on the ground. We thought she was about to break it into tiny pieces, but she just looked at it.

"HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT MY MISERY!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" shouted Robin on the other end, and Stella smiled an I-know-more-than-anyone-thinks-and-I-don't-regret-anything-at-all smile. She quickly closed the phone, then opened it and started texting like crazy.

"Jeez Stella-chan, I always thought you were a good kid, but right now you disgust me. Absolutely no consideration for how Robin feels," said Hikaru, and attempted to take away her phone. She slapped his hand away and continued to text.

"Since when do you care?" she asked flatly. "Don't you think I'm slightly disgusted with myself too? I'm just fixing everything."

**MidnightStar: This is slight character development, well not really. We all know she's completely angelic, more like angelic devil, or a devilish angel.**

**Kelly: I'm actually somewhat disgusted with her. Birthday pranks are almost taboo.**

**MidnightStar: Well my birthday is coming up, and actually, yeah, I hope Stella doesn't prank me. :P (BTW, my birthday is April 14, for anyone who gives a crap about the fact that I'm a year older, LOL)**

**Kelly: What's she doing though?**

**MidnightStar: IDK**

**Kelly: Seriously?**

**MidnightStar: My lips are sealed, and you won't figure it out until the next chap!**

**Please Review! No Flames!**

***Current Standings in the Competition for Stella-Bella's LOVE* -- According to the triplets. They are honest, completely.**

**Nico~ 65%**

**Kaoru~ 35%**

**This is new, c'mon Kaoru, work harder! Actually, this is what the authoress has found out in a dream, Violet told her. She swore that she was completely serious, and because it was Violet, she believed her. Yes, this authoress is completely insane, but she swears these current standings are true. Let's hope Kaoru can do better, or this really will call for a sequel... maybe.**


	27. Apologies, and A Date!

**MidnightStar: Okay, so last chapter I posted the standings. According to Violet, she was wrong.**

**Violet: Sorry, but the correct numbers are:**

**Nico~ 70%**

**Kaoru~ 30%**

**Ya see, Kelly didn't place her opinion on the matter until this morning, and she said it looked like Nico had the higher chance.**

**MidnightStar: So there you have it. Now read the story and vote for Kao!**

**Violet: Kao?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Pepsi, Coca Cola, or Spongebob. **

**The Apology, and a Secret Date? Who's?**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Robin?" said Stella, peeking into Robin's room. She quickly closed the door, and there was a thump. "Robin, stop throwing dictionaries!"

"Stella, you're probably the bravest girl ever," mumbled Hikaru, and Stella went inside Robin's room, dictionaries and encyclopedias came flying out. "Either that, or the stupidest."

"C'mon," said Stella, and she was literally dragging Robin out. You know how everyone says they're being dragged out when really a person is only pulling on their arm? Stella was grabbing Robin by the waist and pulling her out of the room while Robin grabbed onto the doorway, railing, and the door.

"NO, I FREAKING HATE YOU!" shouted Robin. She lost her grip on the railing, and both girls would've fallen if I hadn't caught Stella by her arm. "Oh, so now you want to kill me?" snapped Robin, and this was the first time I've ever seen Stella snap.

"I'm trying to make it up to you, now get down stairs quietly!" snapped Stella angrily, and Robin quickly began to run downstairs. "Kaoru-kun, let go of my arm, I'm not gonna fall," she said sighing. "Well, time to fix everything." When we got down the stairs, Robin was sitting down on the couch, looking pissed. "Go outside."

"Why?"

"Cuz I said so," snapped Stella, and began to drag Robin out again. She came back in and Stella sighed. "Fine, then wait here. Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, make sure she doesn't leave." And Stella went outside, leaving us with the devil's daughter. She glared at us, then glared at the window. Me and Hikaru sat a couple feet away, not wanting to get killed by her.

_BEEP!_

There was a loud car horn, and then the door opened. Stella walked in with the triplets and Kelly. "Looks like someone's grumpy," said Lilly laughing. "Does she know?"

"Not a clue," replied Stella.

"Happy Birthday!" all the girls said, and grabbed Robin. She began to thrash about, screaming and cursing, something about traitors. They dragged her outside and we followed them. There in front of the house was the red convertible with a blue ribbon stuck on the driver's door. Robin stared at it, then broke out into a grin.

"Now stop being such a beotch on you're B-day," said Lilly, pushing Robin. "And I think you owe someone an apology," she said, aiming the question at both Stella and Robin; Stella for pranking Robin on her birthday, and Robin for saying things she didn't mean.

"Sorry," they both said, then hugged.

"Alright, alright, enough of that apology shit. Let's just all be grateful Stella's still alive!" shouted Lilly. "Three cheers for Robin restraining herself!"

**After Prank Month (because it was a complete war zone...)**

After Prank Month, which let me tell you was awesome (even though Kelly won), I found myself in yet another predicament. _You're in a pickle_. Okay... Well, as it turns out, Violet did an anonymous survey to find out who had a better chance at Stella's love. Kinda.

**Violet's Way of Getting a Survey done... anonymously...**

**No one's POV**

"So Kyoya, who do you think has a better chance at conquering of Stella?" she asked, and Kyoya looked at her puzzled. "You know, who do you think will get Stella to fall in love with them, Nico or Kaoru-san?"

"Oh, obviously Nico," muttered Kyoya, continuing to record the clubs profits. "If she had to pick one, she'd pick Nico, not Kaoru. She's known Nico longer, so she must care more for him. Why do you ask?"

"Anonymous survey."

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

**With her sisters...**

"Hey! Who has a better chance at getting Stella, Kaoru-san or Nico?" shouted Violet over the music; Rose had on Ke$ha, and Lilly had on Fall Out Boy. They both pressed pause and looked at Violet.

"Kaoru-san," said Rose and Lilly at the same time. "Stella only sees Nico as a friend, where as Kaoru-san is new and mysterious. He obviously has a better chance."

**With Robin...**

"Nico's winning, but I'm rooting for the underdog."

**With Haruhi...**

"It seems like Stella-chan likes Nico-senpai over Kaoru-kun."

**With Mori... (LOL)**

"...Nico..."

**Present!**

**Kaoru's POV**

It turns out the only person who didn't say anything was Kelly, which would have a strong influence in Violets survey. Well, she voted for Nico. So Violet says that according to her math, which we have come to find as exact as Kyoya's, I have a 30% chance, out of 100%. Nico has the other 70%. I asked her if she thought I would win, and she said it was anonymous. I told her she just told me what Kelly said, and she pondered over this for a moment.

"Oh well," was all she said. I thought about that survey all through first-period class, and Stella, and Nico, and I think I flunked my math test. Why? Because I was so concentrated on my thoughts, the only thing I wrote down on the answer sheet was my name. The good thing was, it was a practice test and the teacher wasn't collecting it.

"So what do I do?" I asked myself out loud.

"BOO!"

"AAGH!" I screamed, then looked at Luke and Angie. They both looked like they just won this huge prize.

"Hey Mr. H, look, we upgraded our license!" said Angie, showing me her license.

"You're 8," I said, most 8 year olds did not have licenses for anything. "Never mind, what do I do?"

"Ah yes, Nico is now kicking your ass," muttered Luke. Then they both smiled like they had this huge plan. They pulled out a piece of paper from behind their back, and I looked at it. "The amusement park!" I remained silent, wouldn't Stella think that was slightly childish? "Stella loves it there! Mom and Dad said so. They used to always take her to the amusement park. Not that they did much, Stella is the kind of girl you could offer the world to, and she'd just be happy if you spent time with her."

"So I think the most money you could spend on her would be less than 50 dollars, so about 5000 yen. You don't find too many girls you just spend 50 dollars on, most girls you need to spend every single dime in your possession," said Angie, and Luke nodded. "Actually, I think it's gonna be hard trying to guess what she'll want. Anyway, the amusement park is fun! The beach is too romantic."

"Isn't that the whole point?" I asked.

"But we wanna come with you!" the both whined, and then it clicked.

"So, it's for you two," I said flatly, and they looked at me like I was stupid.

"Hitachiin, this is for Stella, she loves the amusement park. And it's simple, which is even better. She prefers simplicity," explained Luke.

"Okay, but how do I ask her to this?" I asked, holding up the flyer. The quickly disappeared, and I saw Robin and Hikaru enter the room, and they looked at the flyer.

"Omigosh, that's perfect, Kaoru!" exclaimed Robin, taking the flyer. "Where did you get this? Stella loves the amusement park, cuz it's simple. Are you planning on asking her out?"

"You should," said Hikaru looking at the flyer.

"She won't say yes, so you have to trick her," said Robin, looking at Stella's desk. "Here, I'll tell you how."

"But-"

"Shhht, you wanna beat Nico? Listen to me, I know her better than anyone in this room."

**A Couple Minutes Later...**

"Here you go Stella," said Robin, handing her a cup of something. There was no club today, so were all just lying around in the club room because it was warm out. Stella stared at it for a while. "What?"

"Did you put something in it? It looks cloudy," she said, moving the cup around a bit. Did Robin put something in it?

"It's just orange juice, see? I have the same thing," said Robin, showing her cup. She sighed, "Bet ya I can drink this faster than you."

"You're on," said Stella, and the girls began to drink it like crazy. "Ew, it tastes funny."

"Bad funny, or weird funny?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Just tastes funny," she mumbled. She looked inside her cup. "Is that... powder?"

"Damnit, stupid rich orange juice company doesn't dissolve the sugar," said Robin quickly, taking away the cups. "Oh well, continue with your story, I've heard it plenty of times."

**Robin's POV**

Damn, Stella's sharp. As I went to throw away the cups, I noticed Nico was there too. "So what's gonna happen?" he asked nonchalant.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You drugged her, didn't you?" I shook my head, was it really that obvious? "So you don't mind if I ask her a couple questions, do you?" I thought about this for a while. Knowing this was Stella, she shouldn't be incoherent for another 30 min. And I could make up an excuse to leave in that time.

"Go ask then," I said calmly, and he nodded, walking away. Shit! If he asks the right questions, he'll find out that I put in... the lullaby tea. Yes, I actually put tea leaves inside orange juice. I know it was crazy, but I'm not really gonna drug my favorite sister. That tea is special, it tends to make Stella extremely drowsy, and she's just like Rache when drowsy, incoherent. I just crushed the tea leaves into a powder, and it worked, she didn't completely notice.

**Hikaru's POV**

Stella looked really tired, like it was really 4 in the morning and not 5:30 in the afternoon. "So," began Nico, sitting next to her, "how do you feel right now?"

"What are you, my therapist?" mumbled Stella, rubbing her eyes. "I feel tired."

"I take it you're inner normal self is taking control now that you're tired?" asked Rose, and Stella looked at her. _Cutely_. Yes Kaoru, it does seem cute and innocent.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella, and Lilly thwacked her on the head.

"NO! Let you're normal AB blood type take control," said Lilly. Stella looked up at her sadly, and Lilly's gaze softened. Then she and Rose glomped the poor girl, who began to suffocate.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" they both said, "CONTINUE WITH YOUR CUTE FACADE! IT'S JUST SO ADORABLE!"

"Who said it was facade?" mumbled Stella, and the girls stopped.

"Why do you smell like prefume and cologne mixed together?" they both asked. "You smell like that perfume you wear, the cherry blossom one, and something like... axe? Maybe? Some cologne."

"Cuz I keep getting glomped constantly," muttered Stella, rubbing her arm. "Now I'm gonna smell like cherry blossoms, roses, lillies, and cologne."

"It's cuz you're so cute! You're like the gender opposite of Honey-senpai," said the girls gushing. "See? You just have to smile, and have that adorable blush, and giggle, then you look like the most cutest being in the world!" Stella got a scared looked in her face, and then Rose and Lilly began to pinch her cheeks, trying to get a 'blush' going.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" shouted Stella. Finally the girls stopped, and looked at her. Well, she did have a blush... and tears.

"Look, you hurt her," said Nico, and the two girl looked at Stella, who actually began to look drowsy again. Then Nico remembered something. "Stella, was there anything... strange in your drink?"

"Maybe," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "it tasted funny." Nico looked at her worried. "Almost like, I don't know, like extra sugar, but it was somewhat bitter. Tea?"

"Tea?" asked Nico, Rose, and Lilly.

"Oh no, it actually tasted like orange juice with extra sugar," said Stella. "It was slightly sour though, almost like too sweet of a sour."

"Stella, we have to go model right now, it's six!" said Robin, grabbing Stella's hand.

"But we're doing that tomorrow," mumbled Stella, yawning a bit.

"No, Hikaru says it's today, right?" asked Robin.

"Oh yeah, it's been moved to today!" me and Kaoru exclaimed, then waved goodbye to everyone in the room and left. When we got to the limo, Stella seemed tired. After five minutes, we noticed she fell asleep on Robin's arm. "Now what?"

"Here," she said, handing Kaoru a notecard. "Ask her everything on there. I'll wake her up." Robin shook Stella a bit, and she slwoly opened her eyes. "Careful, she's blunt. She's gonna answer everything truthfully, and only have a faint memory of what happened."

"Um, the square root of 16 is 4, right?"

"Yep."

"Rose is a crazy otaku?"

"Sure."

"Are you a model?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Eo is a bitch, right?" I asked, interrupting Kaoru.

"Mhmm."

"Kelly's a friend of yours?"

"Uh huh." By this time, we noticed she was asleep again, and was more like sleep talking.

"Will you go on a date with me to the amusement park this Sunday?"

"Okay."

"You mean it?"

"I mean everything I ever say ever."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Nico?" I blurted out, and Robin looked at me in surprise.

"Kinda."

"Did she really mean that?" whispered Kaoru, and Robin shrugged.

"I said I mean everything I ever say ever."

"Do you like Kaoru?" asked Robin, kicking me.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" we all asked.

"Yep."

"Do you like Kaoru more?" I asked, and Robin kicked me again.

"No."

"Do you like us the same?" asked Kaoru tentively, and anyone could tell he was heart broken. His crush just honestly answered his dire question, and it wasn't exactly in his favor. Anyone could tell he was completely heart broken.

An idiot could tell.

Boss could tell.

Oblivious Haruhi could tell.

A _deaf_ person could tell.

Stella remained quiet and Robin hit her head to wake her up. "OW!"

"Sorry, you fell asleep," mumbled Robin. "So what are you gonna wear to your date?"

"What date?" Me and Kaoru sweat dropped, looks like Robin wasn't lying when she said Stella would forget everything.

"Your date with Kaoru, silly," said Robin. "You're going to the amusement park with him tomorrow."

"Omigosh, I love the amusement park!" said Stella excited. I thought Robin was kidding when she said Stella liked it there. _I know, but it's kinda cute, like a little kid._

**After the Car Ride...**

**Kaoru's POV (Cuz I know you're all itching to know how he feels right now.)**

"Darn, she really did forget what she was saying when she was asleep, it was almost like hypnosis," muttered Angie. "I can't access any thoughts on the subject, you're gonna have to just ask her when she gets back from the changing rooms."

"Why didn't you try to get into her thoughts while she was asleep?" I asked.

"It doesn't work that way, it's like, like um... like it's impossible to acess. Well, at least her feelings toward you are narrowed down to two simple choices, either she likes you and Nico equally and there has been no progress what so ever. Or, she likes Nico more, and has no romantical feelings for you," said Angie. I feel so much better now. "Let's be somewhat optimistic, yeah, let's do that. Let's just go with the former, and asume there just hasn't been any progress. Even more optimistic than that, there has been a bunch of progress, she's just not sure who she likes better."

"According to Violet's survey, Nico has the better chance," I mumbled, and Angie grabbed a notebook and hit my head.

"For an optimist, that's pretty darn pessimistic," she said loudly. "You should just confess now, if you don't get any progress, Nico's gonna get her! Luke is taking an extra class right now, to see into the future, so I'm the only help you got, Mr. H. It's June, which means that in another month, Nico and the triplets are leaving. That was the time limit he set, remember? The person who wins her heart by the time he has to leave, is the winner. Winner take all, loser get's zero, zip, nada. I even think he's crazy enough to make her quit her job. It's not like the Hitachiin Fashion Co. is the only fashion company that has asked her to model for their clothing lines. She has a bunch of job offerings already." She stopped for a second, then made herself dispear a bit. The door opened, and Stella walked in.

"I'm really glad Justin the creepy stalker guy left, but a couple minutes ago Robin tried to flip me," she muttered, rubbing her wrist. Then she stared at me for a while. "You seem upset."

"No, it's nothing," I lied, and her gaze softened.

"Okay," she said, and sat down across from me. We stayed quiet for a second, and Angie sat next to me, still in ghost form.

"She wants to know what's bothering you," whispered Angie, "but she doesn't want to make it worse, so she's staying quiet. It's bothering her though, she wants you to be happy." Why does she care? "She just does... hey wait! Maybe she likes you and wants you to feel better. Then again, she is a caring person..." mumbled Angie, and I sweat dropped, that didn't exactly make me feel better. "Wait, her first guess is that you and Hikaru got in a fight, oh wait, no nevermind. She thinks that... omg, that's so weird. She thinks you're having love troubles!" That is weird, that's the exact problem I have.

"So..." said Stella, obviously bored. "The amusement park?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, and we stayed quiet for some more time.

"She thinks that you being upset has something to do with the amusement park. She thinks, you don't want to go with her, and you like some other girl and you want to go with that other girl. But now she's trying really hard to remember saying yes to your invitation," mumbled Angie. "She's upset that she can't remember, she thinks it's important. Maybe you should tell her something to make her stop thinking about all this crap, it's gonna affect the date tomorrow. Um... tell her you feel really tired... But do it nonchalantly."

I yawned, and Stella glanced at me. "I feel really tired..." I mumbled, and Stella went back to reading her book. "Maybe that's why I feel really..." I trailed off, and Angie smiled.

"She feels better thinking that's why you're upset," she said quietly. "But I felt something weird, almost like... she's upset too. But it's different, not sad. Just upset."

"Are you upset?" I asked, and she looked at me smiling.

"Of course not," she said cheerfully, "just a bit bored."

"Thanks, Mr. H. Um... this is even weirder, it's almost like jealousy..." Jealousy? About what? I looked at Stella, she looked okay, as in, not upset. But she seemed extremely concentrated in that book. Almost, too concentrated. More like... forced.

**MidnightStar: OMG! I didn't get to write in the actual date! But... the story is actually even closer to the end, I'd say it ends in about four chapters.**

**Kelly: Seriously? I wasn't even in it much.**

**MidnightStar: And for that, my dear friend, you have to read my other story which has nothing to do with this one. So yeah, I'm sure you guys think I know everything about how it's gonna end, and I do, but I have no idea why Stella feels jealous. Maybe cuz she thinks Kaoru likes another girl... so there is romance?!**

**Excerpt of the next chap!**

"It's weird, because even though I like her... she can be such an idiot!" said Nico laughing.

"I wish I knew her," I said, wondering if Nico was talking about Kelly.

**I bet you all thought he was talking about Stella, right? The excerpt was in her POV.**

**Please review! No Flames! Current Standings~**

**Nico~ 60%**

**Kaoru~ 40 (Cuz of the amusement park date... everyone thinks he might have a chance.)**


	28. Dates and Some More Revelations

**MidnightStar: Okay, I have nothing to say... ._.**

**Except I'm sorry for not updating on my B-day, the 14, but some squirrel chewed up a cable in the telephone box, and yeah. I mean it, it did do that... crazy squirrels. May he rest in peace. **

**Disclaimer~ I own Ouran! JK, I never will!**

**The Date(s)**

**Kaoru's POV**

"I feel nervous," I said, and Hikaru looked at me. "What?"

"That's the one millionth time you've told me," he muttered, crossing his arms. "Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out."

"I'm not," I snapped, and he laughed.

"Good, cuz we're here," he said smugly, and I paled. "Okay, you two kids have fun!"

"You're not coming with me?" I asked, and he looked at me. Then he nodded. I felt a bit better. When we knocked on the door, Rache opened it, appearing in a hurry.

"Oh hey," she said, "ROBIN, STELLA! THE TWINS ARE HERE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Then she ran off, carrying a bunch of suitcases. "I'M LEAVING NOW! STELLA, MAKE SURE ROBIN DOESN'T EAT TOO MUCH JUNK FOOD, AND ROBIN MAKE SURE STELLA DOESN'T STAY UP TOO LATE! I'LL GET YOU TWO SOMETHING FROM LONDON!" We were surprised at the loudness of her voice, she normally had a calm quiet voice, much like Stella's. "Oh say hi to your father for me," she told us.

"HAVE FUN IN LONDON!" chorused Stella and Robin, and then we could hear them argueing. Finally, Stella was tossed out of the room, and she angrily banged on the door.

"I need my ipod for the car ride! Let me in! It's my room!" she shouted. "And I wanted to wear skinny jeans, not a skirt! And- eep!" Stella was then shoved back out, holding her ipod, and Robin dragged her down the stairs. Stella was wearing a purple short sleeved scoop-neck, and a yellow ruffled skirt with matching ballet flats. Her hair was down, and slightly curled at the tips. "I feel like a Barbie doll," she muttered, reaching for a yellow bow in her hair, but Robin slapped her hand away.

"I think when you forced me to dye my hair blonde I looked like a Barbie doll. But you're actually more like a Teresa doll, you know, one of Barbie's slut friends," mumbled Robin cheerfully.

"I feel sooo much better now," said Stella sarcastically.

"What's a Barbie doll?" asked Hikaru.

"It's like the American counterpart of a Japanese Rika doll," explained Robin, then let go of Stella. "By the way, I locked your door, and I have the key. You'll never find out where I-"

"It's inside your jewelry box, right?" asked Stella, and Robin froze.

"Hey isn't it about time you two kids get going?" asked Robin pushing Stella towards the door. Robin grabbed me by the arm and pushed us out of the house, then closed the door. An audible click could be heard, but that didn't stop Stella from trying to open the door. She even tried to get the spare key, but then Robin's voice interrupted her. "I have all the spare keys, you won't be needing them. And I won't be bored, because I just got, One Missed Call, the Grudge 1,2,3, the Ring 1, and 2, and... The Simpson's Movie! So go on and have fun, your phone is inside your purse with your ipod, and don't come back before two hours are up! Have fun you two crazy kids!"

"Fine! You know what? I will go and have fun! I'll be on a lot of rides, while you're just stuck at home watching movies!" snapped Stella, and then Robin and Hikaru were laughing. "Come on Kaoru-kun, we're gonna have more fun than they are," said Stella, slightly calmer.

**At the Amusement Park!**

"Wow, look at all the rides," said Stella excited. She looked so cute, like a little girl. She tugged on my arm, "Kaoru-kun, can we ride the roller coatser first?"

"Which one?" I asked, glad that she was excited. She pointed to this mega huge roller coaster that seemed to be endless drop. I sweat dropped, did she really want to go on that thing? It was huge. "How 'bout something smaller? We do have at least two hours here."

So we rode a bunch of roller coasters, and rides that spun really fast, and rides that went up and down, and we even played some games. Pretty soon, three hours were quickly spent. We both sat down at a table, and because the stuffed animal I won was too big, we put him in his own chair. It was this huge panda with a cute pink bow on it's ears, so Stella named it Pandi, then began to laugh at the strangeness of the name. We were both drinking lemonade, catching our breaths from running around the whole place. Pandi got weird looks from various people, she was the "impossible prize" at the ring toss. It was the only one left, and I won it, so I felt proud of myself. I would have felt even prouder if Angie hadn't grabbed every ring in mid air and placed it in all the bottles.

"Well that was fun," said Stella smiling, and she looked over at Pandi. "I'm still surprised you were able to win the panda, everyone claimed it was impossible." I laughed, somewhat nervous. It's not impossible if your ghost friend does it for you. "Oh look, there's a ferris wheel!" said Stella, pointing to the round metal contraption. It was painted bright colors, and it looked like fun.

"Do you wanna go there next?" I asked, no longer feeling nervous. I don't even know why I was nervous to begin with. Stella's calm, bubbly personality had almost a refreshing effect. She nodded, so we all (Me, Stella, and Pandi) went over to the ferris wheel. A little girl that looked like Angie began to talk to Stella, while I handed the operator the tickets.

"Have you two heard about this ferris wheel?" asked the operator, who was a middle aged man. I shook my head, and he smiled. "Couples go on it all the time, and confess their love. Many who have done that create a special romantic bond. Is that why you and your girlfriend are riding this ferris wheel?" I blushed and looked at Stella.

"She's not my girlfriend, but it would be a nice thought," I mumbled, and the man chuckled.

"Maybe if you confessed, you'd find out whether or not she likes you back," he said, and smiled reasuringly. When we got on the ride, Stella sat across from me with Pandi, and looked out the window. The sun was setting, so it looked nice out. As it slowly darkened, the lights turned on outside of the car, and inside too. We looked out the window, it looked cool seeing all the lights from below.

"I wish Hikaru could see this," I mumbled, then felt slightly upset that he wasn't here. Stella looked at me.

"After this, can we leave?" she asked, and I turned to look at her.

"You're not having fun?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"It's not that, I'm having loads of fun, you're the one who's not having a lot of fun. You miss Hikaru-kun," she said, and then she smiled. "Maybe we could go home and watch some movies, I doubt Robin saw them all. That way we'd all be doing something together." Then she rubbed her arms a bit. "Plus it's actually starting to get a bit cold for an early summer evening. And Robin didn't give me my sweater."

"Come here then," I said, and she carefully sat down next to me because the car was still moving. I took off my sweater and put it around her, but she began to take it off. "What's wrong?"

"If I take your sweater, you'll be cold," she said, and I laughed.

"You're the one who's wearing a short sleeved shirt and a skirt," I replied, then put my sweater around her again. Angie appeared to my left, but she seemed faded.

"I guess I'll say what ever Stella's thinking really quick, cuz my acrophobia is gonna act up," she muttered quickly. "Have you noticed how you're holding her?" she asked, and after a couple seconds, it hit me. After I put my sweater around her, my arm stayed there, so basically I had my arm around her shoulders. I never did that without Hikaru because I was nervous about what she would think. "Don't worry, she's so naive and oblivious to notice. All I'm saying is, find some way to confess, the time is perfect-" she stopped her sentence when the car gently stopped. "Crap, um, you could tell her now or later, but I better leave before I materialize and start screaming."

"It looks so beautiful out," murmured Stella, looking out the window. I looked out of the window with her, and noticed the beautiful lights out. I realised that I wish we could stay here forever. Both of us being happy, and seeing the amazing sight. But I knew that it would be impossible. According to Violet, my chances were slim. If anyone, it would be Nico here with her instead of me.

"Yeah, I really do wish Hikaru were here," I said accidentally, and Stella looked at me.

"Aren't you gonna consider my idea? We can all just watch a movie, that way, we're all having fun," she said smiling, and I smiled back. I guess I should make the best of my chances, and give it my all. After all, people win the lottery and they have even slimmer chances, who's to say that my little sliver of hope can't help me win?

"You're just amazing Stella," I said quietly, and tilted her chin up. I leaned in, and gently kissed her on the lips. I pulled away, and saw that she was blushing a deep red. I blushed too, it was extremely random, I don't even know where it came from. I smoothed down her hair gently, and she blushed a deeper red. "So, uh, a movie huh?"

**Stella's POV**

"Y-yeah," I stammered as we got off the ride. Did he just... kiss me? We walked quietly over to the limo, he seemed calm, but then again, I _looked_calm too. Really, I was confused about everything. He kissed me, so... what does that mean? Does he like me? He's my friend, but friends don't normally do that. Do they? No, of course not. Agh, how is he so calm? He just kissed me. Why? Wait, I asked myself if he likes me, but what if he _has_liked me? If that's the case, how did I not notice before? Why is life so confu-

"Look, we're here," muttered Kaoru, interrupting my ranting inside my mind. "I wonder how many moves they've seen. You okay? I think you're getting a fever or something." I blushed, it wasn't a fever. "Oh, I see Robin was right, you do get sick easily." I knocked on the door, feeling stupid because it was my own home.

"Who is it~" sang Hikaru and Robin, laughing.

"The pizza man," I mumbled.

"The gay pizza man? We didn't order any," said Hikaru, and they began to laugh.

"Open the door, it's cold," I snapped, and Robin opened the door.

"Oh shit, I forgot to give you your sweater. Four hours huh? Oh jeez, it really is cold out today," muttered Robin pulling me inside the house. "I thought you guys would take even longer."

"We wanted to watch some movies," explained Kaoru, and Robin looked at me worried.

"I'm so freaking sorry, I left you out there in the cold, and now you got a fever," said Robin, then quickly ran to the medicine cabinet. "Here, drink this, it'll bring the fever down."

"I'm not sick," I mumbled, and Robin looked at me like I was crazy. "And it's not a fever. Anyway, that medicine tastes yucky."

"Oh?" she asked, looking at me. "Then do tell, what is that peculiar coloring on your cheeks?" I shrugged, even though I knew perfectly well what it was. It wasn't from a fever, it was just a blush. "If you don't know... then drink your medicine."

"I know what it is," I snapped, then stopped myself. If I acted any different than normal, she'd notice why I was blushing. "It's from... fatigue. I'm tired cold, and I think I should go check my email. I think cousin Cris, Ash, or Sam sent something." I quickly ran up to my room to think. If he has liked me, why didn't I notice before? Was it possible to notice? Or am I an idiot? I doubt that's the case. Maybe Robin's right, maybe I am naive. But was it really that obvious? I think I'll ask her after the twins leave, maybe she knows.

**Robin's POV**

"You did something, didn't you?" I asked, and me and Hikaru looked at Kaoru. They both came back looking calm, but you could obviously tell it was just a mask. He mumbled something quietly, so me and Hikaru leaned in closer. "What was that?"

"I kissed her," he mumbled, slightly louder. I began to laugh, as if would get the courage to kiss her.

"Robin, I don't think he's kidding," muttered Hikaru, and I looked at Kaoru.

"So she doesn't have a fever. She was blushing," I said, trying to piece together eberything that happened. I grinned. "This is good, really good. She's slightly confused, she doesn't know why you just randomly kissed her, and she's beginning to notice certain things. She's probably up in her room wondering if she's an idiot for not noticing. Heck, she might even be wondering if she likes you back. I think we should just let things run it's course."

"How are you so sure?" asked the twins.

"I know how Stella's mind works," I replied.

**The Very Next Day...**

"Hey Stella," called out the twins from behind her, and she jumped.

"Oh jeez, don't do that," she mumbled, and Hikaru smirked.

"Are you... scared?" they both asked, leaning in towards her. She took a few steps back, and their smirks widened. "Aw, it's so adorable seeing you all flustered like this, you're usually so calm."

"Stop scaring my precious daughter you devil twins!" said Tamaki, hugging Stella tightly.

"Tono, you're squeezing her too hard. She doesn't have enough air," muttered the twins, and Kaoru removed Stella in a way so that he was hugging her. She quickly squirmed out of his grip, and took a few steps back.

"I, uh, just remembered I have somewhere to be right now," she mumbled, trying to hide the blush on her face. She quickly left the clubroom and Hikaru and Tamaki began to argue about who was hurting her. Kaoru looked somewhat upset, so I went over to him.

"It's not your fault, she's just feeling a bit self conscious," I explained, and he nodded.

"I know. It's actually... kinda cute," he mumbled, and I looked over at Hikaru and Tamaki, who were now bothering Haruhi.

**Stella's POV**

Aw jeez, why did I feel all weird when Kaoru hugged me? It wasn't the first time, and it sure won't be the last. I felt like... I can't even explain it. My phone began to ring and I recognized it as Lilly's ring tone. "Hello?"

"**Hey Stella-Bella, want to come with us? We're at that new cafe close by**," replied Lilly.

"**Mocha Latte**?" I asked, naming the store.

"**Yuppers. We're already there, so just come over**."

"**Meh, I got nothing better to do**."

"**See ya there Stella-Bella**!" I quickly called Jennette, our driver, and asked her to take me to the cafe. When I got there, Nico, Lilly, and Kelly were there. I knew where this was going. "Yo, Stella-Bella, have a seat!"

"Hey guys," I said, and they all nodded in greeting.

"Coffe? Smoothie?" offered Kelly, and I shook my head. "Right then down to business."

"We want you to be our main vocalist!" cheered Nico and Lilly, and I shook my head again.

"I think Kelly should be lead vocalist," I said calmly. "Even if she does have stage fright, it normally doesn't get in the way when she's singing."

"I'd rather play bass though," said Kelly.

"But Rose can do that," I countered, and they looked at me.

"She wants to be a teacher," they all said, and I sighed. All three of them want to be in a band, and they wanted me to be lead vocalist, even though my voice was a soprano. It wasn't that loud, and Kelly's voice was amazing.

"Hey Kelly, can you come with me for a sec? I wanna go get a cd," said Lilly, dragging Kelly away.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Nico, and I looked at him. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Ha, no I haven't," I replied quickly. Then I began to think about how I've been acting weird. Did he notice that I felt strange around the twins? More importantly Kaoru? Well, Nico's a good friend, maybe he could tell me what's wrong. "Well, actually... I really do think I've been a bit off lately. I guess it started last night, when... something, happened. Something... strange."

"Oh," he said, though I don't think I gave him enough information to help me with. "Would this happen to involve a certain twin?"

"Yes."

"Okay... Can you help me with something? Ya see, for arguements sake, what if my really good friend liked this awesome girl? And this other dude, liked her too. But my really good friend thinks he likes her more. But the other dude seems to have more of her affection, and even though everyone says she loves me, I mean, him more, he can't shake off the fact that there's still a chance for the other dude," he explained, and I nodded. "What should he do?"

"Well, I think you- um, he should try just confessing," I replied.

"Oh really? You know I've met her before, she's very pretty, and I think I- I mean, he has a pretty good chance. She's very pretty," he said, somewhat dazed. "She has dark hair, and these really pretty amberish eyes. She's kinda short, but she has a very energetic personality to make up for it. It's weird, because even though I like her... she can be such an idiot!" said Nico laughing.

"I wish I knew her," I said, wondering if Nico was talking about Kelly.

"Actually, every time I give her hints that I like her," he began, no longer using the term "he", "she doesn't get it at all."

"In that case, shouldn't you just tell her?" I asked, and he looked at me. "If she can't take a hint, then you should just tell her."

"You really think so?" he asked, and I nodded.

"OMG, Kelly, sit here!" said Lilly, pushing Robin in a seat. "And wear this," she said, giving Kelly her baseball hat. Then Lilly ran quickly.

"What did she do this time?" asked Nico bored.

"She punched a cop," replied Kelly, and we sighed. Soon, said cop came over to us.

"Ah, hello sir and misses," he said, looking at us. "Have you seen a tall girl, light brown hair, orange shirt, black skirt? She was wearing a hat much like yours."

"She went that way," we said, pointing to the opposite end of the street.

"Thank you," he said, "by the way, nice hat." My phone began to ring, and I saw Robin texted me something.

_Stella, you g2g, hurry! I'm starving~ D:_

_;p from, Robin~_

"Oh, I gotta go," I said, leaving.

**No One's POV~ (Cuz I know you all just luv the authoress' POV, LOL)**

"Oh, I was just trying to give Stella a hint that I like her... again," muttered Nico, drinking his coffee. "Unsuccessful... again."

"You should try a more direct approach," sighed Kelly. "You know, that's maybe what I'm gonna do, and what Kaoru's likely to do."

"Why did you say he was likely to do that?" asked Nico suspiciously, and before Kelly could answer, he interrupted her. "I thought you were on my side! Anyway, how would you know what he's gonna do? Why are you so obsessed with-"

"Nico, it's an assumption," said Kelly. "Anyway, that's what people normally do if a person can't take a hint. Like me."

"Like you?" asked Nico, and Kelly nodded.

"Ya see, I like this guy, but he's so dense, he doesn't notice me. **(I have a sense of d****é****j****à ****vu...) **He's really cool though, and I really like him, but he's such an idiot, ya know? Everyone keeps telling him I like him, but he doesn't care, he just keeps going after this other girl."

"Who's the guy?" asked Nico, and Kelly's eye twitched in anger and annoyance. She stood up, getting her bag.

"I'm gonna go call a taxi," she muttered. "The idiot... it's you."

**Gasp, I just interrupted the mega-tense moment there, oops.**

**Stella's POV**

I ran to the bathroom, my eye hurt really badly. I looked at it in the mirror, and there was nothing wrong. I sighed. Then I noticed something... peculiar. Well, not really, because it was something I knew about. My eyes were golden. Or some could even say amberish. _'...really pretty amberish eyes...'_Wait a sec. Amberish eyes? I quickly pulled out the hair tie, and let my hair down to look at it. I have dark hair. Well, I knew that, I just never paid much attention until now.

I went to my room and sat down on my bed. Out of fatigue, I lied down and began to think. When Nico was talking about the girl that he liked... was he talking about me? My eyes widened. He did. He wasn't talking about Kelly, and I'm probably the only girl in Ouran with amber eyes. So then... both Kaoru and Nico like me? Do they expect me to like them back or something? What if I do? Do I?

"Stella, you okay?" asked Robin, coming into my room.

"Y-yeah," I said, still thinking about Kaoru and Nico. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Hypothetically speaking, if I... knew two people who liked me, like liked me, how would I know if I liked them back?"

"Hypothetically speaking?" asked Robin, she looked like she already knew the answer though.

"Yes. Ya see, there are these two guys, and they like me, and I think I kinda like them back, but I'm not completely sure."

"Well, I think you should think about it really hard. And if it helps, Rose was talking to me a couple minutes ago, and she forgot these books. They're really stupid, because they have all of those love tests and shit. But if you really want, you can see which you like better," said Robin, showing me a couple books. "I was planning on giving them back today, but it's raining, and I don't feel like going outside, even if it's just to get to the limo."

"I don't want Rose's books, they're probably all full of lies," I mumbled, and Robin shrugged.

"Okay, just think it through."

I did just like she told me, and began to think about it. If Kaoru liked me, is that why he asked me to the dance? I thought he just wanted a random date. If Nico liked me, is that why he hugged me? He also called me cute. But according to that little girl we found, Anzu, she said Kaoru said I was pretty. I thought she was lying, especially when she said that I made his heart pound. So she wasn't lying? Even when she said that he said I was pretty, hot, sweet, cute, and funny? Ah jeez, why didn't Anzu keep her mouth shut? Now I'm blushing at the thought.

Well, I know that I like them both as friends, but do I like one of them as more than that? I can't really picture myself with Nico, I only know him as a friend, not in that way. Actually, I can't really picture myself with Kaoru either. I put on my head phones, turned on my ipod, and pressed play.

**MidnightStar: I can't believe she's this naive.**

**Kelly: Happy Birthday!**

**MidnightStar: Yay! BTW, story's even closer to ending. I'd say in about 2 more chapters after this one.**

**Plz Review! I need it!**


	29. OMG, Stella Hates Kaoru? NO!

**MidnightStar: OMG, it's even closer to being over! BTW, sorry I haven't updated, some squirrel chewed up this wire in a telephone box or something, I'm not a telephone/squirrel expert.**

**I know what you're all thinking, get on with the story and shut the -bleep- up with the lame excuses. Sorry for wasting your time. But it's true! -dodges a flying piece of rotten fruit-**

**Disclaimer: I thought we were on fanfic... anyway, I don't own OHSHC.**

**The Terrible Mistake**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hey Kaoru," said Nico, walking up to Hikaru.

"I'm Hikaru," said Hikaru bored.

"Sorry," apologized Nico, walking over to me. "Kaoru, I want to call of the contest. You can have... Stella." I looked at him confused, he was winning so far. Stella actually kinda stopped talking to us for a whole day, but actually she talked to him last. So according to Angie, that counted as winning.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, he didn't seem like the type to quit. He seemed like a guy who would win and say Ha-I beat-your-sorry-ass, you know, a braggart. I looked around and realised that everyone, even Hikaru left.

"OMG, he's so cute!" sang all the girls outside. Then you could hear a faint barking.

"Um, I'm not gonna ask," muttered Nico. "Well, ya see, last night I did some thinking, and after I had Violet, Lilly, and Rose all tell me I only had a crush on Stella, I realized it was just a crush. And some of it was my ego, which made me make up this whole contest thing for her love and stuff, but I realized something else. Yes, the contest was a stupid idea, I mean, having a contest to see who Stella liked better? I was winning either way, but-"

"You were 'winning'?" asked a voice that made us jump. We turned around, hoping it wasn't who we thought it was, which of course, it was. Stella was right there at the doorway, and she looked upset.

"Hey Stella!" said Nico cheerfully. "H-how much did you hear?"

"I think I heard enough," she replied darkly. "So it was all just a contest? 'Ooh, let's see who gets the slut,' that's what you were thinking, wasn't it?" she asked, her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. She had tears in her eyes. I walked up to her, but she backed away, looking at me, hurt in her eyes. "I thought you guys were better than that, I thought- I thought, ugh. I can't believe you two."

"Wait, Stella," I said, grabbing her arm before she left. She quickly pulled it away.

"Just leave me alone," she said, and there was undeniable hurt in her voice.

"Calm down Kaoru, it's just a temper tantrum," said Nico nonchalantly. I turned to look at him, he had a bored expression on his face. "She is very much like a little kid, and it's cute and all, but like I said. It's just a temper tantrum, she'll get over it by tomorrow."

"How are you so calm? She looked really upset, she had tears in her eyes!" I said, my voice rising a bit.

"It's just a temper tantrum, ask Robin. You know, girls have their what-ever-it's-called, and they act all crazy and stuff. Mood swings, and stuff like that," he said.

**Stella's POV**

I can't believe them. They never liked me that way, it was just some stupid contest, like the ones guys used to have for other girls in my old school.

_**Flashback~**_

_"Heh, let's see who can get the prostitute to make out with them for free," said a high schooler, coming up to me. Was he slow? Did he really think I couldn't hear him? "Hey babe, how bout we go to the park, or to my car, or even my room? I could give you a good time."_

_"Fuck off," snapped Robin angrily, as we continued to walk home. "I can break your neck in two seconds flat if you touch me or my sister."_

_**End of Flashback~**_

I realized they were no better than those high schoolers back then. I thought I could trust them, I thought they actually liked me. I even thought...

I loved one of them back.

**With Robin and Hikaru at the girls' mansion~**

"It's not a temper tantrum," said Robin sighing. "But chances are she will be over it tomorrow. How much did she hear?"

"I have no idea, we were talking, and then somehow she heard the part about the contest," I replied, and Robin looked slightly worried.

"Well she's gonna be back in-"

"Robin, I'm home!"

"Two seconds," muttered Robin.

"Hey Stella, how was your day?" asked Hikaru.

"Fine, thank you," she said briskly, and she kept walking, not even glancing at me.

"Stella, don't be rude, say hello to our guests," said Robin speaking formally.

"Okay then, hello Hikaru-kun," said Stella, and the door to a room slammed. Looks like I'm not getting a 'hello'. Robin looked like she was gonna yell again, but she just bit her bottom lip.

"I don't think she's gonna be over it tomorrow," said Hikaru.

"Oh, ya think?" asked Robin. "What ever she's feeling, she's acting real mature about it," said Robin sarcastically. "I wish she had a diary or something. But she doesn't..."

**Three Days Later~**

"Hello Stella," I said, walking in front of her desk. She hasn't talked to me or Nico for the past three days, but I have a good feeling about today. She glanced up at me and continued to read the huge packet she had. _Yikes, how cold_. Shut up Hikaru. _I'm making it worse, aren't I? _Yes. _Sorry. I don't see why she's so mad about it though, it's been three days. She only talks to me... oh, sorry Kaoru. _"So, what are you reading?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. I knew what would happen, she would just ignore my epic fails at starting a conversation, class would start, and I would be thinking about her and not the test we had today. It's been happening for the past three days. While I'm trying to fix my relationship with her, according to the triplets and Robin, Nico was having fun figuring out his feelings for Kelly. Stella sighed, and I immediately turned to look at her.

"Do you ever give up?" she muttered quietly. I almost wouldn't have heard her if I wasn't paying so close attention. I suddenly felt cold, like the room's temperature just went dropped. Then it went back to normal, but I felt weird...

"If I did, then I wouldn't be able to win your heart," I said, caressing her cheek gently. She quickly slapped my hand away, and looked at me coldly. Why did I just do that? I just made her hate me more. That was the exact opposite of what I was trying to do!

"I don't want you to win my heart," she said, standing up.

"I only care if I _am_ winning your heart," I said, grabbing her arms. I tried to stop myself, but I wasn't in control. It's really scary when you're not in control. "Am I?" The second it left my mouth, I stopped trying to hold it back, knowing it was impossible. _Kaoru, stop it. I think you're scaring her._ I can't! _What!?_

"Stop it Hitachiin-san," she said, fear evident in her voice. I quickly let go of her arms. That was the first time, she didn't use my first name.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Kaoru-kun~" sang Stella, entering the room. Normally when fan girls start singing my or Hikaru's name, I feel like yelling at them to shut up, but when Stella did it, it sounded beautiful, and soothing. "I feel so happy today~"_

_"Why do you use only first names?" I asked randomly. "You call your mom Rache, my mom Yuzuha, and every person you know with their first name and then an honerific. Like Haruhi, you call her Haruhi-chan, or Haru-chan, or sometimes Ruhi-chan. And it's not just girls, you call Hikaru, Hikaru-kun, and..."_

_"You Kaoru-kun?" she asked, finishing my sentence. Would you prefer that I called you Hitchiin-san? Or Hitachiin-kun? I mean, if it bothers you, then I'll just call you that. It wouldn't be the first time someone in a higher position asked me to call them by their last name," she said, playing with her keys. For some reason, when she used my last name, it sounded almost cold. Not that she was making it sound cold, she still said it in her bubbly voice that made my heart pound, but to me it sounded almost unfriendly. _

_"No, I like it when you call me Kaoru-kun, it sounds cute," I said, and she smiled at me. _

_"I use first names, because I believe they were chosen for a reason. Your name has a special meaning to it, most do," she said, playing with her lockets. "I was named Stella because my dad said that the stars seemed to shine brighter the night I was born. He also liked the way star was spelt in Italian, the language my mom spoke. I'm only named Estelle because my mom wanted something elegant. What does your name mean?"_

_"I think it means fragrance, so there's really no meaning to it," I said sighing. I wish I had a meaningful name like Stella's. Her's was cute, while mine-_

_"Actually, I think it does have a meaning to it. Not a literal meaning. Ya see, you almost pronounce your name like the end of Hikaru-kun's, so basically your name is part of his, which in a confuzzling way-"_

_"Confuzzling?" I asked laughing._

_"Yes confuzzling! In a confuzzling way, it shows that you're part of Hikaru-kun, like twins!"_

_"We are twins."_

_"I know, but your names make it sound like twins. There used to be these twins in pre-school named Nick and Dominic, so your name and Hikaru-kun's remind me of theirs. In a very confuzzling way." _**(Confuzzling is one of my fav. words. Use it. Love it. Respect it.)**

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Where are you going Stella-chan?" asked Hikaru nonchalantly, snapping me back to reality. I no longer felt weird, but I still felt slightly cold.

"I'm gonna go check on Rache, you know, just to make sure... she didn't... burn the house down...," she said, apparently making it up right now.

"Cutting class?" asked Hikaru, feigning surprise. "My, Estelle Corazón, are you being rebellious?" Suddenly Robin shut her authors copy of her newest book. She slammed it onto the desk and walked over to Stella.

"_I'm not mad because you're cutting class. I'm mad that you're being a coward_," she said slowly in a different language, and Stella looked at her surprised. "_You're running from your problems, shutting your eyes, and forcing smiles. It's cowardly, and a disgrace_."

"_In many ways I'm like you_," said Stella in the same language. "_Sorry, but I just need to think. And just one hour wouldn't hurt. It is, after all, study hall. Maybe it is cowardice, but I need to think_."

"Just be ready for work. I don't even care if you skip the rest of the school day. But if Rache catches you, I'm not explaining it to her," said Robin in Japanese, and Stella nodded.

"What language was that?" asked Hikaru and Robin sighed.

"French," replied Robin. "Ugh, she is such a coward. I told her that she was being a coward, running from her problems, shutting her eyes, and forcing smiles. It's a disgrace. She running away from you Kaoru, which I find irritating. She's still not sure of her feelings, and right now is upset. My head hurts, too much work."

"Can I see your author's edition?" asked Hikaru, reaching for it.

"No you have to wait like the rest of my fans," said Robin, and they began to argue again.

"Hey Hitachiin," said Luke, looking proud. "What are we gonna do with Stella now?" I looked over at Hikaru and Robin to make sure they were occupied, and then spoke.

"What did you do? You were here the whole time weren't you? Why didn't you stop me?" I hissed, and he smiled.

"Yes, you're right. I'm back from school, and I finished my future seeing class. Technically, I'm not allowed to tell you about your future, because it will influence your dicisions and change it. But something good will come of the fact that she hates you right now." I sweat dropped when he said that. "Ya see, you didn't say that. I did. I possessed you, and made you say that."

"WHAT!?" I asked disgusted, and the two arguing people looked over at me. "Um... I just remembered something." They nodded, did a double take, then continued to talk, I mean argue. "What do you mean you possessed me?"

"I just took control of your body for a couple minutes. I saw into the future, and because of your compassion and kindness, and your ability to think before saying anything, it's not good. But I learned to see what happens if you put what ifs, and I figured out what you have to do. But because you're not impulsive like Hikaru, I have to do it for you." I looked at him, he was creeping me out right now, I wish Angie was here. "I hated future telling class, I never got any good sleep cuz of all the nightmares. I like the mortal world better, I can fall asleep in that empty seat over there in ghost form, and everyone get's that eerie aura so they stay away. But I'm really tired ya know? Ah well-"

"What do you mean you saw into the future? What happens?" I asked, and he held up his pointer finger.

"That I cannot tell you, it will influence your dicisions in a bad way. By influencing your dicisions, I will create a chain event that will end badly, mortals are not to have the burden of knowing their futures. But I can tell you what would have happened, and give you hints about your future, I just can't tell you directly. If I hadn't possessed you, Stella would have just been mad at you. Even though I'm not as good as Angie when it comes to mind reading, I can tell you were on her mind when she left. Unnoticable unless you paid attention, she left blushing."

**Later that Day...**

**Stella's POV**

Too much to think about. Kaoru's still acting, and it's irritating, I already know it's fake. Nico's calm, which I expected. I hope he figures out he likes Kelly. I already somewhat figured out my feelings. Maybe I do kinda like Kaoru. Even if he is pissing me off right now. Why can't he give up so I can think for just one minute. I can't believe I used his last name though, it sounded so cruel. I didn't notice someone was in front of me until I bumped into them. "Oh, sorry miss."

"Oh my, it was my fault," said a girl who looked to be around Rache's age, which is 25. Yeah, I know it's weird having a "mom" who's only ten years older than you. Well, nine, but it doesn't matter. She had auburn hair that was slightly curled at the tips, and it was longer in the front but shorter in the back. She had brown eyes, and seemed to remind me of someone. "You seem upset."

"Oh, I'm not upset," I said quickly, and she smiled.

"Oh I remember that face, I used to give everyone that look when I was upset about my boyfriend. It's a look of sadness, irritation, and yet you still have hope and happiness shining through," she said poetically, and I sweat dropped, was it really that obvious? She chuckled. "You see, my lover was extremely arrogant, so every time he would over inflate his ego bubble, I would pop it, and we'd get in a huge fight. But we loved each other so much, we usually made up. But that wasn't the case before I met him. Because of his arrogance, he believed he could have any girl he wanted, and when I refused, I became even more interesting. Oh, I'm not boring you, am I?"

"Well, I did knock you down, and I do feel I should apologize," I said, picking up a book she missed. "I'm really sorry, I just needed to get out of school to think for a moment."

"Isn't that the reason why you're in school?"

"A different kind of thinking," I said blushing, remembering how I just childishly acted back in class. Not that it started anyway. In that case, my behavior would have been extremely unnacceptable, at least by my standards.

"About a certain boy, perhaps?" she asked, and I blushed remembering Kaoru. "I see. Maybe hearing my story would help. I remember a time when I was your age, I had to skip class just to gather my thoughts together. He made me so angry that day with his ego, so I just stormed off. Rather childishly too. I was ashamed of what I had done, can you believe that? Just storming off during class, as if I were a mere toddler with no understanding of the world around me." I liked the way she talked, with elegant words. It made her seem even wiser, as if I could tell her anything and she would understand.

"Yeah, I know how that feels," I said sheepishly as we sat on a park bench.

"Well, his ego was in the way of there ever being a chance for me and him, but deep down inside, I knew I loved him. Big ego and all. But that day, he went a bit too far. From the way he said it, it seemed more of game between him and my friend to see who I would love better. I was so upset, all I knew was that it was just a game, which actually scared me. How many of those feelings, those stolen kisses, were real? And just how many, were fake? I was at loss, I hated them both. But after getting my thoughts together, I realized I couldn't hate them, I loved them both dearly. Especially Kenkichi, with his big ego.

"The point being, if you did skip class because of that young man, I believe you should go talk to him. There must have been a misunderstanding that could be quickly solved," she said with the knowledge only someone her age could possess. "What did he do that infuriated you so?"

"Well, it was before the start of class, and i was just beggining to understand my feelings, when he just kinda throws another curveball. You see, I was mad at him and my friend, because they did the same thing as your friend and lover. I wasn't completely sure who I liked more, and that information didn't help at all. So I ignored them, hoping to figure it out by myslef. Well, he kept trying to get me to talk to him, and every day it became harder to keep my cool. Every day, my chest hurt, because I knew I once liked him a lot, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Somedays I felt like just telling him, but my fear that he didn't like me and would reject me, it kept growing. I was scared of being left alone, just being alone and heart broken, so I tried to ignore him. But today, he was just so close, and I almost told him how I felt. It scared me a lot.

"I asked him if he ever gave up, and he tells me he didn't because he wanted to win my heart. I got so scared, that I just told him bluntly I didn't want him to love me. And then I used his last name, even though it was cruel, and I could tell it hurt him. After that, I felt so bad, I just had to leave. You understand that, don't you? He just, makes me change, and I can't take it. I've met a lot of guys, and I wouldn't change for any of them, I've never cared for any of them. But he's different. I want to please him, but I just can't do it. Every time I think about it, it infuriates me to think that I would change for just one person, it scares me actually," I said, telling everything to a complete stranger.

"In that case, you should tell him how you feel, I think he feels the same way."

**During work, you know, modeling and all that crap...**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Luke? Angie?" I whisper, looking around the room for them. Suddenly I feel weight tackel me from behind, and then that same cold sensation. "I told you I could do it!" I shouted, then covered my mouth. "Get out of my body why don't 'cha!" I shouted, getting mad that Luke just possessed me for the fourth time today. Second time; to help me finish a test. Third time; to try and call Stella but I chickened out. I don't even see why, we were using a payphone.

**When That Happened...**

**Author's POV**

"Who keeps calling!?" shouted Stella, grabbing her phone as it rung for the fifth time in the last five minutes. "It's just a payphone- shit. Someone wants to sell me something! I don't have time to buy anything! Shadow, if someone knocks on the door, tell me, I have to go look for my baseball bat. We need every form of defense here." **(How very Tamaki-ish)**

"Woof woof!" **(Yes ma'am!)**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Sorry," said Luke getting out of my body.

"Ew, it feels disgusting, like something weird," I said shivering.

"How do you think I feel?" snapped Luke.

"Shut up, both of you!" snapped Angie. "I talked to Stella this afternoon. I think-"

"Shhhh, he doesn't need to know," whispered Luke loud enough for me to hear. "Anyway, I have a plan! An awesome plan! I think if Stella heard my plan, she'd be proud of her little bro for coming up with such a plan!"

"Hitachiin-san," said Stella curtly, I winced. She was still mad. When she walked in, she looked tired, and irritated, which if she was in fact blood type AB, meant I shouldn't piss her off any further. When she walked in, the door closed a bit, not making a sound, and I saw Luke. Then I felt the cold again when Stella sat down across from me. _Angie! Tell Luke to get out of my body_, I shouted in my head, hoping she could hear my thoughts.

"I can't get him out," she whispered. "And by the way, that sounded wrong."

"Stella-hime, love," I said, walking up in front of her. I tried to stop myself, but Luke was controlling me. I took her hands in mine and kneeled down in front of her. "Why don't you call me Kaoru anymore?"

"I would get up before I kick you," she said quietly, and I could already sense her dark aura coming off in waves. _Yikes, bad idea_. Luke, get of my body, I don't wanna do this! _Too late, everything will be alright, just let me take care of most of this stuff._

"Okay then, can I ask you a couple questions?" I asked, sitting next to her and putting my arm around her. She quickly moved, and I followed. "If you answer them, I'll give you the keys to the door."

"Why would I want the keys to this room?"

"I locked the door."

**MidnightStar: Will Juan get Juanita? Will Refugio mind his own beeswax? Find out in the next episode of-**

**Kelly: Wrong story.**

**MidnightStar: Sorry, will Kaoru get out of this mess? Will Stella tell him how he feels? Will Luke stop possessing Kaoru? Find out in the next chapter~ which might be slow in coming.**

**I love (in an author reviwer kind of way, not romantic) all my reviews and reviewers, you all have a place in the making of this story! Please review and no flames!**

**BTW, sorry for my terrible spelling. Didn't have time to fully check for mistakes... But this more for Azura, who likes to criticise everything I do.**


	30. Almost the End

**MidnightStar: It is so close to the end, last chapter before the final one!**

**Disclaimer- I will never own OHSHC or any type of manga/anime.**

**Almost the End...**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Why would I want the keys to this room?"

"Because I locked the door." Yes I know it was a stupid thing to do. But I didn't do it, Luke did. I don't even know what questions he wanted me to ask. "All you have to do is answer a couple of questions, and I'll give you the keys."

"Fine," said Stella, looking at the door. Aw crap, what do I do now? _Just relax, let me take care of things_.I did, and you got me into this mess!

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to answer that sort of question," she said stubbornly.

"You do if you want the keys. If you don't answer it, you'll be stuck here for the rest of the day," I said, dangling the keys right in front of her.

"Not really."

"What?"

"My answer is not really," she repeated, then held her hand out.

"Can you elaborate on that?" I asked.

"No."

"Then you're not getting the keys," I said, and she sighed. I was actually feeling kinda bad... _No stop! This has to go according to the prophecy! According to your future!_ Maybe I don't- "Here, I'll ask another. _Why_ are you mad at me?"

"I never said I was."

"That wasn't the question."

"Then what was the question?" _She's just trying to distract you._

"You know very well what it was," I countered, and she looked at me bored. _Oh, she is good. I feel like yelling at her! _Well don't. "If you answer this one question, I'll give you the keys. I promise."

"I'm not gonna answer the question."

"Then you're not getting out of here."

"Fine with me."

"Me too." She just calmly got out her ipod and put on her ear buds. And so, began the long wait for just one little answer. At first I heard some faint drums and guitars, but then it was silenced. I sighed, bored. I almost wish she would try and take the keys by force, something interesting. I knew she could, anybody could. But she just stared out the window, bored. I kept moving the keys around, bored. Finally, she took out her ear buds and looked at me. There was no anger, no irritation, just boredom and something else.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just-" she stopped herself, and looked out the window again. "I'm just... tired I guess. I don't feel like playing around." I could tell she was lying, she looked away so I couldn't see. She did make her voice sound tired, and there was an underlying hint of sadness, but it sounded fake.

"You're lying," I said, not Luke, it was me. "I can tell from your voice."

"Hm, is it that obvious?" she asked, playing with her necklace. "I find it strange that you can notice," she said bemused, like she wasn't really paying attention. "Okay then, I'll answer your question. Just cuz you were able to tell that I was lying. Like I said, I never hated you, and if I did, it would be because of the contest."

"What about it?" I asked, but she stood up and walked over to me, holding her hand out.

"I know you're an honest person Hitachiin-san. But you really shouldn't make promises you can't control," she said calmly, and I smirked.

"And what makes you think I plan on giving you the keys?"

"Because when it all comes right down to it, this is really a question for you. Do you trust me enough to give me those keys? Better yet, are your feelings so true, that you'd be willing to give them to me?" she asked, and I realized a minute too late I had fallen for her trap. She wanted to ask the questions, and she planned it all perfectly. It really did come down to that one question. If I had to, would I let her go?

"Come here," I said, even though Luke kept telling me he didn't see this and it was a bad idea. She timidly came closer, and I gently took her hand and placed the keys inside. Just so you know, it was difficult, because it was like I was pulling my arm up to give her the keys, but Luke kept pressing it down. "See? My feelings are true."

"Thank you," she said surprised. She went over to the door, and grabbed the door knob, then opened the door without the keys. "I thought you said it was locked."

"I thought it was locked too," I said, looking at the door. She tossed the keys back at me. Well, you have the keys now Luke. _Whoa, that is so weird, I thought Angie locked the door! Well, anyway, somehow, everything is still going according to plan. But this way is much better than what I saw._Suuure... "Where are you going?"

"To the park, tell Robin I'll be back before Rache notices, if she asks," she said calmly, then left. I felt the cold air again, and then Luke materialized in front of me.

"Okay, now comes the hard part. See, I wanted her to leave, because I know where she's going. She's going to the park. And you're supposed to- uh, never mind. Just show up there," said Luke, and I could tell he was leaving something out.

"Kaoru, where's Stella?" asked Robin.

"The park."

"Why?" asked Robin and Hikaru who just came by.

"I don't know."

"Is she mad?"

"Not really, she just left. She told me to tell you she would be back before Rache notices, but I don't get how you two-"

"Before dinner, okay that's good," said Robin, checking her phone.

"How do you know Rache will be home during dinner?" me and Hikaru asked.

"She's always home at six on the dot. Not a second later or sooner. So... can you go get Stella? She forgot something important," said Robin worried.

"What?" we asked, and she looked at us worried.

"Mom's coming home at 5:30, and it's 5:15," said Robin worried. "And it's pretty dark out for a summer evening. I'm worried someone's gonna try and kidnap her or worse. She's absolutely defenseless!"

"Agh, why didn't you say so sooner?" asked Hikaru.

"I think you should go Kaoru. She likes you more than she thinks," said Robin, and then began to push me out the door. "Just go and look for her. Text me or Hikaru if something goes wrong. Although I doubt anything will happen. But be careful anyway, and don't sneak up behind her." And with those final words, I was shoved outside. Luke and Angie appeared next to me, both looking excited.

"Let's go find Stella, she's close by. Did Luke-" began Angie, but Luke put his hand over her mouth and looked at her, then she nodded. "So the park, huh?"

"Yeah, we should get going before things get a bit too serious. Here, we'll both teleport you, but you need to move out of sight from Hikaru and Robin," said Luke, and we walked down to a patch of trees. "Angie, if you will please turn him into a ghost."

"Wait, what?" I asked, but Angie gently touched my hand, and I became pale like both of them. Then everything went black for a moment, and then we appeared in a clearing. I looked at my hand and was relieved to find out I was back to human form.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Luke, and I looked at Angie, who looked slightly tired.

"Psh, speak for yourself," she mumbled. Then she pointed over to a small opening in between the trees, and I saw Stella walking quickly. "Oh darn, he beat us to here."

"Who?" I asked, and saw a middle aged man passing by. He had a beer bottle in his hand, empty. "You're kidding, why didn't you tell me? I should have stopped her."

"We know what happens; he tries to kidnap her. So go stop him," said Luke, and I glanced at him. He became pale, and stared at emptiness for a couple seconds. "You have about a minute before it's a bit too late. Go now," he said. All my common sense went out the window as I had some images of the future thrust into my head curtesy of Angie. She slumped to the ground, worried expression on her face.

"If you want to save her, go now," she murmured, and I ran towards where I saw Stella.

**Stella's POV**

I felt like someone was following me, so I quickened my pace, and heard footsteps behind me. Of course it happens to me. Maybe I shouldn't have run off. I just wanted to tell Kaoru how I felt, but I couldn't. Yet again, I felt scared. I don't know why I couldn't talk to him now, I used to be able to. I slowed down when I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, then sighed in relief.

"Going somewhere girly?" asked a voice, and before I could scream, I felt a hand cover my mouth. It smelled disgusting, like beer. I felt like throwing up, it just smelled so bad. I tried to push the hand away so i could at least scream once, I think I passed a group of people on my way here, maybe they could hear me. I couldn't move the mans hand, he was too strong. The beer bottle slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground, where it shattered.

I wish Robin was here. I wish anyone was here. Suddenly, I remembered something Nico taught me a while back. I thrust my elbow into his ribcage and he threw me onto the ground, and pain exploded into my knee. I realized that when he threw me, I fell into the pile of glass. I tried to get up, but the pain was to great. Damn, what do I do?

"Come back here little girl," he slurred out, and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away, but knee hurt really badly. Instead I took this chance to scream.

"LET GO!" I shouted, trying to jerk my arm away, but he slapped me.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Kaoru. He punched the man **(Go Kaoru!)**who was already too intoxicated from the beer. The man fell, and stayed there, too drunk to get back up. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Kaoru, kneeling down and turning my head gently to look at where the man slapped me. It stung, and I realized it only stung because I was crying. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped you from leaving," he said hugging me, "this is all my fault."

"Don't say that," I said, pulling away. "It's no ones fault really. And I'm not that badly hurt."

"You're bleeding from your knee, and your cheek is swollen," he said, smoothing down my hair. I looked at his other hand, the one he used to punch the guy with and noticed he had blood too. His or the mans, I'm not sure. I was lying when I said it was no ones fault; it was mine.

"Kaoru, your hand..." I said, and he looked at me.

"I'm fine, you're the one who is more badly hurt. Can you stand up?" he asked, and I wish I didn't have to. I didn't want him to get worried, so I slowly stood up, trying to move in a way that would cause me to cry out from pain. Even though it was probably only one piece of glass that cut me, it felt like many knives piercing into my leg. I winced when I took a step, and Kaoru noticed. "So you fell on the glass?"

"I can walk," I said stubbornly, taking a couple of steps and trying not to wince again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I cringed, thinking it was the drunk man, but then realized it was Kaoru. He then scooped me up and I cried out from the pain in my leg.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can walk on it," he said.

And even though I was objecting the whole way, he took me back to where Robin and Hikaru were waiting. "Finally, and Stella- what the fuck happened?! You're both bleeding!" He gently set me down, by now the pain subsided to less painful throbbing, and Robin looked at my cheek.

"Someone tried to kidnap her," said Kaoru, and grabbed me.

"Damnit Stella, why do you have to be so defenseless? You know, if it wasn't for the extended meeting, Rache would be home by now, and we both would be screwed. You remember what happend when you just so happened to trip and get a small scrape on your hand, she almost took you to the hospital. You too Kaoru, don't try and hide your hand, cuz I saw it with blood. Both of you inside now!" ranted Robin, treating us like little kids. "And Hikaru, leave the poor jogger lady to jog, I don't think she appreciates you staring at her ass!"

I walked to the house, limping a little because the throbbing quickly turned even more painful. I was almost halfway there, when Kaoru picked me up again. Robin opened the door, and got the first aid kit, working on the cut in my knee. "You know, if you weren't my sister, I'd leave you outside to bleed to death," she muttered, helping me put on the bandage.

"How cruel," I muttered, knowing she was just trying to tell me she was worried. She tilted my head to look at where he slapped me, but I nudged her hand away. "I think it's just gonna bruise, maybe not that badly. Anyway, I think Kaoru hurt his hand badly-"

"And exactly what are you gonna tell Tono when he asks why his precious daughter has a bruise on her cheek?" asked Hikaru, coming in with Kaoru who had his hand wrapped up in a bandage.

"Erm, I picked a fight with Lilly? No, with this random girl... who insulted... Robin," I said, and they all laughed at my stupid excuse.

**The Next Day~**

"AGH! Haruhi, why does my slightly smaller, slightly nicer daughter have a bruise on her cheek!?" shouted Tamaki, looking at my cheek.

"Damn water took the make up off," sighed Robin. Yes, Lilly was trying the water balloon prank for the fourth time this month before summer break started, and today, I was the unlucky victim. Well, it was going to be Violet, but I saved her by sitting in the chair!

"Stella-Bella, what happened?" asked Lilly, shoving Tamaki away to look at my cheek.

"Umm... I fell," I said, and she sighed annoyed.

"Would it kill you to be more careful!?" she shouted with Rose. "You'll lose your job that way!"

"She was fine until all those water balloons hit her!" countered Robin, and the two girls went over to bother Violet and Kyoya about their math homework. They all got bored, believing my story which could have actually happened, and left me, Robin, Nico, and the twins alone.

"Stella, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Nico.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Sure," said Stella, and the two went over to a far end of the room where no one could hear. What's he doing? He said he gave up. He also said he loved Kelly more than Stella. I glanced over at them, and Stella was laughing while Nico looked embarrassed. He said something, and she began to laugh harder. Then they both came back, Stella having tears in her eyes from laughing, and Nico all red faced. "Ha, he thought he was rejecting me, ha ha!" she said between laughter. "Oh jeez Nico, sometimes you're such an idiot."

"Why are you laughing so much though?" he asked.

"You think you just rejected me, but it's not rejection if the person never loved you to begin with," said Stella, calming down a bit. Then Robin and Hikaru began to laugh.

"Ha! The only one rejected here is Nico!" they both said laughing. Then they slowly calmed too.

"Ah, well, you still have Kelly," said Robin. Stella sat next to me, and I looked at her. She seemed bemused again, she was just staring out the window at a tree. She sighed, and smiled sadly.

**MidnightStar: Oooh, mysterious ending.**

**Kelly: I have no idea what you're thinking with this sort of ending.**

**Please Review, the story's almost over! T.T**

**No flames!**

**BTW, want a sequel?**


	31. Chapter 31 The End!

**The Wonderfully Crappy End. **

**(I only call it that because I think I wanted to write more...) **

**Kaoru's POV**

Me and Stella were just sitting on the couch. I don't think it mattered to her that I saved her, she just thanked me and that was it. Turns out Luke and Angie did everything in their power to help me. It was sad watching them leave, they were really good kids. But because of their license, which was the only way they could communicate with the 'mortal world', they could only stay with a person for a set time. And according to their superior, my problem was solved along with Stella's. Before they got dragged out through a portal that somehow appeared in a hand mirror, they said a couple things...

**Flashback!**

"No! We can't leave!" shouted Luke, as his superior began to drag him out. She was a young lady with dark tan skin, and dark black hair, she looked to be about twenty, and according to Angie, an assistant to the real superior, but still their superior.

"He's a problematic boy, he needs help!" shouted Angie.

"Fine! I'll let you two have a small word with him. Offer a solution, but just remember, you have another assignment. Did you two really think that having licenses would guarantee you to stay with a mortal forever?" asked the assistant. "For the twins that everyone's talking about, you two sure are dumb. Even if you did pass the exam about a million times. You three have ten minutes, and then you're coming back for your next assignment. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," said Angie and Luke together, then they hugged me. "We don't wanna leave! You're a very problematic child!"

"Am I really?" I asked, and they shook their heads.

"She's right though, both of your problems are solved, we do have to go," said Angie sadly.

"How is it solved?" I asked, and they looked at each other.

"He's so dense. Maybe you two should stay with him," said the assistant, checking her watch. "And why do you two care about his love life?"

"It's actually our sister's," said Luke, and the assistant nodded, texting someone rapidly.

"Listen, she's right, you are dense. The way to actually completely fix both your and Stella's problem, is to openly admit your love," said Angie, and Luke nodded. "We've done everything possible Mr. H. We're sure you'll figure out a way."

"Hey Alani," said Luke, adressing the assistant, "are you sure we can't stay with this very problematic boy?"

"Listen Luke, I've been putting in good word with our superior, why do you think you were able to stay with him this long?" asked the assistant, looking at him sadly. "He said until his problem is solved, which it is. There's no reason for you to stay here. And if you don't get to your next assignment, your license will be revoked. And he does know how to solve his problem. We've done all that we can, so just say good bye, and get to your next assignment." Then she disappeared.

"Okay, I've seen the future, and she does love you, but you have to tell her something. Remember when that kid asked her out and she asked him why? Think about that." And with that, they hugged me goodbye, and began to get dragged away by the assistant again.

**End of Flashback!**

I began to think about what he said, and then it hit me. Nothing could happen, until I told her exactly how I felt. Okay, tell the girl I love how I feel about her without sounding stupid. Sounds easy. Not really. I guess I'll just tell her everything.

"Stella," I said, and she looked up at me. "I love you, and it's not because of the contest."

"What do you mean?"

"I love everything about you. I love how you always have that bubbly personality, and how you're always making people happy, including me. You act like a kid, but I think it's really cute. You aren't vain, you're compassionate about other peoples feelings. Everytime you talk to me, my heart skips a beat. I love how you can tell the difference between me and Hikaru. Stella, I just love everything about you."

I looked at her, she looked deep in thought. I gently tilted her chin up, much like in the ferris wheel, and kissed her. I could taste the familiar flavor of cherry, the same one from her first day at Ouran, the Renge incident, and from the ferris wheel. I noticed she wasn't kissing me back, but she wasn't pulling away either. I pulled away, wondering if she was upset that I kissed her. I looked at her, she was just looking at me, still looking like she wasn't sure of something. Maybe, even though to me the kiss tasted sweet, to her it was bitter.

"I'm sorry I just kissed you," I said, feeling pained. It was like she just rejected me. "I shouldn't have-" before I could finish apologizing, the taste of cherry returned. It took me a couple of seconds to realise she was kissing me. From every small movement that she made, I could tell she loved me back. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Don't be sorry Kaoru," she said, dropping the honorific. "Cuz I love you too."

**D u r i n g S u m m e r V a c a t i o n . . . **

"It was out!" shouted Hikaru.

"Damnit, it was in! It's not my fault you can't hit the ball!" shouted Robin. She picked up the volleyball, and went to her side of the net. "My serve."

"Liar, it's my serve, it was out!"

"Anyone with a brain could tell it was in! Even Rose, who had her brain scrambled by all those mangas could tell it was in!"

"Too bad Rose left! And it was out!" I sighed, somehow we got a random idea to go to the beach, and Robin brought a volleyball. Me and Stella joined them for two games, noticed they were only trying to hit each other, and decided to quit. I grabbed a book to read a bit, of course it's difficult to do that when your twin and his frienemy are screaming to each other while passing people comment on how cute the disputing couple looks.

Me and Stella got bored waiting for them to finish arguing, normally Robin won an arguement because Hikaru didn't want to be flipped. So I walked over to a sand dune where it was relatively quiet, and close enough to make sure Hikaru and Robin didn't get into a real fight. Cause we all know who would win in a fist fight. Stella mentioned something about looking for a sea shell, even though she could just buy one.

"Kaoru, forget the book," said Stella playfully, glomping me. "It's the beach, you can read somewhere else." I smiled, she was unknowingly acting cute and childish again.

"Well, come on, you can read with me," I said, moving her so she was sitting on my lap.I rested my chin on the top of her head, and went back to reading. I already finished the page, but I was waiting to see when Stella would begin to ask if I was done yet.

"Kaoru," she said, tilting her head up to look at me, "this is boring. I know you don't take that long to read a page."

"Well, when you're with me," I said, kissing the top of her head, "I try to make it last as long as possible." Then I hugged her a bit more tightly. I sighed happily, somehow I knew...

This was gonna be the best summer ever.

F I N.

**Authoress and Co. **

**MidnightStar: So, this story has reached it's end, even though it's crappy. **

**Kelly: I think it's sweet. **

**Azura: You should have used my idea, Stella should- **

**MidnightStar: Shhhhht. They don't need to know. Well, time for my small thank-you speech to everyone. **

**I'd like to thank my **_**mami**_** (yes, that's how it's spelt in Spanish), who did not ask if I was really doing **_**just**_** homework on the computer. I'd like to thank my **_**papi**_**, for fixing the computer when it was sick. I'd like to thank my sister who did not force me off the computer and did not smack me with a fish plushie. And I'd like to thank my baby sister, who's cute and childish antics both gave me ideas for Stella's personality, and reminded me to start typing the story again. **

**I'd like to thank Kelly and Azura, my two BFFLs (Bitchy friends for life... jk). Kelly, for moral support and ideas. Like in class... **

_**Kelly: I want to marry Nico. **_

_**Sandra: I didn't even describe him that well, all I said that he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He could be anybody from -name withheld- to -name withheld-. **_

**Azura because she gave me a lot of ideas and asked questions about the reality of this story on the bus ride to school... **

_**Azura: But why would Stella, Robin, and Rache move to Japan from New York? It's so much distance. **_

_**MidnightStar: Only you would ask something like that, the public probably doesn't care. **_

**An Idea moment... **

_**Azura: Ha ha ha! **_

_**MidnightStar: And then Kaoru get's a pervert's nosebleed! **_

_**Both Random Girls Who Are Too Bored On the Bus: HA HA HA! **_

**Kaoru should be thankful we did not use that idea...**

**I'd also like to thank Paramore, Panic! at The Disco, Ke$ha, Angel Taylor, Taylor Swift, Fall Out Boy, All-American Rejects, Shakira, Lady Gaga, and the list goes on and on, but I'd just like to thank these musical artists for writing upbeat music. And for making awesome songs that Stella uses for her phone. **

**Well, I'd also like to thank you guys, because of written support, and all the hits/reviews you guys sent. Really, I truly thank you all, because I enjoyed having checked my email during computer class and seeing my inbox crammed with reviews and +Favorite Story or +Story Alert. Seriously, you guys rock. X3**

**Sorry for leaving so many things uncompleted, like the surprise secret of Justin... it was an idea I had at the moment, but no longer. He was supposed to be Robin's cousin, but then when I mentioned the idea, we all decided it was too gross. (He did try to rape her...) So sorry if you were expecting something cool from me. I guess I'll put this random thing in.**

_**Tamaki: My precious daughters!**_

_**Robin: Dad!**_

_**Stella and Haruhi: WTF?**_

**So please review, and I'll see you all in the sequel which will hopefully be posted soon! New OCs with the same Romance Comedy you all love! **

**The sequel will be about Hikaru, Mori, and Honey finding romance, Robin's past, and Stella and Kaoru's love! If you have suggestions for a title, put them in, just cuz I love talking to you all!**

**Thank You, and **_**Adios**_**! ;P**

***~oOMidnightStarOo~***


End file.
